It's My Life
by Mlizhobie
Summary: My take on what life would be like for James Wilson if he were happily married and had children, all while he was still best friends with Gregory House. STORY NOW COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 1

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: this takes place starting late S2

AN3: This may be what some call a tear-jerking chapter.

Cuddy had suggested that James call in the 'Make-A-Wish' people to help lift the spirits of one of his latest patients. He liked to make his patients feel hopeful, but somehow calling in 'Make-A-Wish' made James think it was a definite death sentence for the child. They were set up to take the family on one last trip together before a child passed away and it broke James's heart to call them in.

But he finally agreed and grabbed the phone to make the call. Taking a deep breath he quietly informed the secretary of all the needed details and wrote down the time she said one of the reps would be over that afternoon. Placing the receiver back on the phone James looked up at Cuddy and said, "There are you happy? One of their reps will be over around 1 this afternoon." Lisa Cuddy studied the man as he quietly lowered his head and looked over the dying child's file once again.

She sat down on the couch across the room and said, "James, you did all you could for her. The family knows this and has told me how much they appreciate the fact that you went far above what any other doctor would do. Sometimes no matter how much we do for these patients we still can't save them." Sighing James looked back up and met Lisa's gaze before saying, "Yes I know, but she isn't even 13 years old and this girl is dying. I see how much her family loves her and has done everything they can to help her fight against this cancer. I just feel like I am letting them down."

Cuddy understood what James meant, after all they as doctors were trained to do everything they possibly could for their patients. James Wilson went far and above that statement and as hard as he tried not to, he became attached to every patient he had. Lisa just smiled sadly and left James to go over the patients file before he had to meet with the Make-A-Wish rep that afternoon.

A few hours later after House was forced to cancel their lunch together James returned to his office with a cup of coffee and sat at his desk. He was still trying to come up with the best way to tell the family that he had referred them to this office and make it sound like a fun thing. In his heart he knew that it was just a fancy way of saying goodbye to their child. Hearing a knock on his door James looked up and saw one of the nurses. She wanted to tell him that the Make-A-Wish rep was there and ready to meet the family.

James thanked the nurse and headed out to the waiting area where he saw a beautiful young woman with long golden brown hair, she was studying the water feature that had been installed a few years back. He smiled slightly and walked over, holding out a hand he said, "Hello, I'm Dr. Wilson. I had called about you meeting with the Jones family." The girl smiled warmly back and said, "Oh hello, I'm Lorelai Nelson. It's a pleasure to finally meet the famous James Wilson." This caused James to blush slightly and say, "I don't know about famous, but thank you for coming down."

They exchanged a bit more small talk before James took Lorelai down to meet the family. After spending over an hour with the family James & Lorelai left so the family could spend some time together before the father had to go to work that evening.

Back out in the hallway James thought he would ask Lorelai if she might like to go out for drinks sometime. But just as he opened his mouth to ask, she spoke up first and said, "I know we just met and all, but I was wondering if you might like to go out to dinner tonight?" James was surprised that he was being the one asked out this time and quickly said, "Sure, that would be great. I will call this place I know and set up a reservation. Why don't you come down to my office while I make the call?"

The pair headed down the hall to James's office and while they walked they were both thinking, _'Oh my God, this is so fast. But it feels different this time, so who knows?'_ When they reached James's office he opened the door for her and they walked in. He grabbed the phone and called a restaurant he had driven by earlier in the day and was curious about. James was able to set up a reservation for 2 at 8 o'clock that evening. Smiling widely James hung up the phone and said, "Ok, we are all set, tonight at 8 down at 'Restoration'. Do you know where that is?" Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, just down the street about 9 blocks or so? I have wanted to go in and see how it is."

Glancing at the clock on James's wall Lorelai saw that already past 4 and she needed to get back to her own office. So she excused herself and agreed to meet James later that evening for dinner. James thanked her again for coming and told her he would see her at 8. Lorelai left and James leaned against his desk and began to daydream.

It was over a half an hour later when James's best friend Greg House walked in and cocked his head to the side and smiled at the younger man staring blankly across the room. As House crossed the room and headed for the couch in front of James's desk, he lightly slapped James's arm and said, "Hey space cadet, coming down anytime soon?" Pulling James from his thoughts Greg sat down in front of him waiting for a response.

Wilson shook his head slightly, focused on House and said, "Oh hey, sorry, just thinking about stuff." House laughed and said, "Stuff my ass, you were thinking about a girl. I know that look." James blushed under House's scrutiny and said, "Ok, yeah I am thinking about a girl. Have you ever met the girl from the Make-A-Wish foundation?" House thought for a moment and then said, "Wait, which one, the funny one or the freakishly tall one?"

James then said, "Yeah the hot, funny one and her name is Lorelai. She was here meeting with a family earlier. You won't believe what happened." Again House cocked his head at James and said, "What did she sprout another head or something?" Wilson smiled and said, "No! She hit on me." Greg laughed loudly and said, "Oh my God, are you kidding me? A girl hit on you before you could hit on her! Are you losing your touch Jimmy boy? Wait a minute, how old is she? Are you sure she is of legal age, you know how Cuddy gets about under age girls!" This caused James to roll his eyes and say, "God, House, shut up. She has to be like 30 or around there, I am not exactly sure how old she is, but trust me – she is legal. And no I haven't lost my touch; I was getting ready to ask her if she wanted to get some coffee or something when she asked if I would like to go out for dinner tonight. I was floored, but totally accepted. How could I refuse, she is amazing."

House smiled at his best friend's assessment of the girl and said, "Well at least this time you won't have to cut the date short to get home to your wife!" Greg's usual jibe at James's marital history fully pulled James from his daydream and he said, "I didn't have an affair. Julie had slept with that guy before I could even think about looking at another woman. And you can't say that it isn't true, because we hadn't slept together in over two months when she told me that she was pregnant."

James's sharp dose of the facts of past relationships stopped House's joking. He studied his friend's face a moment longer and said, "So you are going out with this girl tonight then?" Wilson again smiled and said, "Yeah, I'm meeting her at 8 at that new place called 'Restoration'. Have you been there?" House shook his head and said, "No, but I heard Chase talking about taking Cameron there, sounds pretty cool."

That night as James walked out of the hospital and across the parking lot to his car he thought of all the things he could possibly talk about with Lorelai. The more he thought, the more he felt like the unpopular kid back in high school who could only talk about science. But that was really all his life consisted of, his patients at the hospital and any research he did for the oncology department. Nothing he thought of sounded good enough to talk about with the amazing woman he was meeting. Even as he started the car and buckled himself in, James couldn't come up with anything worthy.

Shortly James pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant and slowly rolled to a stop in front of the valet parking station. He climbed out of the car and handed his keys to the too young valet. In his head James thought, _'How old is that kid? He only looks 17; I hope he just looks really young.'_ When the young man spoke he said, "Thank you Doctor, I will take good care of your car." James was slightly taken aback when he heard himself being called 'doctor' and looked down at his coat. He saw that his jacket was hanging open and his hospital badge was in clear view. Smiling as he blushed, James reached up and snatched off his badge. He then said, "Thanks," grabbed his valet ticket and took off towards the doors to the restaurant.

Lorelai stood just inside the restaurant's bar watching the door for the man she had bravely asked out for dinner. She had only just today seen how wonderful James was as he interacted with his patients. Anyone that spoke of him said that his bedside manner was one that should be studied; he was such a gentle and calming spirit. The adult patients were always praising his efforts and the children loved how hard James worked to make their time in the hospital at least somewhat fun. He would encourage families to bring in familiar items from home. James would sit with the younger patients and play countless games with them, teach them magic tricks, and even read them stories.

Looking up slightly she spotted James walking in the door to the bar. He glanced around the room quickly looking for her, but apparently missed her. It wasn't unexpected because the bar was filled with people lingering around the bar itself. She gently pushed her way through the many people making their way in the opposite direction, Lorelai eventually found her way to James. He was still looking around the room for her when Lorelai reached out and touched James's arm. Jumping slightly James spun around to face her and smiled widely after realizing it was her.

Lorelai returned the smile and said, "Hey, sorry about how busy it is. I thought it would be quieter since it is a Tuesday, but I guess I was wrong." James shook his head and said, "No, its fine, why don't we see if our table is ready?" Lorelai nodded silently and they walked back to the lobby towards the maitre'd. James quietly waited for the man to finish his phone call and when asked he then replied, "Yes, we have a reservation for 2 under James Wilson."

They were only made to wait a few minutes when the maitre'd turned to them and said, "Your table is now ready, follow me please." James & Lorelai both followed the man and when they arrived at the table James beat the waiter to the back of Lorelai's chair and held it out for her. As she lowered herself into the chair Lorelai turned slightly and looked up at James blushing lightly and said, "Why thank you, it has been a long time since anyone has done that for me." Smiling James said, "Seriously? I think it would be rude not to." Then when Lorelai turned her glance back towards the table James rolled his eyes at his own remarkably lame comment and thought, _'Oh my god! Did I actually just say that?'_

For the next few hours James & Lorelai spent talking about almost every topic they knew. Each was privately surprised at how fast they opened up to the other and told them intimate details they had never shared on any other date. James told Lorelai about why he had chosen to become an oncologist. Lorelai had a similar story of why she wanted to work with sick children. They had both lost very good friends as children and had been so inspired by the lengths; the doctor in James's case and the charity workers in Lorelai's, that they had gone to, to be there for the families.

They also talked about how in high school neither was very popular and were considered pretty nerdy. James, more so, because he was involved in science fairs and researching things; Lorelai was just the quiet kid who everyone ignored and she spent a lot of her time in the library reading. James thought it was cute that Lorelai still had a childlike attitude about things and could see how perfect of a quality it was for her job. She used it to make every aspect of the trips she arranged for the clients the most fun they could possibly have.

Lorelai lit up every time she discussed getting to see a child's smile when they found out what they were going to do on their trip. It reminded James of a child on Christmas morning seeing that they got exactly what they had asked for. He smiled and asked, "You are just a big kid aren't you?" Lorelai blushed deeply and said, "Yes, but I love getting to make these kids happy, even if it has to be one of the last fun things they get to do."

James discussed how he loved the will his younger patients had. He looked full of wonder as he said, "It's just like they have this built in fight. That is why I hate it when there is absolutely nothing else I can do for them and I see that fire in their eyes go out." Lorelai watched him as he told her about his patients and could understand exactly how he felt.

It was almost 11 when one of the waiters came over to the table and said, "I'm sorry, but we are going to be closing soon and I need to ask you to leave." James was surprised and looked at his watch to check the time and said, "Oh my God, Lore. It's almost 11. I haven't stayed at a restaurant until closing time in a very long time." Then after realizing what he had called her James looked up at her, blushed and said, "Oh God, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you that…" Lorelai smiled widely and said, "James stop, I think I like hearing you call me that. I haven't had anyone refer to me as Lore since I was in high school. Come on, let's get going."

Relieved that he hadn't upset her, James grabbed the bill from the table and stood. As he waited for Lorelai to gather her things and put them back into what he assumed at first was a purse, but then after looking a bit closer discovered it wasn't a purse at all. Curiosity getting the better of him James asked, "What is going on with that purse or whatever that thing is?" Lore again smiled and said, "No, it's not a purse! I can't stand purses – makes me feel like my mother. I know it looks unprofessional or whatever, but I like having a messenger bag better. I can't help it! My college-self won't let go and I have to keep it. My mother keeps sending me purses for my birthday or Christmas or whatever, but I refuse to use it – it just pisses her off."

James laughed as they headed for the door and said, "Well then it sounds like I should just call you 'kid'." Lore blushed again and said, "I think I like that too."

**Next Chapter: a few months later**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 2

Author: Mlizhobie

Fandom: House, M.D.

Pairing: Wilson/OFC

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: This takes a few months later in Mid-December

Lorelai sat in the lobby of PPTH with Allison Cameron during the staff Christmas party. She and Allison had quickly become best friends in the past few months while she was meeting with a family in the oncology department. Cameron hadn't been able to find a date to the party so she decided to bring Lore as her date so they could be the two single hot girls in the corner. As Allison talked to Robert Chase about the case they had solved earlier in the day Lore watched doctor oncology himself, James Wilson. She had first met the man about 6 months ago and had been out with him for dinner or drinks a few times, but she knew that she wanted to take the relationship further.

Cameron turned to Lore to get an answer to her question, but after a few moments of waiting with no response, she asked, "Hey Lore, you hear me?" Seeing that she had startled Lorelai, Allison laughed lightly and said, "Sorry, I guess I'm not as interesting as Dr. Wilson." Lore blushed deeply and said, "Sorry Ally, I wasn't paying attention." Allison laughed slightly louder and said, "Oh really! I hadn't noticed, I had asked if you wanted to go. But judging by the look on your face while watching Dr. Wilson I'd say you want to hang out with him."

Lore hid her face slightly and said, "Ok you caught me, I was watching James. I was kind of wondering if I should go talk to him." Cameron's eyes went wide as she said, "You do still like him, don't you? I thought you were past your thing for him. Yeah go talk to him; I will distract House so you can talk." Looking back up at her friend Lore smiled widely and said, "Thanks Ally, I owe you." Allison smiled back at her friend and shoved her up from the table in the direction of James Wilson.

As she crossed the room Lore took a few deep breaths and tried to come up with something to say to the doctor. She hadn't talked to him in 3 weeks and didn't know how to start a conversation with the man. Without realizing it Lorelai had made it across the room and was currently standing 5 feet from the man she was thinking about. James glanced up and saw her standing there. He smiled to himself and approached her.

Wilson could tell that she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and decided to take advantage of that fact. He walked around behind her and lightly ran one of his fingers across her bare shoulder. This caused Lorelai to jump and James laughed lightly as he said, "Well that certainly got your attention." Lore slapped James's hands away lightly and said, "Yes it got my attention, but it also scared me. For God's sake James, my heart is racing now."

Again James's face spread into a smile and he said, "Well I apologize for scaring you. I did want to say hello though. I haven't seen you around much lately, kid. I was starting to get a complex and thought you didn't like me anymore." Lorelai also smiled and said, "Well hello to you too old man, and yes I haven't been here much lately. The Ridge family has been coming down to our offices for meetings instead of having them here. Paul's condition has improved enough to let him go home for a while, so while they had the opportunity they wanted to take their trip."

**Another few months later in Mid-February**

Wilson was currently seated on the counter in House's kitchen watching as the older man actually did his own dishes for a change. James had come to the decision that he would ask House's opinion on his latest dilemma. Greg could tell that James had something on his mind, but didn't press his friend. He knew that James would eventually tell him or he would somehow weasel it out of the younger man.

James thought to himself, _'its better to just do, stop thinking about it and just say it.'_ Swallowing one more time before he started James said, "I am going to ask Lore to marry me. I know you think that I should probably think about this some more, but I feel totally different about her. With Natalie, Bonnie, and Julie all I wanted to do is marry them to have a guaranteed person to come home to and sleep with. Lorelai is different, she makes me think about things totally different and I actually see a future with her. God, I even had a dream where she & I had kids. Seriously House, have you ever known me to talk about kids!? I even have the ring already. I made Cameron go with me and help me pick it out."

Greg dropped the cup from his hand and turned to face his best friend. He then said, "You are serious about her aren't you? I do see something that I haven't ever seen in one of your relationships. You two are really good together, and if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will beat you with my cane." James laughed at House's response and said, "Yeah we are good together. I want to make it work with her." Greg grinned and said, "Oh I know what it is, you just needed a younger woman to grab your heart." James smiled, but blushed and said, "Shut up, it doesn't matter how old I am or how young she is – I love her. That is all we need."

**Next chapter: The proposal**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 3

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: This begins the following evening

The next evening while sitting at the kitchen counter in his apartment James nervously fidgeted with the box lying in his pocket. Lorelai was looking over some take out menus they had spread out over the counter trying to decide what she wanted. James had told her it was totally up to her tonight what they did for dinner – so she asked if it was alright to stay in, get take-out and watch movies. He thought it sounded perfect, just getting to spend time with the girl he wanted to marry. Now if he could only come up with a great way to ask her to marry him.

James had gone out to the living room while Lore placed their order over the phone and was currently staring at the ring he had picked out. He had taken his (hopefully soon-to-be) fiancé's best friend Allison Cameron with him to help him pick out the ring and was pretty sure Lore was going to love it, but that didn't calm his nerves. Hearing Lorelai's footsteps come into the room James quickly shut the box and slid it into the pocket of his jeans. He turned and walked over to meet Lore halfway across the room. When they met he pulled her into a hug and asked what she had ordered. She told him she had ordered Chinese take-out and asked if wanted to go rent a movie or just find one on TV. He said that he had read there was a marathon of old musicals on some channel so he was sure they could find one to watch.

A few hours later and as the credits rolled on the latest movie, James decided to just go for it. The longer that he thought about it, the more nervous he got, so he took a deep breath and pulled the small box from his pocket. He leaned up a bit which caused Lore to do the same and he pulled on her shoulder slightly so she would turn to face him. James then said, "I know we haven't been together that long, but I know that what we have is different. I don't want to think about my life without you. So Lore, will you marry me?" Lorelai was floored, but happily surprised. Her face broke into a huge smile and she said, "Of course I will marry you James! Oh my God that is beautiful!" James had opened the box and grinned when Lore said that she loved the ring. He was glad that he had Cameron's help picking it out.

After about a week of trying to decide how long their engagement should be James said, "Let's get married before June. It will still give us time to get everything together – but keep us from having a June wedding. I know you don't want a lame sappy June wedding so – let's do it in May." Lore's face broke into a smile when James told her that he was listening when she had complained about having a June wedding. She wasn't your everyday kind of girl and she didn't want the same sappy girly wedding.

The next day Lore started making calls checking places, getting invitations, and all the planning things. James was left to call his family. Lore had told him that she would ask for his help when she needed it. He didn't think he would have to do much, but Lore had told him that he would be doing more than he thought.

When James had a break in his schedule he went to his office and closed the door, he had made sure that House was busy so he wouldn't be interrupted. Dialing the number of his parents' house James sat nervously trying to tell his parents he was getting married again. His dad would probably tell him he was rushing into things and his mother would get all weepy and start begging for grandchildren.

It wasn't like she didn't have grandchildren; his older brother Andrew had kids. But as his brothers had always teased him, their mother considered James the perfect child and knew he would have perfect children of his own. Andrew was constantly trying to convince their mother that James wasn't ever going to find the right woman to have kids with. All his wives were just after his money and liked have a doctor for a husband.

His younger brother Ethan didn't really care if James had kids or not. He was not really involved with the family anymore. He had moved across the country and currently selling cars in California or something, James wasn't really sure. He had never felt good enough to be Ethan's brother. James felt like the strange kid that never got any girls. Ethan was the ladies man when they were in school and Andrew was always playing sports. James was the nerdy kid, who was always studying.

But that all changed when James had gone away to college. He finally 'filled out' as his mother put it. He traded his nerdy glasses in for contacts and tried some things he had watched his little brother use to pick up girls. Before long Jim Wilson, captain of the nerd squad, turned into James Wilson, the ladies man. Then after he had graduated from college and entered medical school he found that all the girls in nurses' school wanted a hot young doctor - so he got even more dates.

James was pulled from his trip down memory lane by his mother's frantic, "JAMES, can you hear me? Answer me son!" James shook his head and said, "What? Oh sorry Mom. I'm here, how did you know it was me?" His mother let out a relieved sigh and said, "You're on your cell phone James and we do have caller ID now." He blushed slightly and said, "Oh yeah sorry. Uh, the reason I called Mom is that I wanted to tell you and dad that I am getting married, again."

He heard his mother drop whatever it was she was holding and say, "James Evan Wilson, you will never learn will you?" James was totally confused by what his mother had said, so he responded with, "What? You don't even know her. How can you just judge someone I am with if you have never met her?" His mother scoffed briefly and said, "That is beside the point James, you have a type of girl you like and they are all the same. I will never understand why you started acting like Ethan when you went off to college. You were always such a good boy, but then you took to behaving like Ethan." James had to smile at his mother's remark, but he said, "Mom, Lore is completely different. She actually has a job and couldn't care less about how much money I have. Have you ever heard me talk about wanting kids?" This time it sounded like his mother had chocked on something and tried to say, "Children? James, wait a second, did you just say you want children?" He laughed at the response and said, "Yeah Mom, I think Lorelai and I both want kids and I wouldn't be surprised if we had them right away."

Suspicion clouded his mother's voice when she asked, "James did you get her pregnant and decide to have a shotgun wedding?" James laughed even louder at this and quickly said, "MOM! No, she isn't pregnant. I can promise you that." His mother sighed and said, "Well that is good James. I am glad. Do you two have any details for us or are there things you need help with?" Glad that his mother's scrutiny was finally over James said, "We don't have anything set just yet, but I will call you when we have anything more to tell you. Hey what if Lore & I came home and took you guys out for dinner or something next weekend?" Mrs. Wilson then said, "Yes dear that would be lovely. Why don't we go out on Saturday and we can meet our future daughter-in-law." James agreed and told his mother that he had to get going because he saw House standing out on his balcony beckoning him out to talk.

Lore sat at her desk later that week and wondered how she was going to call her own parents. She had moved so far away from them to get out of their controlling ways and now felt she had a life without them. But they were still her parents and deserved to know that their only child was getting married. For the next half hour she thought and thought to come up with a way to tell them, nothing sounding like it would excuse the fact that they had never met James.

Finally Lorelai decided to stop worrying about it and just do it, so she dialed her mother's cell phone number and hoped the woman was in a good mood. It barely rang twice before Lore's mother answered sweetly saying, "Hello my dear, how are you?" Lore smiled, but then realized her mother couldn't see her so returned her face to the nervous look it had previously had. She then said, "Hello Mother, I'm fine, how are you and Daddy?" They exchanged a bit more small talk and Lore got her customary guilt trip for not coming home or even calling more often.

Unable to think of anything else to tell her mother Lore then said, "Um Mom, there is something I need to tell you. Please just let me get all of it out and then you can tell me what you think, ok?" Her mother agreed so Lore continued, "Ok Mom, I am getting married. His name is James Wilson and he is an oncologist. That's how I met him, he had called my office needing one of us for some kids there at his hospital and I went down. He has been married 3 other times, but doesn't have any kids. I really hope you & Daddy will like him because I know that I want to marry him."

Lorelai's mother was quiet for a few moments after her daughter stopped speaking, but eventually said, "He is a doctor you say? That's very nice dear. Do you have a date set?" Feeling only slightly relieved Lore said, "Not yet, but we are thinking late May." They both sat quietly for another moment, but Lore then said, "Um Mom, I was wondering if we could maybe come down and you could meet James. He really wants to meet you both." Lore grew even more nervous when her mother didn't respond at first. She almost asked if her mother was still there, but then heard, "Well that sounds like a good idea, but when did you want to do this? Your father & I are going to be traveling quite a bit in the next few weeks."

She had totally forgotten that since it was February her parents were going to be going on their trip to Florida. They did it every year and yet somehow it had slipped Lore's mind. Lore looked at her calendar and calculated that her parents wouldn't be back until the first part of March. Thinking for a few more moments Lore said, "What if we come up to the house the first weekend after you get back from Florida? Would that work for you & Daddy?" Lore's mother then said, "That sounds lovely dear. I must be going now though, I am having some of the ladies over to play bridge." And before she could even say 'good bye' Lore's mother had hung up.

The feeling of uneasiness didn't leave after Lore had hung up the phone, so she decided to call James. He would be able to lift her mood. Lore dialed James's cell and sighed contently when he answered. James had pulled the phone from his coat pocket and saw that it was his fiancé. Flipping it open he said, "Hey kid, you are just who I wanted to talk to." Smiling when he heard Lore's relieved sigh James then said, "Talked to your mom didn't you?"

It amazed Lorelai every time James did that; he could totally read into every emotion without even seeing her. She then smiled and said, "Yeah and she was her normal cold self. Why do I always think that she is going to suddenly change after all these years?" As James walked across the hospital lobby towards the elevators, he smiled sadly and said, "I don't know Lore, but I'm sorry. So when do I get to meet them?" Lore quietly said, "It won't be until the first weekend in March, after they get back from their yearly trip to Florida. When do I get to meet your parents Dr. Wilson?" Laughing slightly at what Lore had said, James responded, "How about next weekend? We could go up and have dinner with them. Get you out of this town and away from wedding plans." "That sounds perfect Dr. Wilson. I will talk to you later old man, love you." Lore said before hanging up the phone.

Over the next week Lore continued working on the wedding details and had finally recruited Cameron for help. They were practically running all over town looking at flower designs, colors of dresses, flavors for cakes. Planning a wedding shouldn't be this stressful, but if she wants it to be nice, Lorelai has to do all of these things. James had taken up the attitude of _'yes dear'_ to please his fiancé. He would just smile and nod anytime she had something to show him. At one point Lore got tired of dealing with everything wedding – so she put everything away for the evening.

She asked James if they could leave for their weekend away sooner than planned so she wouldn't have to deal with anymore plans. James loved the idea, but he knew that it would be a few days before Cuddy would let him out of work. So he said, "I know everything is very stressful right now kid, but we just have a few more days until we are out of town."

After talking to Lore, James called and made a reservation at a really nice hotel. He also made a reservation at a restaurant for Saturday when they would meet his parents for dinner. Lore was kept in the dark about the exact plans, but she was just told to be ready to leave after lunch on Friday. James had called and set everything up with Lore's supervisor and already asked Cuddy for that Friday afternoon off as well.

**Next chapter: Lore meets the Wilsons and James meets the Nelsons.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 4

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Sorry this chapter is SO long, but I couldn't help it.

Finally Friday arrived and Lore was beyond ready to get out of town and away from the office. Normally she loved her job and could deal with the everyday office crap, but today she couldn't handle the bickering from one of the ladies and she so badly wanted to tell her off. Riley could tell that Lore was having a really bad day and suggested that Lore stay in her office until it was time to leave for lunch. Lore readily accepted Riley's offer to do anything outside of the walls of her office.

There wasn't much to do on that Friday morning, only a few places to call to set up visits and then one call to a family to schedule a trip. Any paper work that needed to be filed was currently being done by Riley and Lore stayed held up in her office.

Even Friday at the hospital was getting to the normally calm James Wilson. House was in full 'irritate James' mode and wouldn't leave the younger man's office. Greg kept saying something along the lines of his office smelling like carpet cleaner and it made his head hurt, so he wouldn't go back in unless one of the ducklings found him a gas mask. Seeing that the team had finally decided to stand up to House and told him no, James was stuck with the now pouting House.

After almost 2 hours of hearing House's whining James told the older man, "Seriously, either shut up and get over it, or get the hell out of my office House." Greg was so unused to having James stand up to him that he was literally speechless. He sat there staring back at the younger man with his mouth hanging open. When James didn't get the biting response he had expected he looked up from his desk and started laughing at Greg's expression.

Greg didn't appreciate being laughed at so he got up and left the office by way of the balcony. He climbed over the wall and entered his own carpet cleaner scented office through his balcony door. James couldn't help but laugh, he hadn't intended to piss Greg off – just get him to stop whining. But he wasn't going to complain, he did technically get what he wanted, silence. Glancing at his watch James saw that he only had 45 minutes left before he could leave for weekend. He grabbed a few patients' charts and headed out to their respective rooms.

Lorelai was finally brave enough to venture outside her office without wanting to backhand a few people in the office. She went out to Riley's desk and asked if their boss was down in her office. Riley nodded and said, "Yeah, he just got back from making his lunch run. Why you need to see him?" Lore shook her head and said, "No, I was just curious. I will go down and tell him I am leaving after while, but not yet."

She headed back into her office and began to put away all the files and other materials she had been using throughout the morning. By the time she was finished Lore looked at her watch and saw that it was time to leave. She almost cheered, but restrained herself. Instead she grabbed her bag & jacket and went out to Riley's desk. Stopping in front of the young woman's desk Lore said, "Hey Ri, I am going now. I am so happy to be getting out of town this weekend. But I am meeting James's parents, wish me luck." Riley told her good luck and said goodbye. Lore then headed down to let her boss know that she was leaving and headed out for her car.

As James was returning to his office he heard his cell phone ring and pulled it from his pocket. Checking to see who was calling James saw that it was Lore, he flipped it open and said, "Ready to get out of town kid?" Lore half laughed and said, "You have no idea how ready I am James. Are you ready to go yet?" James told her that he would be just a few more minutes and to head on over to his place, that he would meet her there. She said she would be waiting and hung up the phone.

James then went into his office quickly updated the patients' files and returned them to the nurses' station. Grabbing his brief case & coat James started for the door, but was stopped by House who was waiting just outside his door. James sighed loudly and said, "I don't have time for this today House. Lore is already waiting for me and we are leaving for the weekend." He could tell that House was jealous of the fact that he would be gone all weekend and grinned when House said, "But Wilson, what am I going to do all weekend by myself?" After hitting the button for the elevator James turned back to House and said, "Do the same thing you do every weekend; get a pizza & some beer and watch porn. I have to go now, see you on Monday." He didn't wait for House's response; he just walked onto the elevator and let the doors slide shut. Again James sighed and he leaned against the wall of the elevator waiting for it to reach the ground floor.

Lore didn't have to wait long before she heard James's key in the front door. She jumped up and headed out to meet him. It had been the kind of morning that all she wanted to do was to feel James's arms around her. When she met him at the door James grinned and said, "Well I think I can get used to this, kid. How was your morning?" Lore just buried her face against James's chest and said, "It sucked, can we run away?" James wrapped his arms around his fiancé and said, "Yes we can, but only til Monday." This caused Lore to groan and lightly beat her head against his chest, James laughed and said, "Come on, let's get out of here."

For the next 2 hours while in the car James & Lore battled over the radio station and had a contest to see who could guess the song first or sing it better. James hated to lose so he would scream out answers as soon as something popped into his head. Lorelai knew more of the right answers, but loved watching James try and win.

After a long bout of oldies James pulled into the parking lot at the hotel where they would be staying that weekend. Lore looked around and asked, "So this is how I get to spend my time on trips with my favorite doctor?" James quickly looked over at Lorelai and said, "What?" She smiled and said, "Well I mean look, we are at a really nice hotel and I get to spend the whole weekend with you, my favorite doctor. How can a girl beat that?" James rolled his eyes and got out of the car, walking around to the other side he pulled open Lore's door, leaned in and kissed her before helping her out of the car.

They went inside, checked in and headed up to their room. As soon as the bell hop left Lore had attached herself to James's back and said, "I'm hungry, let's get some lunch." Laughing James slowly crossed the room and grabbed the menu for room service and said, "Want something from here or do you want to go somewhere?" It was a long moment before Lore said, "You know what I would really like to do? I want to turn off our cell phones, order room service and not leave this room until we go meet your parents. Can we just do that?" Nodding James reached for his own phone and said, "That sounds perfect. Now you look over this menu while I get the bags out of the doorway."

He started to turn off his phone, but just as he touched it, it began to ring. Rolling his eyes he saw that it was House. Knowing that the older man wouldn't stop calling until he answered, James flipped it open and said, "What do you want House?" House scoffed and said, "I just wanted to check on you Jimmy. Can't a friend just be concerned?" James then said, "I wouldn't think anything of it, if this were a normal friendship. But considering that it's you, what do you want House?" House then said, "I didn't really want anything – just wanted to know that there are people out there who aren't total morons like these ducklings. I'll talk to you later." Before James could respond House had hung up on him, he stood there for a moment just staring at his phone. He then laughed, shut the phone and said, "He isn't right in the head."

Lore & James stayed in the hotel room for the entire night, they were up half the night watching lame infomercials for the strangest products they had ever seen. They slept until noon on Saturday and then didn't get out of bed until almost 1. James shifted slightly, felt his back pop and said, "Ok, I have to get up. This is starting to hurt my back lying here so long. I'll call for some lunch and then my parents to tell them what time I set up dinner for, you gonna get up?" Lore nodded and pushed James away from her slightly so she could have more of the bed.

At 7 o'clock that night James & Lore were sitting at a table waiting for his parents to arrive. Lore was nervously fidgeting with her napkin and when James noticed he reached over and took hold of her hand saying, "Hey kid, just calm down. They are going to love you. Besides, you are so different from my ex-wives, all of which they hated, so that's a good thing for you." She smiled nervously and tried to stop fussing with everything on the table.

A few minutes later a waiter approached the table with a nicely dressed couple following him. He stopped beside the table and pulled out the chair for the woman and said, "Here is the rest of your party, enjoy your meal." Lorelai smiled up nervously at the couple; stood up and said, "You must be James's parents; he just got up to make a quick phone call. I'm Lorelai; it's nice to meet you." The man reached for her hand and said, "Yes hello Lorelai, I'm Landon Wilson and this is my wife Debra." Debra Wilson then reached for Lore's hand and said, "It's very nice to meet you dear."

They all then sat and quietly sipped at their water waiting for James to return. When he walked back up to the table and saw that his parents had arrived he quickly said, "Oh hey Mom, Dad. Sorry about that, I had to return a call to the hospital. So I see you have met. Mom did Lore tell you that she works for the 'Make-A-Wish' foundation?" James's mother shook her head and said, "No we hadn't talked about that. That is very interesting dear, didn't you tell me it is how you two met?" Lorelai blushed slightly and said, "Yes ma'am, James had called for someone to come meet one of his families from the hospital and I was assigned. I got so brave that afternoon that I asked him out to dinner almost on the spot."

Landon Wilson quickly spoke up and said, "You asked him out? Oh my God James, weren't you feeling well that day? I am very surprised that you hadn't asked her first." James flushed bright red under his father's scrutiny and said, "Dad, stop. I was intending to do the exact same thing; she just beat me to it. And before you even ask, yes I did pay for her dinner!" James's father laughed loudly and said, "You better have."

Now that the ice had been broken Lore felt slightly less nervous and politely chatted with her future in-laws. James's parents told stories about James when he was little and how backwards he was until they had gotten him glasses. James quickly piped in how much he hated the glasses they picked for him and said they made him look like he was horribly cross-eyed. Lorelai just laughed as she tried to picture James with these massive glasses with very thick frames. Debra leaned over and quietly told Lore that she would have to find some old pictures to show her when they were over at the house.

An hour and a half later they had all finished eating and Landon's cell phone rang from inside his suit coat. He pulled it from his pocket and quietly answered it. James watched as his father's attitude quickly change from the relaxed manor he had throughout dinner to his quiet anger. James glanced over at his mother questioningly; she only shrugged and waited for Landon to end his call. When Landon hung up his phone he explained that two of the other partners at his law firm had gotten into trouble with the police and there was to be an emergency meeting of the partners held at 9 o'clock.

This news surprised James and he said, "You have to go to a meeting now? Dad, this is ridiculous. Who was it that got arrested?" Landon looked over at his son and said, "Do you remember the Brooks brothers?" James thought for a moment and then said, "Wait do you mean Nick & Peter?" His father nodded and said, "Yes, they are both partners now. Peter was in a bar on a date and apparently he tried to proposition some girl. This girl's brother was the bartender, so a fight broke out. Nick, who was also there, threw a few punches at the bartender and the police were called in. They both were arrested and Nick tried to knock his arresting officer unconscious."

James's eyes went wide as he heard the story about the two men that had gone to school with his older brother. Lore was very surprised by the news that something like this would happen to partners in a law firm. As soon as he had finished telling the story, Landon stood and said, "I am very sorry about this James, but we have to get going." Debra gathered her things and picked up her purse. She then slid her chair back and gracefully rose from her seat. Before she and Landon could leave, Debra had rounded the table and approached Lore. She leaned down and pulled the young woman into a hug and quietly said, "There is no need to be nervous Lorelai. You are absolutely wonderful and I can tell how much you love James. I just hope you & James will be happy together."

Lorelai sat back down next to James and they watched his parents leave the restaurant. James then turned to Lore and said, "I told you they'd love you." Lore blushed and said, "Yeah they are really nice James. It's weird to see a mom behave like that." James met Lore's eyes with a sad look and said, "I'm sorry kid." Lore quickly smiled back at James and said, "Hey it's not your fault my mother is so distant." They then got up, attempted to pay for dinner only to find that James's father had paid on their way out. They headed back to the hotel and were in for the evening. James called and talked to his brother Andrew for awhile.

The next day James & Lore went shopping and spent the whole day just wandering through stores. When they got back to James's apartment that night House had called and left a good 15 messages on the machine, each sounding more drunk that the previous. He kept drunkenly singing stupid songs and describing what type of movie he was watching. James just kept pressing delete and Lore couldn't stop laughing.

She grabbed the phone off its perch and dialed House's number. It took 4 rings before House answered with the answering machine. Lore again began laughing as she heard House repeat every word the recorded version of himself said. Once the machine's message had ended House said, "Jimmy-boy, you are finally home!" Lore then said, "Well Jimmy-boy is home, but he isn't alone." House sighed and said, "Damn it! I am bored out of my mind! Aw who cares, I am still coming over." James rolled his eyes when Lore had told him what House had said. So they got to spend the evening with House.

James & Lore both went back to work the following morning. Their weeks were just as busy as ever, but since taking a weekend to get away they both handled things much better. Lore didn't have to hide in her office out of fear of backhanding someone. James could stand much more of House's whining and teasing without rudely mouthing off to his best friend.

Then before either of them knew it, it was the first weekend in March and they were headed up to have James meet Lore's parents. Lore had called her mother earlier in the week to check if they were still planning on meeting them for lunch. Her mother had said that they were and told them to meet them at their country club at noon on Saturday.

Lore was driving this time and James could tell how nervous she was just by looking at how she was sitting. Her hands were tightly gripping the steering wheel and her eyes never left the road. There was no light hearted music playing on the radio for them to sing along with and any attempt James made to help lighten Lore's mood was quickly shot down. He quietly watched Lore drive the 3 hours to her parents' country club and felt so sorry that her parents still had this affect on her. In the back of his head he knew that this visit would not turn out well and now felt guilty for pressing the issue of meeting the Nelsons.

Pulling into the private section of the club the valet approached Lore's window and asked who she was. Lore quietly said, "I'm Lorelai Nelson." The young valet looked almost in awe that he was the one who had gotten to speak to her. James arched an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. He just got out of the car and walked around to meet Lore. When he had reached her side he leaned down and asked, "Am I taking this wrong, or are your parents a big deal here?" Lore didn't meet his eyes but said, "Yeah, my mother's grandfather started this club." James's eyes then went wide as they walked towards the doors.

Each member of the staff instantly stilled as they saw Lore walk past. The doormen would even bow their heads as they held open the doors. James didn't know what to think of this kind of treatment, but he just kept walking. Lore kept walking and didn't ask anyone where her parents were, she just seemed to know.

She walked through the lobby, the main ballroom, and finally into the private dining area. James saw an extremely elaborate fountain just inside the doors to this private room and then saw a small group of people seated at the back of the room. Lore gripped his hand even tighter as they grew closer to the group. He looked over at her and the look on her face had changed and settled into a cold mask he had never seen before.

When they reached the table the man at the head of the table stood and said, "Hello dear, please have a seat and Hector will get your lunch." Lore smiled slightly and said, "Hi Daddy, everyone." The woman seated beside the man, James now knew was Lore's father looked him over quickly and James thought he might have seen a bit of a longing jealousy – but he wasn't sure. They sat on the far end of the table next to another young couple and told Hector what they were drinking. James was unsure about what to do, so he quietly sat looking at the painting on the wall opposite him.

Another few silent minutes went by before James felt Lore's hand on his leg. He turned to her and Lore said, "Come on, I want to introduce you to my parents before lunch arrives." Nodding in agreement James stood, pulled out Lore's chair and they approached the head of the table. Once they were standing next to her father Lore said, "Mother, Daddy, this is my fiancé James Wilson." Her father quickly stood, extended his hand and said, "It's nice to meet you James, I'm Taylor Nelson, Lorelai's father." Before he could say anything else the woman seated next to him nodded slightly and said, "Hello James, I am Michelle Nelson. Katelynn Lorelai, stop fidgeting!"

Lore's movements stilled instantly, James looked at her and she looked like a 7 year old who had just gotten reprimanded. James furrowed his brow and almost spoke up when he felt Lore's hand tightly grip his own. He quickly decided against saying what he was thinking, instead he said, "It's nice to meet you as well. This is a beautiful club you have here." Michelle again nodded slightly and Taylor said, "Why thank you James." It looked as if he were about to ask something, but Michelle pulled on his jacket sleeve and he quickly sat back in his seat. This prompted Lore to turn and pull James along with her as she headed back to their seats.

When they were both seated in their chairs James leaned over and asked, "Did I say something wrong?" Lore looked up at James and said, "No, you were fine. That's just my mother for you. Let's just eat and then we get to have 'private time' with them. I just want to get this over with and get out of here." James nodded slightly and ate his lunch in uneasy silence.

After everyone had finished eating most thanked Lore's parents and left the room. Once the last couple had left, Lore looked back over at her parents. Her mother was the first to speak, "Lorelai, both of you come up to the offices." Swallowing loudly Lore nodded and again grabbed James's hand.

They followed her parents down a long hallway and into a massive office. James did his best to try and hide his surprise at the expensive pieces of art hanging from the walls. Lorelai had pulled his arm after he had paused to look at a painting that appeared to be Lore when she was in her teens. He looked up and said, "Huh? Oh sorry, just looking at this." Lore smiled at him and said, "Yeah that was one of the pieces they put in for my graduation. Really nice present for an 18 year old girl isn't it?"

James & Lorelai sat in a pair of chairs facing the desk belonging to Lore's mother and waited for her to begin speaking. Michelle again looked James over and said, "So you are a doctor?" James nodded and said, "Yes, I am the head of oncology at Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital." Lore's father then said, "The head of the department, you are so young!" James smiled and said, "Well I guess being the head of my class helped with that."

Michelle stared at James for another minute and then rudely said, "Why do you think we should let you marry our daughter?" James had no idea what to say, but Lore quickly said, "MOTHER!" Lore's mother looked over at her daughter, glared at her and finally said, "What? It is an appropriate question. I want to know why he thinks he is worthy of marrying you. Because if you think that we will give our blessing to him just because he is a doctor or the head of a department – you have the wrong idea." Lorelai took a deep breath, stood and walked over to the front of her mother's desk, leaned across it and said, "If you think that I am going to agree to marry Stan then you are sorely mistaken Mother! I am going to marry James whether you like it or not!"

James looked up at Lore wide eyed and was completely speechless. He had no idea Lore had all this rage. He knew that she & her mother didn't get along, but had no real idea of the depth of dislike Lore really had. Glancing over at Lore's father James saw that the man had retreated to the wall behind his wife's desk and wouldn't look at either woman. After another tense second James reached up and gently touched Lore's back saying, "Lorelai, maybe this was a bad idea. Come on let's get out of here."

Lore didn't respond immediately, but finally she turned, grabbed her bag & James's hand and stormed out of the room. Once they were back out into the public area Lorelai said, "Can you believe her!? If she thinks for one minute that I will ever marry Stan Morgan then she has another thing coming. That man is such a freak." James pulled Lore to a stop in the middle of the main dining room, turned her to face him and said, "Kid listen to me, I'm sorry I pressed this with you. You told me that you didn't want to come back here and I should have listened." Lore smiled a real smile for the first time all afternoon and said, "No it's ok. I did want you to meet them. But I am the one who needs to apologize. I'm sorry that she's evil. Come on, I want to get away from anything she has control over."

This time James didn't try and stop her when she headed for the door. The valet already had her car waiting when they exited the door. James thought it was odd, but figured that her mother had called and told them to have it ready. The kid started to hand Lore the keys, but after she took them she tossed them to James and said, "Get me outta here old man!" James grinned, got behind the wheel and he might have even peeled out in the parking lot on his way out.

An hour later James glanced away from the road and over at Lore and asked, "You feeling any better?" Lore sighed contently, nodded and said, "As long as I am with you and away from my evil mother – I am absolutely wonderful."

They both had to return to work on Monday; Lore again took up planning the wedding and James went back to his patients. Cameron had tried to find out what had happened with her parents but Lore refused to give any details. She didn't want to talk about anything dealing with them. The only thing Lore would focus on was planning the wedding.

**Next chapter: James & Lorelai's wedding day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 5

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Again, sorry for the **_super long_** chapter, but I couldn't help it. Cut me some slack its James & Lore's wedding!

Lorelai woke up on the day of her wedding and was instantly nervous. She wasn't nervous about marrying James, she was more nervous about the actual ceremony. Being the center of attention was the last thing she wanted, but her mother had always instilled in her that she had to have a fancy wedding. It was one of the many reasons she hated being an only child. Her parents had come to town and were throwing their weight around. Thankfully they had stayed at a hotel across town, but from the noise in the kitchen she knew that they must already be at her apartment. They had told her that they would be over first thing in the morning to help get the last minute things together.

She got out of bed and walked out into kitchen only to find her mother packing up dishes out of the cabinets. Her father was arranging boxes out in the living room and labeling them for their proper destination. Lore grabbed a coffee cup off the counter and said, "Mom, what are you two doing? James & I are going to do that after we get back. I have possession of this place until the 15th, so we have plenty of time." Lore's mother smiled tightly and said, "Yes I know dear, I just thought that I might make myself useful by packing some things up for you, so you & James wouldn't have as much to worry about when you get back."

Unsure why her mother was still acting so differently Lore turned to the living room and saw her father moving the luggage she had packed for the honeymoon. He was currently taking it back to her bedroom, Lore quickly followed him and said, "Uh Daddy, where are you going with that? I will need that tonight for our trip." The older man turned and said, "Oh is that what these are? I just thought you had packed some things in here for the move." Lore started to say something else, but then thought, _'why even bother? He won't listen to anyone but Mom anyway.'_ So instead she said, "Ok Daddy, can you put those back up by the front door, or maybe take them out to the car so I can have them tonight?" Mr. Nelson nodded, turned and headed for the front door. Lore just sighed and headed back for her bedroom to begin getting ready for her wedding.

James awoke on the opposite side of town to a much calmer scene. His parents were driving back into town later in the day, so his apartment was remarkably calm. They had gone home after the rehearsal dinner the previous evening, so he was all alone. He got out of his bed and headed out to the kitchen to make some coffee and grabbed his cell phone to make a quick call. Knowing that he wouldn't get Lore to answer the phone he decided to call her best friend Allison.

Allison tiredly rolled over and grabbed her cell phone, seeing that it was James she flipped it open and slowly said, "Morning James." James quickly realized that he had awoken the young woman and quickly said, "Oh Allison, I'm sorry. I'd thought you'd be up. I just wanted to see if you could stop by here and get something I want Lore to have before everything today." Cameron was now fully awake and sat up in her bed before saying, "I can do that, it's not a problem. I could stop by on my way to get my hair done, would that work? I have to be there at 10." James looked at the clock on his stove and saw that it was almost 9, so he said, "Yeah that would be great. I have an appointment to get my hair cut at like 10:15 so it would be perfect. I will let you get up and going so you won't be running late – see you later Cameron." Allison smiled at James's quick scheduling and said, "Ok, see you in a while James."

45 minutes later James was laying his tuxedo out on the bed and making sure he had all the things he would need to finish getting dressed once at the church. He had already talked to House two different times making sure the older man had gotten himself out of bed and would be present to get his hair cut as well by 10:30 at the latest. He was zipping up the bag that he would carry everything in to the church when James heard his buzzer go off. Turning towards the bedroom door James realized that it must be Allison. He jogged down the hall and pulled the door open.

Allison smiled widely and said, "Good morning, you ready to get married?" James also smiled and said, "Not quite, but give me a few hours. Come on in and I'll grab the stuff I want you to take with you." Cameron entered the apartment and saw that James had his bags all packed for the honeymoon he & Lore would be leaving on in the morning. She grinned and asked, "Where are you guys going tonight? You don't leave for Monaco until tomorrow right?" As James crossed the room heading back towards Allison he said, "We're coming back here; figure it would be easier that way. I just want Lore to be able to de-stress and have a familiar place to go to sleep."

James then slid a card he had bought for Lore inside the gift bag and held it out for Allison. He took a deep breath as Cameron reached out for the bag. James knew that in just a few hours he would have his 4th wife and he also knew that Lore would be his final wife. Allison saw James's nervous demeanor and said, "Hey you are really nervous aren't you? House told me last week that you weren't ever nervous when you got married." The smile returned to James's face as he said, "Yeah I am, but House is right. The other times I have gotten married, I wasn't all that nervous. But I wasn't marrying Lorelai; I know this is it for me. Lore is it; she is who I was looking for." Cameron was a bit taken aback, but said, "Wow, as cheesy as that sounds James – I know you mean it."

Embarrassed at how cheesy he did sound James blushed, grinned and said, "Ok, I know I am just sappy. Hey wait until my mom gets there to give this to Lore and, could you maybe take a movie or picture of her as she opens it? I want to see her reaction to it." Cameron nodded at the request and said, "Wait for your mom, yep I can do that." He quickly glanced at his watch and said, "It's getting late, you should get going. Tell Lore I love her and will see her at 1:30." Allison smiled slightly at James and said, "I will tell her and I know she would want me to tell you that she loves you too. See you later James." He walked her back to the door and saw Allison out.

He took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves and then headed back to the bedroom to once again check his entire outfit for the wedding. Grabbing a pair of cufflinks that Lore had told him were her favorite, James slid them into the tuxedo jacket pocket he was now sure he had everything, so he zipped the garment bag closed and headed for the door. He jumped into his car and was off to the barber to meet House for their wedding haircuts.

Lorelai had taken her shower and quickly dressed before telling her parents, "Mom, we need to get going down to the stylist. We need to meet Allison there at 10. Daddy, you can hang out here if you want, or I could call James & Greg." Her mother was crossing the room when Taylor Nelson said, "No, sweetheart I'm fine here. I'm sure James is very busy today, and if last night was any indication that Gregory looks like he can be a handful. So I will stay out of the way, you two go ahead and get your hair done." Lore shrugged slightly and then she & Michelle Nelson left the apartment for the hairdresser.

This appointment had been set up for weeks, so when they walked in the door the young lady behind the desk recognized Lorelai and said, "Good Morning Miss Nelson today is the big day. How are you doing today?" Lorelai smiled, nodded and said, "Yep, today's the big day. I think I'm doing ok, but I know once we are done here and I have my veil on everything will seem real." The desk clerk smiled knowingly and said she would call the appointed stylist.

They only had to wait a few minutes before the stylist came out, greeted them warmly and asked the small group to follow her back to her station. Once back in the private area Lore, Allison, & Michelle saw that there was another stylist waiting for them. The first explained that since Lore's hair would take the longest, that they decided to have another person work on Allison's & Michelle's. Hopefully by the time they had both Michelle & Lorelai completed that James's mother Debra would have arrived and she & Allison could both be worked on.

Lore sat down in one chair and the stylist began her long process of pulling and twisting the hair into the complicated style that had been decided upon a week before. Michelle also sat and her stylist started the much shorter process of curling and setting of the older woman's short graying hair.

As Lore sat getting her hair done, she noticed a gift bag sitting alongside Allison's purse and began to wonder what it was. She didn't want to seem over eager, but knowing Ally the way she did, Lore knew that anything from her best friend would have been much more elaborately packaged. This package here reminded her of something James would do, a simple gift bag with a long silver ribbon. This package had to be from James. Lore willed herself to be patient; she wasn't a 5 year old who had to open every present in sight.

Michelle's hair was the first to be completed, since it was the shortest. Allison was next up, so she sat down beside Lore and the 'spare' stylist began the only slightly less complicated style on Allison's hair. 15 minutes after Allison sat down the receptionist escorted Debra Wilson back to the small room. Debra greeted everyone warmly and quickly crossed the room to pull her soon-to-be daughter-in-law into a warm embrace. Lore readily accepted the gesture and was oddly calmed by it as well. Michelle Nelson saw this act of motherly affection towards _her_ daughter and felt a spike of jealously rear its head.

Debra was so different from Michelle; she actually cared about what Lore actually thought and didn't force an opinion on her. She didn't expect any type of specific behavior from the young woman who was about to marry her son. This is what bothered Michelle so much, that another woman was coming into _her_ daughter's life.

Another 20 minutes went by and Lorelai's hair was complete, the veil was perfectly placed and attached. When she was presented to the other ladies in the room, Lorelai's smile was from ear to ear. Debra & Allison were both almost in tears at how beautiful Lore looked, Michelle only said, "You look lovely dear, like a princess." Lore knew that this was the most sincere compliment her mother could offer, so she thanked the older woman and quietly got up from the stylist's chair. Debra quickly filled the open chair and the stylist was again busy working.

Back at the barber, James was flipping through a magazine waiting for his best friend's hair to be finished. Greg was trying to behave and not fidget, but it was difficult. He had always hated sitting still for long periods of time. Earlier James had told him, "If you sit still then I will get you a new game for your PSP." House cheered like a 12 yr old boy when he heard that and had been struggling to fulfill the request so he could get his new game.

When Greg's hair was finally cut and the man told him he could get up from the chair, House sighed loudly, looked up at James and said, "Ok I was good – I want my video game now Dad!" James rolled his eyes but grinned and said, "Yes you were a very good boy, lets go get you that game you want." If it had been possible for him to do so, House would have tried to skip out of the barber. But since he couldn't he stole a sucker from the barber's stash and headed for the door with James right behind him.

Cameron's hair was finally finished and she went back over to her purse and picked up the small bag James had given her earlier that morning. She glanced over to Debra and saw the woman wink at her. Allison knew that she must have known what the bag held and was very happy to be giving it to Lorelai. Cameron went over and sat beside Lore and said, "James asked me to give you this before the wedding; oh and that he loves you and will see you at 1:30." Lore instantly teared up and took the small bag Allison was offering her.

Pulling the ribbon undone Lore noticed that Cameron had her phone open and was currently filming her, and then she noticed Debra Wilson's expression and blushed as she met the woman's look. Lorelai then opened the bag and pulled out a long blue velvet box. She took a deep breath before she flipped open the top to the box, but when she did Lore gasped softly and looked up at James's mother. Debra then said, "Those were my mother's, she wore them at her wedding and gave them to me when I married James's father. She asked me after all the boys were born to have, her favorite grandson, James give them to his true love when he found her and he finally has. Now that you have them, you also have to promise to and give them to one of your children on their wedding day. I hopefully won't pick favorites and I trust your judgment on who you would like to give it to when the time comes."

Lore quickly crossed the room and pulled her mother-in-law into a tight hug and said, "Debra thank you so much, you don't know how much this means to me." After Lore & Debra finally let go of each other Allison stopped filming and sent the short video to James's cell phone. Michelle had seen this whole exchange and sat quietly growing increasingly jealous of this new relationship. She didn't know how she could do anything that would even come close to that show of love by the Wilson family.

As he stood trying desperately to be patient while Greg picked out his new game, James felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled  
it from his pocket and flipped it open to quickly learn that he was getting a video message from Cameron. James opened the message as fast as he could and his smile spread from ear to ear as he watched Lore's reaction to the family heirloom. He also got to see his mother tell Lore the story behind it and how they had hugged. Then in the background he saw Lorelai's mother sitting somberly watching her daughter hug his mother lovingly. James wasn't sure if it was jealously or regret that he saw on the woman's face, but knew that she was hurt. Unsure of what he could do James only typed a quick text message to Allison to thank her and sent it off just as House turned to show James his choice of game.

Allison was on her way over to the church when she got the text message from James and decided it would be best to wait until she arrived to respond. Lore & her mother had gone back to Lore's apartment to get all the things Lore would need to get dressed. Debra Wilson had followed Cameron to the church and pulled into the parking spot right next to her. Allison looked around the parking lot and saw a few cars already there. She quickly texted James back telling him that she had been happy to help in the gift giving and that she would talk to him later and then got out. Debra & Allison headed inside the church and went in search of the room where they, along with Lorelai & Michelle would be getting dressed.

It was almost noon when Lore & Michelle had gathered all their things at the apartment and loaded them into Taylor's car. Then with Taylor now in tow, they all three headed over to the church to get ready. Lore was going to leave her car at the apartment while she & James were in Monaco; they were going to take his car to the airport. Taylor pulled into the parking lot and Lore told him that James's car wasn't there yet, so she was safe to get inside.

James was paying for House's new game at 12:15 and then they both headed over to the church to get ready for the wedding. James had taken the game with him so Greg wouldn't get distracted. When they arrived, James saw his father standing on the front steps of the church talking to his brothers. James had told Greg to go in and see where all the girls were, so he could get into the church without seeing Lore. James then walked up to his father & brothers to greet them and talk while waiting for House. They all decided to rib James about his latest wedding, but James quickly spoke up and said, "No this isn't my latest wedding, this will be my _last_ wedding. I will not screw it up with Lore."

An hour later James and Lorelai were both in their respective dressing rooms fussing with their hair and both had their best friend telling them to settle down. Greg was the calm presence in the room, just sitting in the corner throwing a small ball he had found against the wall. James was at times jealous of how the man rarely let anything get him rattled. His father and brothers were all pacing the room only slightly less nervous than James. He had stopped fussing with his hair and was now pacing the room like a caged lion. House could only roll his eyes at all four of the Wilson men.

James almost jumped out of his skin when there was a slight knock on the door. He rushed over to the door and yanked it open. On the opposite side of the door James saw a very tense Taylor Nelson. The older man didn't know what to do and had said that he wasn't being allowed in Lore's dressing room, so he had decided to come find James's room. James smiled and invited the man inside. Taylor smiled nervously and entered the room. Landon Wilson saw the other man and greeted him warmly. The two fathers sat over on the far side of the room to chat while everyone else finished getting ready.

Lore had been calmed by the sight of James's mother and her youngest granddaughter. They were sitting on a small sofa in the makeshift dressing room reading a story. Michelle Nelson was still fussing around the room picking lint off Lore's dress, fixing bows and flowers on bouquets, and folding up the clothing they had worn to the church. Allison had seen Michelle fussing and said, "Mrs. Nelson here let me help you get all of those things packed up. You don't need to be doing all this by yourself." The older woman nodded and allowed Ally to assist her.

It wasn't long before there was a knock on Lore's door; Allison opened the door and saw that it was one of James's brother's wives. She told them that it was time to get in place for the ceremony. The women all quickly grabbed their flowers and headed for the entrance to the church's sanctuary for the ceremony.

With everyone in their proper place the ceremony could begin. Taylor Nelson nervously walked his only daughter down the long isle to James. James was nervously watching Lore almost floating down the isle. He had gasped when he saw how gorgeous Lorelai looked and was now holding his breath. Greg had noticed and when Taylor & Lore got to the front of the room, he had to nudge James to set him back into motion. Allison had been watching the whole scene and giggled quietly when James was surprised back into action.

The actual ceremony had only taken around a half hour. James's nieces & nephews all had small parts in the ceremony. The youngest children had severed as the flower girl & ring bearer. Andrew's oldest daughter had volunteered to keep Lore's dress arranged throughout the ceremony. She was quietly sitting on the front row of pews and would rush up to smooth it out whenever necessary. James & Lore were both on the brink of tears by the end of the ceremony, but when the minister told James he was allowed to kiss his bride Greg laughed and said, "It is about time! Kiss your girl Jimmy-boy!" This had caused the entire room to burst out in laughter as they watched James & Lore share their first kiss as husband & wife.

Everyone who had attended the wedding offered their congratulations to the newly married couple and wished them luck on their way out of the church. After they had all left the church to head for the reception hall, the photographer took the pictures and then the entire wedding party loaded into their cars and also headed for the hall.

After being announced James & Lore sat at the head table and had their meal. The cake was cut and toasts were made. Greg's had of course had been funny, he had joked about James's playboy ways but also sappily said that he knew those days were behind James because Lorelai had somehow found a way to tame the young Dr. Wilson. Allison's toast was much sappier. She had gone into how happy she knew James & Lore would be and that they would grow old together.

While James & Lore danced their first dance, Michelle Nelson went over to the bar to get another drink. She was currently talking to one of her old friends and started criticizing James. Michelle rolled her eyes and said, "Can you believe that this is his fourth wedding? I am still not sure I trust the man, but I will tell you that if he does anything to hurt my Lore, he will be sorry." House had also been sitting at the bar and overheard the woman. His eyes when wide when he heard her statement and he couldn't hold back when he turned to the woman and loudly said, "Listen here lady. James may have been married before, but I know that he adores your daughter – unlike you! You are too busy being worried about what people think and couldn't give a damn about how they actually feel about each other. And I think I can say that if you don't back off with your bitchiness that you won't ever have any type of relationship with them."

Greg then spun his chair back around and limped off in the direction of the dance floor to watch his best friend & his new wife. Michelle Nelson stood there with her mouth hanging open and watched the man walk away. She was literally speechless, but somehow knew that the outspoken man was correct. Michelle had seen how readily the Wilson family was accepting her daughter. She didn't want to lose her daughter, but was still really unclear on how to change her long set ways.

Almost an hour later Michelle saw that Lore was sitting alone at the head table and decided to head over to talk to her daughter. Lore looked up and saw her mother approaching, she felt herself tense as she steeled her emotions for the criticism that was sure to come from the woman. She put on a fake smile and nodded when Michelle asked if she could sit. Lore took a deep breath and turned to her mother as the older woman began to speak. Michelle nervously looked at her daughter and said, "Lorelai, I think I owe you an apology. From day one I have been against this relationship, but I have seen how devoted you & James are. As you know I haven't ever been like Debra Wilson, but I want to change and have something different with you. I don't want to lose you Lore, I do love you."

This time Lore was the one who was speechless; she had never heard her mother speak like this before. It was a few seconds before she regained her voice but then said, "Mom, wow, thank you. I do love you too and I know how hard that was for you. I am not going to ask you to be Debra. We can take this one step at a time; I know how you can take a step right now. How about you go and dance with your son-in-law while I dance with my new father-in-law." Michelle nodded, hugged her daughter and they headed to the dance floor for their special dances.

When all the toasts were made and the dances were finished James looked at his new wife and saw her yawn widely. He grinned and said, "Why don't we head home kid, you are exhausted." Lore quickly blushed after having being caught yawning and said, "You are right old man, I am so tired. Can we go home?" James nodded, kissed his wife and got up to go tell Greg & Allison that they were heading home.

A half hour later James & Lore were home changing out of their wedding wear. James had to help Lore get all the pins and things out of her hair and laughed when they had finished. He picked up the box they had placed all the bobby pins in and said, "Good God all these were in your hair? That had to hurt." Lore shrugged and said, "Yeah sort of, but I guess I got used to the feeling. Let me take a quick shower and then we can do whatever we want." Winking at the obvious come on Lore headed to the shower and turned it on. James was a little surprised by this statement, but loved the idea.

When the water was cold and the even more exhausted couple turned off the water and slowly dried each other off. They didn't even bother to dress; they just headed to the bed and spent the night in each other's arms.

The next morning Lore shifted and felt James's arm lying across her stomach. She smiled and slowly opened her eyes. James was already awake and watching her, leaning down he kissed her and said, "Mornin' kid." Lore blushed slightly and said, "Mornin old man." James then stretched and said, "We better get up, we need to get all our stuff in the car and get to the airport." Lore then said, "Can't we just stay here in bed? I like it here."

Finally Lore agreed to get out of bed and they got all their bags loaded into the car. They had fixed a quick lunch and headed to the airport. On the way Lore's cell phone rang, she answered and discovered it was Allison. Ally said, "Hey newlywed, you guys headed to the airport?" Lore told her that they were and asked, "What's up?" Allison didn't really have a reason to call; she had just wanted to tell them to have a good time. A few minutes later James's cell rang and it was Greg. He just wanted to talk James out of leaving. James laughed and said, "We'll be back in a week Greg and I will be back in my office so you can have someone to annoy." James could tell that House was pouting but said, "Ok Jimmy, have fun and grab Lore's ass for me." This statement made James laugh loudly and he said, "You want me to grab my wife's ass for you? Ok House, see you next week." Lore looked over at James and laughed when he hung up the phone. She then asked, "Greg told you to grab my ass for him? All right then, whatever."

That evening James & Lore checked into their hotel room. James tipped the bellman and showed the young man out. Lore had gone out to the balcony and was looking at their view out onto the coastal town of Monte Carlo. James followed his new wife out onto the balcony and pulled her against him as he said, "It's really beautiful here isn't it?" Lore only nodded and pressed herself into James's strong arms.

Most of the following 6 days was spent in their hotel room. This newlywed couple didn't want to be out of each other's sight or arms. The only thing they really did do was explore each other. There was a brief time each evening when James & Lore had gone down to the hotel's restaurant for dinner, but they were barely able to get through a meal without making out at the table. They finally had to give up and rush up to their room for another night wrapped around the other person.

On Saturday James finally turned his phone back on and saw that he had close to 50 messages from House. The older man's messages varied from whining because the phone had been off to screaming about how stupid the ducklings were being. Lore had also turned her phone back on to find 3 messages from her mother, all with surprising messages to wish them a good time and telling them that she loved them. The other 2 messages were from Cameron & Cuddy, they wanted to know how beautiful Monaco was. Lore giggled when she heard that and told James that they might have to a really quick tour of Monte Carlo to get _some_ pictures to show. The only pictures they had taken were off the balcony, and they figured they would need more than that to show. So while James was in the shower Lore called and made a reservation with a private tour company. They were going to have a personal tour of the city.

They spent most of the day in the tour car and Lore took pictures of almost everything they saw. James laughed and said, "Making up for the past 5 days kid?" Without looking Lore said, "Yes, we were too busy doing other things to take pictures and if we had taken pictures of that, House would be the only one who would want to look at them." After thinking for a moment, James nodded and said, "Yeah, you're right on that. He is pretty perverted like that."

Their final evening in Monaco was again spent in their hotel room, but this time they ordered room service and ate dinner on the balcony. James couldn't believe how quickly the week flew by, if he could have it his way they would get to spend all their time doing whatever they wanted, whenever they wanted. Lore was her happiest then and James loved seeing her smile as much as she had all week long.

But Sunday morning they were back at the airport catching a flight back to the states and back to their everyday lives.

As soon as they were home James deleted all the messages from House on the machine and called his best friend so he would shut up and stop his search of the newlyweds. Greg kept James on the phone for almost 2 hours trying to get any kind of details from the trip, but James told him that he wasn't kissing and telling. House laughed loudly and said, "So you guys just had a week long orgy? No fair, you didn't even invite me!"

**Next chapter: Life back to normal, or is it?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 6

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Life back to normal, or is it?

A few weeks after returning home from Monaco Lore started feeling odd. Every morning for a week straight she threw up. James thought that maybe she had caught the flu from someone at work, but Lore suspected something different. She didn't want to tell James just yet, so she just kept quiet and tried to hide her symptoms.

She was able to hide her growing list of symptoms for about another month before James pulled her into his arms and said, "Kid, I think you should call and make an appointment to see someone. You are getting sick again and it is starting to concern me." Lore nodded and agreed to James's request, knowing that she had already done just that. She was in fact seeing her regular doctor before she went to work that morning.

3 hours later, after walking out of her doctor's office Lore took off running down to the elevator. Careful as not to run into anyone, Lore finally made it to the waiting area for the elevators and pressed the up button. As she waited for the elevator to arrive on the 3rd floor Lorelai rocked back and forth nervously, unable to stand still she glanced over to the stairwell and saw the maintenance crew was working on something that blocked the entrance. So she was left waiting for the elevator, growing increasingly impatient she leaned up and pressed the button again trying to hurry the elevator along. Finally after another minute or so the heavy, metal doors slid open and Lore rushed into the empty elevator and firmly pressed the button for the 4th floor. Silently willing the doors to close Lore grew more excited. The doors did finally slowly slide closed and began its short rise to the next floor up.

When the doors opened Lore quickly bolted down the hall towards James's office door. As she rounded the corner she smiled to see that the door was open and James appeared to be alone. Lore slowed her walk so she wouldn't be heard as she approached and quietly slipped into the office and closed the door. Rushing over behind James, Lore wrapped her arms around his waist and said, "Hey old man, I was able to see Dr. Johnson this morning and I just couldn't wait to tell you."

James jumped slightly when his wife had grabbed him, but after realizing who she was he turned to face her and pulled her closer to him. When she stopped speaking James smiled slightly and wondered what her news would be, so he said, "Hey kid, you really got in that quickly? What couldn't you wait to tell me?" Lorelai's face lit up as she said, "I'm pregnant James." His mouth quickly fell wide open as James gasped excitedly; he then pulled Lore even closer and said, "Oh my God, you are? That is wonderful!"

Just then James's door opened, they looked up to see who it was and heard, "What's wonderful?" Before James could tell House to get out, Lorelai had pulled out of James's arms and said, "I'm pregnant!" House rolled his eyes and said, "Oh God, already? Jeez you guys just got married and now you're gonna have a baby. How did this even happen?" James laughed and said, "Well Greg, when a mommy & daddy love each other very much they show each other in a special way and sometimes they get a baby." House half pouted and said, "Oh dad, do we have to have_ this_ talk again? Does this mean that you don't love me anymore?" James was again ready to tell House to leave, when Lore said, "Don't worry Greg, we still love you."

House had been expecting at least an argument out of one of them and was surprised at Lore's response. He started laughing and said, "Well yeah then, ok! Just remember I had Jimmy first – so I get first dibs." James looked at Greg oddly and said, "First dibs? What am I, shotgun seat in the car?" Lorelai grabbed James again and said, "Nope, you can't have him Greg. He is all mine now. This baby gets first dibs on daddy, you can play later."

Later that evening Lore had called Allison to tell her the good news. Cameron had barely picked up the phone before Lore said, "Ally! I'm pregnant!" It took a bit for it to register with Allison, but she soon said, "Oh my God Lore really? That is awesome. When did you find out?" They spent the next hour or so going over the little details on the news and James just sat across the room watching his wife giggle with her best friend.

The following day James decided to tell Cuddy – she tried to act happy, but James could tell that her heart was breaking. She had been trying to get pregnant for months and had recently been told she wouldn't ever have her own children. He also told Foreman & Chase. They, like most guys, said their congratulations and went on with their work. James half laughed and saw House rolling his eyes across the room. On some level he knew that Greg was jealous. Jealous that he was now married and moving on with his life – leaving House alone again.

When James got home that evening Lore was on the phone so he put his briefcase away and headed to the kitchen to see what he could fix for dinner. As he searched the cabinets Lore, who was still on the phone, wandered into the kitchen and said, "Yeah Mom, I know it's kind of bad timing. But it's not like we planned it this way." She was quiet for a few minutes and then quickly said, "You are, really? Thank you Mom. Ok, love you and tell Daddy we love him too. Talk to you soon Mom." She then hung up the phone and rushed over to James and said, "She's excited about this James! She actually said that she wants to help me get ready for a baby. Can you believe _MY_ mother is saying that?" James hugged his wife and said, "That is so great kid!"

They ate dinner and then James decided to call and give his parents the news. He spent over an hour on the phone with his parents. His mother was ecstatic and his father congratulated him, but was voiced his concerns about timing. James reassured his father that they hadn't planned it, but would make it work. Landon then asked, "Do you think you will have enough room there in your apartment? It is enough room for you and Lorelai, but is it big enough to add a baby?" They hadn't even thought about that yet. Would the apartment be big enough? James grew uneasy about everything now and knew that they would need to find a house.

After hanging up with his parents James sat with Lore on the couch and said, "Kid, we need to get a house. This place isn't big enough for us to have a baby. It would work if it was just us, but it will only be just us for a few months." Lore smiled, placed her hand on top James's and said, "Hey, I am only 2 months pregnant James. We have time to make plans." James shook his head and said, "I know, but 7 months are going to fly by and do you want to be moving when you are like 8 months pregnant and in the middle of winter? If we start looking now, maybe we could get moved into a house before the holidays and be completely settled by the time this little guy is born."

Lore grinned as James moved his hand to her still flat stomach and gently rubbed. She thought for a bit and then said, "So are already convinced you've got yourself a son? And ok, we do need to start looking. I will make some calls tomorrow and see about realtors." James leaned down and kissed the side of Lore's head before saying, "No, I not convinced the baby is a boy. I just don't want to be calling our child _'the baby'_ or _'it'_ for the next 7 months."

The next day Lore did like she had told James and started calling realtors to see what kinds of houses were available. She set up some appointments to come into the office and look through their books of houses. Then if she liked any they could set up a time to go look at the actual house. James said that she knew what he liked so he would go with her to look at the house, but not the books.

A few months later James and Lore were walking through a house that Lore had seen in a book at the realtor's office. She had asked to go look at it, because there were 4 bedrooms, room for James to have a really nice office at the house, a room to use as a family game room, and a gorgeous kitchen for them to share. James wandered through the kitchen and nosed in the cabinets before saying, "I do like this one. I could picture us here with our kids running around and playing in that back yard. It's got a really good feel here."

Lore was about to respond when she felt a sharp pain in her slightly swollen belly. She placed her hand across the spot and gasped lightly. James had seen the action and said, "You alright kid?" Looking up at James with tear filled eyes Lore shook her head and said, "Something is wrong James, it hurts." He was at her side almost instantly and said, "Where, what is hurting, show me." Lore took James's hand and placed it on the side of her belly. He pressed in lightly, probing for the cause of the pain. She grimaced and moaned lightly when James hit a really sore spot causing James to say, "Sorry baby, here let's sit you down and see if that helps."

She sat on a bench that was built against the wall and took some deep breaths trying to will the pain away. But after a few minutes the pain still hadn't gone away and James said, "Ok we are going down to the hospital to see what is going on. I don't like this at all." The realtor then said, "I'm sure we can do this another time, just give me a call after everything settles down. This is definitely more important than the house right now; make sure that little one is safe first." James smiled and helped Lore out to the car. He then thanked the realtor and told her that he would give her a call as soon as he could.

An hour later Lore was hooked to all kinds of monitors and had been taken up to a private room of the hospital. James had gone down to Cuddy's office to tell his boss and after explaining what was going on, she had arranged for Lore to be given a private room; they were both currently standing at the end of Lore's bed. Lisa was first to speak after she and James had reentered the room. Smiling at Lore she said, "Has anyone given you any explanation yet?" Lore shook her head and said, "No, not yet. Dr. Marks wanted to run all this IV in and then see how I felt."

Just as James was about to speak the glass door slid open and in walked House, almost screaming, "Why didn't you tell me you had been admitted? Does Marks even have a clue what is going on? I am going to run some tests, he is a complete moron." James got between House and Lore's bed and said, "She hasn't been admitted Greg and Marks isn't a moron. We trust him completely, if you want to run some tests to see if you can find anything – talk to him. That is the reason I didn't call you, I knew you would be down here in his face demanding to run every test you could think of."

Later that afternoon James & Lore were sitting alone in the private room. The ducklings had all been in to say hello and check on Lore's condition, but House had told them to get back to work. Cuddy had then told House that he would have to leave as well; thankfully he didn't put up a fight and left closely followed by Lisa herself. James had called both sets of their parents, promising to call later when they had any news.

James looked up and saw that Dr. Marks was approaching the door, so he sat up and readied himself for the older man's news. Lore saw her husband's actions and then noticed Dr. Marks entering the room, so she too readied herself. Dr. Lucas Marks slid the door shut behind him and walked over to Lorelai's bed. He opened her chart and said, "Hello again, I got your test results back and it looks like the fluid is doing its job. The baby's heart rate is back down in the normal range. It had been way too high when you arrived. I think it was just the fact that you had been on your feet all day, everyday this week. You can't be doing that now Lorelai, this baby isn't going to allow you to. The only thing I can tell you right now is that you need to take more frequent times to rest or you are going to have a lot more days like today. Is that how you want to spend the rest of this pregnancy?"

Lore quickly shook her head and said, "No, I don't. But you are saying that this was just caused by me being on my feet too much?" Dr. Marks nodded and said, "Yes, pregnancy is different for every woman. It will affect everyone's body differently, so the best course of action is to take things easily and don't over do it. Your body will tell you how much you can do." James could see that Lore was about to smart off, so he quickly covered his wife's mouth and said, "Ok, I will make sure she gets more rest." Dr. Marks smiled at James and said, "All right, thank you James. I need to get going now, but I will get the papers all ready so you can get headed home."

For the next month or so James was on Lore's ass constantly about resting more and making sure that she didn't do anything strenuous. James had called the realtor back and made the winning offer on the house they had looked at, so they were packing up their apartment and getting everything ready for their move. Lore so badly wanted to tell James to go to hell, but knew he was only looking out for the health of their child. Cuddy & the ducklings were all helping pack up the apartment whenever they could. House would come over and annoy James as he packed, but it was helping in House's own little way.

The weekend they were moving James's brother Andrew & his father had driven into town and were going to help get things over to the new house. Debra had promised to keep the now 5 month pregnant Lore out of the way and not allow the young woman to move _anything_. It was making Lore insane, just having to sit and watch everyone move all these boxes and the furniture and not be able to help.

When James had instructed his father & brother on where to put all the furniture, he then started giving directions on where to put each of the boxes. With James's asthma as bad as it was, he was forced to be the one in charge and give orders. He had also figured that since House couldn't really help with the moving of furniture he would put Greg to work up in what had been designated as the nursery. He would be putting the crib together. House was sitting in the middle of the floor surrounded by thousands of little parts, he had gotten so pissed off that he finally threw his screwdriver across the room and out into the hall.

Lore had been coming up to check on his progress and bring Greg something to drink when she saw the tool fly out the door. Laughing at House's action, Lore picked up the screwdriver and entered the room. She handed the tool back to Greg and said, "Having problems I see, can I help?" House accepted the can of coke and said, "No, I'm ok. I just need to figure out how the hell to read the damn directions. Does this baby really need a bed?" Lorelai laughed again and sarcastically said, "No, we will just bring the baby over to your place when its time for bed. How does that sound?" Greg's eyebrows rose in surprise and he said, "Ok then, getting back to work now."

As she got to the bottom of the steps Lore felt the baby move and knew that it would be strong enough for James to feel. She stopped briefly and placed her hand on the bottom of her stomach waiting for another movement from the baby. James, who had been standing in the new living room, saw Lore and was immediately by her side. Concerned that something was wrong James asked, "Kid you alright?" Startled that James was by her side so quickly Lore jumped a bit, then said, "What, oh yeah, I'm fine. Just give me your hand and feel this." She took his hand and placed it to where she had felt the baby's movement a second earlier.

James's evident look of concern slid into a look of complete awe as he felt his baby moving inside his wife's body. He smiled widely and pulled her towards him so he could kiss her. James's quick movement out into the foyer had caused everyone to follow, so Landon Wilson then said, "It's the best feeling in the world isn't it?" James held Lore's head against his chest and nodded while saying, "Yep, it's wonderful."

That night Allison & Chase came over with some pizza for the moving crew and also a house-warming present; a puppy. James met Ally's eyes and gave her a look saying, _'Are you kidding me with this?'_ Allison grinned at her best friend's husband and said, "You have the yard for it now and the puppy needed a home!" James rolled his eyes and grinned as Lorelai pushed past him and hugged Cameron saying, "Thank you Ally! He's adorable; I think I'll name him Atticus."

3 months later Lore was now almost 8 months pregnant. She was heading home after work and trying to be very careful on the newly fallen January snow in the parking lot. Thankfully she got all the way to the jeep and hadn't slipped. But after she had gotten the door unlocked and was opening it and climbing up into her jeep, Lore lost her footing and was flat on her back in the middle of the parking lot before she knew it.

On his way home, James had somehow known that he needed to go by Lore's office and be there when she got off, so he was pulling into the parking lot at the 'Make-A-Wish' offices when he saw Lore heading to the jeep. He pulled into a parking spot a few down from where his wife's vehicle was and got out to go clean the snow & ice off her jeep. Before he could make it across the 6 parking places that separated them, James saw Lore slip and he did his best to rush over to her.

When James got to the side of his wife's jeep he saw that Lore was attempting to sit up. He put a hand on her shoulder and held her down before saying, "Whoa, hold on, just stay put for a second. Do you hurt anywhere? Do you think you broke anything?" Lore started to shake her head, but stopped when she felt a sharp pain shoot through her swollen belly. She closed her eyes tightly and wrapped her hands around her stomach. James quickly grabbed his cell phone from his pocket and dialed 911; he knew he needed to get Lore to the hospital before anything else could happen.

20 minutes later James & Lore were in the back of an ambulance headed for PPTH, so she could be checked over. The paramedics had made sure nothing was broken, but couldn't do a full ultrasound to check on the baby like James wanted. Pulling into the ER bay James followed the gurney out of the vehicle and into the hospital. He knew that he wouldn't be able to do anything, so James stood on the far side of the room and made sure Lore could see him.

Dr. Marks thankfully hadn't left the hospital yet, so he came down and was currently running an ultrasound to check on the baby. He discovered that the baby was doing fine, but since Lore had started having contractions he decided to put her on bed-rest to ensure she didn't go into early labor. They wanted to give the baby as much time as they could get, so Lore agreed and the call was made to her boss telling her the news. Dr. Marks also wanted to admit Lore just to be safe.

A few hours later James sat in a chair beside his sleeping wife's hospital bed. He frantically searched for his cell phone when he heard it begin to ring and finally located it in his coat. Flipping it open he answered and heard, "Where the hell are you? I have called the house 4 different times and couldn't get you." James let out a loud breath and said, "God House, I'm at the hospital. Lore fell and Marks admitted her." House's attitude quickly changed as he said, "What? Is she all right? Did she break anything? How is the baby?"

James grinned at his best friend's concern and said, "She is ok, thankfully she didn't break anything, but I know she will be bruised. The baby is fine, Lore has had a few contractions and Marks has put her on bed-rest until she delivers. He also wanted to keep her overnight to make sure the contractions stop." James could hear as Greg let out a relieved sigh. It surprised him to hear how concerned the older man had become about his wife & child.

Greg then said, "Well ok that's probably the best. I will let you go, but call me if you need anything ok?" James agreed that he would call House if he needed anything and hung up. Sighing as he looked back to his sleeping wife James stood and went up to the bed. He placed his hand on the swollen mound and quietly said, "Hey little guy, you & Momma are going to have to stay in bed for the next few weeks. Don't want you coming too early, so Momma is going to rest all she can."

**Next chapter: Lore's time spent under house arrest and the delivery.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 7

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Lore's time spent under house arrest and the delivery.

The whole next month James made absolute sure that Lore was following Dr. Marks's orders to stay off her feet. He had even called in the big guns – their mothers. At first he had only called his own mother to come stay with Lore and Debra had been more than happy to come keep her daughter-in-law company. When James had first called to tell her what had happened, Debra was shocked and started questioning James on everything she could think of. James patiently answered all his mother's questions and was finally able to calm his mother's fears.

One of the mornings his mother had come into town to stay with Lore, Debra asked James if he had called to let Lore's mother know and possibly ask if she would like to come stay with her daughter. James had been thinking about that, but was still very leery about any extended contact between Lore & her mother. Before he left he went back to the bedroom and said, "My mom is here and will be up shortly. Do you want me to call and see if your mom would want to come and sit with you for a while sometime?"

Lore thought for a few moments but then said, "Well, why don't you call and see how she reacts to my being put on house arrest and see if she offers to come." James rolled his eyes and said, "You aren't on house arrest! I need to get going; I'll call your mom when I get a chance. Behave today kid! I love you both." James quickly kissed Lore, then leaned down and kissed her swollen belly before leaving for work.

It was mid-morning before James got a free moment to call Michelle Nelson. He didn't really know how to prepare himself for the call. In the back of his head he had this strange fear of her lashing out at him, but there was another part of him that told him to have faith in her wanting to change and have a relationship with Lore. Unable to avoid it any longer James dialed his mother-in-law's phone and waited for her to answer. Without noticing James had actually held his breath and when Michelle answered her phone with a real sound of sweetness he released his tension filled breath.

Michelle saw that it was James calling her phone, wondering what the young man needed she answered, "Good morning James, what can I do for you?" Waiting through James's explanation of what had happened over the past few days Michelle's level of concern raised quickly. When James stopped speaking she said, "You said she is out of immediate danger and hasn't broken anything. That is good, but I know she won't like being stuck at home until that baby decides to come. This might be asking too much, but I have to James. Would you two allow me to come up and stay with her, or do you have other arrangements?"

James smiled realizing that his wife was right; not forcing the idea was the best course of action. He then said, "Well, my mom had planned into town today anyway. So she is at home with Lore right now, but if you have time I would really appreciate your help. I hate to leave her alone all day long and there is no way I can get out of work." Michelle didn't allow James to say another word, she stopped him and said, "That settles it, I can come up whenever you need me. I mean it James, just call and I will be at the house before you know it. Taylor can handle things at the club; I need to help you take care of my daughter."

Over the few weeks Michelle & Debra switched off days coming and sitting with Lore while James was at work. There were even a few times when Allison and Lisa had come over to the house to visit their friend. Allison always snuck her in some ice cream. James had banned it from the house a few months earlier when Dr. Marks had told her chocolate wasn't the best thing for the baby. The ladies would all sit around chatting or even watching movies.

On Friday afternoon Lisa had come up to James's office, knocked and waited for the man to call her in. James had been getting a book off one of the shelves beside the door when he heard the knock, so he pulled the door open and said, "Oh hey Lisa, come on in." Cuddy accepted James's invitation and entered the oncologist's office. She went over; sat on the couch he had opposite his desk and waited for the man to sit back at his desk.

James had crossed back over to his desk, sat back down and asked, "What's up?" Lisa hated to ask but knew that it was necessary, "James, I wouldn't ask you do to this unless it was completely unavoidable. I hate asking you do to this on your birthday, but is there anyway you can come in for a few hours tomorrow morning? We need to have the hospital board decide on how to use the donation we received. I would have done this earlier, but I only found out that there was a deadline and everything must be decided before this coming Monday."

A look of consideration settled over James's face as he thought of what he could do about Lore for the time he was gone. Both of their mothers had plans, so he couldn't ask them. Finally deciding that it would be alright to leave her alone for awhile James looked up at his boss and said, "Its ok, I can work something out. Who was it that kept the little bit of info about the deadline under their hat?" Lisa smiled and said, "It was one of the people on the board of the company who donated the money. They also wanted me to tell you that they would like a majority of the money to go to your department." James was surprised by this news and said, "They want the oncology department to get it, really?" Lisa nodded and said, "Yeah, and that is why it was unavoidable for you to be there, seeing it's your department and all."

James told Lore about the last minute planning of the meeting that night when he got home. She was thrilled that he would get to use a donation for his department. He asked if she wanted him to find someone to stay with her while he was gone, but she said, "James I am a big girl. I can stay all by myself, besides if I need you I will call."

The next morning, the 28th of February, when James was ready to leave, he sat beside Lore on the bed and said, "You sure you don't want me to call Cameron or someone?" She took hold of James's face, pulled him close and said, "James, I will be fine. Go have fun spending someone else's money on your birthday." He grinned, kissed her and said, "Ok kid, but if you need anything call me." Lore nodded and pushed James up from the bed.

About an hour later Lore was sitting in bed and thought, _'I am going to get up just for a little while. My back is so sore from lying like this, so maybe I need a change of position.' _Then after a half hour of actually feeling like she was a real life person again, Lore decided that she was going to sneak out of the house and just take a quick walk with the dog, just around the block, that's all she wanted to do. James was at a meeting with Dr. Cuddy and some of the hospital board members, so he wouldn't know if she was out of bed.

Lore had gotten the dog; Atticus, all ready for his walk and was headed to the back porch when she had a very strong contraction. She had been having gradually strengthening contractions over the past few days and had also been able to hide them from James, but this one was stronger than any of the previous ones. As soon as the contraction stopped Lore again started for the back door, but just as soon as she set foot onto the porch her water broke. She was so startled that she dropped Atticus' leash and he took off out the screen door barking like crazy.

Her first thought was, _'This is just great, I am going into labor and now my damn dog is running loose.'_ She heard Atticus barking very loudly and knew he must have seen someone outside. Lore was going to try and yell for him to come back but then she heard a muffled deep voice talking and it stopped Atticus's barking. While trying to see who it was talking to the dog she had another contraction start and moaned loudly. Before the contraction stopped Lore heard the screen door open and Atticus running across the wooden floor. The next sound Lore heard told her that she would be in trouble, the soft thump of Greg's cane.

Braving a look up to meet his look she knew what was coming, her eventual _'punishment'_, but the only sound was his low laughter. He then said, "Going somewhere? James told me that you weren't allowed out of bed, especially not to go walk this crazy dog. So what were you planning on riding Atticus to the hospital or just trying to sneak out?" Lore smiled tightly, blushed furiously, and looked back to the floor. He started to say, "That's what I thought…" but before he could finish she groaned at the beginning of another contraction.

This must have surprised him because he said, "What the hell? Are you in labor?" Lore mumbled, "Yeah and my water just broke." The surprise suddenly gone from his voice he said, "Can you make it to the car?" She started to respond but when Lore felt her legs were growing weak and like it wouldn't be long before she would need to push, she quickly shook her head no. He slowly walked over and grabbed Lore's arm and headed inside the house. Lore was about to ask where they were going, but he started first and said, "Come on, you need to lie down and I'll call Jimmy so he can get his ass home."

As they started up the stairs heading towards the bedroom Lore pulled Greg to a stop for another contraction and said, "No, investor meeting." This again caused Greg to laugh and he said, "Damn Lore, what is more important to Jimmy – new stuffed animals for the cancer kids or the birth of _his_ first child?" Lore sighed in resignation because she knew he was right, so after he had helped her get settled on the bed he whipped out his cell phone.

Greg dialed James's phone and put it on speakerphone while waiting for him to answer. When James answered it sounded like he was already pissed because he was kind of shouting as he said, "Damn-it House, I thought I told you to go check on Lorelai, not call me during this meeting. You are just damn lucky that it's during a break. Now what do you want?" For a split second Lore thought that Greg's normal snarkiness would come through, but instead of a smart-ass comment he said, "James, I am at the house with Lore and I just thought you would like to know that you are going to be a father _very_ soon birthday boy." Then James was screaming as he said, "WHAT!? Is Lorelai in labor?"

Lore didn't hear the rest of what he said because another contraction started and was fighting off the urge to scream. But she looked up and saw Greg smiling. He had taken the phone off speaker and by the look in Greg's eyes Lore knew that James was totally freaking out and probably running around like a madman. People usually think that since he is normally so calm and collected, that he would handle himself pretty well when she went into labor – but when it is something personal – it's a totally different story.

When Greg started speaking again he was using his highly underused softer side and said, "James, calm down and breathe. Lore's contractions are coming too fast to make it all the way to the hospital. Her water has already broken, so you need to get here as soon as you can." He waited for a moment while James responded, then mumbled in agreement and sat down on the bench at the end of the bed watching her.

Before he hung up the phone he again told James to calm down and to drive carefully. Clicking his phone closed he smiled at Lore and said, "He's on his way. You should have heard Cuddy freaking out in the background. I know you probably won't believe this, but Jimmy actually told her to shut her mouth because he was leaving. That shut her up pretty fast. How are you doing, they getting stronger?" Lore tried to respond, but again a contraction prevented her from doing so.

Greg then got up, came up beside the bed and said, "Well I guess that would be a yes. I know it must be very difficult, but try and stay relaxed and remember to breathe. It will help – well at least that's what we are told in med school. I; for one, won't ever be able to know for sure." When the contraction let up Lore said, "I am trying, but it hurts so much. They are too close together and I think I need to push." He then nodded and said, "Okay, why don't I see if I can check your progress and then get some supplies gathered up." She nodded and he went to work.

It wasn't long before he said that he was pretty sure that Lore was _almost_ ready to push. He then left the room briefly to get some supplies, most of what he needed they kept in the bathroom next to the master bedroom. When he came back into the bedroom Lore asked, "Greg, will the baby be alright? What is something goes wrong?" He smiled slightly and said, "Lorelai, I can't promise that everything will go perfectly – but you know that I will be able to help you and the baby if something does happen. I am a _real life_ doctor." She laughed, but instantly regretted it when her stomach started cramping again. Greg immediately stopped laughing and said, "Oh damn, I'm sorry – no more jokes, I promise."

Lore made it through a few more contractions without pushing or screaming at Greg, which made him happy. Just as Greg started to say something Atticus burst through the slightly open bedroom door barking crazily at Greg. Atticus was used to James sitting on the bed with Lore and freaked out when it was Greg. So Greg limped over to where Atticus had stopped, took hold of his collar and said, "Come on boy, I think you need to go back down in the laundry room so you won't be in the way. You'll be alright for a bit won't you Lore? I'll be right back." Lore nodded silently because it was the only thing she could do being that another contraction was quickly building.

She did her best to keep from totally tensing up and tried to remember to take deep breaths. Then as the latest contraction stopped Lore looked up to see James skidding to a halt at the end of the hallway in front of their bedroom door. She grinned at his panicked appearance as he regained his balance. When he did, he rushed over to her side wheezing and said, "Hey kid, are you alright? Do I need to get you anything? Can I help?"

Before Lore had a chance to answer Greg had limped back into the room carrying some extra towels and one of the blankets they had found for the baby. He quickly spoke up and said, "Yeah, you know what you need to do right now Jimmy? How about calming the hell down and taking a breath. Freaking your way into an asthma attack right now won't do us any good – so either do that or get the hell out of the way." James blushed, but stopped fussing around Lore. After taking a few hits from his inhaler he said, "Okay, you're right I need to help Lore focus on…"

Lore interrupted him by screaming her way into the next contraction. Half way through she looked up at House and said, "Greg, you have to get this kid out of me." At her demand Greg raised an eyebrow and said, "Oh really? The fact being that the best way for this baby to go anywhere is for _you_ to push – I can only really catch. So I am ready whenever you are." James grabbed Lore's hand and brushed the hair away from her face as he said, "Ok babe, you ready to start pushing this time?" With her eyes closed and while taking a moment to gather her strength Lore slowly nodded.

Greg sat down in front of Lore and waited for the next contraction. Lore then asked James to crawl up and sit behind her on the bed, so he moved all the pillows and quickly settled himself behind her. Just as he reached around and placed one of his hands on Lore's stomach an incredibly strong contraction slammed her. She was forced forward and tried like hell to push like she had been instructed to in the labor & delivery class. Lorelai started to whimper in pain, but Greg looked up at her and said, "That is perfect. Keep that up – just like that Lore. You are excellent at this."

The contraction ended as bluntly as it had started and she was left with her empty panting. James pulled Lore back against his chest, rubbed her belly gently and said, "It's ok Lore. Just catch your breath and gather some strength. You're doing great sweetheart, love you," and he kissed her sweating temple.

They went on like that for another 20 minutes before Greg said, "Alright Lore, the head is out. The hardest part is over. Just another few pushes and this will be over, okay?" Lore nodded silently and pushed again. Before she knew it; she felt the baby slide out of her and heard Greg say, "There we go, that is perfect."

Lore again fell back against James panting. He leaned down, kissed her forehead and asked, "House, how is the baby?" Before Greg answered they heard some blankets shuffling and then heard the best sound in the world – the baby's first cry. Lore sat up tiredly and saw Greg smile down at the baby as he wrapped the blanket more securely. He then stood up, limped up to the head of the bed where he handed Lore the baby and said, "Here you go Mom, meet your son." James and Lore were both instantly in tears as they saw their son for the first time. James then reached out carefully and touched him gently like he wasn't sure if the baby was real.

The longer James looked at his son he knew that he wanted to somehow name the little boy after his best friend. Greg had come through for him and brought his son safely into the world. He sat beside Lore and asked, "Do you have any ideas on what we should name him?" Lore nodded and said, "Yeah, he needs to be named after the two guys who will teach him everything he needs, I think we should name him James Gregory." James smiled, blushed deeply and said, "You kind of read my mind kid, I also thought we needed to name him after House, sort of." Lore looked up at James and said, "Well he needs to be named after his daddy too!" James knew that she was right so he nodded and said, "Ok, James Gregory it is. But let's call him Jay; it will be easier that way."

_**A few hours later at the hospital…**_

"Hey kid, I was thinking about something, if I remember correctly you were supposed to stay in bed. Not go walking the dog or whatever the hell you were doing," James said, getting upset with his wife.

Lorelai looked up at James who was sitting across the room and said, "James, just calm down! You said yourself that you had sent Greg to come check on me. Why are you being like this? You act like it's so easy to stay home and not be able to come and go as you please."

James came right back with, "Well it would be, just ask Greg," pointing across the room at his best friend. Greg looked up from the sleeping newborn in his arms and said, "What? Hey, don't get me involved in this."

Lorelai then had an idea and said, "James if you think it's so easy you can carry our next baby and then come tell me how it is. I'd give you a maximum of two hours of anything dealing with pregnancy going wrong, before you're going out of your mind."

James stared back at his wife for a few moments totally shocked by what she had said. "Well I can't have kids so I guess that won't happen. Look I'm sorry I just worry about you, kid," James said coming over to his wife. "I guess I'll forgive you this time old man," Lore said smiling, before pulling her husband down for a kiss.

"HEY, not in front of us," Greg said shielding his own and Jay's faces. Lore didn't look over at him but said, "Well you can leave then." Greg hung his cane on the rail of the carrier, placed Jay back down onto the blankets and started to push it towards the door saying, "I think we will."

Grinning at Greg's attempt to leave James said, "You can go, but you are leaving my son." Greg started to pout, but pushed the carrier back over beside Lore's bed and said, "Aww come on, that's no fair. We were just gonna go pick up some girls!"

James began laughing and asked, "And you want him to be Jay's uncle?" Lore also laughed and said, "He'll be a great uncle as soon as we set down some rules," Lore said picking up her son.

"You hear that little man, I get to be your uncle! I'll bet that you'll help get some awesome chicks," Greg said to the baby boy. Lore found this statement funny but said, "GREG," and slapped his hand away from her baby. James laughed and said, "He's just messin' with you kid."

"Ok I think we're going to have to come up with a new nickname," Lore said. Looking up from his son, James's face slid into a fake pout as he said, "But I like calling you kid." Lore rolled her eyes and said, "Fine you old man," and then returned her glance back down at her son.

Lore and Jay were released from the hospital two days later. If James would have had his way it would have been longer, but Lore was already wanted to get back home after just two days. Being confined to your house was one thing; being stuck at the hospital was totally different. Lore was constantly being hounded by the nursing staff to stay in bed and rest or they wanted to see their favorite oncologist's firstborn child.

**Next chapter: Jay gets to visit both his parent's offices.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 8

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Jay gets to visit both his parent's offices.

Lore & James had finally agreed to when they would take Jay on his first official visit to their respective offices. Lore had first taken Jay down to her offices to see all the ladies. As expected they all adored the tiny boy. There were quite a few people who were absolutely convinced that Jay was a miniature version of his father. The baby did look a lot like James, but he did have quite of bit of Lore in him as well. James told Lore almost every time he held the baby that Jay had her bright smile and her hair color.

They both thought it was unusual that Jay had so much hair and it was a beautiful golden brown matching Lorelai's exactly. Jay definitely had his father's eyes – a deep chocolate brown. House even loved to tease them about the fact that Jay had miniature versions of James's heavy eyebrows. Anytime it was mentioned James would blush bright red, and then try to hide the baby's face.

When Lore had brought Jay to the hospital she barely made it in the door before Lisa Cuddy was out of the clinic doors stopping her. She came rushing across the hospital lobby, tossing the file she was carrying on the nurses' station and said, "Lore wait, you can't just go by my office and not show me that perfect baby. Get over here and let me see him." Lorelai stopped beside the nurses' station and lifted the carrier up and placed it gently on the counter. Pushing back the cover Lore revealed the tiny sleeping figure of her son Jay.

Lisa teared up slightly but asked, "Can I hold him?" Lore quickly nodded and said, "Sure, here let me get him unhooked." As she unfastened the latches holding the baby in place Lore said, "Lisa, I'm sorry. I don't want to flaunt him in your face, but I do want to say that anytime you want to, you are welcomed to come over and play with him or whatever. Since I don't have any brothers or sisters and James's family doesn't live around here – we want all our friends to be Jay's stand-in aunts & uncles."

Cuddy could no longer hold back her tears and as she lifted Jay from Lore's arms she said, "I would be happy to be Aunt Lisa to this little guy. Thank you Lore, you don't know how much this means to me." Just seeing how happy Lisa was at the idea of holding her son, Lore smiled at her friend and said, "Yeah, I think I have some kind of idea. I'm headed upstairs, do you want to carry him and come with me?" Lisa could only nod and they headed for the elevator.

Upon reaching the fourth floor Lorelai & Lisa headed for the conference room that was located between James's & House's offices. Seeing that House's entire team, James & Greg were all seated around the table Lore opened the door for Lisa and they both entered the room. James was first to look up and see his wife enter the room carrying the empty baby seat. He was quickly on his feet and headed across the room when he said, "Hey kid, I thought you were going to call me and tell me when you were coming in." Lore placed the carrier on the floor just inside the door and turned to kiss her husband. She then said, "Hey old man, sorry I didn't call and tell you. I was planning on it, but this little guy got hungry just as I was ready to leave the first time. And then it took forever to get him to sleep, I finally just put him in his seat and the drive got him to sleep."

James shook his head, kissed his wife again and said, "No, its ok. I was just curious." House rolled his eyes at the site of the new parents and said, "Oh God, knock it off. You two are sickening." Cameron swatted her boss and said, "Shut up House, they are cute." Again House rolled his eyes, but remained quiet. Allison then got up and went over to where Lisa Cuddy had sat on the opposite side of the room. She pulled the matching lounge chair next to the other woman and sat next to Lisa. Both women fussed over the baby and cooed when he woke from his too short nap. This caused House, Foreman, & Chase to all roll their eyes. James & Lore just laughed at the sight of all their friends with the baby.

An hour later after Jay had been passed around to every person in the room he again became tired and incredibly fussy. Lore could tell that the baby wasn't hungry and was again just fighting sleep. She got up and headed across the room looking for his pacifier. Pulling open the diaper bag and basically dumping its contents on the floor Lore came up empty handed. She then searched the carrier and again came up empty handed. Knowing this wasn't good, Lore stood and said, "Dang it, I must have lost another pacifier. He won't go to sleep without it." James smiled at his wife and said, "Its ok kid, let me see if I can get him to sleep. I'll take him down to my office and settle him down where it's quiet." Lore shrugged and said, "Ok, if you want to give it a try." James nodded and took Jay from Allison. He then placed the baby against his shoulder and steadied Jay's tiny head with his hand as he left the conference room.

20 minutes later House got up and excused himself to use the restroom. As he passed James's office door on his way back he saw that Jay was still awake and very mad. House shook his head and laughed lightly as he opened the door. He walked in, hung his cane on the side of James's desk and said, "Here let me try something." James looked at him strangely and said, "What? You don't even like kids. What are you going to do?" Greg stared at his best friend and said, "Do you honestly think I would hurt him? Give him here James." Shrugging slightly James said, "Whatever, just be careful ok?" Greg sighed loudly and carefully took hold of the baby.

House then cradled the boy against his chest. Smiling down at the baby House then reached up and brushed a finger against the baby's cheek as he said, "Hey little man, calm down. Its ok, you can sleep now." Jay's loud crying was somehow calmed and he turned his face in the direction of Greg's finger. He then began sucking on Greg's finger and before long he was sound asleep. Greg again sighed and said, "That wasn't what I was planning, but it worked." James was speechlessly staring at his best friend and the feat he had just accomplished. Greg glanced up at James and said, "Hey, sorry Jimmy. Guess I just have the touch." James looked at Greg strangely and said, "Oh you have the touch huh? Shut up House!"

A few weeks later James & Lore had their parents come to the house for dinner. They wanted to show Jay off to his grandparents; Greg had somehow whined his way into having dinner with them and was watching the family get acquainted with the new baby. House had over the years become accustomed to having James come to his place and hang out every evening. But now seeing James completely absorbed in his new life House felt out of place and was uncharacteristically quiet.

Lore was currently clearing the table of their dishes and spotted Greg sitting on the far side of the living room. She smiled sadly at the sight of the older man and decided to try and get his mind off things. So she went over to the door leading into the living room and said, "Hey Greg, can you come help me for a minute?" Greg was pulled from his jealous thoughts and he said, "What? Oh yeah, sure Lore. I'll be right there."

House got up and limped across the room heading towards the kitchen to see how he could be of any help to Lorelai. When he walked into the large kitchen Lore had already gone back to the sink and was again washing the dishes. He went over to the counter, stood beside her, grinned and said, "Looks like you just wanted company in here Mrs. Wilson." Lore gently elbowed House and said, "Well yeah, James & Jay are both being horded by the parents – so we both need some company Dr. House. Anyway, I can always use help with the dishes, here start drying these." Greg laughed and took the towel & a dish so he could get to work.

A half hour later Lore & House were finishing up the dishes and heard Jay start screaming. Lore sighed and said, "That would be again be the fighting sleep cry, he doesn't sleep very well. I wonder if something is wrong and we just aren't seeing it. We can't get him to sleep for more than an hour at a time; I think we suck at this parent thing." Greg quickly said, "Don't even start talking like that. You two are already the best parents I have seen. He probably just doesn't want to go to bed and miss all the fun of the grandparents." Lore looked up at House and smiled sadly and said, "Thanks Greg."

They both reentered the living room and Lore went over to James & Jay and said, "It sounds like my baby boy is tired. Since its Momma's turn tonight – let's go upstairs and get you to bed." As James handed his son to his wife he kissed him and said, "Good night my little man. Daddy loves you. Please go to sleep for Momma tonight." All the parents heard what James had said and Debra asked, "Hasn't he gotten into a sleep pattern yet?" James shook his head and said, "It takes forever to get him to sleep and it's never the same things that keeps him awake. We're pretty sure he doesn't have colic, but we can't find any consistent thing that will work. It's been like this since we have brought him home. I think the last time he slept well was the day Lore brought him to the hospital to meet everyone officially and that was only because Greg helped."

For the next hour James went through all the things they had done when trying to get Jay to sleep. Debra & Michelle both suggested things, but James kept saying that they had tried & failed. Neither Taylor nor Landon had any ideas, but in listening to the others talk House had one of his 'moments' and suddenly stood. Heading for the door out into the foyer House heard James say, "Where you going Greg?" He turned to James and said, "I have an idea, just want to test my theory. Be back in a bit." James didn't know what to say, so he just allowed his best friend to leave the room and watched as the older man walked up the stairs.

Stopping at the door to the nursery Greg saw Lore sitting on the ledge in front of the window holding the still crying Jay. His crying had gone back and forth between screaming at the top of his small lungs to a tiny whimper, but had never totally ceased since they had come upstairs. Greg crossed the room, sat beside Lore and said, "Hey." Lore didn't respond verbally, she only looked at Greg and tiredly smiled.

They sat for a few more minutes before Greg reached for Jay and said, "Here let me take a turn. You are exhausted and frustrated. Sighing quietly Lore placed Jay into Greg's outstretched arms. Greg lifted the young baby and laid him against his shoulder. Somehow Lore sensed that her son was calmer, even though he was still technically crying, it was no longer the loud screaming it had been earlier. She watched as her husband's best friend gently rocked Jay and hum a song she didn't recognize.

It wasn't long before Jay's crying totally stopped, but he was still awake. Greg moved Jay so that he was now lying cradled against his chest and placed his own large hand against the baby's tiny chest. Feeling that the boy's heart rate had returned to normal Greg smiled. Quietly he spoke to the baby, "You can sleep now JG, everything is just fine." Lore tilted her head oddly and wondered if House's tactic would work.

Greg was quiet again for another few minutes, but watched as the baby's eyes slowly closed and he fell asleep. Lore had watched the entire event play out, but still couldn't believe it. Greg had gotten Jay to sleep and she didn't understand how. He hadn't done anything fabulous or new, he had just calmly sat rocking her son and it had gotten Jay to sleep.

Not wanting to try putting Jay down just yet, Greg carefully moved to the rocking chair and continued to gently rock the now sleeping baby. James had come upstairs and was silently standing at the door. He smiled as he saw Greg cradling his soundly sleeping son and then glanced over and noticed Lore had also fallen asleep. House watched as James crossed the room and asked, "Both your parents head for home?"

James nodded as he looked down at his sleeping wife and said, "Yeah, they didn't want to come stir him up again." House only nodded in acceptance as he continued to gently rub Jay's back. James sat beside his wife on the window ledge for a few minutes before looking at his watch. He then leaned over, kissed her cheek, took her hand and quietly said, "Hey kid, why don't you head to bed? I'll stay with Jay tonight."

Lore groaned and mumbled, "Sleeping is good." James laughed and pushed his wife into a standing position. As he led her towards the door James half turned to Greg and said, "I'll be back up in a bit, just let me get her to the bedroom and then I'll take over with Jay." Greg shook his head and said, "No, you go on to bed too. I can take care of him for you tonight. Both of you desperately need sleep, go, we'll be fine."

James wanted to tell House that he didn't have to stay and watch Jay, but a night of sound sleep was so tempting. Neither he nor Lorelai had slept a full night since before Jay was born and it had long since caught up to them. Before James could even try and make a fuss, House had given him the look that showed how serious he was and quietly said, "I mean it Wilson. Go! I am perfectly capable of taking care of your son, so you have nothing to worry about." James eventually gave in and while leading his wife to the bedroom, he said, "Thanks House."

The next morning Lore woke suddenly and quickly sat upright looking around. James felt her movement and asked, "What's wrong?" Lore turned to James and said, "Where is Jay? I didn't get up with him; I have to go check on him." James allowed his wife out of his reach but said, "He's ok kid, House stayed with him." Halfway to the door Lore stopped and said, "House did what?" Laying back down James said, "House stayed last night to let us sleep. He is in there with Jay."

Lorelai raced back to the nursery, but stopped when she entered the door and saw Greg sitting in the rocking chair holding Jay. They were both sound asleep and resting peacefully. She went over and gently started to lift Jay from House's arms, which caused Greg to stir and say, "Huh?" Lorelai shushed him and quietly said, "Nothing, just sleep. I'm just putting him in his bed, you are fine."

House didn't go back to sleep, he sat up slightly and watched Lore place the baby into his crib. Lore asked, "How was he last night?" Now stretching Greg said, "He woke up a few times because he was hungry, but other than that he was great." Lorelai turned to face Greg and was unable to think of anything to say for a minute. Jay and great didn't belong in the same sentence when talking about how he slept. House saw the look on Lore's face and said, "I'm serious, he slept really well."

She met Greg's eyes and said, "What are you doing differently? I don't understand!" Greg shrugged thoughtfully and said, "I don't know what I am doing that's any different from what you & James are doing." James, who was now standing just inside the door said, "It's because you don't let anything get you rattled. Both of us have been freaking out when he gets like that and it only makes it worse." House nodded and said, "Yeah that might be it. It isn't a bad thing that you guys do that. It just shows how much you love him; you want him to sleep and can't figure out what to do."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and said, "Great, so how can we fix that? When he cries I can't help it that I get tense." James went over to his wife and pulled her into his arms, "Don't worry kid, we'll figure it out. Either that or we could hire House for our live in nanny." Greg laughed and said, "Uh no – live in nannies don't get to have hookers over or watch porn. I like doing that too much to give it up." Lore now laughed and said, "Oh I see how we rate with you – porn & hookers first, Jay second. That's nice Greg, thanks."

**Next chapter: Will James & Lore ever be able to get Jay to sleep w/out House's help?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 9

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Will James & Lore ever be able to get Jay to sleep w/out House's help?

Over the next few days House had tried to explain to James & Lore how to be calmer when they were with Jay. He had told them to remember that Jay was perfectly healthy and that they would know if something was actually wrong. At times Lore got very upset and would cry when she lost her confidence in being a good mother. When this would happen James pulled his wife into his arms and held her until she regained control of herself. Greg was able to remain patient with the young parents and didn't even once want to call either of them morons.

Unsure of what else he could teach Lorelai, Greg decided to call it a day and left. James followed him to the door and said, "Thanks House, I am sure we will get the hang of this eventually. Lore is still just really emotional, I know there has to be something more to it. I'll talk to her and then I'll call you." House didn't really respond, he just nodded and headed out to his car.

James then turned and went back into the living room where Lore sat on the couch holding Jay. Greg had gotten him to sleep and handed the baby back to his nervous mother. James sat down beside Lore and quietly said, "We'll get this kid, I know it's difficult when he is screaming, but we have to stay calm." Lore only laid her head on James's shoulder and snuggled into him.

The next morning Lore was standing in the kitchen fixing a bottle for Jay when her husband walked in carrying their son. James went over, kissed his wife and said, "Mornin' kid, you think you are ready to go back to work today?" Taking Jay from his father's arms Lore said, "Yeah, I know I'm ready for work. That I can do, being a mom is the thing I'm not so sure of." James stopped Lore from walking away, turned her back around and firmly said, "Lorelai, do not even think about starting that. We are still new at this, so we don't have the hang of it yet. We will learn how to do this. I am going to talk to House about some things today, but you will not put yourself down. Do you understand me?"

Lore only nodded and walked away from James. He could tell that she was ashamed of herself. Lorelai was very quiet for the rest of the time she & James were at home that morning. James tried to get her talking, but she remained quiet, only feeding Jay and then going back up to his room to dress him. When James had finished his coffee and reading the paper he went upstairs to the nursery and said, "I'm sorry kid. I didn't mean to upset you, but you can't beat yourself up for something you are still learning." When Lore looked up she had tear filled eyes, it broke James's heart to see his wife cry. He knew right then what he would do and he would do it as soon as he got to the hospital.

James carried Jay back downstairs and fastened him into his car seat carrier. Lore had followed him down a short time later after she had also gotten dressed. She went over and for a moment just watched the tiny boy. Shaking her head she looked across the room to James and said, "I don't know how we are going to do this." James smiled sadly as he gathered papers from the table and put them into his briefcase.

He would be taking Jay to the hospital's daycare. It was the only place they could find that took newborns and that had openings. They had also thought that it would be best if one of them could feed him throughout the day. Since James was at the hospital all day, he could be there at certain times. Lore's job required that she go to client's homes and she didn't have a definite schedule.

Lore kissed Jay and then James goodbye and said, "I'll see you tonight. Love you guys." James returned the kiss and said, "I'll take care of things kid, don't worry. Love you too." Lore only turned and headed for the garage. James again smiled sadly as he watched her slowly leave for her first day back to work.

20 minutes later James was walking into the hospital's daycare center. Thankfully Jay had fallen asleep during the ride to work, so James could just hand the carrier to one of the workers and not feel guilty for leaving his crying son. He asked the daycare worker to call his office when it was time to feed the baby and he would come back down. James then headed back to the elevator and up to talk to House.

When James walked off the elevator he saw House standing at the nurse's station. He walked up behind the older man and said, "House, can we go down to my office and talk for a bit?" Hearing the seriousness in James's voice House looked at his best friend to try and figure out what was on his mind, but when he couldn't read his mind Greg said, "Ok sure."

Greg followed James into his office, walked across the room and sat down. James shut his door and went over behind his desk. He sat quietly for a few seconds staring his date book. House watching James and grew uneasy when the oncologist didn't begin speaking. Greg almost said something, but just as he started to speak James looked up and said, "Lore & I don't know what we are doing. Is there anyway you would consider staying with us until we get the hang of being parents?"

House's eyes went wide and he sat there speechless for a bit trying to gather his thoughts. James saw that he had stunned his best friend and smiled slightly. When House had recovered he said, "Wilson, you guys aren't stupid so don't act like you are. I know you are both new at this, so you gotta just take things one step at a time. For some reason Jay knows I won't get freaked out when he is upset, so he is cool with me. So yeah I can stay with you until you get the hang of it, but you are so buying me something really awesome for doing this. I don't know what yet, but you will!" James let out a relieved sigh and laughed at Greg's demand of a reward.

A few times that day one of the daycare workers called up to James's office so he could come down and feed Jay. There was also one time when they called because Jay had been screaming for over an hour and nothing they did would work. James went down to House's office and said, "If you aren't busy right now, I could use your help." Greg looked up from the file he was reading and said, "I need your help too. First you tell me what you need and then I'll whine you into helping me."

James rolled his eyes and explained that Jay wouldn't go to sleep. Greg grinned slightly and said, "Ok, I'll go take care of Wilson Jr. but you gotta look over these test results and see if it's some kind of cancer." House didn't give James the option of refusing his offer; he had already slapped the file against James's chest as he walked out the door.

Greg met Chase in the hallway and told him, "I will be back in a while, just got to take care of something. Wilson is going over file in my office; you go run theories with him." Chase then said, "Where are you going though, you leaving?" House shook his head and responded, "Nope, just going downstairs. Don't page me or anything I'll be back when I am finished and I need it to be quiet where I am going." The elevator doors closed before Chase could say another word, so he went to find Wilson and run theories about House's patient of the week.

House hadn't ever been in the hospital's daycare center before; he hadn't ever had a reason to before now. He banged his cane against the counter until one of the workers came to the desk asking what he wanted. House grinned and said, "I was sent to take care of Jay Wilson. His dad said it was ok, so let me back there." The worker looked him over oddly, but opened the half door separating the two areas. Greg walked through and kicked the gate back closed. The worker rolled his eyes and said, "Jay is just back here."

They headed back to a more private area that was reserved for the newborns and House could hear Jay's cry. He knew that cry, the youngest Wilson was tired and mad. Greg quickly looked around the room and saw that Jay was currently the only baby in the room so he said, "Ok out – I need privacy to get him to sleep." He really didn't, but didn't want the worker hanging over his shoulder as he talked to the boy. It would screw up his image of being a cold and arrogant bastard if anyone saw him with a baby. The worker again rolled his eyes, but left the doctor alone with Jay.

Walking over to the bouncy seat that held the screaming baby, House said, "Hey little man calm down, Uncle Greg is here now." He lifted Jay and carefully placed him against his chest. House could instantly tell that the baby boy had been crying for some time just by how warm he felt. His face was flushed with the baby's own brand of anger. Greg shook his head and shifted Jay into a lying position. This way he could unzip the jacket Lore had put him in before they had left the house. It was a cute little thing that matched his outfit, but Greg knew the baby had to be way too hot.

After he had removed the jacket Greg could feel Jay settle slightly, grinning House again lifted the boy to his shoulder. Spotting a rocking chair by one of the cribs, Greg made his way over to sit and help relieve the screaming pain from his leg. He carefully sat down, began to rock gently, while calmly rubbing the baby's back. It wasn't long before he felt Jay's breathing even out, signaling the boy had gone to sleep.

Greg stayed in the nursery holding Jay for another 15 minutes before gently laying him in the nearest crib. He silently stood and watched the baby sleep for another few seconds. Before he left he quietly said, "Guess I will see you at home tonight JG, Momma & Daddy need some help with you and since I'm the only one who can get you to stay asleep, it's gonna be me. Sleep well buddy."

Lore sat at her desk going through a few files searching for a number for a hotel in California when she realized something. She didn't miss her son. At first it surprised her that she didn't feel attached to him, then that surprise turned to shock. How could she call herself a mother and not feel anything towards her own son? Not knowing what else she could do, Lore quickly grabbed her phone and dialed James's.

By this time James was back at his own desk and answered his phone on the first ring, "This is Dr. Wilson." Lore was already crying and thickly said, "I don't even miss him James. I can't do anything right, he only screams when I try. Greg is more attached to my baby than I am! What kind of mother am I?" Letting his wife ramble on and get everything out James had a bit of time to come up with something to calm her anxiety. When she stopped to catch her breath James said, "Lorelai, you are a _new_ mother, that's what kind you are. House just doesn't let things get him worked up, ever. That's why he can handle Jay. I don't know what I am doing either and I have nieces and a nephew so I should have some kind of idea. I asked Greg to stay with us until we get the hang of everything and he agreed."

Lore only half listened to what James was saying and when he finished she quickly said, "Ok that's good, but how do you explain me not missing him at all? Seriously James, I don't miss anything about being with him right now." Sighing loudly James said, "I don't know kid, maybe it's because that for the past 10 months or so, you have literally had him with you every moment of the day. Seriously think about it, you were pregnant for 9 months and for the past month and a half or so, you haven't gone anywhere without him. Today is the first day you have been truly alone since before our wedding. That could be why you feel like that way. You & I both know that you love him with everything you have."

The next few weeks Lore, James, & Greg quickly fell into a system and routine. They had all grown used to living with each other. Lore was finally learning how to comfort her son and found herself getting more and more attached to him. James would usually find Lore sitting beside their son's bed with her hand gently resting on his chest while they both slept. She would come in to either feed or change Jay and just stay with him.

James had also learned what to do when Jay got fussy. He no longer had to ask House to go down to the hospital's daycare to help with Jay. Greg would often have to page James to even get him out of the daycare; he didn't want to leave his son.

**Next chapter: House thinks James & Lore will be able to handle Jay all alone.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 10

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: House thinks James & Lore will be able to handle Jay all alone.

House had been 'living' with James & Lore for almost 3 months and in some weird way he was really starting to like having people to come home to. Even though he didn't have to do as much with Jay, he still really liked taking care of the baby. Late nights often found House sitting in Jay's room telling the boy his inner most thoughts. James had on occasion walked near the door hearing House talking to his son.

One specific time James had heard Jay crying and knew he was hungry. He had quickly gone down to make a bottle and was just outside the door when he heard House's voice. He stopped and just listened to his best friend, "Jay, like I told you the other night your dad is a very good man. He will do just about anything for someone he cares about and God knows he has done so much for me. You will be an amazing man if you turn out even half the man he is, I really don't know why he has stayed friends with me for so long.

And your mom – she is so incredible. How your dad ever landed her, I'll still never know. Cause your mom is one of those special women that don't come around very often. I only wish I could find someone like your mom. James & Lorelai, now they are a remarkable couple."

James was surprised by Greg's revelations; he had no idea House felt like that. He was then pulled from his thoughts by Jay's cry. Looking around James tried to figure out a way to get into the room without looking like he had heard every word Greg had just said, so he hurried back down the hall a few steps and loudly walked back towards his son's room.

Coughing slightly when he got to the door James announced his arrival; Greg looked up quickly and half grinned when he spotted James. James then said, "Hey guys, got a bottle here. You want to feed him House or can I?" Standing up slowly Greg shook his head and said, "No, I was just heading back to bed anyway. He's all your's dad." James smiled at his best friend and said, "Ok night then."

A few days later while House was heading down for his dreaded clinic duty, his cell phone rang. It was the landlord for his apartment, the guy wanted to let House know that there was a person who was interested in his apartment. The landlord knew that Greg hadn't stayed there in almost 3 months and wanted to know if he was willing to give it up totally. House told the man that he would have to call him back. Greg couldn't just say 'yeah sure' and totally move in with James & Lore without telling them first.

It wasn't until that evening when James met him in the hospital lobby carrying Jay that House even remembered the phone call from earlier in the afternoon. On their way out to the jeep House said, "I got a call today from my landlord." James glanced over at him and said, "Yeah, what did he need?" James saw that Greg was nervous and didn't know why the older man would get that way. For a few moments House didn't speak, but finally said, "Uh well, he has someone who wants to rent my place. So since I haven't been living there, he wanted to know if I would want out of my contract."

James grinned when he saw House's nervous glance at him. This only caused House to blush at getting caught and look away. They had reached the jeep and as James was buckling Jay's seat into place he said, "What's that buddy, you want Uncle Greg to come live with us for good? Well you will have to ask Uncle Greg that yourself." Greg had heard James's comment and didn't know what to say, so he climbed into the front seat and stayed quiet the whole ride home.

When they arrived at the house and saw that Lore was already there James looked over at Greg and said, "I know what she will say, but do you still want to talk this over with Lore?" Greg shrugged and got out without saying a word. He headed in the house and down to the room he had claimed as his own. James just shook his head and got Jay unhooked from the car.

Lore came to the door to take Jay's carrier and said, "Is Greg alright? He just came in and went down to his room. He didn't even say a word, did something happen?" As James followed his wife into the kitchen he said, "Yeah, his landlord wants to give his place to someone else, so asked Greg if he would move out. He was really nervous about asking, but he can just totally move here. He is already staying here anyway, right?" Lore quickly nodded and said, "Yeah! I don't know why we didn't just ask him to do that in the first place. He has been paying the rent on that place and hasn't been there in how long? That isn't fair for him. Want me to go down and talk to him?" James shrugged, reached for Jay and said, "Sure if you want to."

Heading down the hall to find Greg, Lore heard things being thrown around the room. She then knocked on the door and said, "Greg, can I come in?" After hearing a muffled 'Yeah,' Lore entered the room and found House throwing things into his duffle bags. Looking around the room Lore said, "Where are you going? You don't have to leave Greg, we want you to stay." He shook his head and quickly said, "No, the deal wasn't for me to move in, just to stay until you guys got the hang of everything. You & James are fine; you don't need me here now."

Lore quickly crossed the room and stopped Greg's packing and said, "Listen to me, we want you here. Sure when we first asked you it was only until we could handle Jay, but now it wouldn't be the same here without you. Please Greg, we want you to stay. Hell I will even go pack your apartment up myself, don't leave." House met Lore's eyes and studied her for a bit before saying, "Is Jimmy that boring that you need me to keep it interesting?" Lore grinned, which cause Greg to do the same and finally accept the full invitation to move in.

Over the next few months James & Lore watched as Jay went through his normal 'firsts'. When he first crawled Jay was chasing after the dog, Atticus. Jay's first steps were in the conference room next to House's office at the hospital. Lore & Allison had been trying for weeks to get the boy to walk, but it was finally Greg who got him to. James wasn't happy that Greg was using his cane to help Jay balance. Chase thought it was very funny and since James didn't want people laughing at his son, he threw House's thinking ball at Robert – smacking the young doctor in the back of the head.

Jay's first word – that was the definite cause of an argument between Greg & Lore. Greg was trying to make everyone believe that Jay was saying perverted things and Lore wouldn't hear it. When Lore first heard what Jay was saying she knew it was the word 'da' – she was convinced that he was calling for James. House wasn't so sure, he thought Jay was saying 'ass'. When he told James, James just looked at him strangely and said, "Why would my son say ass? We don't curse around him, well _we_ don't, _you_ do all the time. I am honestly surprised he isn't already calling everyone morons like you do."

When Jay was about 18 months old James & Lore somehow talked Greg into watching Jay one Saturday evening while they went to dinner. They wanted to have some grown-up time away from _'the boys'_ as they now called Jay & Greg. They hadn't had a date night since before Jay was born.

As they sat in the dimly lit restaurant James watched his wife look around the room. She didn't get to spend much time away from Jay and when she did she was usually working. James just wanted her to enjoy her evening out. He reached over, took her hand and said, "How does it feel to just do nothing? Not have anyone to answer to or take care of?" Lore smiled and said, "It's nice, but do you think they are alright?" James raised an eyebrow, nodded and said, "Yeah, they are fine. Who knows maybe Jay is teaching Greg to behave?" Lore laughed and said, "Yeah it will be our kids who teach that man to behave."

James was quiet for a few minutes, but then asked, "Hey I don't remember if we have ever talked about it before, but how many kids do you want to have?" Lore was surprised by the question, but they hadn't ever talked about that before. She thought for a bit and then said, "I'm not sure, why you have a set amount you want?" James shook his head so Lore said, "Well maybe like 2 or 3. I don't want Jay to be an only child – it is so boring, but I also don't want like 12 kids either."

Chocking James laughed and said, "Thank God, I really don't want 12. It was hard enough learning how to deal with one; I don't want to think about a dozen." Lore smiled again but remained quiet; she had had the more difficult time adjusting to being a parent. She didn't speak again for another few minutes and when James noticed the thoughtful look on her face; he said, "Hey, why did you get so quiet on me?"

Lore quickly looked up at James and put on a fake smile and said, "Oh sorry, just thinking." James's brow furrowed as he said, "Thinking about what? What has got you so quiet and troubled?" She met his glance and said, "I'm not troubled, I was just thinking that I don't think I am ready to have another baby yet James. Jay's only 18 months old." Stopping her James quickly said, "Whoa, wait a second. I wasn't suggesting that we have another baby right away. We had just never had that discussion before and I wanted to ask. I am not ready for another child yet either kid." Lore let out a relieved sigh and said, "Oh good, I was scared that you wanted to start trying to get pregnant again."

It wasn't until a few years later when Jay was almost 4 and in pre-school that he even noticed other children. The boy was incredibly intelligent because most of the people he was around were doctors; and then the fact that House lived with them also helped. Jay had been speaking in full sentences since shortly after his second birthday. House was trying to teach him to play the piano; it was one of Greg's newer ideas. Lore had also been reading to the small boy everyday since he was born; so he could already identify words in the books they had.

One afternoon when Lore picked her son up from school Jay asked, "Momma, why is I the only kid in our house?" Lore had been surprised by her son's question and said, "Well wow, I guess Daddy & I liked having you around so much that we didn't want to spend our time with any other kids. Besides Uncle Greg is almost like having another kid and he is a lot to handle all by himself." That answer satisfied Jay for a few minutes, but halfway home he asked, "Can we get another kid for our house Momma? I wanna be a big brother!"

Lore didn't know where all this was coming from so asked, "Jay, where did you get this idea? Why do you want another kid in our family so badly all of a sudden?" Looking in the rearview mirror Lore saw Jay shrug and say, "Dunno Momma, but Kenny's mommy brung the new baby today. He has a sister now, but I want a brother. Can we get a baby Momma, please!!?" Lorelai grinned and said, "Let me talk to Daddy and see what he thinks of the idea, all right?" Jay quickly nodded and began playing with one of his toys.

That night after they had gotten Jay to bed, James & Lore were lying in their own bed quietly. She then remembered the conversation she had had with her son earlier in the day. Rolling over to face James, Lore said, "Jay wants us to have another baby. Well he wants us to give him a brother." He had been thinking of something totally different, so this topic shocked James. He sat up quickly, looking at his wife James said, "What? He wants a baby brother? Where did he get this idea?"

Sitting up next to her husband Lorelai said, "One of the boys in his class has a new baby sister and the mom brought her in to show to everyone in the class. The way Jay is talking we should just go to the store and buy him a baby." James grinned and said, "Well let's call around and see if there is any new shipments of baby brothers." Pushing James lightly Lore said, "Shut up, let's just go to sleep and talk about this later. I am too tired to even think about another baby right now."

A few days later Lorelai was talking to Lisa Cuddy & the newly married Allison (now) Chase and told them about the conversation with Jay. Allison said, "I'm surprised he hasn't asked sooner as smart as he is. But this school is the first place he has ever been around kids his own age for any extended amount of time." After listening for awhile Lisa spoke up, "Are you & James trying to get pregnant?" Lore met the look of her friend and said, "Yeah I guess we are, but there wasn't an exact moment when we both said _'ok let's try and get pregnant.'_ We just started I guess."

**Next chapter: Will they have another baby like Jay wants them to?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 11

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Will they have another baby like Jay wants them to?

AN3: This will start about a month later.

While standing in the shower one morning Lorelai felt a wave of nausea flood over her. Taking a deep breath Lore was able to calm her rolling stomach for a few minutes so she could finish her shower, but as soon as she had turned off the water the nausea returned even stronger. She threw back the shower curtain and almost jumped out of the shower. Barely making it across the room, Lore threw up everything she had finished eating only 20 minutes earlier.

When she was finally able to stop she sat down on the floor and yanked her towel down off the rack to cover herself. By this time James had returned to the bedroom and was entering the bathroom when he saw his wife sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall and covered in only her towel. Rushing to her side James said, "What happened? Are you alright?" Nodding slowly Lore reached for his hand and started to pull herself up, she then said, "Yeah, guess breakfast didn't agree with me today." James eyed her for a few moments before releasing his hold on her, but said, "If you think you're alright…" Again Lore nodded and went to get dressed.

Sitting at work later that morning Lore again felt the nausea return and groaned quietly. She couldn't be getting sick; they had way too much to do for the upcoming benefit dinner. Trying to will the sick feeling away Lore took a large drink from her water bottle and returned to her work, but not even 15 minutes later Lore was rushing for the nearest bathroom to again empty her stomach contents.

This went on for another few days without anyone noticing, but that Friday morning, for the 4th day in a row, Lore was again sitting on her bathroom floor. James awoke to the sounds of his wife retching and it took him a few moments to register what it was. He reached over to her side of the bed and felt that she was already up, so he too got out of bed and went to find her. Leaning against the doorframe James said, "There is something else going on, you have been throwing up for days Lorelai. You need to call and get in with the doctor." He saw the look on Lore's face that said she was going to argue but quickly said, "You _will_ and that is final. No arguments about it Lore, I mean it."

Lore sighed loudly and pressed her head back against the wall, knowing that she couldn't get out of seeing the doctor. She had the morning off, so Lore called and was able to set up an appointment with Dr. Johnson for the next Friday afternoon. She called James to tell him she had set up the appointment and to shut him up.

The whole next week Lore only threw up once a day, which was much better. So while she was sitting with James one evening she said, "I haven't been throwing up as much, do I still have to see Johnson? I feel better!" Throwing a look, that was most used on their son, at his wife James said, "You are going to see Dr. Johnson and that is all we are going to say about it." Lore huffed and then whined, "But James! I do feel better I swear!" James rolled his eyes and then said, "Lorelai Wilson you are _going_. Now stop whining before I send you to your room young lady!" Lore again huffed loudly but didn't say another word; she just threw herself back against the couch and pouted. James could only laugh at his wife's behavior and returned to reading the paper.

That Friday morning as Lore was packing up Jay's school lunch House walked into the kitchen and said, "Jimmy still making you go to the doctor today?" Half turning Lore said, "Yeah, but I feel fine. I didn't ever have a fever and I am not throwing up near as much." Raising an eyebrow House stared at Lorelai for a few minutes and said, "But you still are throwing up. Doesn't that concern you at all that you are throwing up? That isn't normal Lore and you know it." She knew the older man was right, but she didn't want to admit that or the fact that something was going on. Then as she finished up packing up Jay's bag for school Lore remembered a conversation she had heard James & Greg having.

_Lore was walking past the James's office when she heard James rattling off her symptoms to Greg trying to come up with what could be wrong. At first James sounded very scared that it was some type of cancer, but House reassured him that it wasn't. No Greg was convinced that Lore had some type of parasite and it was probably eating away at her stomach lining. James was only slightly less frightened by this idea, but at least she wasn't dying of a disease that he was supposed to be able to cure._

After Lore had dropped Jay off at school she drove over to the hospital and found a parking spot. She got out and headed in for her appointment. Lore checked in at the desk and nervously found a seat & an outdated magazine to flip through until she was called back. 5 minutes after walking into the office the nurse opened a door and said, "Lorelai Wilson, we are ready for you now." They made polite conversation as they walked back to the exam room.

But when they arrived in the exam room, the nurse shut the door and said, "What seems to be the problem Lorelai? You said that you had been throwing up every day for over a week now and you look very nervous today." Lore nodded and said, "Yeah, I have been throwing up for almost 2 weeks now. I don't know what it is though; I have tried eating something different, cutting things out totally, not eating at all – but I am still throwing up. And I am married to a doctor & his genius doctor best friend lives with us – I can't just ignore it."

The nurse was writing down the things Lore was saying and when she had finished her sentence she looked up and said, "Oh yes I wouldn't imagine that James & House would let you ignore this. How many different types of cancer does James think you have? And House must have hundreds of theories about what you have." Lore grinned and said, "Yes, they are both running theories and House finally convinced James that I have a parasite."

A few minutes after the nurse had excused herself from the room; Dr. Johnson opened the door and entered the room. Sitting down at the small desk in the exam room he said, "Well House thinks you have a parasite does he?" Again Lore grinned and nodded, and then Dr. Johnson said, "Well why don't we run a few blood tests and see what we come up with?" Lore agreed so the nurse came in and drew a couple vials of blood for the tests. Dr. Johnson asked Lore to be patient and wait for them to run the tests; hopefully it wouldn't take too long.

Almost 30 minutes later the door opened and in walked Lorelai's OB/GYN - Dr. Marks. He smiled and said, "Well it looks like we have found our parasite." Lore's eyes went wide and she said, "House was right?" The older man quickly crossed the room and placed a calming hand on her shoulder before saying, "Lorelai, you aren't sick. You're pregnant." She was speechless; Lore just sat blankly staring at Dr. Marks for a moment before she was able to speak. When she found her voice Lore said, "Oh my God! Really? That is amazing, Jay will be so happy. He has been asking for a baby for months."

The doctor asked to run an ultrasound and to see how far along she was. Lore quickly nodded and the doctor set up his equipment. She was currently lying back on the exam table with her shirt pulled up to expose her still flat stomach. Running the scope through the cold gel on Lore's stomach; Dr. Marks watched as the fuzzy image of baby Wilson appeared on the screen. Checking measurements and examining the development Dr. Marks discovered that Lore was almost 6 weeks pregnant. As he printed out some pictures for Lore, Dr. Marks asked her to set up an appointment for the following month so they could get into the regular check-up pattern and left the room.

Lore quickly gathered her things, slid the pictures into her bag and just as she had done after finding out about the pregnancy with Jay, she took off for the elevator heading for James's office. When the elevator doors opened she saw that her best friend Allison was also heading back upstairs. Smiling widely Lore greeted her friend, "Hey Ally, how are you doing?" Allison returned the smile and said, "I'm alright, how are you?" Not wanting to tell anyone before James, Lore said, "I'm ok." They chatted for the rest of the elevator ride and down the hall towards James's office.

When they looked down to James's office Lore saw that James was going through all kinds of books and looked very busy. She hated to interrupt him, but so badly wanted to tell him the news. Telling Allison she would see her later; Lore started for James's door. She stopped at the door and knocked lightly. James looked up, smiled tiredly and said, "Hey kid, come on in." Lore accepted the invitation and entered her husband's office, closing the door behind herself.

James tilted his head at Lore's action, but quickly forgot about it as he turned to face her. Seeing something in her eyes James asked, "Well what did you find out?" Smiling Lore then said, "House was right, I do have a parasite." James thought for a second and then said, "Then why are you smiling?" Her smile spread even wider and she said, "Well if this parasite is anything like our other one, then we will have another son." Recognition dawned on James's face and he grinned widely and said, "Wow, another baby! That is very good news. Guess Jay got his wish then, didn't he?" Lore nodded, pulled the newly printed pictures from her bag and went over to hug her husband.

They decided to wait a few more weeks before telling anyone about the baby. James & Lore wanted to have a secret that was just theirs for a while, something that only _they_ knew. When they told House almost a month later, he did congratulate them, but they could see something was bothering him. He brushed off their concerned questions and went to play with Jay. Over the next couple of days they told the rest of House's team and Cuddy and also the people at Lore's office. As expected everyone was very happy for them and started planning what they would buy for the newest Wilson.

Lore was 4 and a half months pregnant before they told either of their parents. Landon & Debra Wilson were thrilled; they were both convinced that James & Lore would have all sons like they did. Taylor & Michelle Nelson were also very happy, but didn't speculate on what they were having. Michelle questioned Lore on how she was feeling and if she wanted her to stay with them for a while. Lore thanked her mother, but refused the offer.

When Lore hit the 5 month mark, her morning sickness finally stopped – which thrilled her. She had always hated that part of carrying a baby. She was getting Jay ready for bed one night when she felt the first real movement from the baby and gasped lightly as she placed a hand on her slightly swollen belly. Jay, the over intelligent child that he is, hopped down off his bed and said, "Momma, want me to get Daddy or Uncle Greg?" Coming back to reality Lore looked up to meet her son's inquiring gaze and said, "No sweetie, I'm ok. Here let me show you what happened."

Lore took her son's hand and placed it on the spot where she had felt the baby push. She again looked up to her son's face and saw his face light up into a smile that looked like his father's. He leaned down and quietly spoke to her belly, "Hey in there. I'm Jay, I your brother." Lore grinned at her son's comment and looked up when she heard James's laughter from across the room. When she felt the baby push again she held out a hand towards James and said, "Hurry get over here, I want you to feel this."

James crossed the room and knelt down beside his son & wife before gently placing his hand on the lightly swollen mound holding his youngest child. His face quickly matched his son's as he felt the movement from within Lore's belly. Looking up at his son, James said, "What do you think the baby is Jay? A boy or a girl?" Jay thought for a moment and then confidently said, "Momma havin' a boy." Lore rolled her eyes and said, "Oh great! So you guys will all be ganging up on me and it will be the 4 of you guys against me!"

It was almost another full month before Lore & House were in the same place when she felt the baby moving and it would be appropriate for Greg to feel. She & House were on one of their trips to the grocery store when she felt a hard kick from the baby. Lore groaned at the strength of the baby's movement and quickly gained House's attention. He looked at her oddly and said, "What happened?" Lore glanced up at House and said, "I'm okay, it's just the baby practicing for the soccer game. Here want to feel?" Backing away slightly from Lore's extended hand Greg said, "Um no, that's okay." Lore didn't say anything about his refusal to feel the baby, so they finished up their shopping and headed home.

Lore told James about what had happened at the store and James too found it odd. He remembered that House had liked to feel Jay's movements when Lore was carrying him, so this odd behavior concerned James. He decided that he would have to have a conversation with his best friend and find out what was bothering the older man.

James didn't get a chance to the following day, House & the ducklings were thrown a huge case. There were 3 siblings who all had a mysterious illness and each child had the exact same symptoms, but were all reacting differently to the treatments. So Greg was much too busy to discuss his feelings on James & Lore's baby.

By the time Greg was able to take a break from the sick siblings, James was getting ready to meet Lore for a dinner they were both required to attend. Greg opened James's office door and saw the younger man putting his jacket on, getting confused he said, "Where are you going?" James sighed and said, "That cancer dinner is tonight remember? And you're picking up Jay in less an hour."

Greg looked up at the clock and saw that it shortly after 5 and then remembered that he had agreed to watch Jay tonight. As he checked his pockets Greg looked up at James and said, "Well then boy wonder, give me your keys. I don't have my set." Rolling his eyes James pulled his set of jeep keys from his pocket and threw them to his best friend saying, "Here, oh and remember that Jay needs to be in bed early tonight. He has the field trip in the morning." House nodded to his best friend as he watched the younger man head for the elevators.

James walked out the front doors to the hospital and quickly spotted his wife's jeep sitting in the front row of parking spots. Walking over to the jeep, he saw that his wife was on the phone, so he quietly climbed into the passenger seat, leaned over and gave her a quick kiss. Lore smiled, reached over and gently wiped her lipstick off James's mouth and quickly finished her conversation. As she hung up the phone Lore grabbed a small box of tissues from the console and said, "Here use these to get it off. Can't let everyone think you're a cross-dressing oncologist now can we?"

Grinning, James wiped the remainders of the lipstick off and said, "No we can't, I have a reputation of a ladies man, not a girly man. There we go, got it all off. How are you and baby Wilson doing tonight?" Sighing loudly Lore rubbed her growing belly and said, "Baby Wilson here has been kicking all day long. I'll be glad when soccer practice is over." James reached over and laid a hand across his wife's stomach and said, "Damn, this has been going on all day?" Lore nodded, glanced at the clock and pulled her jeep into gear.

Almost 4 hours later after having heard close to 15 different speeches James looked over at Lore and saw her yawn widely and attempt to stretch subtly. He couldn't help but copy her yawn, but then slid his chair closer towards her. Leaning over slightly James whispered into Lore's ear, "How you holding up kid?" While waiting for Lore's response James again placed his hand over his wife's stomach, feeling the movement within. Gasping lightly when the baby had kicked especially hard Lore said, "Well if that keeps up, I don't know."

It was going for 10 when the dinner was totally finished and James & Lorelai were headed home. James had taken his wife's keys and said he was driving home. Lore was too tired to object and climbed into the passenger seat. They weren't even 10 blocks from the restaurant when James looked over and saw that his wife was sound asleep. Grinning lightly James allowed her to rest; he remembered how difficult it was for her to get comfortable enough to fall asleep.

James looked around and quickly decided to take a different route home; he turned the next corner and planned his way home. The first thing he saw when he rounded the corner was a huge truck currently in the wrong lane. He tightly gripped the wheel and attempted to get out of the other driver's way. But just as he got the jeep into the other lane and what he thought was out of the driver's way, the jeep was slammed head on from another on-coming vehicle. Both airbags quickly deployed and James was knocked unconscious.

His head was screaming when James came to, he attempted to sit up, but felt a pair of hands push him back down. Deciding to open his eyes instead James saw a man he didn't know and asked, "Where is my wife?" The man looked around quickly and said, "I think that's her just over there. The paramedics need to know how far along she is." Panic flooded James's mind as he remembered the baby and he again tried to sit up. Pushing through the other man's attempt to keep him lying flat James sat up and instantly regretted it when his vision began to swim. He raised his hand to his head and felt what had to be blood running down his forehead.

James looked around and finally spotted two paramedics on either side of his wife's body. He wanted to get up, but knew that he wouldn't be able to. So he crawled over to where Lore was laying and when the paramedic tried to stop him he said, "I'm a doctor and she's my wife." Satisfied with the answer the paramedic moved slightly allowing James next to Lore. He then asked, "How far along is she, Doctor…?" Taking a second to remember how far along she was, James then said, "Um… she is… 6… months I think and its Wilson, Dr. Wilson"

James then reached up and brushed the bloody matted hair away from Lore's face. He quietly said, "Come on kid, stay with me." He tried to look over her injuries, but when he felt his own dizziness return he swayed badly. While one of the paramedics caught him just before he fell, the man said, "Ok Dr. Wilson come on, let me get you checked over while my partner checks over your wife."

Allowing himself to be laid back down James tightly shut his eyes and attempted to will away his own pain. He was scared out of his mind for the health and safety of his wife & child. He laid there and felt the paramedic checking him for broken bones.

A short time later James was allowed to sit up and told that he only appeared to have a slight concussion. Lore, on the other hand, was still unconscious and James had heard one of the paramedics say that she was leaking amniotic fluid. James rushed to the gurney where the paramedics had loaded his wife and barked his questions, "What do you mean she is leaking fluid? Is the baby alright?" After they had pushed the gurney onto the ambulance one turned to James and said, "We don't know anything for sure yet doctor. Come on, lets get you both to the hospital and we will find out." James agreed and climbed into the back of the ambulance with the paramedic and said, "We need to go to Princeton-Plainsboro."

**Next chapter: Will Lore & the baby be alright?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 12

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Will Lore & the baby be alright?

The paramedics pushed the gurney through the doors and quickly gave the ER staff at PPTH Lore's stats. James was only a few feet behind them struggling to keep up, but lagging because panic was setting in and his asthma was taking over. He started searching his pockets for his inhaler and mentally slapped himself when he remembered that he had left it on the dresser back at the house that morning.

The nurses stopped James from entering the room with Lorelai and also noticed that he was having trouble breathing. Eric Foreman, who was doing his ER rotation, walked out of a trauma room and quickly spotted James across the desk. Noticing that the oncologist was getting very close to having an asthma attack he quickly ran and got a dose of Epinephrine. Racing back out to James, Eric yanked off the other doctor's jacket and told James to try and calm down. When he had James's jacket off, Eric said, "Wilson, come sit down and undo your shirt. I have some Epi and it will help your breathing."

James allowed Eric to lead him to the chairs and then attempted to unbutton his shirt. Eric saw that James's hands were shaking too badly to undo anything. So he pushed James's hands away and undid the buttons himself and pulled the shirt off enough to expose the older man's shoulder. Gently pressing the needle into James's arm Eric gave him the medication. It took a few minutes for it to work, but James slowly calmed himself down and his breathing returned to normal.

After James had calmed down Eric asked why he was there and what had happened. James explained what he remembered and asked the neurologist to go check on Lorelai. Foreman nodded and headed towards the trauma room where a team of doctors was working on Lore. James watched the other man walk away and remembered that House was at the house waiting for them.

Whipping out his cell phone James dialed House's phone and waited for his best friend to answer. Back at the house Greg flipped open his phone and rudely said, "Where the hell are you? Its almost 11!" James tried to stay calm and said, "We are at the hospital. We were in an accident and they won't let me see Lore yet." House's attitude was quickly changed and he said, "Are you alright? Do you want me to come down?" James then told House, "They said I have a concussion, but I think they said Lore was leaking fluid. They won't let me in to see her."

Greg heard panic filling James's voice and said, "Hey settle down, they'll let you in after while. Do you want me to come down there?" James shook his head and then realized that Greg couldn't see him, so he said, "No, Foreman is here on duty tonight so I'm ok. You stay with Jay." Greg then said, "Ok, but if you need anything call and I'll get it alright?" James said he would and told Greg he had to go because Foreman was coming back.

Eric sat back down beside James and said, "She didn't break anything, but she has lost too much amniotic fluid James. They don't think they can save the baby." James's eyes went wide and he jumped up and headed for the trauma room. Bursting through the door he quickly yelled, "You have to save my baby!" The doctor in charge looked up and vaguely recognized James and said, "You can't be in here, I'll be out to talk to you in a few minutes Wilson." By this time Foreman had caught up with James and pulled him from the room.

20 minutes later the doctor from the trauma room came and found James. He sat down beside the oncologist and said, "I'm sorry Wilson, but we aren't going to be able to save the baby. Your wife has lost far too much amniotic fluid and the baby isn't far enough along to survive outside her body." Not sure what else he could tell the oncologist the ER doctor got up and left. James was staring blankly at the floor and was completely unable to move. Foreman reached over and touched James's back and said, "Wilson, do you understand what he said?" James shook his head no and looked up at Eric sadly.

Eric slowly repeated what the ER doctor had said a few moments before. Recognition slowly settled on James's face and he tightly shut his eyes and began to cry. After a few minutes James looked up at Eric and thickly said, "This is going to break Lore's heart. I can't believe that I caused my child's death." Foreman quickly stepped in and said, "Whoa, whoa James stop! The accident wasn't your fault." James didn't respond, he could only cry.

The next morning after House had dropped Jay off at the school he headed to the hospital and went in search of his best friend. Greg finally found James & Lore in a room on the 3rd floor, both sleeping. He headed back out to the nurse's station and quickly looked around. Seeing that no one was nearby, Greg snatched Lore's chart and scanned over it as fast as he could. He learned that she didn't have any broken bones, but did have a pretty severe concussion. Then House saw it, Lore had lost the baby. He was floored; Greg quickly shut the file and replaced it back where he had found it.

Greg quickly headed back down to the room where James & Lore were both sleeping and quietly slipped inside. He went over and tapped his cane against James's leg to wake the younger man. James stirred and slowly sat up. Opening his eyes he saw his best friend standing above him and said, "Oh hi, you get Jay to the school alright?" House quickly said, "Yeah he's off on his little field trip, come outside so we can talk without disturbing her."

James nodded and followed House out into the hallway. Once the door had shut Greg firmly said, "What the hell happened last night James?" Staring at the floor James recalled the events from the previous evening and by the time he had finished he was again in tears. House pulled James's inhaler from his pocket and handed it to the other man before saying, "This isn't your fault, don't even start with the self-pity."

A few hours later Lorelai woke in her hospital bed and groaned loudly when she realized how badly her head hurt. Shutting her eyes tightly Lore sat up and covered her eyes before she would even consider opening them. James had seen his wife wake and quickly went over to draw the window's shade. He crossed the room and quietly said, "Ok kid, I closed the shade." Lore slowly opened her eyes and turned to James and asked, "What happened?" James then told her exactly what happened and explained that she had lost the baby.

Lore pulled away from James's touch and harshly said, "Get out." James was confused by what she had said so he looked at his wife oddly and said, "What? Why?" Glaring up at her husband Lorelai said, "Just get out, I need to be alone for a while." Unsure about what else he could do, James did as his wife asked and left the room.

He met House in the hallway and told the older man about what had just happened. Greg furrowed his brow in thought and then said, "Just let her absorb this for a while." James shook his head and walked away from his best friend. Greg just let the younger man walk away; he knew that the other man needed time to calm down.

Throughout the day James tried to go back into Lore's room only to have her scream at him telling him to leave. Greg found it odd that he was the only person that Lorelai wouldn't snap at. He sat on the opposite side of the room quietly watching Lore struggle to get comfortable on her bed. Once she had found a spot that she liked Greg asked, "You want to talk about this?" Lore shook her head but said, "What was he thinking? He never takes that way home, why did he turn down that road? If he had just gone the normal way home, we would still have the baby. Damn-it, I don't even know what the baby is! Why don't you do something and go find out what my baby is!?"

Greg was surprised by the anger behind Lore's comments, but he said, "You two are always taking new ways home. So stop blaming him, this wasn't his fault Lore. It was an accident, he did everything he could to protect you. You need to think about what you are saying about him. I will go find your records and see what the baby was." Before she could respond Greg had gotten up and left the room.

He headed out to the nurse's station and saw James leaning against one of the walls. As he approached the younger man James saw him and quickly straightened, preparing himself for Greg's comments. Greg carefully chose his words and said, "James, it might be better for you to stay out here for a while longer. I'm just going to look something up, unless you can answer it. Do you know what the baby was?" James nodded slowly and quietly said, "Yeah, Jay was right; the baby was a boy. Will you ask her what she wants to name him? We have to fill out the paperwork for any type of service we have."

House nodded and returned to Lore's room. Her total attitude had changed and she was now peacefully lying back against the pillow. Seeing House reenter the room, she sat up slightly and said, "I'm sorry Greg, I just don't know what I am saying right now. Did you find my chart?" Greg shook his head and met Lore's peering look and finally said, "No I saw Jimmy and asked him. You had another boy. James asked if you knew what you would want to name him. He could get the services started."

Lore was instantly in tears and nodded slightly. She looked back up at Greg and thickly said, "Yeah, his name needs to be Landon Taylor. Go get Jimmy, I want him in here." Smiling sadly Greg slowly stood and went back to the doorway. Opening the shades he saw that James was now leaning against the wall opposite Lore's door. He pulled the door open further and said, "Get in here."

James was across the hall and in the room before House could blink. Greg backed out of the way and stood quietly by the door as he watched his friend rush over to his wife's bedside.

Lore was still crying and James was now holding her tightly against his chest. After Lorelai had stopped crying she pulled away from James slightly and said, "I want to name him Landon Taylor." James nodded and asked her about planning a service for their son.

About a week later James & Lore both quietly sat in the front row of the funeral home during the small service for their son. There were only a few other people in attendance, House & his team, Cuddy, James's parents, and also Lorelai's parents. For the days leading up to the service James & Lore hadn't left each other's sides for anything and rarely spoke to anyone but the other person. House was the one that had finally called both of their parents.

Greg was also the one who had been given the job of explaining the situation to the 4 year old boy who was so looking forward to becoming a big brother. Jay had understood much faster than House thought he would and Greg could see the exact moment his little heart broke. Big tears rolled down the small boy's cheeks and he clung to House like his life depended solely on the crippled man. House tightly wrapped his arms around the crying child and allowed the boy to cry himself to sleep.

As Landon Wilson & Taylor Nelson carried the tiny casket containing their youngest grandson out of the room following the service Lore began to sob uncontrollably. James pulled his broken wife to him tightly and allowed her to cry. Lore sat pressed against James's chest for a few minutes before she pushed away from him violently and quickly stood up. She backed away from him and James saw a look on her face that he had never seen before, bitter hatred. He got up and started towards his wife, but she held out a hand and loudly said, "No, you stay away from me. This is your fault – you are the reason my son is dead." James held up his hands to show Lore he wasn't going to hurt her and calmly said, "I never meant for this to happen and I'm just as overwhelmed as you are right now. Please don't do this Lorelai."

Lore continued to back away from him and Greg saw that her feelings weren't about to be swayed, so he got up and slipped out of the room. Heading for the door that would lead him back into the room so he could be behind Lore, Greg quietly entered the room and approached the grieving mother. James saw him walking towards his wife and started to say something; Greg held up a hand and quieted James. He reached out and carefully placed a hand on Lore's shoulder; she jumped slightly but quickly turned to face him. Recognizing that it was Greg, Lore immediately wrapped herself around him and was again crying.

Looking up at his best friend, Greg saw the younger man shrink away from where they were standing. Feeling his leg screaming in pain, Greg had to pull Lore over to a couch and sit down. Debra Wilson & Michelle Nelson both approached, but Lore wouldn't speak to either of them. Cuddy & Cameron both came over and squatted next to the couch, but Greg shoot his head and then said, "Not right now."

James watched as his best friend was the only person who could comfort his wife. This scared him, because he felt a crack starting to form in his marriage. He had promised himself that he wouldn't let this marriage fail, no matter what, but again looking across the room – there sat his wife being comforted by another man. Swallowing thickly James got up and slipped out unnoticed. Heading home James had a decision to make, would he totally leave or just move his things into the guest room. This was the first time he had to make this type of decision because it was the only time when there was a child involved.

He wasn't willing to give up his oldest son and knew the young boy needed both his parents. So James came to the decision that he would just move into the guest room until something changed.

A few hours later Greg pulled into the garage and helped Lore inside the house. James was sitting in the kitchen when he heard Greg's car and quickly headed back to the guest room. He knew there would be another argument if Lore saw him at the moment. Lore pulled out of House's arms when she walked into the kitchen, looking around she could tell that James was home. She wasn't ready to face him, so she headed upstairs to the room that they had been planning for the nursery.

Greg looked at the clock and saw that it was only about 15 minutes until Jay got out of school, so he headed back out to the garage and went to pick up the young boy. As Greg slowly walked the sidewalk up to the door into Jay's school he heard the sound of countless children laughing. He pulled the door open and then saw a young teacher crouching down beside Jay quietly speaking to the little boy. It appeared that Jay had had a difficult day and had only recently stopped crying.

He walked over and sat on a chair next to the boy and said, "Hey JG, rough day buddy?" Jay didn't say a word, he wrapped his arms tightly around House's neck and refused to let go. Greg laid his cane on the floor and wrapped his arms around the boy and just let him cry. The teacher smiled sadly at House and waited for Greg to speak. A few moments went by and Greg quietly said, "I'm sorry, it's just too much for everyone to handle this week. Maybe we should have kept him with us today, I don't know. We'll see what tomorrow brings and then decide when he'll be back." The teacher again smiled and said, "We understand if you want to keep him home. Family is most important and if he wants to stay home with you that is fine for now."

Carefully Greg pushed himself up out of the chair and carried Jay back out to the car. When he got to the door of the car he gently pulled Jay away from him and said, "Here little man, I gotta buckle you in so we can go home." Jay nodded and slid into his car-seat. The whole way home Jay didn't say a word, he just stared up into the front seat and watched House steer the car home.

When they got back to the house they found James in the kitchen, Jay sprinted across the room and attached himself to his father's leg. James leaned over, lifted the boy into his arms and said, "There's my boy. Do you want something to eat?" Jay shook his head no and buried his head against James's chest. James sighed, looked up at House and said, "Thanks." Greg nodded slightly and headed down to his room.

Opening the door that led into his bedroom Greg saw Lore sitting on the bench at the end of his bed. Tilting his head slightly Greg entered the room and said, "Just going to hide from him now?" Lorelai shrugged and bowed her head. Greg went over and sat beside her, then said, "I'm not going to be the middle man with you & James. What do you want to happen, because I honestly don't think that you want to leave him? You need to talk to him and not yell – we all know that he didn't cause any of this."

They sat silently staring at the floor for a while and then Lore quietly said, "I don't want to leave, but I don't know how I can stay. I don't even want to look at him. All I do when I see him is try and picture what Landon looked like. It hurts too much Greg." House looked over at her and said, "You don't think this is hurting him too? Landon's his son too, you are being selfish. Is this how you want Jay seeing you act?" Lore quickly snapped back, "I know Landon is his son too, but James didn't have him growing inside _his_ body! He didn't have the constant movements from that tiny little boy dependant on him for everything. _I did_ Greg – he was growing inside _my_ body for 6 months and I lost him. I feel so empty right now."

**Next chapter: What will happen with James & Lore?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 13

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Sorry for another LONG chapter…

AN3: What will happen with James & Lore?

AN4: This is a few months later…

Lore & James had been at each other's throats since they had buried their youngest son. Lore was convinced that the accident was James's fault and James was doing his best to defend himself. James had also totally moved into the guest room next to Jay's room. The young boy still wasn't sure why his parents would only scream whenever they were together. So the boy had clung to Greg even more than he had before.

After lying in bed for almost 3 hours staring at the ceiling James had finally formed a plan and gotten up. He now stood at the door leading into the room he used to share with his wife. Quietly leaning against the wall just inside the door James watched Lore sleep. It was almost 2 AM and he hadn't been able to sleep. Thoughts had been running through his mind about all the ways he would try to convince Lore how much he loved her. The rare times they spent in the same room was either spent fighting or ignoring each other.

The plan that had taken shape was that James would tell Lore exactly how he felt when she was completely asleep and couldn't argue. He knew that on some level Lore would hear him and hopefully she would comprehend what he was saying. James was still working up his courage as he stood in the dark room. Taking one last deep breath to calm his racing heart, James took the first step towards the bed.

James walked around the bed and sat down on the floor facing his sleeping wife. He smiled when he saw just how peaceful she looked. There was a slight hint of a smile that James hadn't seen in months. He was about to start speaking when Lore shifted slightly and startled James. Instantly freezing any movements James did his best to not fully wake his wife.

He waited for almost a full minute before he was sure that she hadn't awakened. Being absolutely sure that he wouldn't wake her, James decided that he would just start talking. He slid a bit closer to the bed and said, "Lorelai, I am so sorry that I hurt you and that we lost Landon. If there was any way I could go back and change what happened, I would take our normal way home. I would do whatever it took to take that look from your eyes and the pain I know is deep in your heart.

I don't know what you want me to do or how I can prove how sorry I am Lore, but please believe me. I love you more than anything in the world Lorelai Wilson. I won't give up on us, kid. You are it for me; I promised myself the day we got married that we would be together for the rest of our lives."

James had finally gotten through everything he had planned to say and hadn't caused Lore to wake. He was very happy that he had been able to stay calm enough to get everything out and not panic himself into an asthma attack. He carefully stood back up and slipped out of the room as quietly as he possible. Heading back to the guest room James smiled to himself and knew he would finally be able to sleep.

As soon as Lorelai heard the door close behind James she opened her eyes and sighed. She had heard every word James had said and fought desperately to not cry, she didn't want him to know she was awake. Rolling over Lore grabbed James's pillow and pulled it to her. Inhaling the scent of her husband, Lorelai curled into a fetal position and began to cry.

Her heart was completely broken, she knew she still loved James but part of her heart was still in a million pieces and wanted out. She had already come to the decision that the following evening she would ask James for a divorce. Now being totally unsure of what she would do Lore cried herself into an uneasy sleep.

The whole next day Lore went back and forth in her mind about her decision but on her way home that night she ended her inner battle. After dinner Lorelai went up to the guest room and opened the door finding James reading through a medical journal. Stepping into the room and shutting the door behind her, Lore looked down at the floor and quietly said, "James, I want a divorce." Looking up quickly James dropped his book and said, "What? WHY?"

As she shifted back and forth nervously, Lore looked up briefly and saw James sitting on the edge of the bed, she then said, "Because we don't love each other anymore." This made James jump off the bed; he started walking towards Lore and said, "I love you Lorelai." Swallowing loudly she took a step towards James, teared up slightly and said, "Really?" James reached up and brushed his hand down his wife's cheek and said, "Of course I love you, kid."

Shaking her head Lorelai backed out of James's reach and said, "James we are just kidding each other. I honestly thought we could make this work, but we can't." Lowering his head James took a shaky breath and said, "You really want a divorce?" They both stood silently staring at the floor for another few moments before Lore said, "Yes James, we can't keep doing this." Without realizing where it came from James quickly yelled, "WELL TOO DAMN BAD LORELAI! I AM NOT GIVING UP ON US!"

Greg threw open the door to the bedroom and yelled, "BOTH OF YOU NEED TO KNOCK THIS SHIT OFF!" Lore jumped away from the door after being startled by Greg's sudden entrance. James then said, "Lore, I love you and I don't want a divorce. Somehow we have to figure this out." Without saying another word Lore left the room and went back to the room that she & James once shared.

James started after his wife, but then heard Greg quietly saying, "Come on buddy, I'll tuck you back in. Momma & Daddy are done yelling." He turned around and saw the small boy's huge eyes staring down the hall towards the master bedroom. James started to walk down to talk to Jay, but Greg ushered the frightened child back to bed. Sighing loudly James went back into the guest bedroom and slammed the door shut.

Not even 10 minutes later James's door was thrown open and Greg walked in. James calmly looked up and said, "What, coming back to yell at me some more? Not tonight Greg, I am too tired to argue with you." Shutting the door behind himself, Greg said, "Too damn bad, you need to hear this. You & Lorelai are going to get into counseling. That is the only way you will save this marriage, if you even want to. Or do you want me to start lining up candidates for wife #5?" James glared up at Greg and said, "Get out and go to hell."

Greg didn't move he just stood there staring down his best friend, then after a few seconds he firmly said, "No, you are gonna listen to me. Neither one of you is dealing with this, you are just shutting yourselves off and keeping everything locked away. Tell me something James, when was the last time you even spoke to your son?" James got up off the bed and started advancing on the older man. Greg, being startled by the action was caught off guard and said, "What you're going to hit me now?" James stopped just short of Greg and said, "No, but… just get the hell out of here." This time Greg did as James asked and left the oncologist alone in his room.

Greg then went down to the master bedroom and knocked gently. When he didn't get an answer and only heard crying Greg opened the door and found Lore sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed sobbing. He walked over and sat in a chair facing the broken woman. Reaching over to a small table next to the chair Greg grabbed the box of tissues and held them out to Lore. Lore started to calm down and took a few tissues, Greg then said, "You don't want a divorce." Looking up to meet the diagnostician's eyes Lore shook her head and said, "No, I guess I don't, but I can't live like this. Part of me hates him, but I miss him so much."

Unsure on how he should proceed Greg sat quietly for a few moments, but then thought of something to suggest. Looking up from the floor Greg said, "Lorelai, listen to me. I seriously think you & James need to get into counseling. You aren't dealing with this – you two just argue and blame each other. I can't even begin to imagine how hard it is to lose a son, but I do know you need to try and move on with life; because you still have your other son to raise. Have you forgotten about Jay? Have you even talked about any of this with him? He lost his baby brother and right now he is scared of you & James."

Lore wouldn't look House in the eye this time; she quietly stared at the floor realizing her own guilt. She knew Greg was right, she hadn't even considered Jay's feelings. All she had thought about was how much _she_ had lost and how she believed it was all James's fault. Lore took a deep shuddering breath and said, "Ok, but I don't know where to go and somehow I doubt James will agree to it." Greg half smiled because he had gotten through to Lore and then said, "You don't worry about that, I'll take care of Jimmy."

A few days later while sitting in his office Greg called Lore's cell. He had finally been able to locate the perfect counselor for her to see. The man dealt specifically with couples going through the loss of a child and also helped couples put their marriage back together. When Lore finally found her phone buried under many layers of paperwork, she quickly answered, "Hello? Greg don't hang up, I'm here!" Greg had almost hung up, hating to leave any type of voicemails. But hearing Lore's quick shouted answer, he put the phone back to his ear and said, "Oh ok good, Hi."

Lore had to smile at catching Greg off guard and said, "So what's up, did you need something?" Greg told her all about the counselor and told her to set up an appointment. She was a bit leery at first; unsure on whether or not she was ready to spill everything about their current situation to some stranger and have to pay them to listen.

But then as she glanced to the far side of her desk, Lore saw a picture of herself wrapped in James's arms while she held their giggling son. The picture had been taken a few months before she had gotten pregnant with Landon. She & James looked so happy and in love in the picture. She missed feeling the way that she had felt when the picture was taken and decided right then that she would call the therapist. Lore knew that she could not give up on her marriage. She called the number Greg had given her and was able to set up an appointment for the 26th of the month, still 2 weeks away.

For the next two weeks Lore tried very hard to not snap at James, but still found it difficult to look at the man. She tried to think about his feelings as well as their son's. Jay had yet to say more than 3 words to either of his parents at a time. The boy spent most of his time at home with Greg. That was until one evening when Greg called Lore to tell her that he had to stay at the hospital longer than he had expected. Lore looked across the room to where her little boy was playing with his building blocks and told Greg that they would be fine.

After hanging up with Greg, Lore went over and sat on the floor next to Jay. She just watched his little hands place blocks into what looked like the hospital where his father and favorite uncle worked. Smiling at his recreation of the large teaching hospital, Lore asked, "Do you know where Uncle Greg's office is on your hospital?" Jay nodded silently and pointed to the general area where the office was located, then he looked up at his mother and said, "Daddy's office is there too."

Lore smiled and nodded at the boy's statement. She was surprised that he remembered so perfectly what the hospital looked like, considering it had been months since he had been there. Remembering the phone call she had just received, Lore said, "Uncle Greg just called and said that he would be late tonight. So how would it be if you hung out with me tonight sweetie?" Jay stopped arranging blocks for a moment and looked up at his mother, quietly trying to think of what to say. He then did an action that he had picked up from his mother, chewing his lip nervously Jay looked up at Lore and said, "Where's Daddy gonna be?"

Choosing her words carefully Lorelai said, "Daddy will be home too, but I promise that Daddy & I won't yell. Why don't we go see what we can make for dinner and have it all ready for when he comes home?" A small smile now covered Jay's face as he nodded at Lore. He started to pick up his blocks and put them back in their box, but Lore stopped him and said, "No let's leave this up to show Daddy when he gets home. I'll bet he will really like this." Again looking up his mother nervously Jay didn't know what to do, so Lore said, "its ok Jay. I'll help you pick them up later."

For the next 45 minutes Lore & Jay prepared dinner. Jay got to help measure out ingredients and stir them into the mixtures. He also got to pick out what side dish they would make to go along with the chicken. He always loved having peas, so when he saw the bag in the freezer he quickly grabbed them and threw them up on the counter. Lore smiled as she saw her son having fun and laughing. She hadn't heard that wonderful sound in months and had forgotten how much she loved it.

Just as Lore was pulling the pan of chicken out of the oven she heard the back door open and looked up. Meeting the eyes of her husband, Lore bit the inside of her lip and tried to smile. James was also nervous and smiled at his wife & son. Jay's eyes went wide as he realized his father was home and attempted to hide behind the kitchen island. The dog, who had come in with James, wouldn't allow that and chased the boy down the hall playfully.

Bravely attempting his voice James said, "Hi," Lore blushed slightly and also said, "Hi." As James slipped his coat off he quietly said, "Did Greg call you? He had to stay at work for a while longer." Lore only nodded at first and then saw James was facing the other direction so she said, "Yeah he did call about an hour ago. Dinner's almost ready. Want to just eat here at the counter?" James turned back around and said, "Yeah that's fine. I'll go get Jay and we can get washed up."

James left the kitchen and went in search of his young son. Finding the boy in the living room playing with Atticus, James grinned and said, "Hey little man, let's go get washed up. Momma said that dinner's about done." Jay stood up and said, "Wait Daddy, come see what I made!" Entering the living room completely James saw the building his son had put together. It took him a few seconds to realize that it was the hospital and he said, "Wow, this is really good!" Smiling proudly Jay pointed to a spot on the building and said, "Here's your office and there's Uncle Greg's right next door."

Surprised that the young child remembered where his office was in the large hospital, James walked over and picked up Jay while saying, "That is exactly right buddy. I really like this. Do you think I could take a picture of it and put it on my desk?" Jay's eyes went wide as he said, "You really wanna put it on your desk Daddy?" James nodded and said, "Of course, I think you did a really great job. And if we take a picture we can show Uncle Greg, in case Atticus knocks it over before he gets home."

James was taking a picture of his son and the model of the hospital as Lore came to the door. She stood silently waiting for them to finish before saying, "Dinner's all ready, you two washed up yet?" James playfully looked over at his son and said, "Uh oh! We forgot to get washed up, come on buddy." He snatched the little boy up off the floor and quickly jogged from the room towards the bathroom.

The small family actually had an enjoyable dinner. James complimented his wife's cooking and told his son how much he liked the choice of side dish. Jay grinned widely and was almost bouncing in his chair for the rest of dinner. They had all finished eating and James got up to start clearing the table when Lore touched his hand. Looking up at his wife James blushed slightly at her. Lore noticed the blush, but deciding not to mention it, she said, "I'll take care of the dishes. Why don't you take Jay upstairs for his bath?"

Releasing his hold on the plate in his hand, James nodded and said, "Oh ok." He then went over to Jay's chair and lifted the boy out of his seat saying, "What kind of soap do you want tonight the fruity stuff Momma uses or one for us guys?" Giggling Jay said, "I want the one you use Daddy!" Lore watched as they left the room and then started to clear away the dinner dishes.

About 20 minutes later as Lore was putting the leftovers in dishes to store in the refrigerator when she heard the back door open and looked up to see Greg come in. Glancing at the clock she saw that it was almost 8 and said, "Hey, how'd you get home?" As he pulled off his jacket Greg said, "I got a cab." Lore rolled her eyes and said, "One of us would have come and picked you up." Turning back around Greg said, "It's not a big deal Lorelai, anyway what's there to eat in this joint?"

Lore shook her head laughing and said, "Here I was just putting this away. We had chicken and Jay picked out peas." Greg caught the plate Lore had slid down the counter at him and said, "Awesome. Where is JG anyway?" Lore had gone back to loading dishes in the dishwasher and said, "He's upstairs with James. He's getting a bath."

Greg was surprised by this news and looked up quickly saying, "What? You guys didn't spend the evening arguing and freaking the kid out?" Lore's movement stilled and she turned saying, "Greg, we can have an evening without screaming at each other." Raising his eyebrows in doubt Greg said, "Lately? I think not!" Lore again shook her head and returned to the dishwasher saying, "Shut up and eat your dinner."

A while later Jay came running into the kitchen newly dried and dressed for bed. Sliding to a stop next to the island he started to say good night to Lore, but saw Greg and said, "Uncle Greg!" Greg handed his plate to Lore, turned to face the boy and in a tone matching the boy's excitement said, "Jay!" Jay had quickly crossed the room and almost knocked Greg over when he hugged the man's legs.

Holding his cane tightly to keep his balance Greg hugged Jay with his arm and said, "Hey JG, how was your day today?" Jay pulled away slightly and said, "It was ok, but you gotta see what I made!" Greg nodded and Jay grabbed his hand pulling him towards the living room. James had reentered the kitchen by this point and sat down at the counter. Lore turned from the sink and said, "Hey." James met his wife's look and also said, "Hey."

Jay came running back into the kitchen a short time later, this time to tell both his parents goodnight and found them sharing their first kiss in almost 3 months. When Jay didn't come right back from the kitchen Greg went after the boy and saw him quietly standing in the doorway staring across the room. A slight panicked feeling rushed through Greg, but when he didn't hear yelling he got confused. He went on over to the door and then saw what Jay was staring at, James & Lore kissing.

Greg leaned down to Jay's ear and quietly said, "Come on buddy, let's leave Momma & Daddy alone for now. It's late and you need to get to bed." Without turning Jay nodded slowly, still watching his parents. Greg grinned, first at James & Lore, but also at Jay's reaction to the sight. Knowing that the boy was totally engrossed in what he was watching, Greg reached down and took the boy's hand saying, "Jay, come on little man. It's past your bedtime." Jay didn't fight being pulled away from watching his parents and followed Greg up to his bedroom.

After getting Jay settled in bed and reading him a story, Greg looked down at the boy and found him sound asleep. Smiling down at the perfect child Greg closed the book and carefully got up off the bed. Then something that really shouldn't have surprised him happened, Greg heard yelling and he instantly recognized James & Lore's voices coming from the master bedroom just down the hall.

He tossed the book on Jay's bedside table and quickly limped from the room heading towards the yelling. When Greg got to the bedroom he threw open the door and found the couple involved in a heated argument. Knowing that if they didn't stop they would wind up waking the boy he had just gotten to sleep, so he yelled, "Hey what the hell happened? Not even 20 minutes ago you two were down in the kitchen making out and now you are back to screaming?"

James looked over at his best friend and harshly said, "Get the hell out Greg; this isn't any of your business. We don't need you in the middle of everything." Lore looked up at her husband and said, "Speak for yourself, I might want Greg here. _He_ actually listens to things I say." Glaring back at his wife James said, "What is that supposed to mean? I don't listen to you? And _he_ does? That's new!" James started to leave the room and just before he exited the door he turned and said, "Go ahead House, since you're the only one who listens to her. You can have her all to yourself. I'm done fighting with you Lorelai."

Lore watched as her husband angrily left the room and slammed the door to the guest room. Greg had also watched James leave, but when he saw the younger man close the door to his room, Greg looked back at Lore and said, "What happened?" Lore turned and went over to the bedroom window saying, "I don't really know. James & I both apologized when we were downstairs and I was the one who kissed him. We came up here and he asked if he could stay with me again. I told him that I wasn't sure I was ready for him to be back in here yet and he lost it."

Greg sighed loudly before saying, "If you aren't ready for him to come back yet then why are you leading him on?" Lore quickly spun around and said, "I'm not leading him on! All I did was kiss him!" Smirking Greg said, "Forget who it is you're kissing? Its James and he might not look the part, but he is all kinds of horny." Lore looked at Greg like he was green and said, "Oh my God, are you serious with this? James isn't _always_ as horny as you Greg!" Greg busted out laughing and said, "Ok Lore, whatever you think. But Jimmy is even hornier than me, why do you think he's been married so many times? He can't keep it in his pants!" He could instantly tell that he had crossed a line with Lore so Greg left the room before she threw something at him.

**Next chapter: Lore goes to her first appointment with the grief counselor.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 14

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Lore goes to her first appointment with the grief counselor.

The morning of the first appointment with the grief counselor Lore woke up 20 minutes late. Lying there in bed she looked at the clock and thought, _'I could have sworn I set that thing last night!'_ But it didn't matter if she had or not, she was up now and had to hurry if she was going to get Jay ready for school on time. When she opened the bedroom door she saw that all the other bedroom doors were open and each of their occupants were already up and moving.

Lore walked down to Jay's bedroom and saw James sitting on the bed helping their son get dressed. Walking into the room she said, "Morning, sorry I guess I overslept. Need me to do anything since you are getting him ready?" James shook his head no and without looking up curtly said, "We're fine." Lore didn't know how to respond. She was surprised that James would totally shoot down any attempt at helping, so she left the room and went down to Greg's room.

Knocking on the slightly open door Lore asked, "Hey Greg, you need any help this morning?" A few seconds later Greg pulled open the door, finished pulling his shirt down and said, "Huh? I was getting my shirt on and didn't hear ya." Greg was already heading back across the room to get his other shirt and jacket on by the time Lore answered, "I didn't know if you needed anything this morning. I kind of overslept and James is helping Jay this morning."

Greg looked back over at Lore and said, "No we can all get ready by ourselves. You need to get ready for your appointment and even before you ask – No you are _not_ canceling it." Lore huffed lightly and said, "Damn-it Greg! I don't want to do this. Besides why am _I_ the only one who has to, what about James?" With both eyebrows raised Greg smiled at Lore and said, "Somebody sounds like a little girl throwing a fit! Do you need a time out young lady?"

Lore huffed again and left the room quickly heading to the kitchen to make some coffee. She really didn't want to go to this appointment, but she also knew that Greg would drag her kicking and screaming if she kept refusing. She had taken the entire day off so she only had this appointment today, after it was done she was coming back home to hopefully pack up some of the baby items out of the nursery.

Starling Lore out of her thoughts Jay came skidding into the kitchen screaming, "Momma, Daddy said he takin' me to school today. So I see you later, 'kay Momma?" Lore nodded, hugged her son and said, "Ok that's fine. You be really good at school today. I love you." Jay quickly returned his mother's hug and then ran from the room saying, "'Kay Momma, I be good and love you too!"

As he passed through the kitchen Greg stopped and said, "You better be there on time or you are grounded!" Lorelai threw a glare at Greg and said, "Shut up, I'll be there on time. You're the one who is always late." Greg laughed and said, "I'm not late, I'm making an entrance. See ya tonight." Lore waved to Greg as he left the room and saw James in the doorway. Taking a deep breath to try and ready herself for anything James would say Lore smiled cautiously at her husband.

Stopping at the door James returned the smile and said, "Hey kid, you're seeing that counselor this morning aren't you?" Lore nodded and said, "Yeah in a few hours." Being rather unsure of himself, James drummed his fingers against the wall and finally said, "Well um, good luck." Lore walked over to him, pulled James down slightly and kissed his cheek gently before saying, "Thanks old man."

A few hours later Lore was sitting in the waiting room at Dr. Tyler Yates's office. She looked around the room and tried desperately not to fidget. She didn't know exactly why she was so nervous about seeing this man. Greg seemed to trust him, so she knew she could as well, but Lore didn't know if she was ready to be talking about the loss of her son. Before she could ramble on any longer in her own thoughts, the door opened and a man who looked only slightly younger than Greg walked through.

He extended his hand and said, "Good morning, I'm Dr. Yates. You must be Lorelai Wilson." Lore quickly stood, nodded and shook the man's hand saying, "Yes, I'm Lorelai Wilson." Dr. Yates smiled warmly and said, "You don't need to be nervous, House told me that you sometimes get worked up about things. I want you to try and relax; you have nothing to worry about. If you would like to you could call me Tyler." Swallowing loudly Lore nodded again and said, "Ok, I'll try. I'm just nervous and this is going to be difficult for me."

Dr. Yates led Lorelai back to one of the rooms and had her sit down. For a while they sat and talked about how she & James had met and their lives up until the past year. Everything flowed easily when they were talking about James & Lore's good times; Dr. Yates could see a sparkle in Lore's eyes when she spoke about her husband during these times. Then when he started asking about when she had gotten pregnant again, Lore's answers were more hesitant.

The doctor was about to ask another question regarding her pregnancy when he heard the timer on his desk sound. Looking back at the desk Dr. Yates said, "Well it looks like our time is up for today Lorelai. We have covered a lot and I am beginning to see where I need to go." Lore looked up from the spot on the floor she had been staring at and said, "So when do you want me to come back?" As he stood Dr. Yates said, "Why don't we set up a regular schedule for you to come on Tuesday and Friday mornings?" Lore agreed and quickly wrote it down in her date book so she wouldn't forget.

As she pulled out of the parking lot Lore wondered what her mother was doing this morning, so she grabbed her cell phone and dialed her mother's phone. Michelle Nelson was sitting at her desk when she heard her cell phone ringing. When she picked it up she saw her daughter's number and quickly answered, "Is something wrong Lorelai?" Sighing slightly Lore said, "No Mom, nothing is wrong. I just needed to talk to you."

Michelle could hear the emotion in her daughter's voice and asked, "I know something is going on, I can hear it in your voice." Lore had tried to restrain her emotions, but apparently had failed. She took another breath before asking, "Mom is there anyway that you could meet me for lunch today?" Michelle instantly started putting away her paperwork and said, "Don't say another word. I will make time for you, why don't we meet halfway and go somewhere to talk." Lorelai smiled to herself and quietly said, "Thanks Mom."

It was almost two hours later when Lorelai & Michelle sat in a quiet restaurant both silently eating their lunches. Michelle looked up at her daughter and could tell the young woman needed to talk, so she chose her words carefully and said, "Sweetheart, please tell me what is going on." Lore gently laid her fork back on her plate and said, "I am seeing a grief counselor. Greg suggested it after he witnessed a fight James & I had where I asked for a divorce."

Lorelai recalled all the events of the previous few months and told how she & James were still sleeping in separate rooms. Michelle saw how deeply it hurt Lore to talk about leaving James. She knew it was only the grief sparking those ideas and told Lore that she thought it was a very good idea for her to see this Dr. Yates.

Over the next few months Lore continued to see Dr. Yates twice a week and he pressed a bit further each meeting. By the end of their 3rd full month Lore had only then mentioned Landon's name one time. Greg had questioned his colleague about the sessions with Lorelai, but Tyler always refrained from sharing anything with the diagnostician, sighting doctor-patient confidentially. Greg didn't like that answer, but knew the other doctor wouldn't budge.

It was at the beginning of their 5th month of sessions when Dr. Yates suggested that James sit in on a few meetings. Lore wanted to say no, but Dr. Yates quickly said, "Lorelai, I think we are at a point when James needs to be included. I believe that you are past blaming him and you & James, as a couple, need to move forward together." Lore nodded and promised to have James join them at her next appointment.

As Lore sat in the driver's seat of Greg's car she realized that it might be time to replace the jeep that had been totaled in the accident. It might be something that she & James could do together. Pulling the car into drive Lore decided to go down to James's office and talk to him about a new vehicle and him coming to the counselor with her.

A short time later she got out of the car and headed into the hospital in search of her husband. Walking into the lobby just outside the clinic Lore spotted James standing next to the nurse's desk just inside the walk-in clinic. Taking a deep breath Lore pulled open the door and approached her husband. Lore stood quietly waiting as she saw that James was writing in a patient's file.

James finished filling out the proper papers for the 16 year old girl who he had just seen. She had come in to see if she had totally broken her arm or if she had just sprained it. It was times like this that he could see why Greg hated patients, the girl was clearly lying about what she had done and didn't want to go to the ER. He was pretty sure that her father was a doctor at a hospital across town and she was attempting to hide something from him. James didn't really care about it; the girl's arm was sprained and would be perfectly fine within a few weeks.

He flipped the file closed and slung it back into the stack of already seen patients. As he turned to get another file James saw his wife standing a few feet from him nervously playing with her long golden-brown hair. He smiled at her warmly, turned to the nurse sitting at the desk and said, "I'll be back in a bit." The nurse nodded and returned to her work.

Walking over to Lore, James quietly said, "Hi." Looking up at James, Lore chewed on her lip nervously and said, "Hey, have time to talk?" James nodded, grabbed Lore's hand and led her out into the hospital lobby. Heading over to a bench that was semi-hidden James said, "You look really nervous, are you alright?" Sitting beside her husband Lore quickly nodded and took a deep breath before saying, "Dr. Yates thinks it time for you to come with me to my appointments."

Greg had told James a few weeks back that he thought this day was quickly approaching. They had both seen a change in Lore and were really surprised when she had packed away all the things they had gotten for Landon. She had taken time off after one of her appointments and done it one afternoon while everyone was gone.

James took one of Lorelai's hands and said, "Ok, I can do that. Lisa said she will work with whatever schedule we need. She overheard Greg talking about you seeing Dr. Yates and when he said that I would eventually have to go with you." Lore sighed and felt like a bit of the weight on her shoulders had been lifted. She was so scared that James would flat out refuse to go with her.

His eyes narrowed slightly as James watched his wife. He could tell there was still something on her mind. Reaching over and pulling her chin back towards him, James forced Lorelai to look at him before he said, "Talk to me, what else are you thinking about?" Still nervous about the idea of replacing the car they had wrecked Lore looked down at James's shirt instead of his eyes.

James knew this look, Lore was stalling and desperately trying to avoid talking about whatever it was that was bothering her. He waited for another second before again saying, "Talk to me Lore." Finally looking into James's deep brown eyes Lore said, "I think I'm ready to get rid of the jeep and get something else. Keeping it won't bring Landon back and I really don't like Greg's car." James smiled at Lore's attempt at lightening her serious comment, but just as he started to respond Cuddy came out of the clinic.

Lisa looked around the lobby briefly and then spotted James. She quickly walked over and said, "James, I'm sorry to interrupt but we are really behind today and I need you to get back inside." Sighing slightly James looked back at Lore, kissed her cheek gently and said, "Sorry kid. We can talk about this later when I get home?" Lorelai smiled sadly at James and said, "Yeah, tonight." James then got up and quickly went back to the clinic followed by Lisa.

Lorelai had finished cleaning up the dinner dishes and checked on Jay & Greg before she saw James standing in the hallway. With his eyebrows raised slightly James smiled at Lore and said, "Can we talk now?" Lore nodded, followed James up to their bedroom and shut the door. Sitting down on the bed Lore again said, "I think its time to get a different car."

James took a deep breath and sat down beside his wife, considering what he should say. He too thought it was time to get a new car or something to replace the totaled jeep. Greg had said that they could use his car for however long they needed, since he rode to the hospital with James everyday anyway he didn't really need to have a car. And if he needed to go somewhere he always had the motorcycle.

Finally after thinking of a response James said, "Ok kid, how about if we go tomorrow and see what you like?" Lore looked up at James with nervous eyes and said, "Really? You agree with me?" Nodding James said, "Yeah, I think you're right. No matter how much we wish it would, keeping the jeep won't bring Landon back and we need to move forward."

The next afternoon Greg & Jay were left at home for their weekly piano lesson and James & Lore went to look at new cars. They spent 3 hours looking at 5 different dealerships before Lore saw a dark gray mini-van she loved. At first when James heard Lore say mini-van he recoiled and said, "A van? Lorelai are you serious? Does this mean we have to join the carpool and the PTA?"

Grinning at him, Lore said, "Oh just shut up and come look at it." She grabbed his arm and drug him a few vehicles down to the van she liked. James's expression quickly changed when he saw his wife's choice. Technically it was a mini-van, but it looked very much like his jeep. It looked nothing like what he was picturing from the horrible vehicles his friends' parents had when he was a child. His own parents had thankfully never gotten one of the anteater looking vans or one with a fake wood grain panel down the side.

Lorelai again smiled at James and said, "See it's really cool. And Greg & Jay will like it because it has a DVD player and screens in the back of every seat." James rushed over to the door to look inside and said, "Really? That's awesome!"

A salesman had seen them looking through the vehicles and approached them. He smiled almost too politely and said, "Hello is there anything I can help you folks with this afternoon?" James quickly asked to take the van for a test drive and it was less than an hour when they were all sitting in the salesman's office filling out the paperwork to purchase the van.

The next week at Dr. Yates's office James & Lore sat waiting for the man to call them back. James was now the one who was nervously fidgeting with everything; Lore looked over at him and grinned. He caught her watching him and said, "What?" Lore's smile widened as she said, "Nothing, I just forgot how cute you are when you're nervous." James rolled his eyes, but stopped fussing with his tie. Just as he started to respond the door opened and out walked Dr. Yates.

James was instantly on his feet and extending his hand to the older doctor. Lorelai also stood and said, "This is my husband James, please excuse how nervous he is." Dr. Yates smiled and said, "Good morning James, I'm Dr. Yates. So I hear you are one of the few who admit to being Greg House's friend." James blushed slightly and said, "Yeah, but I honestly thought that I was the _only_ one."

A few hours later James & Lore were on their way home after their appointment with Dr. Yates. Both were quiet, but it wasn't the uncomfortable, awkward silence that had filled their relationship for the past few months. This silence was something they both needed. The session with Dr. Yates had revealed a lot. Each had expressed their opinions on the car accident and the loss of their son.

James had apologized at great length for not being able to protect them. Lore had then explained why she had been so angry. Then Dr. Yates stopped them both and asked them to consider the other's point of view. James had to try and imagine what Lore was feeling; being a mother who had gotten so used to carrying a baby for 6 months and after one single event having that baby ripped away and nothing to show for that time. Lorelai was asked to put herself in James's shoes; she would have to picture herself literally in the driver's seat and be the one who couldn't get out of the line of traffic and then to have your spouse blame you for the death of your son.

By the time they left, they were both physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted. They had both called their bosses and asked for the rest of the day off. Thankfully they were both allowed the time, so they headed home. James pulled the van into the garage and he & Lore both got out.

Heading inside James started for the guest room, only to have Lore stop him and say, "I want you to come back to our room. I need you with me old man." Stopping abruptly James turned to face his wife and saw that she was crying. Pulling the younger woman into his arms James said, "If you're ready for me to, I will. Whatever you want kid, just tell me."

A few months later and almost 20 joint therapy sessions later James & Lore were back to the couple they had been before the accident. Greg was always teasing them about how sickeningly sweet they were and threatened that if he & Jay had to witness one more PDA at dinner that he would take the boy and move to a hotel. James quickly said, "You aren't taking my son anywhere. Besides you just want him to get girls, you have said that since the day he was born." Jay looked up at his uncle and sneered before saying, "Uncle Greg, you like girls? Girls are icky!"

Lore was surprised by her son's comment and said, "Hey! Does that make me icky, because I am a girl you know?" Jay shook his little head and said, "No you aren't, you're my Momma!" James laughed loudly but said, "Nope buddy, Momma's right. She is a girl and I really like that she is a girl!" Jay looked back to his uncle and Greg only shrugged and nodded.

**Next chapter: About a year goes by and Greg thinks they need a 'family' vacation before Jay starts the first grade.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 15

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: About a year goes by and Greg thinks they need a 'family' vacation before Jay starts the first grade.

Greg had picked up Jay from daycare after he got off work. James & Lore both had another cancer kid dinner, so he & the boy got to hang out for the evening. The summer had drug on for such a long time that Jay was so excited to go back to school. Lore had said that she would take the boy to the registration first thing on Wednesday morning, but Jay found out that there was time on Tuesday night and begged for Greg to take him.

Jay was entering a new school and couldn't wait to see the building. Greg didn't quite understand why the child liked school so much. James knew that his son was going to be just as much of a school kid as he had been; he flat out refused to refer to the boy as a nerd. James was really thankful that Jay had gotten his eyesight from his mother and wasn't cursed to have thick glasses like he had as a child. Greg had finally agreed that since he was picking Jay up anyway that they could swing by and get the boy all registered for the first grade.

On the way out of the daycare door and heading out to Lore's van; Jay looked up at his uncle and said, "What's it like in the first grade? Is it gonna be hard?" Greg thought for a few moments and then said, "No, I don't think it will be hard for you little man. You're smarter than most kids your age, so you'll probably be bored because you won't have enough to do."

The small child didn't bring up the topic of school again until Greg had parked in the large lot outside of Robinson Elementary School. As Greg opened the door to let Jay out he had to smile at the look on the boy's face. Jay's eyes had gone wide when he saw just how big the school looked. He had gone to a private kindergarten, so the building was much smaller. Greg held Jay's small hand as they walked up the long sidewalk leading into the building.

Greg had been dreading the wait time of registering for school, but surprisingly a lot of people had already been or were yet to show up. So there were only about 20 families in the large room and only 2 families in front of them at the starting point. Jay suddenly got very nervous and hid behind House's leg. Greg smiled slightly and quietly said, "Hey JG, you don't need to be scared. This will be fun, come on lets go see if you get a hot teacher." Jay looked up at the man's face and though he continued to chew his lip nervously he was no longer hiding.

A few minutes later Greg walked up to the table where two ladies were seated and said, "Um yeah, I want to sign him up for class I guess." Both ladies smiled politely and one said, "Well then you have come to the right place, what's his name?" Jay had gotten brave and firmly said, "I'm Jay Wilson." Greg grinned, ruffled the boy's hair and said, "Yeah, like he said. He is Jay Wilson and will be in the first grade." The other woman at the table decided to join the conversation and said, "Oh really wow! First grade huh? I bet you are really excited." Jay nodded enthusiastically and took a step closer to the table.

The other woman had gathered the paperwork and said, "Well here are the papers you will need to fill out Mr. Wilson." She was about to continue when House interrupted, "I'm not his dad, but I can still do all this right?" The woman thought for a moment and then nodded saying, "Well ok, but do you have proof of your relationship of the boy?" House thought for a second and then said, "Uh well I could call his parents. They're at some dinner across town, but I've always been his emergency contact person." Again the woman nodded and released the papers into Greg's hand before saying, "No you won't need to call them. You can go right over to one of those tables and fill all this out and then take it to one of the tables on the far side that is labeled 'Primary'.

Greg nodded, took Jay's hand and headed for one of the tables. When they sat down Jay reached for one of the papers and started to look over it. Greg laughed when he saw just how intently the boy was reading and said, "You want to fill this out? I bet you could, you know enough about yourself to understand what they want to know." Jay shook his head and tossed the paper back on the table before saying, "Nope, you do it."

10 minutes later and 5 of the 7 forms were completed when Greg got to the medical form. Reading it over thoroughly Greg recalled the boy's medical history and quickly wrote it all out, being a doctor did come in handy sometimes. Jay had grown impatient and was currently drumming on the table loudly. Greg looked up to meet the boy's eyes and said, "I'm almost done, so calm down kid." Jay made a face at his uncle and said, "Hurry up, I'm hungry and this place ain't any fun." Greg again looked up from the paperwork and said, "Excuse me? You don't use words like ain't and I said I was almost done."

Jay stuck his tongue out at Greg and huffed lightly before again growing quiet. Greg rolled his eyes and thought, _'God that boy is just like both his parents.'_ He quickly finished signing all the forms and looked them over to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything before saying, "Ok JG lets blow this joint and go grab some dinner." Jay instantly jumped from his seat and followed Greg to the 'Primary' tables.

The man sitting at this table looked like he had just graduated from high school himself. Greg looked at him oddly as he handed the guy his papers and said, "Are you even old enough to be out of school?" The man lifted an eyebrow and said, "Yeah, I'm 27." House just shook his head and checked to make sure Jay was still with him. The man behind the table quickly filed the paperwork and gathered a packet of information. Handing the packet to Greg he said, "Ok here is all the information you will need about the school and I've also put his supply list and class list in the folder. Here's your receipt and the line to pay is that last table by those doors." Greg looked where the man was  
pointing and nodded.

Again rolling his eyes Greg grabbed Jay's hand and started for yet another table. By this time Greg's leg was screaming from standing far too long, so he fished through his pocket searching for his beloved Vicodin. Jay looked up when he heard the bottle of pills and said, "You want me to get you a chair?" Greg was about to respond when the woman ahead of them in line said, "Well aren't you just the sweetest little thing, helping your daddy like that." Jay backed away from the woman's outstretched hand and said, "He's not my daddy. He's Uncle Greg, a really smart doctor."

Greg smiled slightly and said, "No, I'm good little man. We're about done, but do you wanna go get the car and pull it up by the doors?" The woman's eyes went wide as she said, "You are going to let him drive? He's way too little." Jay started to defend his size when Greg said, "You honestly think I'm going to let a 6 year old drive? You must be a complete moron lady, turn back around before your stupidity rubs off on the kid." The woman looked like she had been slapped, but turned away from them.

Jay giggled and said, "That's not nice Uncle Greg. I think you hurt her feelings." Greg scoffed and loudly said, "Well think about it, would I honestly let you drive? I might be crippled, but I'm not an idiot." Jay again giggled and followed Greg up to the next free teller to pay for the registration. On the way out of the building Greg & Jay saw the woman from a few minutes before. Greg quickly pulled out the keys to the van, handed them to Jay and loudly said, "Here's the keys Jay, why don't you go get the van and pull it up closer so I don't have to walk as far." Jay had been confused, but then heard the woman muttering about rude men and he started laughing.

On their way home House went through a McDonald's drive-thru and got them some dinner. A lot of things had changed since Jay had been born, but House cooking a meal wasn't one of them. When Jay got the box with his happy meal, he quickly opened it to see what toy he had gotten. Greg snatched the box away from the boy and said, "Aaahhh nope, not til we get home and then you have to eat first." Jay whined and said, "Uncle Greg please!!! Momma & Daddy aren't here – let me see the toy please!!" Greg looked around briefly checking to make sure he wasn't going to get caught giving in to a 6 year old and then handed the box back to the boy.

Jay cheered triumphantly and yanked the small toy from the flimsy cardboard box. He studied the toy for a few minutes and then said, "I wanna go to Disney World." House was back in traffic by this time and glanced back at the boy before saying, "What? Where did that come from?" Jay shook the toy in the air before saying, "Mickey Mouse, duh!" Greg again looked back at Jay and laughed when he realized that the happy meal toy was indeed Mickey Mouse. He then thought, _'Well damn, I'm turning this kid into a miniature version of me. I have a feeling Jimmy won't like that too much.'_

The next morning on the way to the hospital as Greg stared out the front window of the jeep he said, "You need to take your son to Disney World." James looked over at his best friend oddly and said, "What?" Greg rolled his eyes and slowly said, "You need to take your son to Disney World. He wants to go and it's still about a month before he starts school." Turning his attention back to the traffic surrounding them, James said, "And where exactly did he get this idea?" Mimicking the tone Jay had used on him the previous evening Greg said, "Mickey Mouse, duh!"

James's face broke into a smile as he said, "God you are such a big kid." Greg grinned widely and proudly said, "Thank you!" James shook his head and said, "I'll look into taking a vacation, but that wasn't a compliment House." Greg only shrugged and started playing with the radio stations.

When they got to work Greg was almost immediately thrown a case and kept busy for the majority of the day. James on the other hand only had 2 patients, both of which had the day off from any type of treatment, so he had a lot of free time. Granted this free time could have been spent in the clinic, but Greg's attitude towards the clinic had worn off on James and he was avoiding it at all costs. No, James was sitting in his office looking up vacation ideas to Florida.

Greg had told him that Jay wanted to go and if he played his cards right, they might be able to work in a family vacation before Jay started school. After looking for almost an hour James knew he needed to run some ideas past Lorelai. Well first he needed to tell her about his idea, then get her input on the whole plan. Grabbing the phone off its perch James dialed the number for his wife's office and hoped she wasn't busy.

A strange voice answered the phone with a cheerful, 'Make-A-Wish Foundation, how may I direct your call?' James faltered for a moment and then remembered why he was calling, "Um yes hi, I would like to speak with Lorelai Wilson please." The overly cheerful girl then said, "May I tell her who's calling please?" Again James sputtered, he was used to the people in that office knowing his voice and quickly transferring his call to Lore. Without knowing exactly why he said it, James responded, "Yes, this is Dr. Wilson from Princeton-Plainsboro." A hint of surprise now present in the receptionist's giggling voice she said, "Wow, you're a Wilson too! I'll transfer you right through Dr. Wilson."

James laughed at the girl's comment and quickly blushed when he heard his wife's answer. Lorelai had picked up the phone and said, "Dr. Wilson huh, you couldn't just help the new girl out and tell her you're my husband?" James continued to laugh as he said, "I didn't mean to say it that way. I guess I forgot where I had called and am so used to saying that, sorry kid." Lore rolled her eyes and smiled before saying, "It's all right. Now Dr. Wilson, is this official business or personal?" James did his best to stop laughing and said, "Um well it's about a personal matter. What do you think about taking a trip to Florida before Jay starts school?"

Lorelai was quiet for a few moments and then said, "Florida, huh? Where did this idea come from?" James told Lore about the discussion with Greg earlier in the morning and just as he started to read a specific package deal to her, Greg entered his office. Greg came over and sat on the front of James's desk before saying, "Who you talking to while you're supposed to be working?" James rolled his eyes and calmly said, "I'm talking to Lorelai about going to Florida."

Before James could say another word Greg had snatched the phone away from him and started talking to Lore. Greg placed the phone up to his ear and said, "So do we have a plan? Take the kid to see the big mouse, give him one last fun thing before you shove him into the public school system." Lorelai laughed and said, "I _just_ found out about this and we were looking at ideas for trips when you butt into the office. Now if I could speak to my husband we might actually _plan_ this trip, besides don't you have a patient to torture?"

Greg pulled the phone away from his ear slightly, looked at it oddly, then looked around the room quickly before placing it back to his ear and said, "Um yeah I have a patient, so uh here talk to Jimmy." James looked up at Greg as he shoved the phone back into the younger man's hand. Before James could say a word to Greg, the older man was headed for the door and back to his patient. James shook his head and grinned as he went back to planning a vacation with his wife.

Two weeks later James & Lore were loading the bags into the back of the van for their trip. Greg & Jay were both still inside eating breakfast and giving Chase instructions on how to take care of Atticus. Jay was insanely protective of his dog and even though Robert knew how to feed and walk a dog, Jay still went through everything step by step. When Lorelai came back in the kitchen she spotted her young son dragging Robert around by the arm showing him where they kept all the doggie treats and food. She smiled at Chase when he looked up at her and said, "I'm sorry Robert, he is getting carried away again."

Chase shook his head and in his thick Australian accent said, "It's not a problem, I don't mind at all, Allison still does this with me sometimes." Lore nodded slightly and said, "Well thank you for being so patient with him and with your wife." Glancing over at his boss seated at the counter, Chase said, "I've learned patience over the years." Greg looked up from the newspaper he was currently reading and said, "Hey, I'm a delightful boss to work for and I take offense in your accusing me of being anything but that!"

Robert had learned to be patient while working for Greg for the past 8 years or so. That patience had been put to the test a lot lately since marrying his long time girlfriend and co-worker Allison Cameron. Robert was taking his fair share of grief by having a 4 month pregnant  
wife at home. There were many nights that Ally would call Lore crying because Chase just didn't understand her.

James who was now entering the kitchen quickly said, "Yeah, that's you alright Greg, such a delight! Now if it isn't too much trouble for your delightful self, get your stuff out to the van so we can get going." Tossing the newspaper down onto the counter and shoving the now empty bowl across to Lore, Greg said, "That I can do, hey JG stop giving the wombat such a hard time and come help me carry my stuff." Jay looked up from where he was organizing the snacks for Atticus and said, "Ok Uncle Greg, but Robert ain't a wombat. He's a kangaroo." Before anyone could say a word about Jay's comment the boy had run from the room. Chase was the first to laugh and said, "Well ok, guess I'm a kangaroo and before you say a word House, just shut up."

James & Lore both joined Chase in laughing when Greg looked up sputtering and said, "What? I wasn't gonna say anything. God, why does everyone thinks I'm so rude?" Everyone continued to laugh as Greg rolled his eyes and left the room, going in search of his 6 year old companion.

Lorelai went over and was cleaning up the left over breakfast dishes as James went over by Chase and said, "Thanks again for doing this Robert. Jay wouldn't even consider going on a vacation without House going too. He threw a fit when Greg suggested that it just be the 3 of us to go." Robert shook his head and said, "Really it's not a problem James. It's on my way to work and it will get me out of the hospital a few times everyday and it might keep Ally off my back. She's so moody right now; I don't know how we are going to make it through the next 5 months. But you guys go have fun and get tanned for the rest of us.

When Jay & Greg had gotten all of their bags packed into the back of the van they both got in and immediately started fighting over what movie to watch on the way to the airport. James was locking up the house and making sure Chase had all the right keys and codes to get in and past the security system. Lorelai had headed out to the van and saw the boys fighting, rolling her eyes she knew exactly what the next week would be like.

Leaning into the open passenger side door Lore firmly said, "All right you two, knock it off. We haven't even left the drive-way and you are already arguing. What is the problem anyway?" Greg had looked up at Lorelai getting ready to say something when Jay noticed the break the man's attention and snatched the DVD from his hand. Jay cheered and jumped from his seat, heading for the DVD player between the front seats. Greg grabbed the back of Jay's shirt and said, "I am tired of watching that movie, can't we watch something cool like Peter Pan or no wait! I want watch Pirates of the Caribbean, that movie is awesome!"

Jay quickly turned back around and said, "Pirates? Did you bring it?" House nodded and started searching his backpack for the movie of choice. By this time James had gotten to the van and looked across the seat at his wife asking, "So what are they fighting about now?" Shrugging Lore said, "Nothing now, but I have a feeling they will be talking like pirates for the whole week." James's brow furrowed in confusion, but when House found the movie he wanted he yanked it from the bag and loudly announced, "Got it! Here JG, put it in with the picture side up, savvy?" James sighed loudly and climbed into the driver seat.

That evening as they sat in the hotel's restaurant Greg & Jay were both drawing on paper they had gotten from Lorelai. She had learned to carry plenty of things for them to do in case they got bored. The bag usually contained a couple coloring books, a pad of paper, pens, markers, and of course – extra batteries for their game systems. James was amazed at how his wife had morphed into this _'think of everything'_ type mom in the past few years.

He too, was now getting bored. Their food was taking forever and he wondered what other types of things Lore kept in that bag. Seeing it sitting on the floor next to Lorelai's chair James leaned down and grabbed it. Lore had seen James's annoyed fidgeting and smiled when she saw her husband pick up the bag.

James pulled the bag open and started searching through its contents. Fishing through the coloring books and bag of writing utensils James found three different 2 gallon sized zip top bags, each with a name; one for Jay, one for Greg, and one for him. Very curious now, James pulled out his own bag and found a t-shirt, one of his extra inhalers, spare pairs of both his glasses and contacts, and a travel size bag of bathroom supplies. His eyes went wide and he looked up at Lorelai before asking, "You keep emergency bags for all of us?"

Lorelai hadn't been watching James go through his own supply bag, so she looked back over at him and said, "What, oh yeah. I have to with the way you guys all forget things." James had been surprised by this news and asked, "How long have you been doing that?" Quietly thinking for a few moments Lore said, "A few years, I guess I started it when Jay was in pre-school. I only had one for him at first, but made ones for you & Greg after seeing Greg ruin a ton of his shirts and you forget your inhaler or contacts one too many times."

Glancing up James saw the waiter coming with their plates and only shrugged at his wife's revelation of keeping bags to be constantly prepared for the 3 of them. Shoving his own bag back into Lore's, James said, "Ok here comes our dinner, give me your stuff guys." Jay immediately did as his father asked, but Greg huffed lightly and said, "But I'm not done yet!" Lorelai rolled her eyes and grabbed the pen from Greg's hand and snatched the paper away before he could stop her. As he tried to grab the supplies back, Greg said, "Oh come on give it back." Lore shook her head and said, "No, it's time for dinner and if you keep whining you won't get to ride on the rollercoaster tomorrow."

James took the supplies from his wife and saw the look on the waiter's face as he put a plate on the table. The waiter was looking at Greg like he was way too old to be acting the way he was behaving. James shrugged and smiled before saying, "Kids these days, you can't get them to listen!" The waiter looked over at James quickly trying to see if he was joking, but James held his semi-straight face in place until the waiter had nervously walked away from the table mumbling. Then James started laughing completely and threw a napkin across the table at Greg saying, "Could you just behave for one night?" Greg had caught the napkin and threw it back at his best friend before matching James's tone and saying, "No!"

The next few days the Wilson family, plus one were wandering Disney World. House had gotten the use of what looked like a golf-cart, so he & Jay spent most of their days chasing girls. Jay didn't really care about the fact that they were girls; he just liked riding in the cart with his favorite uncle. James & Lorelai did their best to keep up with the pair and kept apologizing to anyone who was almost hit, and even a few times hit with the cart.

After Greg had run into an annoying man, James ran up to the cart and shoved Greg across the seat saying, "House! You can't just run over people!" Lore had run up to the other side of the cart and pulled Jay off the seat before he fell. She then turned to the man whom House had ran into and quickly said, "I am so sorry, did he hurt you?" The man thankfully wasn't hurt; he was only pissed off and stomped off, loudly cursing at Greg. This only caused Greg to laugh from his new spot in the passenger seat and say, "What he totally deserved it for making us look at that really stupid outfit. And did you see that fanny pack? Seriously, what year is it? Hey 1995 called, it needs its look back!"

The last day of their trip Jay & Greg whined until they got to ride the Pirates' ride at least 10 times. After the first time through James & Lore decided that if the boys wanted to ride it again, that House would have to be the grown-up and be in charge of Jay. They sat just outside the exit of the ride patiently waiting for their boys. James nudged his wife gently and said, "Hey why don't we ask Greg if he would take Jay somewhere for dinner tonight so we can have some time alone before we have to go home?"

Lore stayed quiet for a bit, trying to make it look like she had to think hard about spending time alone with James. When she didn't respond right away James turned Lorelai to face him and with his best pouting face said, "You don't want to have grown-up time without the boys?" Lore held out for a second longer and then smiled widely saying, "Of course I do! Don't pout old man, its not attractive." James lightly shoved his wife and said, "Hey, you think I'm cute so don't act like you don't kid."

That night James shoved a wad of cash in Greg's hand and said, "Take Jay and do whatever you want, just give us some time alone!" Greg laughed and said, "Sounds like Jimmy wants to get laid." Nodding enthusiastically James said, "You have no idea." Again Greg was laughing and started to respond but stopped when he saw Lorelai & Jay reenter the room. Lore saw the look on James's face and couldn't exactly read what he was thinking. With a raised eyebrow she said, "What are you two up to?"

James smiled evilly and said, "Not a thing kid." She rolled her eyes and Greg then said, "JG, why don't we go down to the pool for awhile and then go get some dinner?" Looking up at his father Jay asked, "Can I Daddy?" James's evil smile went to a smile more appropriate for his 6 year old son and said, "Yeah of course you can little man, but you gotta be really good ok?" Jay nodded quickly and ran to find his swim trunks.

As Greg got Lore's emergency bag's contents transferred into his own backpack he started humming cheesy porno music. James noticed what the song was first and threw a pillow across the room at the older man saying, "That's so lame House! At least update your music, God knows you watch enough porn to know all the music."

About that time Jay came running back into the room and asked, "Daddy, what's porn?" When he heard his son's voice, James's eyes went wide; his face was instantly beet red and he sputtered out, "Uh, um why don't you have Uncle Greg explain it to you tonight at dinner?" Greg walked over, grabbed Jay's hand and on the way out of the room calmly started explaining what exactly porn was, but Lorelai heard him and screamed, "James! Do you hear him? And Greg, stop telling my son about your porn collection!" Greg only laughed and he & Jay continued on down the hall towards the elevators.

With James still sitting on the couch completely red from embarrassment, Lorelai went over to him, sat on his lap and said, "You & Greg are awful, teaching my baby boy about such sordid things as porn at only 6." James could only laugh and try and muster up an innocent look to please his wife. Lorelai wasn't having it and lightly slapped James's arm saying, "You're no where near innocent my dear, but I still love you."

James liked that his wife was in a playful mood and it sparked an idea in his mind. What if since they were completely alone, for a while at least, they have the same type of evening they did when they were still on their honeymoon? They could order room service and spend the entire evening in bed. He loved that idea and quickly suggested it to the woman sitting on his lap. Lorelai too loved the idea and went in search of the room service menu.

A few hours later Greg was sitting at a table near the indoor pool at the hotel. He & Jay had gone out shopping for a while and when Jay got bored with walking around they had come back to the hotel so he could swim. They would eat dinner after he was finished in the pool. Greg was partially watching Jay as he played in the shallow end of the pool, but most of his attention was focused on a group of young women who had just entered the room.

He grinned when they all spotted Jay and how they were all now fussing about how adorable he was. Then he heard one of them ask where his parents were and Jay responded, "Momma & Daddy are having dinner tonight, Uncle Greg & me are having boys night out." When Jay mentioned Greg, he pointed over towards the table where Greg was seated; Greg quickly grabbed a newspaper to hide the soap opera magazine he had bought. He smiled semi-shyly at the group of women now surrounding his nephew while thinking, _'Alright Jay! Picking up girls at 6! Gonna be ladies man just like your Dad.'_

The young women all kind of played with Jay for another hour or so when one of their cell phones rang. The girl answered and soon discovered that they would all have to leave. By what Greg could hear, it sounded like a girl crisis and apparently backup was needed. They all again told Jay how adorable he was and said goodbye. Jay climbed out of the pool and came over to the table with Greg. Greg smirked at the boy and said, "Not bad JG, already picking up girls and you're only 6. They were all really hot and so into you." Jay only giggled and asked to go shopping.

A few hours later Greg & Jay were sitting the hotel restaurant finishing up dinner. Jay had practically worn himself out with the day's activities and was fighting to stay awake. Greg smiled when he noticed the boy had lost his battle with sleep and had his head lying on the table, next to his half-eaten dessert. Glancing at his watch Greg saw that it was almost 11 and decided to see if it would be safe to go back to the room.

Searching his pockets, Greg finally found his cell phone and called James's. James heard his cell phone ringing and quickly slipped out of bed to answer the call. Flipping it open James quietly said, "Hey, how's Jay doing?" Greg looked confused as to why James would be whispering and said, "Well he's already asleep, that's why I was calling. I wanted to see if the floor show was over, so I could bring him up to bed." James grinned and looked back over to the bed before saying, "Yeah the floor show is done and the leading lady is also asleep. So yeah, it's safe to come back up."

Greg flipped his phone shut and called a waiter over so he could pay the bill. While waiting for the kid to return with the change, Greg gathered up their things and packed them back into his backpack. Looking over things for a moment Greg decided exactly how he would get everything upstairs and not have to wake Jay. He slowly stood and put his bag completely on his shoulders and then with the help of a waiter Greg was able to pick Jay up. The small sleeping boy wrapped himself around his uncle and Greg held him still as they headed back upstairs.

James heard what sounded like someone kicking the door a short time later and rushed over to see what was going on. Pulling the door open slightly he saw Greg struggling to carry the sleeping boy. James quickly lifted Jay from Greg's grasp and moved out of the doorway. Greg followed James into the room and said, "It is about time you opened that door, this kid of yours is getting heavier every freaking day." Settling the boy against his shoulder James asked, "Why didn't you wake him, or tell me when you called that he was asleep?" Greg looked up at James incredulously and said, "I did tell you he was asleep! It's not my fault you don't listen."

**Next Chapter: Jay starts school.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 16

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Jay starts school.

When they got back home Jay was thrilled to see that Atticus was still in one piece and that Chase was perfectly capable of caring for the dog. James & Lore knew that Robert would be fine, but Jay had his doubts, only because they hadn't ever left the dog for more than overnight. James again thanked Chase for caring for the dog and yet again Robert told him that it was no problem at all.

Lorelai had gotten the list of supplies Jay would need for school from Greg. She had learned about how excited Jay was to see his new school and just how concerned Greg was about the boy. Greg thought that since the school was so big that it would be too much of a shock to Jay, being that his preschool/kindergarten was such a small school. Lore thought it was sweet that Greg cared so much about the boy and promised to watch for signs that Jay was getting overwhelmed.

James & Lore decided to give Greg some time to himself without his 6 year old shadow. They took Jay shopping for his supplies and some new clothes. James had always loved school shopping; Greg kept teasing him about showing his nerd persona again. Lore, on the other hand, had always hated it. When she was a child school shopping would usually end with a huge battle with her mother and her father would only cower away from both the women in his life. But since Lore was now a parent; she was determined to replace all the bad memories from her childhood with good ones shared with her son.

Jay's first day of school was a special day for the Wilsons. James & Lore had both taken the day off so they could both take him to school and pick him up afterwards. Greg thought they were being incredibly lame, but James told him to mind his own business. James also knew that if House ever had kids of his own that the older man would be just as, or even sappier than he was. Greg didn't like showing his sappy side, but on a few occasions James & Lorelai had both seen it.

That first day went remarkably well, Jay didn't fuss about getting up early. James helped the boy pick out his clothes and was on hand for any needed assistance. Lorelai had promised to make Jay's favorite breakfast, French toast. When Greg learned about the breakfast menu he made sure that he would have time to sit and eat before having to leave for work. That was one of the many perks of living with James & Lorelai; they were both extremely gifted cooks.

After eating their breakfast James, Lore, & Jay all loaded into the jeep and headed down for Jay's new school. It was the first time that James would actually be seeing his son's school and quickly shared Greg's concern about the school being too large for Jay. Lorelai told James the same thing she had told Greg, Jay would do just fine in his new school. But when Jay got out of the jeep and saw some of his friends from his old school, he took off running towards the door without saying goodbye. James called his son back and pulled the boy into a quick hug while saying, "You have fun today and be good." Jay nodded and promised he would behave. Lorelai also hugged her young son and said, "I love you little man, we'll be here to pick you up after school." Again Jay nodded and took off with his friends.

Seeing her son showing his independence really got to Lorelai that morning. Before Jay & his friends were in the front doors of the school she was in tears. James smiled sadly at his wife, pulled her into his arms and said, "Hey wasn't it you who was just saying he would be fine?" Lorelai nodded slowly and thickly said, "Yeah, but our baby is growing up James." James held his wife tighter and said, "I know kid, I know."

Later that afternoon James & Lore were back outside the school waiting for Jay. When the school bell rang signaling the end of classes children started pouring out the doors. It was about 10 minutes before James finally spotted his son walking out the front door and he started walking up to meet the boy. When Jay spotted his father he quickly ran and jumped into the man's arms screaming, "Daddy! School is so fun. We got to paint and have snack time, it was awesome." James laughed and said, "Well good, I'm glad you had such a good day. Come on I bet Momma would love to hear all about your day."

The small family quickly settled into their new routine of getting up and ready for each of their days. Jay absolutely adored his school and already had numerous friends. James tried to make time each evening to spend time with Jay so they could talk about the new things he was learning. Lore still got emotional at times when she thought about how fast Jay was growing up, but she too loved hearing about his new adventures. Greg had learned that Jay's teacher was single and really hot, so he was always asking the boy about his teacher, Miss Page.

It was about a month and a half after they had gone on their trip to Florida when Lore started feeling funny. For 3 days in a row she threw up first thing in the morning, but only that one time per day. Somehow she had hidden this from James & Greg. On the 4th day she again threw up and as she brushed her teeth to rid her mouth of the taste a thought sparked in her mind, _'What if I'm pregnant?'_ Lorelai met her own gaze in the mirror and was shocked to see James standing in the doorway watching her.

James crossed the room, wrapped his arms around his wife and then said, "You alright kid? You looked pretty scared there for a minute." Stretching up Lore kissed the side of James's face and said, "No, I'm fine. I just remembered something I had forgotten about at work." Raising his eyebrows James said, "Oh hope it wasn't really important or can you catch it today?" Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah I can get it today, it's not that important." James grinned, kissed Lore and got in the shower. While watching her husband get into the shower Lorelai thought to herself, _'I should stop and get a pregnancy test so I can take it at work.'_ Lore nodded to herself in agreement and went to get Jay ready for school.

After dropping Jay off at school Lorelai drove to a drug store and ran inside. She searched the isles quickly looking for home pregnancy tests and was finally able to find them. Grabbing 3 of them Lore headed up to the check out to pay for them. Seeing that there were 2 people ahead of her in line, Lore glanced at her watch and saw that only 15 minutes until she had to be at work. In her normal nervous way, Lore started chewing her lip willing the clerk and other customers to go faster.

It only took 10 minutes for Lore to get checked out and all the way to her office. Before she got out of the van Lorelai jammed the pregnancy tests into her bag and hastily closed it. Looking around to see if anyone was watching, Lore climbed out of the driver's seat and closed the door. She rushed into the building and was across the main office and into her own private office before anyone could say a word to her.

Firmly closing and locking the door behind herself, Lore went to her private bathroom and started fumbling with the latch on her bag. When she was finally able to calm her nerves enough to undo the buckle Lore found all 3 of the pregnancy tests. She removed them all from their boxes, quickly read the instructions and decided that now was as good as time as any to take the tests.

Another 10 minutes later Lorelai was sitting on the floor of her office leaning against the wall staring at 3 positive pregnancy tests. She was pregnant. Feeling increasingly nervous Lorelai rushed back into the bathroom and again threw up. She instantly doubted herself and her parenting abilities. All the memories of the few months after Jay was born and how she had struggled to become a good mom now flooded her mind. Before she even knew what happened Lorelai was reduced to a sobbing mess.

A half an hour later Lore was finally able to control herself and got up off the floor. Taking a deep breath she knew what she had to do, call Dr. Marks' office and set up an appointment to see the man. As she sat down at her desk and flipped through her rolodex Lore again saw the picture of herself with James & their son. This was the same picture that had restored her faith in their marriage after losing Landon. Then she remembered how scared and broken she had been during that time and felt the nervousness return. Taking a few more deep breaths Lorelai willed herself to settle down and dialed the number to reach Dr. Marks.

Two weeks later Lorelai was sitting in the exam room with Dr. Marks. He had just confirmed that she was now 2 months pregnant. Lore again started to cry and didn't know what to say to the man sitting across the room. Lucas Marks, being a parent himself, knew how mood swings affected pregnant women. He also knew the other reasons for Lorelai's fears. Grabbing the box of tissues from the counter, Dr. Marks handed them to her saying, "Lorelai, I understand all the things going through your mind right now. But I want you to know that you're an amazing parent and we will do all we can to ensure the health of this baby."

It was another emotional month before James finally approached his wife and asked, "Lorelai, you have to tell me what is going on. It seems like you have been crying for weeks and I can't figure out what is happening. Please kid, talk to me." Lore met James's eyes and then buried her head against his chest. Still unclear about what was going on James wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly until she could calm down.

When Lore's crying finally stopped she looked up into James's eyes and quietly said, "I'm pregnant." James's eyes went wide with surprise and he said, "Sweetheart that is a good thing. Please explain to me why this is upsetting you." Lore thought for a bit and before she started explaining she had pulled James into their bedroom and closed the door. After sitting next to James on the bed, Lore said, "I'm scared that we won't know what to do with this baby. I'm scared that I will lose this baby. I'm just so scared and we can't tell Jay, not yet. I couldn't bear to break his heart again if something happened. And oh God, we can't tell Greg either."

James let his wife finish her rant and then calmly said, "Lorelai Wilson, you listen to me. We won't lose this baby like we lost Landon and it will take time for us to get used to having 2 children, but we will do it. I understand that you aren't ready to tell Jay and that is fine. Same thing with Greg, we both know that he can't keep something like this quiet for long. But you don't need to be scared; I'm not going anywhere and will be here every step along the way, alright kid?" Lore nodded solemnly and again leaned against James's chest.

A few months later Lorelai was finally ready to tell people about the baby. James knew it was past time to start telling everyone, because Lorelai was already showing and her bulky sweaters only hid so much. Greg was the first to find out and uncharacteristically politely congratulated them. James tried to find out why the man was so unlike himself, but was brushed off by an all too familiar jibe at his taste in ties & shoes. Still not satisfied with Greg's attempt to change the subject James decided that his friend wouldn't talk about his feelings, so he let the topic drop.

Then another month went by and Greg finally started to warm to the idea of Lorelai being pregnant again. He, like Jay, was always asking if the baby was moving and if he could feel. James slipped comfortably back into his thinking of Greg as one of his kids. Just the way the older man acted reminded James so much of Jay, he might as well be a Wilson child. There were times though when Greg had to be a grown up and attempt to set an example for Jay.

He also easily fit into a role of protecting Lorelai. Greg's protective streak ran deep when it came to the Wilson family. It had grown even stronger with the soon-to-be addition to the family and Greg was now becoming Lore's shadow, ensuring that nothing happened that could endanger the health of his best friend's wife & baby.

It was a Saturday afternoon when Lore told Greg that she needed to go to the grocery store and before she could say another word Greg was getting his coat on to accompany her. Lorelai put a hand on Greg's shoulder and said, "I'm a big girl now Greg, Jay & I can go to the store." Greg shook his head and said, "Nope, I'm going and won't hear any of your arguments. Besides Jimmy is working and if I am seen out with a hot pregnant woman, people might think that I'm not such an ass and have a good side." Lore knew that she wouldn't be able to talk Greg out of going with her, so she rolled her eyes and went to find Jay.

Half an hour later Lorelai was headed down the cereal isle to grab a few boxes for the guys. Greg & Jay were constantly eating cereal so they went through it very quickly. After grabbing 4 or 5 boxes she headed back to the cart. Greg had Jay over in the fruit department. Lore was still a good 15 feet away when she spotted them. Greg was pushing Jay, who was standing up in the cart hanging onto the left side and with his right hand he had Greg's cane thrust in the air like a sword. House kept saying things in a pirate-like voice and Jay was screaming in laughter – so there were quite a few people looking at them very oddly. Greg knew that they were, but in classic House style – he couldn't have cared less.

Lore walked over and grabbed the _'sword'_ out of her son's hand and gave it back to _'Captain'_ House as she took over piloting the cart. Jay quickly sat down in the cart and Greg started pouting as he limped up the isle. Jay saw that Greg was pouting and said, "Pouting ain't gonna help – just gets us in trouble." Lore had a really difficult time not laughing, but when Greg turned around and had a huge genuine smile she couldn't stop herself. He walked back to the cart and grabbed Jay around the waist, lifting him out of the cart he said, "Ok J.G., I won't pout. Don't want Momma sending me to bed with no dessert!"

She then sent them on a mission to find the milk they needed and a special kind of juice for James from the refrigerator case. Lore started looking over the fruit deciding on what she would get for the guys. Somehow James has managed to instill a love of healthy snacks in their young son. She grabbed some apples, oranges, and a few different types of berries. She then bagged each one up and laid them in the cart. Moving down the isle she grabbed some dried fruits and placed those in the cart as well. Looking up Lore met the glance of a man across the case and he smiled at her politely. She grabbed one other bag of fruit and headed off to find Jay & Greg.

At the end of the isle Lore met Greg, who was carrying the milk, and Jay, who was carrying his father's juice. Jay looked up at her and said, "Momma, why does Daddy like this weird juice? It's a funny color and Uncle Greg said it tastes nasty." She looked up and met Greg's smiling face and then said, "Well sweetie, unlike Uncle Greg, Daddy likes to drink other things besides coffee & soda. These have less sugar and are good for you." Greg then rolled his eyes and smiled at her.

Lore then headed down the isle of coffees & teas and sent Greg & Jay off to find some snacks for Jay to take to school. She had a hard time finding the decaffeinated tea she needed. James is very set in his ways and didn't want her to drink anything with caffeine with the baby. Greg said that was stupid and tried to bribe her with normal Pepsi, but James quickly put a stop to it. He later told Greg that when he had kids that he could have a say in what their mother ate or drank while pregnant, but since the baby was _his_ child – Greg had no say.

She finally spotted the tea she wanted and placed it in the cart, and then out of no where Greg came up behind her. He put his arm around Lore's shoulder, pulled her close to him and whispered, "Just play along and follow my lead." Not understanding what he meant Lore looked up at him oddly, but seeing that Greg wasn't joking, she decided to do as he asked. He rubbed a gentle circle on her lower back, then kissed her and said, "Ok honey, we have all the stuff you asked for. Is there anything else you need, because it looks like you need to lay down for awhile?" Lore shook her head and said, "No I think we have everything. We can go now babe. Jay, sweetie – its time to go."

Jay ran up behind Greg, so Greg leaned down and picked him up. He whispered something in his ear and Jay nodded to him. When Greg sat Jay and his cane in the cart Jay asked, "Dad, can we get some ice cream on the way home?" Greg smiled, placed his hand again on Lore's lower back, the other on her belly and then said, "Well little man that depends on how Momma feels." Lore nodded and then Greg grabbed the cart and they headed toward the front of the store.

She was very confused as to why Greg was having Jay call him Dad and acting like he was her husband. But he said nothing else out of the ordinary the rest of the time they were in the store. When they had gotten out the front door of the store Jay asked for some change so he could ride the car. Lore then turned to Greg and said, "What was that about?" He looked around briefly and shook his head slightly. He then took hold of Lore's hand, pulled her over to a bench, sat her down and said, "Here babe, sit down. Rest your back while I put him on that car." Lore sat there watching Jay climb up onto the large plastic car and heard him say, "Put the money in Dad!" Greg looked like he was surprised by Jay's order and said, "Oh ok, sorry! Here ya go – ride away." Jay made race car sounds for the duration of the ride and Greg called out the play by play.

Lorelai looked around as a few other customers walked out of the store. When she looked back over to where Greg was standing she saw that the man that had smiled at her in the produce department had stopped briefly and said something to Greg. House nodded politely and she half heard him say "Thanks." When Jay's ride was over he climbed down and ran over to where she was seated and said, "Momma did you see me driving?" Lorelai told him she did and when House was close enough she gratefully accepted his offer to help her up. Before they left the breezeway of the store Greg leaned down and kissed Lore again. He then said, "Ok I think we are good to go this time." She looked up at him oddly, but didn't say anything else until they had gotten out to the van.

After Greg had buckled his seat belt and started the engine Lorelai grabbed his arm and said, "Ok, now tell me what is going on Greg!" He looked over at her, sighed and said, "There was a guy following you around the store. He was watching you the whole time we were in the store and while we were in that lobby thing. And seeing that I am a man – I could tell what he was thinking. Rather than go through a big fight – I came up with that idea. It worked because he walked by Jay & I while we were at that car thing and said, _'You are quite a lucky man.'_" Lore was shocked, she hadn't even noticed. She had potentially endangered her child's life, her marriage, and possibly her own life – and she hadn't even noticed.

**Next chapter: Something happens to Lore**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 17

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Something happens to Lore, this takes place about a month later (March).

It was almost 4 and Lorelai usually picked up her son around 3:30 on Wednesday afternoons. Shawna, the woman Jay's after-school program, was becoming increasingly nervous, Lore was rarely late and if she was, she called to let them know. She then thought to herself, '_if Mrs. Wilson doesn't show up by 4 I'm calling Dr. Wilson. He'll know what's going on.'_ 4 o'clock came and went and Shawna decided to make the call to Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. James had just gotten back to his office after checking in on one of his patients that was going home today and heard his phone ringing. He hurried over to his desk, grabbed the receiver and said, "This is Dr. Wilson." Shawna politely said, "Hello, Dr. Wilson. This is Shawna over at the Robinson Elementary After-School Center. I was checking to see if you were scheduled to pick up Jay this afternoon. I had thought that Mrs. Wilson was coming for him today, but she seems to be late or I have gotten confused on some details. I tried to call her cell phone, but it went straight to her voice mail, so I decided to call you."

James had to think a bit to process what the girl had just said, but then realized that she said Lore hadn't arrived to pick up Jay. He looked at his watch and thought for another second then said, "Um, no you were right my wife was scheduled to pick him up today. But maybe something came up at work. How late will someone be there today?" Shawna then responded, "Well today is Wednesday, so I will be here until 5 this evening." James was growing increasingly uneasy as all the ideas of where Lore had gotten ran through his mind. He quickly said, "Ok, 5 o'clock. I will make sure that someone will be there to pick up Jay before then. Thank you Shawna, I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

James thought for a few minutes to decide where to call first to try and reach Lorelai. He decided to try Lore's office first. After hanging up with Riley, the secretary, James learned that Lore had left 45 minutes ago and said that she was picking up Jay and heading home. He quickly dialed the number for the house and as expected got no answer, so he decided to try her cell phone – after ringing 4 or 5 times her voice mail picked up. He decided against leaving a message and hung up the phone. He didn't like this at all – she always answers her phone. Being that this is so personal James felt panic settle in his heart. Glancing up he sees his best friend standing on his side of their shared balconies. He got up and headed for the door leading outside.

James slowly opened the glass door that led to his balcony and walked through its opening. Taking a deep breath, then swallowing thickly and after finding his voice he said, "Greg, have you talked to Lore lately? She hasn't arrived at Jay's school yet and has already left her office." Greg's brow quickly furrowed after hearing how upset his best friend was and a deep look of concern settled in his eyes. He then shook his head and said, "No, James I haven't talked to her since this morning before we left, but have you tried her cell? Maybe she had another stop to make before going for Jay, or maybe the house?" James quickly shook his head and said, "No, I tried and there is no answer anywhere. Where is she? What if something happened with the baby?"

Greg closed the space between himself and the brick wall separating the balconies and looked James square in the eye and said, "Whoa James, calm down. We'll find her and they are fine. You grab your stuff and we will go down to her office and take her route to the school and see if she is anywhere in between. Take some deep breaths and settle down – freaking out won't do us any good right now." James again swallowed thickly and nodded slowly before turning and going back into his office. Greg watched his best friend slowly gather his things in his office before reentering his own and speaking to the ducklings.

Robert was seated at the conference table in the meeting room going over files and was quickly joined by Foreman with the latest test results on their current patient. Ally was still at home on maternity leave after having her & Robert's baby boy Marcus. Foreman started to read over the test results when House quietly held up his hand and said, "I need for you guys to handle things here for awhile. I'm going with Wilson to pick up Jay and find Lorelai. I will explain it better later and let you know what is going on. He's ready to go and is in no state to go anywhere alone. If you hear ANYTHING from or about Lore call my cell immediately – got it?" Knowing that House wasn't fooling around the guys nodded and looked out to the hallway to see James nervously fidgeting with his jacket. Before either of them could say a word Greg had crossed the room and left the conference room.

James was unaware that Greg had joined him in the hall, so House walked over and touched James's arm and said, "Jimmy, you ready?" Slightly shocked, James jumped a bit and said, "What? Oh yeah, yes, let's go. Damn-it! What about Lisa?" House scoffed and grabbed his cell out of his pants pocket, quickly dialing Cuddy's office he took control of James's concern. While Greg waited for Cuddy to answer her phone James began to fuss with his tie nervously.

It wasn't long before Lisa answered her phone and House did his best not to bark what he & James were doing into his cell. "Cuddy, Wilson & I need to leave. Yes I am perfectly aware that it is just after 4, but we need to find Lorelai." James looked up slightly at the sound of his wife's name, so Greg turned and walked a few steps away out of James's hearing range and continued, "The school called and said that she hasn't been to pick up Jay and her office said that she had already left. Wilson's freaking, so we are going to look for her and pick up Jay. I'm leaving the team in charge of my case. I will have my cell so if you need either James or I, call me, okay?" Grinning slightly at Cuddy's sudden agreement Greg clicked his phone closed, limped back to James and again got his attention. "Okay Jimmy, we are good to go."

Exiting the hospital parking lot Greg looked over at James sitting in the passenger seat of the jeep. He was again nervously fidgeting with his tie and staring intently out the front window. Greg sighed quietly and began to wonder just how scared James was. _'God, his wife and baby are missing. His 7 year old son is sitting at that daycare totally clueless about the entire situation.'_ Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Greg again turned his attention to the traffic on the busy street outside the hospital.

It wasn't long before Greg was turning into the parking lot outside the Make-A-Wish offices. Before Greg could even get the jeep fully parked James had jumped out of the jeep and headed for the door. Greg quickly put the jeep into park and climbed out. He followed after James, but said loudly, "James, hold up." This statement instantly slowed James's quick pace and he waited for House to catch up. Upon entering the doors they found the receptionist, Riley sitting at her counter going through files.

James rushed to the counter and said, "Riley – where is my wife?" Greg closed the space between James & himself then placing a hand on Wilson's shoulder he asked, "Have you heard anything? When exactly did Lorelai leave?" Riley swallowed nervously and said, "We haven't heard anything Dr. House. I last saw Lorelai at 3:15 when she left to pick up Jay. She said that she was going straight there and would have her cell on if she was needed." James spun back around wide-eyed and said, "3:15! It's almost 4:30. Where is she, she isn't answering her phone and still hasn't arrived at the school."

Just as Greg started to reprimand James again, the cell tucked into one of James's pockets began to ring. Jumping at the sound James tore back the jacket and found the phone in his pants pocket. Once he found it he yanked it open and loudly said, "Yeah?!" Greg stared at James surprised at his friend's rude greeting. Then James said, "Yeah this is James. What? Yes, I know he hasn't been picked up, is he alright? Yeah, I will be there before 5 to get him. Has my wife called yet? Ok, yeah, I have to go – yes! I will be there soon." Forcefully shutting his phone James turned back to House and said, "Damn-it! Where is she?"

Feeling increasingly strange at their reversed roles Greg walked over to James, got right in his face and said, "James, listen to me. We are going to find her. Let's go get Jay and we can take him back to Cameron. He can play at with her & Chase's baby – they have toys there he can play with." James sighed loudly, stormed out of the building and headed back towards the jeep. Greg turned back to the desk and saw that a crowd of people had started to gather after hearing James's screaming so he said, "If any of you hear from Lore could you call my cell, here's my number. We are going to follow her exact route to the school and pick up Jay." The members of the staff all nodded at House's request while Riley took down the number House recited. She then said, "Alright Dr. House, I will be sure to call you if we hear anything." House nodded curtly and limped out of the building and back to the jeep.

Climbing back into the driver seat Greg again looked at James's nervous face and said, "Ok do you know what route she takes to the school?" Taking a loud breath James nodded and said, "Yeah, um, she takes Union over to Yates, then turns right on Parker and then its only like 4 blocks off Parker Ave." House processed the directions and pulled out onto the street heading in the direction James had instructed him in.

As Greg maneuvered through traffic James's eyes darted around the cars going by, checking for Lore's van. Greg spotted something that was the same dark gray that matched Lore's van and began to switch lanes. It was still a little over a block away at a gas station. When James spotted it he looked over at Greg and said, "You see it?" Greg nodded and said, "Yup, I'm getting into that lane right now."

James looked around the parking lot for Lore as Greg came to a stop next to what did turn out to be Lore's mini-van. They both stepped out and walked over to the vehicle. James went to the driver door and tried the handle, surprising him it was unlocked. He pulled the door open and quickly spotted the strap his wife's bag lying on the passenger seat, smiling slightly he remembered that she always threw the bag between the seats. Greg walked around the van checking for anything out of the ordinary, finding nothing he then walked around by James.

By this time James had climbed into the driver's seat and had Lore's bag in his lap. He was now going through it looking to see if anything was missing. As James continued to search Greg's phone began to ring from inside his jacket pocket. Pulling it from the inner pocket, House flipped it open and said, "This is House." James looked up briefly as House answered his phone and was shocked to hear Greg say, "Lore? Is that you?" Then James reached and stole the phone from Greg's grasp and said, "Lorelai, baby, are you all right? Where are you?"

Greg could tell that James was having trouble hearing anything on the phone so he closed the door to the van and walked around to the passenger side. By the time Greg had opened the door James had hung up the phone. He looked over at Greg and said, "Why the hell did she call YOUR phone? Damn-it whatever, she said that she is in the back of a moving van that has no windows. She knows they are moving, but can't see where they are." Glancing at his watch Greg had a plan forming in his mind. He then said to James, "Hey, I don't know why she called me instead of you; just be happy that she could call anyone. So why don't I go pick up Jay and take him back to the hospital to stay with Chase or Foreman. You stay here and call the police and tell them what she told you." James nodded and grabbed his own phone from his coat pocket. Dialing the number for the daycare James told Greg to go ahead on down to pick up Jay. Greg stepped back out of the van and went back to the jeep. As he started the engine he saw James speaking to the daycare worker at the school and he pulled back out into traffic.

James was again speaking to Shawna at the school and said, "Hi, this is James Wilson. I am sending Greg House down to pick up Jay. There is a situation that I am unable to get out of right now, so I wanted to let you know that it is fine for Jay go with Greg. Ok, thanks and Shawna I want to apologize for how rude I was earlier. Yes, he will be there shortly." He then ended the call with Shawna and dialed the police. He didn't think it was appropriate to call 911, since it wasn't technically an emergency. So he called the regular number and asked for an officer to be sent down to the gas station.

**Next chapter: Greg picks up Jay**


	18. Chapter 18

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 18

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Greg picks up Jay

While en route to the school Greg called Allison, when she answered House could hear the evident concern in her voice and he smiled slightly. He then said, "Cameron, I'm almost at the school and going to pick up Jay. If I bring him back over to your house can you keep him for awhile? Lore is missing and I think someone has taken her. I don't want Jay to know something's up because then he'll just be worried. The school keeps calling James and asking when someone will come for him and I don't think it's a real good idea to involve Jay." Allison instantly agreed to take care of Jay, but said that she was going to the hospital to meet Robert; so she would meet House in the lobby outside the clinic doors.

House pulled into the parking lot outside the after-school program building beside the school and parked in a spot near the door. He stepped down out of the jeep and slowly limped to the door. As he pulled the door open Greg spotted his best friend's young son playing with a small set of matchbox cars across the room. Clearing his throat gently to gain the attention of the girl sitting at the desk Greg then said, "I'm Greg House and I'm here to pick up Jay." Shawna looked up to meet Greg's eye and said, "Oh hi Mr. House, yes I spoke to Dr. Wilson a bit ago. Jay is almost ready to go."

Greg nodded to the girl at the desk and headed over to where the young boy sat. When close enough to reach Jay, Greg tapped the bottom of Jay's shoes with his cane and said, "Hey little man, it's time to get cleaned up." Jay turned and looked up at Greg, smiled brightly and said, "Uncle Greg! You bring the bike today?" Shaking his head Greg said, "Nope bud, I have your dad's jeep for now. Get your stuff picked up now buddy we need to get going." Turning back to his pile of cars Jay said, "Ok Uncle Greg – but where we goin?" As Jay picked up his toys Greg smiled and said, "You get to go play at the hospital with Allison, baby Marcus & the guys. How does that sound?"

While Jay put the toy car bin back on the shelf he looked back at Greg and said, "Aunt Ally & Marcus!? That's cool, but where's Momma and Daddy?" Greg then said, "They are both kinda busy right now, so they sent me to come pick you up. That ok with you J.G.?" Yanking his jacket on Jay laughed and said, "Yeah its ok – but can I call Daddy with your phone? I wanna talk to him." Turning back towards the door Greg held up a finger telling Jay to wait just a bit and said, "Do I need to sign anything or something before we leave?" Shawna nodded & handed Greg the sign-out sheet. After House had signed Jay out for the day and handed the form back to Shawna, she said good night to them both. Greg then turned back to Jay and said, "Alright kid, let's get going. I will dial your dad's number on the way out ok?" Jay waved to Shawna and nodded up at Greg as they exited the door and walked out to the jeep.

Greg opened the back door to the jeep and Jay climbed up into the seat and began to buckle himself in. Then Greg pulled out his phone and quickly dialed James's phone, after James answered he said, "Hey – I have Jay but he wants to talk to you. I haven't said anything about this yet, so he just thinks that you both are busy. So here."

James took a deep breath to calm his nerves and waited to hear the small voice belonging to his 7 year old son. Smiling at the happy sound of 'Hey Daddy,' James pushed his fear aside and said, "Hi squirt, how was school today?" Jay rattled off his favorite parts of the school day and asked when he could see both his parents. James thought quickly and said, "Well, buddy Momma & I have some things to take care of before we can see you. So Uncle Greg is going to take you to see Allison & Marcus – is that ok?" His young son quickly said that it was fine and James saw the police cruiser pulling into the gas station parking lot, so he asked to speak with Greg again. With Greg back on the phone James said, "House, the cops are here. I should go – tell him I love him and I will see him later, ok?" House said that he would and hung up the phone.

Jay looked up at Greg as he put the phone away and made a goofy face like he always did with his Uncle Greg. House leaned inside the jeep, blew an air filled kiss on the little boy's cheek and said, "That is from your dad and he said that knows that I am the coolest uncle ever." Jay giggled loudly and pulled House down so he could repeat the same kiss on Greg's unshaven cheek. He then pushed Greg away slightly and said, "Yup, Daddy's right – you is the coolest uncle. Can I play with your computer in your office at the hospital?" Putting on a fake look of deep consideration Greg looked away briefly, but then turned back to the boy and said, "Well we will have to see what Cameron says when we see her, ok?" Jay nodded quickly, so House shut the back door, got back into the driver seat and headed back for the hospital.

Wilson was leaning against his wife's mini-van and recalling everything he could to the officer who introduced himself as Detective Olson. James told him the details of every call he had gotten throughout the afternoon and ended with the call he had gotten from Lore a short time before. Fighting hard to keep his voice from cracking in fear James recalled his conversation with his wife, "She said that one of the 2 men that have her looked somewhat familiar. She did try and describe the moving van they have her in, but she has never been very good with getting details on vehicles. The only really distinguishing feature the van had was that one of the back doors was dark red and the rest of the van was silver. There aren't any windows in the back and there is a wall or partition blocking the view out the front window, so she doesn't know where they are going. She does have her cell phone with her, but when I tried to call it she doesn't answer."

The detective listened intently to the details James could provide and then said, "Thank you Dr. Wilson I will give those details to my partner and see if he can get any information. Regarding the men who have her, did she describe them in anyway? You said that she thought that she might know one of them, is that correct?" James thought for a moment and then said, "Yeah, she said that he was a man who she had seen somewhere before, didn't really describe him though. Her signal cut out before I could get anymore information."

As the detective started to respond James's cell phone began to ring again. He pulled it from his pocket quickly and looked to see who was calling. Shocked to see that the call was from Lorelai he yanked the phone open and said, "Lore, where are you? Tell me what they look like." Detective Olson stood silently watching James frantically question who he assumed was the missing woman. James suddenly stopped his questioning and looked over at the officer wide-eyed. He then looked around like he was searching for something or someone, then he said, "Ok, just don't hurt her, please! Alright! I will keep my phone with me, just don't hurt her." James gently closed the phone and said, "They are around here somewhere. Whoever it is can see us, I didn't hear every single thing he said, but I did hear that he would call back with details on how to get her back."

This time the detective did start speaking, "Did the person sound familiar in anyway?" After seeing James shake his head no, he continued, "What else did he say Dr. Wilson? Did he threaten to hurt your wife?" After taking a deep breath James looked up at Detective Olson and said, "He said that he would kill the baby if I did not cooperate with what he asked." Not understanding what the doctor meant the officer said, "The baby? I don't think I see what you mean." Looking back at the ground James said, "My wife is 7 months pregnant."

Allison stood at the nurse's station watching over her sleeping son, in the lobby of the Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, right outside the clinic. She was also watching out the wall of glass doors for House and Jay Wilson. Running through all the things she could possibly do with the 7 year old boy, she was drawing a blank. How was she going to keep her best friend's young son occupied while caring for her own son? Hopefully Eric & Robert would pitch in and the 3 of them could keep the child from being bored and the baby from being fussy.

Without realizing it Ally had gotten lost in her thoughts and was totally unaware that her boss and Jay were walking into the lobby. Jay quickly saw Allison leaning against the nurses' desk and took off running away from House. Greg had yet to see Allison and when Jay took off he yelled, "Wait, Jay, stop! I can't keep up with you if you take off like that." Ignoring Greg, Jay continued over to Allison and threw himself at her, screaming, "Aunt Allison!" Taken by surprise to have the little boy wrapped around her waist Ally slowly realized that it was Jay and returned his hug.

House sighed in relief when he spotted the young boy standing with Allison and went over to them. Seeing House approaching them, Allison bent over, picked up Jay and placed him on top the counter next to her son's carseat. When he was close enough to speak to them in a quiet voice, Greg bent down and spoke into Jay's ear, "Hey J.G., you can't be taking off like that. Gotta remember that Uncle Greg can't keep up with you. My leg won't let me run like your parents, ok?" Jay's little face turned downward as he said, "Sorry Uncle Greg, I wait for you next time." Feeling bad the moment he saw the look on Jay's face Greg then said, "You aren't in trouble little man. I just didn't want to lose you." Seeing that his statement had undone any possible damage to the little boy, Greg then ruffled the child's golden brown hair, only to have Jay slap his hand away.

Ally smiled at the interaction between Jay and House. She could tell how much Greg adored the little boy. Curiosity and concern got the better of Allison and she had to ask, "Have you heard anything yet?" Silently thanking her for being very general with her question House looked over to Allison and said, "Not anything that will help. We did find the van though, but it was empty." He was about to continue when Foreman and Chase walked up and greeted them. Again Jay screamed in excitement at their arrivals.

As Chase began to gently tease his wife & Jay, House pulled Foreman aside and asked, "Could you and Chase maybe take Jay down to the cafeteria and see if he'll eat some dinner? I need to talk to Cameron and Cuddy for a bit. Oh and don't tell him about anything yet, ok?" Eric nodded and said, "Yeah, sure. Not a problem. No news yet though?" Greg shook his head no and sighed deeply.

Foreman walked back over to the counter with the Chase family, & Jay and asked if the guys would want to get dinner while House spoke to Allison. House was about to join the group when his cell began to ring from inside his jacket. Pulling it out quickly and looking at the number, he saw that it was Cuddy. She must've not known that he was in the building, so he answered the call. After hearing Lisa go on and on with her questions as to where he was he put on his customary smirk and said, "Stop screaming, if you would look outside your office you would see that I am standing in the lobby." Lisa stopped speaking for a moment and finally said, "What? You're here?!" He then said, "Stay there, Cameron and I will be there in a bit." She agreed and hung up the phone.

House limped over to Jay and his team. Jay smiled widely and asked, "Uncle Greg, can I go with Eric & Robert for dinner?" House nodded and said, "Sure buddy, but you gotta be good and eat everything you get." The little boy squealed and reached for Robert to get him off the counter. Chase picked up the little boy and he, Jay and Eric headed for the cafeteria. Allison turned back to House and said, "Well ok then, I thought that I was watching him." House shook his head and said, "In a while yeah you will be watching him. But now, come with to Cuddy's office and I will update you with what I know about Lore." Even though Allison was surprised by House's statement she followed him to Cuddy's office.

Once they had entered Lisa's office House's phone again rang from inside his jacket. Allison carefully sat her son's carseat on the floor and waited for Greg to answer the call. Removing it from the inside pocket and checking the number, House discovered that it was James calling. Flipping the phone open Greg asked, "Jimmy, what's going on?" Greg quietly mumbled into the phone and after a few minutes he hung up the phone.

As he sat down Greg began, "That was James, he said that the detective just left." Before he could say anymore Cuddy interrupted him and said, "Wait, go back to the beginning. What happened, where is Lorelai?" House shook his head to clear his thoughts and started, "Oh ok right, you guys don't know everything. The school called James earlier asking where Lore was. You know that she is always keeps to her schedule and if she can't she will call and let people know. So the girl at the school's daycare was kind of freaked. James called Lore's office and they said she had left quite a bit earlier and was headed to pick up Jay. So James then called the house to see if she had gone home for some reason – as he expected, no answer; and then tried her cell, which she always answers, and again no answer. You both know how Wilson is, so as expected – he freaked."

He went on to tell Lisa & Allison where he & James had gone and discovered. Allison gasped loudly and said, "You said that Lore has called a few times, is she alright?" House nodded and said, "Yeah she sounded ok when I spoke to her and James said that when he talked to her that she was still ok. Whoever this is said they would call James again with details on what they wanted. James still sounded really scared – so I think there is something else he didn't say. Something tells me that they are threatening the baby."

James sat in the van at the gas station for a while after the detectives left. He closed his eyes and just took in the familiar smell of his wife. When he opened his eyes he glanced around the interior of the vehicle. He first looked to the backseat where he found Jay's booster seat and a small bag of toys to keep the child busy on car trips. Looking between the front seats he saw the bag that Lore used as her purse. He smiled at an old memory of Lore telling him that she couldn't stand the idea of using an actual purse. The only idea she had was to use a messenger bag, but after Jay was born, creating the need for a diaper bag. She had gone back to using her messenger bag, but now with this baby coming she would have to go back to using the diaper bag as her "purse".

He again grabbed the bag and opened it. Looking through the bag James recognized all of the normal contents, but then he saw an envelope with the hospital's logo printed on the outside. Becoming very concerned as to what it contained he picked up the envelope and looked inside. Gasping audibly as he realized what the envelope contained – a printed picture from Lore's latest sonogram. He carefully removed the picture of his child and began to study it. James & Lorelai had previously discussed whether or not they would find out what this baby was before delivery. They had eventually come to the decision that they would – but every time they had tried to find out – the baby didn't want to cooperate. James hadn't been able to accompany his wife to the latest appointment with her doctor because of a scheduling conflict, so he had to miss this latest sonogram.

Lore must have put this picture in her bag to show him later. As he studied the picture he noticed all Lorelai's patient information listed on the corner of the picture. Letting his eyes slowly fall to study the picture better he spotted some words printed in the dark areas of the picture, _'Hi Daddy – love your baby girl.'_ Before he even realized it James was gently crying. He & Lorelai had been hoping that they would have a little girl.

Another 10 minutes slipped by as James sat staring at the first clear picture of his daughter. He then looked up and saw that he was still alone sitting in a parking lot of a gas station. Not knowing what else to do he pulled his set of keys to his wife's van out of his jacket pocket and started the engine. Thinking to himself as he reached for the gear shift, _'Lore baby – I hope you are okay. I love you so much kid, just come home safely and bring our baby girl.'_ He put the van into drive and pulled out into traffic headed back to the hospital.

House, Allison, & Cuddy all sat talking in Cuddy's office inside the clinic. It had been a good half hour since Greg had sent Chase & Foreman down to the cafeteria with Jay. Ally looked at her watch and asked Greg how long ago he had sent the guys downstairs. Just as he was about to answer they heard a soft knock on the door and upon looking up they saw Chase standing at the door. Cuddy waved him in and Robert pushed open the wooden door. He took a few steps into the room and said, "Hey sweetie, we are done and Jay is asking for you. You want to come upstairs with us now?" Allison looked at House, who nodded, so she got up and she & Chase left the office.

When Allison & Robert reentered the hospital lobby Allison briefly glanced at the entrance to the hospital and saw Dr. Wilson walking in. She stopped Chase and asked him to take Marcus on upstairs, she would be up shortly. She then walked over to meet James. When James looked up and spotted Allison waiting for him, he smiled sadly.

Allison returned his smile and said, "Hi, James. House is over there in Cuddy's office. Chase, Foreman, & I will keep Jay busy for awhile. You go on in there." James took a quiet breath, nodded and then said, "Thanks Allison. I'll be around for a while if you need me. If I need to go, I'll let you know." When Ally turned and headed to the elevator James turned and headed into the clinic and Cuddy's office.

James silently walked into Cuddy's office and sat down in the chair next to Greg. He sat quietly for a few moments before Lisa couldn't stand it any longer and asked, "James, have you heard anything else?" James shook his head and then said, "No, not really. But the guy who called with her phone said that if he didn't get what he wanted that he would kill the baby." Lisa gasped loudly, House sighed loudly, growing increasingly angry. But they both quickly quieted when they noticed that James had begun crying. Greg reached over and put his hand on James's shoulder, then said, "James, we will find them. I won't let anything happen to Lore and the baby."

James's attitude quickly changed and he almost shouted when he said, "Greg, you don't know that! We have no idea who took her, where they are, or what they want. How do you suggest that we find her, huh? You always solve everything, so how you propose to find my wife & daughter!" Greg matched James's tone and responded with, "Ok James, I don't know. But you and I both know that Lore doesn't have anyone that wants to hurt her. That guy who called, did he sound familiar?"

James shook his head and said, "No, but who the hell is this guy? Why did he take Lorelai? What the hell am I going to tell Jay? Some guy took your mom and the baby and I don't know who it is. That will make my 7 year old feel a lot better!"

House started to respond again, but Cuddy spoke up quickly to interrupt him and said, "Hey! Both of you stop! Yelling at each other isn't helping. James, we know that you are upset and scared – but that doesn't mean you get to scream at everyone. House, you go upstairs and check on your team and patient." In an action that totally surprised Lisa, Greg got up and left the office without question.

When the door clicked shut James broke down again. It wasn't long before his crying turned into sobbing and his breathing went ragged. Unable to stop himself James was quickly reduced into an uncontrollable mess and before he knew it he was in a full blown asthma attack from his irregular breathing. Lisa instantly asked, "James do you have your inhaler with you?" He shook his head no so Cuddy jumped up, ran out into the clinic, burst into an exam room and grabbed a dose of Epinephrine and headed back to her office.

Before James had even realized Lisa was gone, she was back and had started yanking his jacket off. She pushed him forward and ordered, "James, take off your jacket and shirt so I can give you this shot." He sat up a bit and began pulling at the layers of clothing while still breathing raggedly. Once he had his shirt pulled down enough to expose his left shoulder Lisa quickly shoved the needle into James's arm. It wasn't too much longer when James's breathing returned to normal and he quieted.

When he could again take a deep breath James shut his eyes trying to block out the entire situation. Lisa pulled his shirt back into place and laid his coat on the couch behind them. Just as she was about to speak, she heard the ringing of James's phone. It took a bit for James to register what the noise was, but as soon as he did he jumped up and went in search of his phone.

Wrenching it open he quickly said, "Yeah!?" He listened for a few minutes and then he jumped up reaching for a pen and paper. Scribbling down some instructions and an address James then said, "Ok, yeah. Please don't hurt her! I'll do what you want – just don't hurt her." He then closed his phone and sat staring at what he had just written.

Lisa leaned over and looked down at the paper James held. She then said, "James, what do they want?" Not even looking up James said, "The guy said that I have to meet him at some building at this address with $150,000 at 9:30 tonight." Cuddy then said, "Call the detective and tell them you got another call.

Greg pushed open the glass door leading into his office and said, "Hey kids, what are you doing?" Chase and Jay were sitting on the floor playing catch with House's thinking ball. Allison was sitting at the desk feeding Marcus and Foreman was no where to be seen. Jay looked up at Greg and said, "Hey Uncle Greg! Robert & me are playin catch, see!" Just as Jay finished speaking Greg was hit in the chest with his thinking ball – Chase had thrown it at him for a change. House laughed, grabbed the ball, launched it back at Chase and said, "Real funny you Brit!" As Chase caught the ball he rolled his eyes and said, "I am Australian!" causing Jay to laugh.

Foreman walked in about that time and informed House on the latest test results. The team brain stormed on what test to run next and again Foreman & Chase left the room. Ally then said, "House, what do you want me to do?" He looked up at her and said, "Why don't you & Marcus head down and get some dinner. We are going to hang out here." Allison nodded and left the room.

**Next chapter: James tells his son what's going on**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 19

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: James tells his son what's going on

House looked over at Jay and said, "Ok little man, what do you want to do?" Jay shrugged and said, "Dunno Uncle Greg – what do you wanna do?" Greg then said, "Hey did you have any homework or anything from school today?" Jay shook his head and said, "I did, but Miss Shawna helped me with it back at school. It's all done now." House thought for a bit, after finally coming up with an idea he said, "Good, cause now we can have some fun. Why don't we throw some peanuts off the balcony at people walking by? I love doing that, but your Daddy always yells at me to stop." Jay's eyes lit up and he jumped up off the floor. They headed out onto the balcony and spent the next half hour throwing peanuts down at passers-by.

James had finally worked up the courage to go upstairs and see his son. He headed across the lobby to the elevators and hit the button going up. When the elevator opened James was met with Allison & Marcus. She smiled cautiously at him and said, "Hi James." He returned the slight smile and said, "Hey Allison is Jay still upstairs?

Allison nodded and said, "I think so, why are you getting ready to leave?" James then said, "No, I just need to see him. I don't know how I am going to tell him about all this. How do I explain to a 7 year old that his mother has been kidnapped?" Allison sighed and said, "I don't know, that is really hard. But he is a smart kid, so he might understand more than you think." James was quiet for a bit, but then said, "Yeah he is smart – but he is only 7."

The bell went off and the door opened on the 4th floor. Taking a deep breath James then said, "Well here goes nothing, time to get this over with." Ally smiled again and said, "Good luck." He smiled tightly and said, "Thanks Allison."

Heading over towards House's office James tried desperately to calm himself enough to be able to talk to his young son. He wasn't going to allow himself to break down in front of the little boy. James then decided to go to his office first so he could hang up his coat. He entered his office and slipped off his coat and hung it on the back of his door. Standing behind his closed door for a moment longer James heard the sound of laughter. Turning around and looking back at the glass door on the opposite side of the room James listened more intently.

James then heard muffled voices and decided to head outside. Once he had reached the door he saw his best friend and his son on the other side of the balcony. For a moment James just stood watching the two laughing, and then he heard Jay say, "That guy! Throw one at that guy!" At first James laughed but then he thought, _'Hey! I don't want Jay doing that!'_ He quickly pulled the door open and said, "Greg! What are you doing? I don't want him to throw things at people."

Before House could respond Jay had turned around and spotted his father and said, "Daddy!" He carefully climbed down off the chair and headed over to the brick wall. Once there he reached up over the top and James walked over to the wall and picked up his young son. He hugged Jay tightly and said, "Hey buddy, I missed you today." Jay buried his head against his father's neck and said, "Missed you too Daddy." For a bit James just stood there holding the little boy tightly, but after a minute or so James felt the little boy shiver. James then opened his eyes and saw Greg standing there watching them.

Greg then mouthed silently, "You need to talk to him." James nodded slightly and pulled Jay away from his shoulder and said, "Jay, I need to talk to you about some stuff. Why don't you head into my office and shut my big door? I'll be right there." Placing the little boy down on the floor, Jay nodded and took off inside the office. James then looked back up at Greg and said, "How am I going to tell him? I am so scared Greg." House looked at the ground and then quietly said, "James, I know you are scared, but he needs to know." James then closed his eyes tightly and nodded slowly. He then turned around and headed back inside his office and to Jay.

Jay had gone over to his father's desk and climbed up into the large leather chair. Once James had closed the door behind him and turned around to face his little boy, Jay looked up at his father with his huge brown eyes. James went over and sat on the couch across from his desk. Once seated he said, "Jay, come on over here buddy. I need totell you about some stuff that happened today." A slight look of fear slid into Jay's eyes as he climbed out of his father's chair and walked over to where James was seated.

As soon as Jay was within reach James pulled the little boy onto his lap. He had to take a few deep breaths but then he said, "Jay, remember when Uncle Greg had to pick you up from school today?" Jay nodded so James continued, "Well there is a reason that he picked you up. Today is Wednesday and that means that Momma usually picks you up by 3:30. Since Momma still hadn't arrived at 4 this afternoon, Shawna got a little concerned and called me. I told her that I would make sure someone would be over to pick you up before too much longer."

Jay tilted his head slightly confused and looked into his father's eyes. He then said, "Yeah Daddy I know that Momma didn't pick me up. So what's wrong?" James then started again, "Well I didn't know where Momma was so I called her office – Riley told me that she was already gone. I called home, Momma's cell phone, the one she has with her all the time and can take your picture with." Jay smiled and nodded. James then said, "Well since I couldn't get her on the phone I started to get scared. I didn't know what was going on or where Momma was, so Uncle Greg and I went down to Momma's office and talked to Riley again. She told me one more time that Momma wasn't there – so we left to come get you. On our way we saw Momma's van at a gas station, so we pulled over to see if Momma was there, but she wasn't." The look in Jay's eyes changed to a look of nervous fear as he said, "She wasn't there either? Then where's Momma?"

James looked up at his son once again then said, "Well buddy, I am not sure who yet – but there are some bad guys who have taken Momma. She can't get away from them and they want some stuff from me before they will let her go. I did talk to Momma a while ago and she said that she was scared. She wants so badly to come home safely to us. I told her that we love her and I am going to do anything I can to bring her and the baby back home to us." Jay sat quietly for a few moments looking at James's hands.

When Jay did start to speak he said, "Daddy, what do the bad guys want? They better not hurt Momma or the baby – cause that would make me really mad." James smiled at his son's reaction and said, "Well buddy – the bad guys haven't said what they want yet, but I did talk to the police and they are going to help anyway they can. And you know that Uncle Greg & I will do whatever we can to take care of Momma right?" Jay slowly nodded and again buried his head against James. He then said, "Daddy I want Momma to come home." James wrapped his arms around the little boy and said, "I know little man, I do too."

Lisa Cuddy glanced up at the clock on the wall of her office and decided that since it was already so late and with everything going on that she would go up and tell James to go on home.

Stepping off the elevator Cuddy saw House sitting in a chair just outside Wilson's office and sat beside him. They both sat silently for almost a full minute before House said, "This is so messed up! I'm going to kill whoever this guy is. What does he have to prove by taking Lore?" Lisa knew that Greg was dead serious with his threat and wisely decided against questioning his intentions. She did however look at him and say, "Why don't you & James take Jay home? I'll get one of the other guys to watch over James's patients and your team can finish up today."

Greg nodded slowly and said, "Yeah, ok. He's gonna be a wreck tonight and he sure as hell doesn't need to be alone right now." Without meeting Greg's eyes Lisa said, "Make sure he calls that detective again, they called again demanding ransom." Greg whipped around to face his boss and almost shouted, "What?! When was this?" Taking a moment to try and remember how long ago it had been that James had gotten the call while down in her office, Cuddy then said, "Well um I guess it was almost a half hour ago. House, they want $150,000 tonight!"

House didn't get a chance to respond because they heard James's office door open and Jay came running out. The boy stopped quickly when he saw his uncle sitting outside the door. Panic covered the boy's face as he said, "Uncle Greg, Daddy can't breathe." Greg quickly maneuvered himself up out of the chair and followed Jay back into the office.

His eyes immediately found James sitting on his couch struggling to breathe. Greg knew that the younger doctor had again been crying and was very close to throwing himself into another asthma attack. He crossed the room and sat beside his best friend before saying, "James, calm down. You have to get control of yourself, try and take some slow deep breaths." James nodded slowly as he continued to tightly grip the arm of the couch and wheeze.

Lisa had gone over to a crash cart in the hallway and found another dose of Epinephrine to give James. Walking into the office she saw House talking James down from the oncoming panic attack and then saw Jay sitting in his father's desk chair. The little boy was scared motionless, tightly curled into a ball with his eyes fixed on his father. The years since the boy had been born had also changed Lisa; she was no longer the awkward, clueless adult around children. She had grown into a highly caring and almost overly concerned, second mother for this boy.

Crossing the room Lisa crouched down beside the large leather chair and quietly said, "Come here Jay, Daddy's gonna be fine sweetheart. He just got too worked up." The boy's deep brown eyes now peered up at her and she saw his lower lip begin to quiver. Lisa then stood back up and reached to lift the boy into her arms. Jay reached up and tightly clung to her. He was now crying and buried his head against her shoulder. Looking over at Greg & James, Lisa met House's eyes and saw the concern in the man's eyes.

Without even having to verbalize the question Greg got it across to his boss. Lisa turned and headed out into the hall with Jay. Both of the Wilsons were now crying and scared. It took a few minutes before James was able to calm his breathing and stop crying. Turning to face his best friend, James said, "I need to call that detective again. They called with a ransom demand, but where am I going to get $150,000 by 9:30? He keeps saying that he is going to kill the baby. God, Greg I can't let that happen!" Greg thought for a few seconds and then said, "Why don't we just call that guy and see what he thinks you should do?"

15 minutes later James closed his phone, sighed and said, "They want to set this guy up and arrest him. He said that he doesn't even want to try with any kind of ransom. I'll go down there and make him think I'm going to give him the cash, but they'll come in and rush the guy." Greg didn't like the sound of that plan. He thought that it was too dramatized or like the detective wanted to take a scene from a movie. House had this gnawing feeling that it wouldn't work and James would be completely crushed, but he decided to keep his thoughts to himself for once in his life.

James & Greg explained to Lisa what was going to happen and asked if she could possibly come with them to the house to watch Jay. Lisa didn't even let James finish his request; she interrupted him by saying, "You don't even have to give it a second thought. I will do whatever you need me to James." He smiled and asked her to come over around 8 that evening. She too nodded and said, "Not a problem, but you guys go home and grab something to eat. Then maybe try and relax, wait what am I saying… how could you possibly relax? Just go home and eat something, I'll see you in a few hours." Greg had rolled his eyes at Lisa's comment and fought to not make a snarky response.

On the way home Greg drove Lore's van, James wasn't ready to be in the vehicle alone again yet. They also decided to have Jay ride in James's jeep so he wouldn't question why they had the van and Lore's bag. Greg went first and headed home, James was still getting his son settled in his booster seat and attempting to explain why he would be seeing his mother's van at the house.

When they got home Jay saw the van parked in its normal spot in the garage and bravely tried to smile at his dad when James opened the jeep door. James could easily see through his son's brave act and said, "It's ok to be upset or scared Jay. I won't lie to you and say that I'm not scared, because I am. I don't know what is going on with Momma and that is really scary for me."

The next few hours the guys tried to make home feel normal for Jay. They went through his school things, read a few books, played with the dog, and then James took the boy upstairs for his bath. About 15 minutes after they had gone upstairs the doorbell rang and Greg went to see who had stopped by.

Lisa stood outside the front door of James's house nervously picking link off her coat. She was still trying to come up with something comforting to say to James when the front door opened. Cuddy instantly stilled her movement and looked up at the opening door. House pulled the door completely open and didn't even attempt a comment about her wardrobe or anything. She knew the older man was worried for his best friend's wife's safety.

Greg too was at a loss about what he should say, but did ask his boss into the house. Closing the door Greg didn't offer to take Lisa's coat, opting only to say, "Hang your coat up over there by the bench." He didn't even bother to look to see if she understood where he meant, he walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch next to Atticus. Lisa slid out of her coat and hung it where Greg had instructed her. She then followed the man into the living room and sat in an empty chair.

James & Jay came down a short time later and entered the silent living room. When Jay saw Lisa he happily screamed, "Aunt Lisa," and ran over to where she sat. She smiled and pulled the small boy into a hug. James grinned at the sight and sat on the opposite end of the couch with Greg. Jay then climbed up on Lisa's lap and asked, "Why'd you come over tonight?" James spoke up before Lisa had a chance and said, "Hey you remember I told you that I had to go talk to the police again tonight?" Continuing only after his son nodded James said, "Well Aunt Lisa said she would come down and stay with you so Uncle Greg could come with me."

Jay tilted his head in consideration and then looked back at Lisa and smiled before asking, "Will you read me a story tonight?" Lisa nodded and was startled when Jay jumped from her lap and took off for his room. Greg rolled his eyes and said, "That kid, I swear he definitely has Lore's attention span." The smile slid from James's face and the scared look returned. Looking back over to Lisa, he said, "Um yeah I guess we should get going. It'll be more than likely that he'll fall asleep before you get through this story. So just put him in his room and he should be fine. I am planning on sending him to school and will talk to his teachers about everything no matter what happens tonight."

James, Greg, & Lisa had all walked back out into the foyer and were waiting for Jay to return. The small child carefully ran back down the stairs with his favorite book in hand and came to a sudden stop when he saw everyone watching him. Seeing that his father and uncle were putting their coats on he came on down the few last steps. He went over and hugged Greg's leg first and then walked over to his father. When Jay tugged on his coat, James leaned down and picked up his son. Jay tightly hugged his father and quietly said, "Daddy be careful!"

James fought back his tears as he held his son. He then nodded and said, "Ok little man, I'll be careful. Promise to be good for Aunt Lisa?" Jay nodded as James placed him back on the floor and said, "Yeah Daddy I promise. Love you." James took a deep breath before he could say, "I love you too Jay." Greg saw that he needed to say something to make both Wilson men laugh. He lightly bumped his cane against Jay's short legs and in a fake-hurt voice said, "Hey what about me? Don't you love me anymore JG?" Quickly running back to his uncle, Jay again hugged Greg's legs and said, "Yeah I love you too Uncle Greg."

Lisa then went over and picked Jay up and said, "Come on buddy, Daddy & Uncle Greg need to get going. Let's go read your story, ok?" James silently thanked Lisa for getting Jay's attention on something else and he & Greg slipped out of the house. She & Jay walked back into the living room and sat down to read his story.

As James & Greg headed for the police station they both remained eerily silent. James kept running over what the detective had told him would be happening tonight. Greg, on the other hand, was thinking about how he was going to help James when this whole idea fell through and they were headed back home still without Lorelai. James pulled into an open handicapped parking spot and he & Greg both got out, heading inside the police station.

Greg remained a quiet source of strength for James, knowing that anything he said probably wouldn't be any help at the moment. James was already worked up enough and didn't need any smart-assed comments. They both walked up to the counter and James quietly said, "We're here to meet Detective Olson." The officer quickly looked them over and asked, "What are your names?" Nervously James said, "Oh yeah sorry, I'm James Wilson and that's Greg House. Olson's expecting us." The officer then nodded and walked off to find Detective Olson.

A few minutes went by and Greg had gone over to sit down. James was pacing like a caged lion and Greg was really starting to consider tripping him with the cane. He absolutely hated it when James started his pacing. Decided against tripping the younger man, Greg looked up and saw a man who looked about his age approaching. When this man cleared his throat gently, James looked up and said, "Detective Olson, hi. This is my friend Dr. Greg House. I asked him to come with me, if that's ok?"

The man Greg now knew as Detective Olson extended his hand towards him and said, "Hello Dr. House, I'm Vince Olson. It is fine if you want to come along with us tonight." Greg shook the man's hand and nodded, sticking with his decision to keep any of his normal comments to himself.

Olson took James & Greg back to a room where he had laid out all the known information about the case. A large white board with a picture of Lorelai that James had provided earlier in the day; and the known timeline of Lore's schedule for the day. Greg was impressed by how seriously the detective was taking this kidnapping. He had had a slight fear that they would brush James off and tell him they would have to wait a full 24 hours before being able to do anything.

After having gone through the plan for what would happen at the meeting time James looked only slightly less nervous. Det. Olson tried to reassure the young oncologist, but House could tell it wasn't helping. Greg had grabbed one of James's inhalers and slipped it into one of his pockets just in case it was needed. But James was trying very hard to keep his emotions under control and not throw himself into a panic attack, or worse an asthma attack.

It was 10 minutes after 9 when Olson was leading them back outside to the parking lot. He turned and started to walk away, but stopped and turned back to face James before saying, "We'll be out of sight the whole time, but we will be able to see and hear whatever is going on." James nodded and climbed into passenger seat of his own jeep. Greg had seen how badly James's hands were shaking and snatched the keys from his hands before saying, "I think I'll be driving. You just sit over there and count your fake money." James grinned slightly and looked at the large black duffle bag Detective Olson had given him to use as the 'ransom' money.

Greg came to a stop in front of the building at the address James had been given by the kidnappers. Looking around Greg felt uneasiness settle in his gut. He didn't like the look of this place at all. James nervously looked at his watch and then looked around the area outside the jeep. He was searching for any sign of movement and hoping to see his wife. About 9:25 James got out of the jeep and started walking towards the building's entrance. Greg could see James tugging on his collar, fussing with the tape holding the wire in place beneath his shirt, attempting to smooth down his hair, shifting the bag between his hands, all showing just how nervous he truly was.

James again looked at his watch to check the time; it was 9:30 on the dot. Looking back up, James saw someone approaching. He was still unable to see who it was, only knowing that it wasn't Lorelai. When the person stepped into the light James saw the man's face for the first time, it was the father of a former patient. His name was Kenneth Walker. The man's 3 year old daughter had been a patient of James's before Thanksgiving the previous year. Sadie had been her name, James had discovered that the beautiful little girl was in the late stages of a very rare type of leukemia and there was absolutely nothing he could do for her.

Her tiny face still haunted James's thoughts at times and as always it broke his heart to have to call in 'Make-A-Wish'. Lorelai had been assigned to the family and had gotten to know the Walkers pretty well. Sadie had been very excited when Lorelai told her she was having a baby. The little girl asked why Lore didn't have a big belly yet and Lorelai explained that the baby was still really small. Over the next few weeks Lorelai arranged for the girl to see her favorite play. But the small girl's condition took a turn for the worse the weekend before Thanksgiving and the Tuesday before the holiday Sadie Walker passed away. James tried to offer some type of comfort to the grieving parents, but couldn't even begin to imagine how hard it must be to lose your 3 year old daughter.

When Kenneth Walker stopped in front of James outside this dark building he darkly said, "Got the cash Wilson?" James nodded and said, "Mr. Walker, please here take this. Let my wife go, don't hurt her." Mr. Walker roughly grabbed the bag from James's hand and yanked it open; searching through its contents he began to laugh. He then looked back up at James and said, "Did you honestly think this was going to work? You probably got this bright idea from the cops, where are they? Huh, come on Dr. Wilson, where's the cavalry? Do they have you wearing a wire too Wilson?"

James then started nervously itching at the tape holding the mike in place and also gave away the location of the police when he looked across the street and into a dark alley. Before James could turn back to Kenneth Walker, the man had taken off running back into the building and was out of sight before the police could get across the street. A few of the officers went after him into the building but after about 15 minutes they came back out empty handed. One of the officers approached Detective Olson and said, "Sir the building is totally deserted, he's totally gone." Olson turned and started to speak to James, only to see that the doctor was now climbing back into his jeep.

Greg hated that he was right about this; he knew that this solution would have been way too easy. As he started to say something, James interrupted and said, "No, don't say anything. Just go home; I just want to go home." Greg sighed, nodded slowly and put the jeep into drive. As he drove back across town, Greg glanced over to his best friend silently sitting in the opposite seat. James was leaning back against the chair, eyes tightly shut, and his hand now roughly rubbing his brow.

**Next chapter: James's first day without Lorelai.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 20

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: James's first day without Lorelai.

The next morning James woke up and felt someone lying beside him in bed. At first he thought the previous day had been a bad dream and opened his eyes expecting to find his wife lying beside him. When he realized that it was Jay who was in the bed and not Lorelai, James tightly shut his eyes and couldn't stop himself when he started to cry. He only allowed himself to cry for a few minutes, and then he felt Jay stir and forced himself to stop. Wiping the tears off his cheeks, James looked down and saw the small sad face of his 7 year old son staring back up at him.

Jay crawled up and pulled his father into a hug. In a comment way beyond his 7 years, Jay quietly said, "We'll find her Daddy, somehow we will find Momma. It's okay to be sad and scared." James could no longer control the tears, so as he tightly returned his son's hug, he was again sobbing. It was only when there was a knock on the bedroom door that James could stop. Pulling away from Jay slightly, James thickly said, "Yeah?"

Greg had gotten up and was planning on getting Jay ready for school so James could rest, but when he went up to the boy's room Greg found the bed empty. Just as he started back down the stairs, Greg heard someone in the master bedroom crying. As he got closer he realized that it was James, knowing that it wasn't good for him to get so incredibly worked up Greg decided to go in. After hearing James's answer, Greg opened the door and saw the man & his son curled up in the bed.

James got up and picked Jay up off the bed before meeting Greg's curious eyes and saying, "Hey." Greg then said, "Why don't you just get back in bed and I'll take him to school today? Cuddy said you don't have to come in, so just go back to bed." James shook his head and said, "No, I'll take him. I want to talk to his teacher and maybe the people in the office to explain what's going on. Then I should call Lore's parents and maybe mine too, they all need to know." Greg shrugged and nodded before saying, "Whatever you think… but I do have to go to work today. I want you to call if you need anything ok?" James nodded and said he would.

An hour later James was sitting in the principal's office at Jay's school. He was anxiously waiting with the principal for Jay's teacher to come into the office. Thankfully there was a substitute teacher in the school today and offered to go sit with the class until she could return.

Miss Page walked into the office and saw James Wilson sitting across the desk from the principal. When she had gotten the message that he needed to speak with both of them, she instantly knew something was seriously wrong. Mr. Sattler stood up from behind his desk as she entered the room and said, "Please close the door behind you Greta." She pulled the door closed and sat in the empty chair beside the serious looking James Wilson.

It was a few moments before James looked up and started, "I wanted you both to know what is going on, in case Jay gets upset or something. Yesterday afternoon a parent of one of my former patients kidnapped my wife. I'm still not sure about what is going on or why he is doing this, but I thought you should know. I didn't know what else to do with Jay. Lorelai & I are always trying to keep him on a schedule or routine so I thought this would be the best idea."

Greta Page was surprised by James's news, but agreed that keeping the boy on his schedule was probably the best course of action. Mr. Sattler was also surprised by this news and told James that they would do whatever they could to assist with Jay's care. James thanked them both and asked for Mr. Sattler to explain to the after-school workers what was going on. Mr. Sattler said he would and James got up and left.

When James got back to his jeep he pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed the number for Michelle Nelson's office. Tiredly sighing James waited for his mother-in-law to answer her phone. Michelle grabbed her ringing phone and said, "Michelle Nelson." James closed his eyes and said, "Hi Michelle, its James." Hearing a sadness in her son-in-law's tired voice Michelle said, "Good Morning James, how are you today? You sound tired."

James explained what was going on and before he could even consider asking, Michelle said, "I'll be at the house after lunch. Now call your mother and we will both come and take care of our boys." James let out a shaky breath and said, "Thanks Michelle, I'll see you this afternoon." He ended the call with Michelle and dialed the number for his parents' house. Knowing that his dad would be at work, James knew his mother would answer the phone.

Debra Wilson had just gotten back from her morning walk when she heard the phone ringing. Rushing over she looked at the caller id and saw that it was James's cell phone, she grabbed the phone and answered, "Good morning sweetheart." James let some of his guard down when he spoke to his mother and said, "Morning Mom." Debra couldn't tell what was wrong, but knew something was seriously wrong with her son. After asking what was going on, Debra sat patiently as James explained what had happened. She said, "I'll be there as soon as I can, let me just call your father and tell him what is going on."

James thanked his mother and ended the phone call. Knowing that he should go back to the police station and talk to Detective Olson, James pulled the jeep into drive and back out of the parking space.

When James got to the police department he went back to the same counter he had the previous night and again explained who he was and why he was there. This time Detective Olson smiled slightly when he saw James. He knew that the doctor was very upset and quickly forgave him for leaving so abruptly the night before. Once they had gotten back to the room they were using for their control center for Lore's case James explained who the man was the previous night and said he could call the hospital to have them pull the records for the family.

Detective Olson thought that would be a good idea, but explained that they would need a court order to do so. He called the judge to get the order and then had James call the hospital. James called Lisa Cuddy's office and when Lisa answered he said, "Hey Lisa, I need you to pull the records for Sadie Walker, one of my patients from last year." She quickly said she would and as she did the search for the records she asked why he would need them. James knew he couldn't give her every bit of information, but explained that it was part of the investigation. Lisa quickly found the records and faxed them over to James & Detective Olson.

James & the detective looked over the records and James explained the case. How they hadn't discovered the little girl's cancer until it was too late and that he had done everything he possibly could for her. He also asked if they should get any records from the 'Make-A-Wish' foundation. Detective Olson thought it could help to have any information they could about Kenneth Walker, so he again called the judge for another court order. This time they would both need to go down to Lorelai's office and talk to the director to get the records. James also knew that they would want to know what was going on with Lorelai.

As James & Detective Olson walked in the front door of the 'Make-A-Wish' office, Riley was walking back to her desk and saw James. She smiled at him and greeted him warmly. James returned her smile and asked to see Lorelai's boss, Riley escorted them down to the office and showed them in. Unable to focus on any work, Riley stayed close to the director's door and waited for James to come back out.

20 minutes later the door reopened and the director came out and headed over to the room where the past files were stored. She watched as the director disappeared into the store room and come back out with a file and went back into his office. Another 15 minutes later the door again opened, but this time James & the other man exited the office, followed by the director. She couldn't hear what they were saying, but saw that this man with James was now carrying the file the director had gotten from the store room. After saying their goodbyes James & this man both left.

Riley rushed over to the director's office and asked what was going on. He pulled her into the office and briefly explained what was going on. Riley was told to keep the limited information she had been given very quiet. They didn't want everyone knowing what was going on. Riley said she would and went back down to Lorelai's office.

James and Detective Olson stopped in front of James's jeep. Olson said, "I think we have a lot of things to get us going on getting background on this Walker guy. I'm pretty sure that I can take things from here, but I'll call you if I need anything." James thanked the detective and left, heading for the house.

When he pulled into the driveway, James saw both his mother's & his mother-in-law's cars parked in front of the house. Smiling that they were both there, James pulled on into the garage and went into the house. Finding both Debra & Michelle in the kitchen, James totally let his guard down and felt himself revert back to being a scared son rather than a husband & father. Debra could tell that James was about to cry and crossed the room, pulling her son into her arms.

Michelle didn't really know what she could do, so she sat quietly at the kitchen's island. A few minutes later James was considerably calmer and sat in the middle chair at the island beside his mother-in-law. Michelle reached up and took hold of James's left hand, squeezing it tightly she said, "You aren't alone anymore, we'll do whatever you need us to." He looked back and met her eyes before saying, "Thank you so much." Michelle then stood up, leaned up and kissed the side of James's head before saying, "Don't give it a second thought James, now you need to eat something. What would you like?"

The 3 of them sat and had a quiet lunch. Each of the ladies said that they would stay whenever James needed them to and help take care of Jay. James decided that it was probably best to take them both up on their offers to stay. They set up the days that Michelle would stay and the days Debra would stay. Each would get meals prepared, do whatever work around the house needed to be done, and even try and control Greg.

James thought it was cute that both the women were going to try and control Greg. That was a task that no one could accomplish. There were only 2 people who could even come close and they were Blythe House and Jay. Both Debra & Michelle told James to go lie down for a while after they had finished lunch. They had told him he looked like he had been run over by a bus and needed to sleep. James laughed and said, "Oh thanks! That makes me feel loved, but you're right. I feel like crap, I am gonna go lie down for a while but then I have to go pick up Jay from school.

It was only about 45 minutes after James had gone upstairs that Greg came home and saw Debra Wilson & Michelle Nelson sitting in the living room. He was as nice as he could possibly be with both women and they both told him the schedule for the next few days. Greg was happy that they would be taking turns and helping James. He started to ask Debra if James's brothers knew what was going on, but before he could he heard something upstairs. Still unsure exactly what it was, Greg got up and headed out into the foyer to see if he could he the noise better. Both women followed him and he turned slightly before asking, "Where exactly is James and what is he doing?" Debra spoke up first and said, "He's upstairs in the bedroom, we told him to go sleep for a while. He looked awful."

They were quiet again for a bit and then Greg heard the noise again, only slightly louder than before. Panic started to settle in Greg's chest, so he started up the stairs. Both the mothers started to follow him, but he said, "No you both stay down here, I'm just going to check on Jimmy." They both stopped their ascent up the stairs, but watched the diagnostician carefully limp up the steps.

Greg was just outside the door to James's bedroom when he again heard the noise. Being much closer to the source, Greg heard exactly what it was this time. James was half screaming and it sounded like he was fighting someone off. Quickly opening the door Greg found James lying on his bed completely asleep, but totally involved in what must have been a nightmare. As Greg approached the bed James continued to fight off whoever it was in his dream.

James had hold of the blankets in a death grip and kept saying, "Don't you touch her! Get your hands off my wife!" Greg carefully put his hand on James's shoulder and said, "James, wake up. That isn't real, come on Jimmy, wake up." Shaking the younger doctor slightly Greg was finally able to wake him. James sat up slowly and said, "Huh? What, oh sorry. Guess I was dreaming." Greg sat at the end of the bed and said, "Its ok Jimmy, don't worry about it."

The next few days James didn't leave the house. He continued to have horridly graphic nightmares about what Kenneth Walker was doing to Lorelai, so he was completely exhausted. He allowed either Greg, Michelle, or his own mother take Jay to school and to pick him up. He talked to Detective Olson at least 4 times a day to see if he had found anything new. James had only gotten one call from Lorelai's kidnapper since the failed meeting on Wednesday. On Saturday morning Walker had called and scolded James for calling in the police. He threatened to take away James's baby like James had done to him. James quickly said, "Mr. Walker, I did absolutely everything I could for Sadie and I am very sorry that I couldn't save her. But please don't hurt Lorelai & our baby, that won't bring Sadie back."

James didn't know what else to say to the man holding his wife captive, but was completely shocked when the man said, "I should kill them both, and then you will know what I feel like. My wife killed herself after Sadie died; I don't have anyone Wilson – no one!" The man then slammed the phone shut and left James staring at his own cell phone with his mouth hanging open. James quickly called Detective Olson and told him what Kenneth Walker had told him. Olson told James that they had a few leads and that he had to go.

**Next chapter: They find Lore, but is it in time?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 21

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: They find Lore, but is it in time?

That afternoon James was lying on the couch half asleep with Jay resting on his chest already asleep. Greg was seated on the opposite side of the room at the piano, softly playing songs at random. The day had drug on way too long for James to stand. His mother had gone home a few hours earlier after spending the night and cooking them breakfast. Cuddy had called after lunch and checked in with Greg to see if there was any news. She had said that if they needed anything to just call her cell and she would be right over.

A short time later while looking across the room to the couch Greg saw that James had finally fallen asleep. The few hours a night that James was able to sleep were plagued with nightmares, so he was almost completely exhausted. Hearing the door bell Greg quickly grabbed his cane and headed for the front door. He went as fast as he could to get to the door before whoever it was decided to ring it again. James needed all the rest he could get and Greg didn't want the bell to wake him.

Pulling the front door open Greg was met with the detective that was in charge of Lorelai's case. His eyes went wide and he couldn't control the gasp that escaped his mouth. The detective was the first to speak, "Good afternoon Dr. House is James here?" Regaining control of himself, Greg nodded and held the door open wider and said, "Yeah, he is asleep in the living room. Do you have any news?" While walking in the front door the detective then said, "Well yes I do, but I'd prefer to tell you & James at one time." House again nodded and led the way into the living room where they saw James slowly sitting up with the still sleeping Jay curled against him.

When James spotted the detective he said, "Oh hi Vince, I didn't know you were here." House offered the detective a chair and he accepted. Then Detective Olson said, "Hello James, I wanted to come over and talk to you in person. We got some information that helped us locate Lorelai." Without realizing it James jumped in his seat and caused Jay to stir. He quickly started rubbing the little boy's back and said, "Shh, go back to sleep. I'm sorry buddy, its ok – just sleep."

After Jay had settled again James looked back up and quietly said, "Where is she? Is she all right?" Detective Olson smiled and said, "Yes we have found her and arrested the guys who took her. They had gone to an abandoned warehouse that Kenneth Walker owns. I sent a team of officers in and they were able to get her out and she is now being taken to your hospital. She is injured, but what exactly and how badly – I don't know. But I wanted to come and give you the good news and I will be in contact with you all in the next few days."

James was just staring at the detective unable to speak, so Greg said, "That is very good news, thank you so much for coming down. I will make sure he understands all of this because it looks like he might be going into shock. I will also tell him what you said about contacting him when you need anything." Detective Olson nodded, smiled over at James, and then got up. He looked back over at Greg and said, "I better get going so I can debrief the team on any details. Then I will have a nice long conversation with each of these guys. So just call if you need anything, you have my number. Good-bye Dr. House." Greg also stood and followed the officer back to the door and let him out.

Greg then headed back to the living room and saw James holding his sleeping son in a tight hug. He could tell that James was crying and knew that if he didn't get James to settle down pretty fast that he would have an asthma attack. House went over and sat beside James on the couch and said, "Hey, you need to settle down. Take some deep breaths before you get yourself all worked up. Here give me Jay, so you can find your inhaler." James released his strong grip on the boy and headed for the bedroom to get his inhaler. Amazingly Jay was still sleeping and totally unaware of what had just happened.

A few minutes later James walked back into the room much more composed than when he left. Greg looked up at him and saw a look in James's eyes that had been missing for the past few days. James was smiling over at Greg and then said, "They found her. We need to get down there, I want to see her!" Greg nodded and said, "Ok, yeah – let's get going. I'll call Cuddy on the way and have her meet us there. She can keep Jay down in her office while you go up." James was almost bouncing as he walked across the room and picked up Jay off Greg's lap.

He headed out to the foyer and found the little boy's coat. Pulling Jay up, he kissed the boy's cheek and said, "Jay buddy, wake up. Let's get your coat on real quick and then if you want you can go back to sleep." Jay groaned quietly and looked up into his father's eyes and said, "Where we going Daddy?" Realizing that the boy was still unaware of what was going on James said, "We are going for a ride. Come on let's get your coat on." Still not fully awake Jay nodded and allowed James to get the coat on his small body, then curled himself back around James's chest going back to sleep.

Greg grabbed James's coat along with his own and they all headed out for the garage. As James opened the back door to his jeep to put Jay in his seat Greg slowly descended the stairs and said, "Want me to drive?" James then shut the door and said, "Nope, I will drive. Just get in and call Cuddy." Greg smiled briefly and nodded at James's order. He then climbed into the passenger seat, buckled his seatbelt and pulled the phone from his pocket. While he dialed Lisa's number James pulled the jeep out of the garage and they were headed for the hospital.

20 minutes later James was pulling into his parking spot in the doctor's section of the parking lot. He saw that Lisa had beaten them there and was currently headed their way. He smiled widely as he got out of the jeep and said, "Is she here yet?" Lisa nodded and said, "Yeah, they have her in the ER looking over her injuries. You guys go ahead; I'll take care of Jay." James didn't have to be told twice to go; he was almost running for the elevator. Then House called after him, "Wilson, hold up man." James ignored him and got sick of waiting for the elevator to respond, so he took off for the stairs.

A short time later James burst through the door leading into the ER and saw Greg waiting beside the elevator. James pulled his inhaler from his pocket as he went in search of the room that contained his wife. Seeing a crowd of nurses surrounding the doors leading into Trauma 4 signaled that was the room he was looking for. One of the nurses turned and saw him walking up; she stopped him and said, "Dr. Wilson, you can't go in yet. They are still checking her over, but they are almost done."

Allowing himself to be held back James peered into the room and saw the still figure of his wife laying unconscious on the exam table. House pushed his way through the nurses and loudly said, "Don't you have better things to do besides stare at her? Go do your jobs!" Most of the nurses scoffed at House's rude comments but did as he ordered. As they walked away Greg joined his best friend at the closed door and looked in at the team of doctors working on Lorelai.

Around 10 minutes later the doctors began to walk away from the table containing Lorelai Wilson. A few of the nurses in the room slowly pushed the table towards the door and out into the hall. Once everyone had reached the door James started to walk with Lore's bed, but stopped and turned to one of the doctors. He looked up and saw that one of the doctors was in fact Chase. His eyes widening, James walked over and said, "Robert! How is she?"

Surprised, Chase looked up and met James's eyes, then said, "Wilson, good you're here. She is stable, but her right arm is broken and her leg could be as well. We also think that she may have been raped. It looks like she might have a pretty severe concussion. She is unconscious right now as you saw. Right now they are taking her to get the casts set and do a rape kit." James and Greg both nodded at Chase's assessment of Lore's injuries. When Robert had finished James asked, "Did you check the baby? Is there any internal bleeding or anything like that?" Chase then said, "We checked her over pretty well, but after they get the casts set and are done with the kit we can do an ultrasound to check more thoroughly." James again nodded and said, "Yeah I'd like it if you would do that as soon as possible."

Lisa Cuddy sat on top her desk watching the small figure of Jay Wilson sleeping on the office couch. She thought to herself, _'I remember when all they wanted him to do was sleep and now look at him, he can sleep through pretty much anything.'_ After watching him for 10 minutes or so she decided to get a bit of work done while she waited, so she slid down off the desk and went around to her chair. She was able to work on a grant that was due by the end of the month and was pretty close to being finished when she heard Jay beginning to wake.

Glancing up she saw him roll over and try and figure out where he was. He sat up slowly and sleepily looking around he said, "Daddy?" She rounded the desk and went over to him and said, "Hey there Jay. Daddy had some things to take care of, so he left you in here with me. Do you know where we are?" He looked up at her and nodded a bit then said, "Yeah we're in your office at the hospital, Aunt Lisa. Can I have something to eat, I'm hungry." Smiling at him she said, "Of course we can go get you something to eat. Come on, let's head down to the cafeteria and see what they have today." She stood up and held out her hand for the little boy, who took it and they headed out of the clinic and down to the cafeteria.

After the cast had been set on Lorelai's arm, a brace had been secured around her severely dislocated knee, and the nurse had completed the rape kit an orderly took her to the exam room Chase had set up for her. James & Greg were both impatiently waiting for Lore to be admitted. When the orderlies opened the door and pushed the bed in the door James was instantly on his feet and helping direct the bed towards the wall. Greg remained seated but asked, "Is Chase getting the portable ultrasound?" The orderly nodded and said, "Yes, Dr. Chase will be in shortly to do the ultrasound."

James was totally oblivious to the conversation going on around him, he had gone up to the side of Lore's bed and was currently looking his wife over for the first time in almost 4 days. He took her left hand and brought it up to his lips and placed a gentle kiss on her fingers. With his other hand he reached up and brushed the hair away from her face and examined the scratches and bruises. Inhaling deeply he regained control over his emotions so he wouldn't start crying again. He leaned down and quietly whispered in her ear, "You are safe now, kid. I am so sorry I couldn't stop this Lore. I love you so much." He stayed beside the bed and after a bit he placed a hand on top Lorelai's rounded belly. As he gently ran his had across the blanket he felt the baby push slightly so he quietly said, "Hey baby girl, Daddy is going to protect you now. I won't let anyone hurt you or Momma ever again."

Greg sat quietly across the room watching his best friend talk to his wife and daughter. He stared in amazement at how gently James touched Lorelai and how sweetly he spoke. House smiled slightly and then heard the door creak open. Looking up he saw Chase pushing the portable ultrasound machine. Sliding back into normal-House mode he rudely said, "About time Chase – what did you have to build a new one or just order this one from Japan?" Chase had gotten used to the way House always spoke to him and had finally learned to stand up to the older man. He looked over at his boss and said, "Yeah, the delivery truck was running late today. Sorry – can't get these UPS guys to move any faster."

James looked between House & Chase and just shook his head. He knew how much Greg liked to ride his team. As Robert set up the ultrasound James said, "Is there anything you want me to do?" Chase didn't look up but said, "Yeah, could you move all the blankets and pull her gown up?" James nodded and did what Chase asked, but as he pulled away the fabric cover his wife's body he gasped at the sight of all the bruises. House was unsure of what James had seen so he stood and came closer to the bed.

As soon as he saw how badly Lorelai had been injured his crystal blue eyes set to stone. He turned and headed for the door. James looked up and saw House storming out and called after him, "Greg, where are you going?" Greg threw up his hand to quiet James's question and threw the door open and walked out.

As he stormed away from the room Greg found his cell phone and pulled it from the inner pocket of his coat. Flipping it open, he angrily dialed the number for Detective Olson. After three rings the phone was answered, "This is Olson." House then barked, "Olson – tell me about this guy that took Lorelai Wilson? I am going to kill him. What the hell did he want or what was he trying to prove by kidnapping, beating, and raping a defenseless pregnant woman?" Olson cleared his throat and said, "Dr. House, I just got done talking to Kenneth Walker and he confirmed that James was his daughter's doctor. He said that his daughter had died under James's care and I guess that he thinks that James didn't do enough to save the kid. So he was going to try and take a child from James, so he would know how it felt to lose a child." Greg was shocked but said, "That is bullshit. James would do anything for his patients, especially the kids. He is always willing to try whatever treatment he can to save a person. How could anyone say that James gave up on treating one of his patients? And besides James & Lore already know what it feels like to lose a child, they did over two years ago."

Detective Olson sighed sadly at House's revelation and then said, "Greg that is one thing I will never understand about people who kidnap another person. What do they intend to prove by doing it? But I want you and James to know that I intend to do everything I can to make sure these guys pay for what they have done. I need to go, but please keep me informed of Lorelai's condition." House said he would and hung up the phone. He felt only slightly less angry, but headed back to Lorelai's room.

Pushing the door open Greg saw Chase cleaning off the scope and wiping the gel off Lore's belly. James was half smiling as he replaced the fabric covering his wife's body. He was surprised that Chase was already finished with the ultrasound. He limped across the room and sat in the chair he had vacated earlier and said, "So the baby is alright?" Robert nodded and said, "Yep, she looks good. The heart rate is a bit fast, but with all the meds in Lore's system that is to be expected. I am going to go grab a fetal heart monitor so we can keep track, but I am pretty sure she is doing fine. Oh and we found out that her leg isn't broken, she just had a badly dislocated knee. We got it back into place, but I wanted to put a brace on it to keep it immobile, so it will heal."

As soon as Chase had left the room Greg looked up at James and said, "You okay now?" James turned to his best friend and said, "Yeah, I am good. Do you think I should bring Jay up to see her?" Greg shook his head and said, "No, not just yet. Maybe wait until she wakes up, because if he came up now he might be scared that she can't talk to him." James nodded, agreeing with House he said, "Yeah, you might be right. I want her to be able to tell him that she is alright."

**Next chapter: Lore wakes up**


	22. Chapter 22

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 22

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Lore wakes up

AN3: The italics section at the end is Lorelai's flashback of what happened while she was gone.

Feeling like she was warm, safe, and comfortable sent up a flag in Lorelai's mind. She had gotten somewhat used to being cold and in some type of pain. As quietly as she could Lore tried to sit up, but found that she couldn't move her right leg. The now normal feeling of fear returned as she tried to come up with why she couldn't move. Cracking open her eyes she discovered that she was in a hospital room. When she looked around she noticed James reclining in a chair fast asleep and by the looks of things she guessed it was the middle of the night. Fearfully looking around a bit more she saw that they were in a private room, presumably at PPTH. She had to smiled and let out a soft, shaky sigh of relief when she felt the baby shift within her belly. Lore reached up and placed her left hand on top the blanket covering her body, she then shook her head slightly and pushed the blankets away. As she pulled up the gown and saw her own stomach and how badly she had bruised after all the beatings, she had to take a few deep breaths to keep from getting worked up. She was in a hospital and James was there with her – they were safe.

She continued to rub her belly for a while longer, trying to get rid of her painful memories of the past few days. She kept telling herself that everything was over and James was with her. Lorelai continued repeating to herself, _'You're alright now and the baby is fine,'_ and it wasn't long before she again grew sleepy. So she smoothed the gown back down and recovered herself, and after placing her hand back on top her swollen belly she fell back asleep.

A few hours later James woke up, groaned and thought to himself, _'Sleeping in one of these chairs wasn't such a great idea, my neck hurts like hell now.'_ He sat up and stretched before looking over at his wife. Smiling to himself when he realized that her hands were moved and one was resting on top her belly. This was how she slept at home, her unconscious habit of protecting their child. He got up and went over to the bed. He then leaned down and placed a soft kiss onto his wife's lips.

Knowing he had awakened her by the quick intake of breath, James laughed quietly and said, "Mornin' kid." Lorelai smiled, opened her eyes and said, "Hey old man – you don't know how much I have missed hearing that." Then after allowing himself to be pulled down for another kiss James said, "I think I might have some idea, because I have missed saying it just as much." James then stood up and pulled a chair over closer to the bed. He wanted to be able to hold her hand now that she was awake.

They spent the next few minutes just quietly dozing until Lorelai groaned quietly and placed her hand on her belly. Instantly awake James sat up and quickly said, "What, are you hurting?" She looked back up at James, smiled softly and said, "No, its ok. Your daughter is just telling me that she is awake." He let out a sigh of relief, kissed her belly and said, "Oh ok, good – I don't want you to be in pain. Now my little girl; be nice to your Momma." Lore laughed and shook her head at her husband. James then said, "I should probably go get one of the nurses so she can check you over. They might want to run some tests on you now that you are awake."

As James got up and left the room Lorelai nervously squirmed in the bed. She didn't want anyone to touch her, James was one thing – but having these random nurses and doctors was something totally different. Her mouth went dry and her heart started to race as memories with her captor flooded her mind. She no longer saw the hospital room, she was now back in the room with Kenneth Walker and he was standing over her screaming about killing her baby. Lorelai protectively covered her belly with her hands and tried to slide backwards on the floor away from the angry man.

James pushed open the door to his wife's hospital room and saw that her eyes were tightly shut and she looked like she was fighting someone off. Rushing over to the bed James grabbed Lorelai's hands and said, "Lore, listen to me. It's over kid, you're safe now. Kid, open your eyes." Lorelai stopped fighting, but didn't open her eyes. James gently kissed her forehead and said, "It's me kid; you're safe now." Lore now grabbed James's shirt and pulled him to her. She pressed her face against his chest and started to cry.

Chase stood at the door watching the couple silently. He knew that if he moved it would more than likely scare Lorelai and that wasn't what he wanted to do. This was normal behavior for someone who had been taken captive. James glanced up and saw that Chase was now in the room. Smiling sadly at the younger doctor and motioned him over. Robert slowly walked across the room and he quietly said, "Lorelai, can I examine you real quick?" Lore kept her tight grip on James, but looked over at Chase harshly and said, "James isn't leaving and do whatever you have to do quickly."

James whipped his head back down to look at Lore and said, "Lorelai, you know I'm not leaving, but you don't need to be rude to Chase!" Robert said, "It's alright James, its totally normal behavior." When James looked back over at Chase, he smiled sadly and continued to rub Lore's back.

Lorelai sat incredibly still, with her eyes clamped shut during the entire exam. She squeezed James's hand so tightly that he was sure that she had broken something. Chase did a quick pelvic exam and made sure that Lore wasn't dilating because of her rape. He then pulled the ultrasound machine over and asked, "Can I also do another ultrasound and make sure the baby is still doing ok?" She was sitting stone still, but nodded quickly and said, "Yeah."

Chase had James again move the blanket and he started the ultrasound. This time the baby's heart-rate was in the normal range and she was moving normally. James watched the screen in amazement, that tiny image on the screen was his daughter. Knowing that Lore wouldn't reopen her eyes until Chase had stopped touching her, James asked him to print off some of the pictures for them. Chase smiled and said, "Sure I can do that, it's not a problem." He gently wiped the gel from Lorelai's belly and printed the pictures.

As soon as Chase was done he cleaned up his supplies, handed James the newly printed pictures of his daughter and moved back across the room. Robert then said, "Ok Lorelai, I'm done and on the far side of the room." Lore then settled a bit and reopened her eyes. She didn't want to act so distrusting, but she just felt scared of anyone but James. Chase noticed that Lorelai had released her death grip on James's hand and smiled slightly before saying, "Everything looks good on the ultrasound and James has the pictures for you. As you probably noticed your right forearm arm is broken, it looks like it was twisted until it broke. Your right knee was dislocated, we put that back in place while you were still unconscious, otherwise it would have been incredibly painful. I'd like to keep that brace on it to keep it immobile for at least a few weeks and then see how it feels, okay?" Lorelai nodded, but didn't say anything so Chase excused himself and left the room.

Once the door was closed James pulled the chair back beside the bed and said, "I should call our parents and tell them you're home. Then I should probably call and check with Greg and see how Jay is doing." Lore's eyes went wide at the mention of Greg & Jay. She grabbed James's hand and firmly said, "No, I don't want Jay to see me like this. I don't want visitors yet James, please." James heard the pleading in his wife's voice and furrowed his brow. Not knowing exactly why she was so insistent on not seeing anyone James met Lore's eyes and asked, "Kid, your parents will want to see you. They've been so worried. Both our moms have been at the house during the day keep Jay while I've been with the cops. Sweetie they will want to know how you are."

Shrinking away from James slightly, Lorelai said, "Please Jimmy, not yet." It broke James's heart to see the fear in Lore's eyes. He reached out carefully, took her hand and said, "Ok, I'll ask them not to come just yet, but I have to call. They need to know you're safe now." Lore knew he was right, so she nodded in resigned agreement. Seeing now how tired Lorelai was, James stood up and said, "I'll go out in the hall to make these calls. You rest for a while and I'll be back in a bit." Again Lore nodded and watched James leave the room. She then slid down slightly and closed her eyes, letting sleep once again overtake her.

James leaned against the wall just outside Lorelai's room and pulled his cell phone from his pocket. First he dialed Greg's cell and when the other man answered he said, "She's awake and freaks when anyone but me touches her." Greg sighed sadly at the news and said, "You're the only person she feels she can trust right now." As James watched the nurses working at the desk he told Greg, "She doesn't want to see anyone either. You would have thought I slapped her when I suggested that our parents would want to see her. And then when I said something about you & Jay, she flat out refused to see Jay. She hasn't said anything specifically about you, but I'm pretty sure that it'll be alright for you to see her." House said he would try and come down to the hospital later after finding someone to keep track of Jay.

After hanging up with Greg, James called his own parents' number. Landon Wilson was closest to the phone and saw that it was James's cell number on the ID. Picking up the phone Landon said, "Good morning son." James half smiled and said, "Morning Dad, I've got some good news." Landon instantly gave James his full attention and said, "News, what? Tell me what's going on James." This time James smiled fully and said, "She's home Dad. The baby is fine, but Lore has a broken arm and her leg will be in a brace for awhile."

Landon surprised his wife when he loudly said, "Oh my God James that's wonderful!" Debra came rushing into the room and stole the phone away from her husband. She then said, "James did they find Lorelai? Is she alright?" James told his mother what he had just said to his father and she had the same reaction to the news. Debra then said, "We'll be down as soon as we can. I can't wait to hug that girl." James stopped his mother and said, "No Mom, wait. There's something else I need to say."

Debra grew quiet and asked, "What is it dear?" The smile slid from James's face as he said, "Um well, Lorelai was raped and isn't ready for visitors. Hell she almost broke my hand when a member of House's team examined her a bit ago. She has known this guy for years and would barely allow him to lay a hand on her. So I don't know if you guys should come all the way here and not be able to come see her." Debra gasped when she heard exactly what had happened to her daughter-in-law. But when James finished his request she said, "Ok sweetheart, whatever you think is best. You are the doctor and I trust what you think. Please just tell her we love her and call if you need anything at all."

James promised his mother that he would call with any further news and let her go. Taking a deep breath James then decided that he had to call the Nelsons. In the back of his mind James felt like they blamed him for Lore's kidnapping. He took another breath and pushed his insecurity away, then dialed the number for the country club. Knowing that his in-laws would already be there having Sunday brunch with their 'friends', James hated to interrupt, but they deserved to know about Lorelai.

The woman at the desk asked how she could direct his call and he asked to speak with either of the Nelsons. She then asked who was calling, so she could tell them. He still felt totally unworthy of saying this bit of information, but said, "Yes, I'm James Wilson; their son-in-law." He had to laugh a bit when he heard the girl drop whatever she was holding and nervously say, "You're Lorelai's husband! Yes sir, I'll put you right through."

A few seconds later Michelle Nelson came on the line saying, "Good morning James, you seem to have gotten my receptionist all worked up just by saying you were a family member." James laughed lightly and said, "Good morning to you too Michelle, sorry about that. I still can't get used to that kind of treatment." Michelle also laughed and said, "It's alright James. Now how are you & my grandson doing this morning?" James felt his nervousness return, but said, "Um well I'm pretty sure that Jay's fine this morning. But since I'm not home I can't be sure."

Michelle was confused by this statement and said, "Why aren't you home? Has something happened with Lorelai?" James bit his lip slightly and said, "Yes they found her last night. I'm here at the hospital with her. She does have some injuries, but will be fine. And the baby is perfectly fine." He could hear the smile in Michelle voice as she said, "She's home? James that is wonderful." James then had to struggle to hear Michelle voice as she said, "Taylor, they found her. She's at the hospital with James right now. Finish eating, we're going up there."

James quickly stopped his mother-in-law by saying, "Michelle wait, there's more." He waited a few seconds and said, "Lorelai isn't ready for anyone to see her yet. While she was gone, the man raped her, so she is scared out of her mind right now. The guy who is her doctor is someone we have known for years and he was barely allowed in the room this morning when she woke up. So I don't think it's a good idea for anyone to come here yet. She isn't even ready to see Jay." Michelle sadly agreed to stay away for the time being and too made James promise to call if he needed anything.

The next few days James didn't leave Lorelai's side for more than a half an hour at a time. It's only when he goes to shower or grab something from the cafeteria that Lorelai will allow him out of sight. Anytime one of Lorelai's doctors wants to even enter the room James has to be right beside the bed, holding her hand. Now that Lorelai was safe, James's nightmares had stopped, but hers had begun. Each night in her dreams, she would relive what Kenneth Walker and his idiotic brother did to her while holding her captive.

James would be awakened at least 4 times each night by the sound of his wife's screaming. Each time he would carefully wake her from her hellish dreams and patiently hold her as she cried in his arms. The nurses had brought in another bed for him so he wouldn't have to sleep in the uncomfortable chair. But since he had spent so much time going back and forth between the beds he finally just crawled into bed with Lorelai and held her as she slept. This helped decrease the number of nightmares she had, but she still had a few a night.

On Thursday morning James got a call from Detective Olson. The man wanted to come in and question Lorelai about the events of the days she was being held. James still didn't think she was ready, but the older man thought it was best if they could do it while the memories were still fresh, so Lore didn't leave out any details. Reluctantly James agreed and told the man to come by at 3 that afternoon.

After lunch James finally decided that he had to tell her about Detective Olson coming that afternoon. Lorelai was flipping through the channels and having a hard time actually finding anything worth watching. James looked up and said, "Hey kid, turn that off for a bit. I want to talk to you about something." Lore pressed the power button on the remote and looked over at her husband, seeing that he looked rather nervous she sat up slightly and said, "What's going on old man?"

James looked to the floor and absently scratched his arm before saying, "The detective in charge of your case is coming by this afternoon. He needs to talk to you about what happened." When she had processed what James had said, Lorelai's eyes went wide and she said, "No! I can't, please don't make me do that James." Hearing the panic rising in her voice, James was at her bedside before Lore could blink saying, "Baby, I know it's going to be difficult, but I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here with you. The sooner you get this over with, the sooner we can move on and get ready for this baby girl."

Lore looked down at where James had placed his hand on her swollen belly. She nervously chewed the inside of her lip before looking back up at James to say, "Just don't leave me." James looked deep into Lorelai's green eyes, reached up and placed his hand on the side of her face and said, "I won't ever leave you kid." Lore didn't say anything, she could only hold James's gaze. It was her way of searching for any hint of a lie in his eyes. When she wasn't able to find anything that would suggest he was lying, Lore took a deep breath to keep from crying again.

A few hours later there was a firm knock on the shade-covered glass door, so James got up and went to see who it was. Pulling it open he saw that it was Vince Olson, James smiled slightly and said, "Hi, come on in." Detective Olson followed James into the room and introduced himself, "Good afternoon Lorelai, I'm Detective Vince Olson. I need to talk to you about what happened last week." By this time James was back beside the bed and his hand was again in Lore's death grip. He looked up sadly at the detective and said, "I think this is going to be really hard for her, so I am going to stay here with her." Olson nodded briefly and said, "Yes, that's totally fine James. Whatever makes you both the most comfortable."

Detective Olson explained what exactly he needed Lore to talk about and told her to take as much time as she needed. It was a few more minutes before Lorelai started and when she finally did, her voice was very quiet. She also refused to look anywhere but one specific spot on the blanket covering her bed. Lorelai quietly recalled the afternoon she was first taken.

_**Lorelai's flashback (told in first person)**_

_I had stopped to grab a couple drinks for Jay & me before I headed over to his school. On my way back outside I spotted a man leaning against the back of my van and I got closer I felt like I had seen him before. It took me a bit, but I remembered that I had seen him a few weeks before when Greg & I had been at the grocery store. Greg had been watching over me; he had said that the man had been following me through the store. So he acted like he was my husband and the man left me alone._

_When I reached the van he stood back up and said, 'Hello Lorelai.' I nervously said something like, 'Hi,' and tried to go back around to the driver side. He was right behind me and when I reached for the door handle he grabbed my wrist and said, 'You're coming with me.' I tried to twist my arm free of his grip, but I heard a gun being cocked or whatever and he again said, 'You're coming with me.' This time I didn't fight him; he pulled me over to this silver moving van, opened its dark red back doors and shoved me in._

_There was another guy in the back of the van who pulled me further in and stupid me; I tried to flinch away from him. This guy put one of his hands on my belly and rubbed it for a few seconds before threatening to cut the baby out of me. I was scared still; I didn't know what else to do._

_They shut the doors and we drove somewhere. I couldn't see where we were going; there weren't any windows in the back where I was. I think we rode around for quite a while, but then the guy in the back with me got up and went up to the front with the other guy. I pushed myself over to the wall and started searching my pockets for anything to use as a weapon or something. I had left my bag in the van and only taken cash in with me back at the gas station. I did find my cell phone in my pocket and dialed the first number I could find, I guess it was Greg's because he was the one who answered. It wasn't long before James grabbed the phone and I tried to tell him where I was, but then my cell lost the signal._

_I tried to call again, but couldn't get a signal. I got mad and threw the bottle of water I had bought on the floor. That wasn't the smartest thing to do, because the guys heard it and the one guy came back with me. He saw me trying to jam my cell back in my coat pocket and grabbed it. He scrolled through my numbers and mumbled something about finding James's number. Then he got back up and went back to the front, taking my phone with him._

_It was a while later when we parked somewhere and the guy who had been leaning on my van took my phone. He also started scrolling through the numbers and placed a call. After a bit I figured that he had called James, he said something about seeing that James had called the police. I tried to look out the front window, but the other guy with us saw me and quickly pulled a curtain blocking my view._

_The guy ended the call suddenly and we were again moving. I had no clue where we were headed. I was getting nauseous and fought to keep from throwing up. Before I ever had to throw up the van stopped and both guys got out. They threw open the back doors and grabbed my legs, pulling me out of the back of the van. I was too scared to even scream._

_They led me into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. It looked much better on the inside than it did on the outside. The first guy pulled me from the other guy's grip and pulled me to the back of the building. We went into this room that had a couch and a bed. He pushed me down onto the couch and sat beside me. Once he was seated he said, 'Do you remember who I am?' I told him that I remembered him from the store. This only made him laugh and say, 'yeah that was me and I now know that wasn't your husband with you.'_

_He then explained that his 3 year old daughter had been on of James's patients last year and that James didn't do enough to save her. He also said that I had been his daughter's case worker at 'Make-A-Wish' and that the little girl had been so excited to hear about my baby. The little girl had died right before thanksgiving and his wife was so broken after the death of their child that she committed suicide right in front of him. He went on and said that once he had seen me in the store and remembered who I was and who I was married to that he wanted to make us suffer like he had._

_The first night he came back into the room really late and started screaming about James trying to set him up. The cops had planned a set up and James had given him fake money as ransom. He was really pissed off about the fake money and wound up punching me. I fell to the floor and he stood over me and threatened to force me into labor and then make me watch as my baby died._

_For the next couple days he came in and taunted me about how no one was looking for me and that I would be stuck with him forever. I finally got tired of listening to him and tried to channel Greg. I started smarting off to him, it wasn't the best idea. The first time I did it he backhanded me. It kept me quiet for a few hours, but when he came back and tried to force me to eat I threw the cup of water on him, yet another stupid idea. This time he threw me face first against the wall and got right behind me and said, 'Don't you ever try that again or I will cut that kid of his out of you myself.'_

_The next afternoon when he came back and tried again to make me eat I could tell he was drunk. I got the idea to try and use that to my advantage. As much at it sickened me I didn't fight him when he kissed me and I even tried to get the keys out of his pocket. He did finally realize what I was doing and again threw me against the wall. But this time he went back to kissing me and forced me to the bed. He forced himself on me and when I tried to push him off me, he broke my arm and wound up raping me._

_I freaked out and kicked him off me and got up off the bed. He recovered faster than I expected and pushed me down. I tripped him and he fell over, knocking a chair over as he fell. The chair fell square against my knee. It hurt like hell and I must have passed out from the pain. When I woke up I was here in the hospital with James. I hadn't ever been so happy to see him in all my life._

The detective had been taking notes the entire time Lore was recalling the events. James had been watching his wife, making sure she wouldn't lash out and start screaming. It surprised him at just how calm she remained the whole time, but when she was finished she looked up at him and James saw the pained look in her eyes. Before he could say a word, Lorelai's eyes rolled back in her head and she started seizing. James quickly looked up at Olson and screamed, "Go get some help at the desk." Olson took off out the door as James dropped Lore's bed flat.

A few hours later James was sitting in the windowsill staring down at the street below when he heard the door open. Looking up James saw his best friend walking in the door. Greg was first to speak, "Hey, I thought you said the therapy team was going to try and get her up today." James tiredly nodded but said, "That had been the plan, but after Olson was here she had a panic attack and started seizing. We had to sedate her to get her heart rate and blood pressure back down so they wouldn't hurt the baby."

The next day was much better and Lorelai asked to see Jay after her therapy was finished. James saw a different look in her eye when she asked; she now had a hint of the sparkle that normally resided in her eyes. He knew she was ready to start seeing people and agreed that Jay should be the first one. The smile that landed on Lorelai's face when James agreed to bring their son to the hospital made James's heart race. She was definitely ready.

**Next chapter: Jay goes to see Momma for the first time since she was found.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 23

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Jay goes to see Momma for the first time since she was found.

The elevator doors slid open and James looked down at his son. Jay appeared very nervous and unsure about what to do. Reaching down James grabbed hold of Jay's hand and they stepped off the elevator. They walked by his office, the diagnostics conference room, and then House's office. Jay softly tugged at his father's arm when he saw that Greg was in his office and said, "Can we go in for a little bit Daddy?" Glancing at his watch James saw that they were a few minutes early so he nodded to his son and pushed open the glass door leading into Greg's office.

Jay's insecure attitude from a few moments before was gone when he let go of James's hand and hurried across the room to Greg's desk. House had seen them come in and was ready to catch Jay when he came. He lifted the boy and placed him down on his good leg. Greg then spun around and Jay reached for the small game system sitting on House's desk. James had walked across the room and seated himself in his normal chair in front of Greg's desk. With Jay currently occupied Greg looked up at James and said, "What time are they going to be done in Lore's room?" James's eyes never left his son but he said, "Her therapy will be done at 1, so that's when I will take Jay in to see her."

Greg nodded and looked up at the sound of his team reentering his office. Foreman was first to speak, "Hey Wilson, taking Jay to see his Mom today?" James nodded at the question and then Chase said, "Would you like me to go see if her therapist is finished?" James again nodded and said, "Sure if you wouldn't mind." Allison had gone over and squatted down beside her boss and was currently talking to Jay. She had pulled two small cars from her lab coat and said, "I was hoping I would see you today. You must have forgotten these at our house last night and I didn't want to lose them."

Chase then reentered the room, sat down on the foot stool and said, "They are cleaning up the supplies now, so if you want to go down in a few minutes it should be fine." Wilson turned and said, "Thanks for checking Chase; I didn't want to go in with them still working and have Jay be in the way." Upon hearing his own name Jay looked up and said, "In whose way Daddy?" James turned back towards his son and said, "Just the people who are in with Momma right now. They need to have a lot of open space for what they are doing." Jay shrugged and then turned back to Ally.

The small group gathered in House's office sat for a bit longer just chatting about random topics. Then Greg met James's look and said, "There goes the therapy team – I think its all clear now." James took a deep breath and said, "Come on Jay, let's go see Mom." Allison stood up and walked away from House's desk giving Jay room to follow his father. Jay then jumped down off Greg's lap, carelessly dropped the game system back onto House's desk and shoved his toy cars into the pockets of his jacket.

James looked up at the desk after he heard the game fall and quickly said, "Excuse me, but is it nice to treat Uncle Greg's game like that young man?" In a fashion totally uncharacteristic of himself Jay looked up at James and rudely said, "No, but I'm done with it." Greg had even been surprised at the boy's response, but before he or James could grab him; Jay was out of reach and halfway to the door. James looked back up at House and mouthed, "I'm sorry." Greg waved off the apology and said, "Its fine, just go see your wife."

By the time James had crossed the room Jay had pushed open the heavy glass door leading into the hall. Once in the hallway James lifted his son and as they walked down the hall he was sternly talking into the boy's ear. They were by the nurses' station when James said, "I don't know what is going on with you, but you know how to behave better than that James Gregory. If you give me that attitude again you will get a spanking, do you understand me?" Jay pulled slightly from his father and said, "Yeah Daddy." They both remained quiet the next few steps to Lorelai's room, but when James had reached it he stopped. He again pulled Jay close to him and said, "Remember what I told you about how Momma looks, she has the big cast on her arm and the brace on her leg. There are also lots of bruises all over, but I don't want you to be scared. She is doing a lot better and really wants to see you. So you better be good in here or Momma's doctors won't let you back in to see her, okay?" Meeting his father's eyes Jay quietly said, "Ok Daddy, I remember what you told me."

James pushed open the door leading into Lorelai's room and as soon as Jay saw his mother he started to squirm out of James's grasp. When free of his father's hold Jay took off over towards Lore's bed and stopped just short of running smack into the side. Lore smiled widely at the sight of her little boy. She put her arms out as soon as he was within reach and said, "Hey there's my little man. How are you, sweetheart?" Struggling to climb up onto the bed Jay responded with, "I fine Momma. How you feel?"

Seeing that his son was having such difficulty getting onto the bed James walked over, lifted Jay and placed him on the bed next to Lore. Now that she could wrap her arms around the boy Lorelai said, "I am feeling so much better now that I have my guys with me." Pulling out of his mother's hug Jay looked at her arm and how it was covered in a cast. Not sure what it was for Jay turned to his father and asked, "Daddy, what's this thing for again?" pointing to the cast.

Unsure of how to explain it to Jay, he thought for a minute before saying, "Momma's arm is broken. This cast will help hold it in place until it can fix itself." There is something kind of like it on her leg, but that one is called a brace." Lore pulled the blanket away from her right knee and showed her son the brace that now protected her leg.

Jay studied the brace on his mom's leg for a while before looking back up and saying, "Momma, the baby is ok, right?" Lore smiled again and said, "Yes our little baby is just fine. Here give me your hand and you can feel the baby kicking." James watched his little boy place his hand on the spot where his little sister was kicking and grinned at his wife. They weren't going to tell him that he was having a sister before she was born because they wanted to surprise him, he had now changed his mind on the idea of sisters being bad.

The next day Lorelai was finally ready to see her own parents and also her in-laws. Not being sure where her cell phone had gotten to, Lorelai used the phone in her room. She called her own parents first and when her mother answered she had apparently seen Princeton-Plainsboro on the caller ID and assumed it was James. Lore half smiled and said, "No Mom, it's me." Michelle hadn't been expecting and dropped the phone. Quickly recovering, Michelle grabbed the phone and said, "Lorelai, honey. Oh my God, are you alright? I'm so happy to hear your voice."

Again Lore smiled and said, "I'm doing better Mom, how are you & Daddy?" Michelle told her daughter that they were well. Lorelai then asked if her mother would be willing to come up and see her, to which Michelle responded, "Of course we'll come up and see you. We will be there this afternoon." With her parents now on their way up to the hospital, Lorelai called James's parents.

She had over the years formed a special type of bond with her mother-in-law and wanted to see the woman. Thankfully Debra didn't automatically assume it was her son on the phone, maybe she hadn't looked at the ID. Lore calmly said, "Hi Debra," and just like Michelle had done, Debra dropped the phone. There was a deepness to the emotion in Debra's voice that Lore still couldn't get used to after all the years when she said, "Oh my dear, you sound so good." Lorelai then asked her mother-in-law if she would come down to the hospital. Debra somehow knew that Lore was fighting back tears and said, "Honey, don't cry. Landon & I will be there as soon as we can. You're going to be fine Lorelai."

James came a while later and was surprised when Lore told him that she had called their parents. Looking at her oddly James said, "Kid, I'm glad you are ready for visitors, but you asked both our parents to come at one time! That will be a lot of people and I don't want to rush you." Lore made a face at James that he hadn't seen in months and it made him laugh. She had stuck out her tongue at him and said, "Old man, I'm not ready for everyone on the planet, but I'm ready for our families."

She was quiet for a few minutes, but then Lore looked up at James and suddenly asked, "Where is Greg? I haven't seen him at all." James had been thinking about something totally different and said, "Huh?" Lorelai rolled her eyes and repeated, "I asked where Greg has been." James then said, "Oh sorry, I didn't hear you the first time. Well um Greg has been here, but you were always unconscious at the time. Are you sure you're ready to see him?" She nodded and firmly said, "Of course I am, God he's family too! Give me your phone; I'm calling his sorry ass." Again James laughed but did as Lore asked and handed her his cell phone.

Back at the house Greg & Jay were still sleeping. Jay had been up with James before he left, but had gone into Greg's room and crawled in bed with him. When the phone started to ring Greg opened his eyes trying to figure out what the sound was, but then heard it again and remembered that it was a phone. He sat up suddenly and grabbed the phone, quickly saying, "This better be good to wake me up this early on a Sunday!" His attitude was instantly different when he heard a familiar giggle and he said, "Lorelai?!" By this time Jay was awake and he too sat up. When he heard his mother's name he stole the phone from Greg's hand and said, "Hi Momma!"

Greg watched the boy as he spoke to his mother and thought it was really weird when the child looked up at him and nodded at his mother's apparent request. He then held the phone back out to Greg, hopped out of bed and ran from the room. Greg put the phone back to his ear and said, "Ok want to tell me what's going on and why he had that evil little glimmer in his eye?" Lore again giggled and said, "I just wanted to tell you to get your ass down here. Haven't seen you in forever and I'm starting to get a complex." Greg scoffed and said, "And here I was hoping to spare you from turning into James. You are starting to sound like him now, you do realize that?"

By this time Jay had run back into the room fully dressed and grabbed Greg's cane off its perch on the dresser. He brought it over to Greg, held it out for him and said, "It's time to get up and go see Momma!" Greg took the cane from Jay's outstretched hand, rolled his eyes and said into the phone, "This is your doing?" Lore continued to giggle and said, "Yep, now get up!" She then hung up on Greg and threw the phone back at James, who caught it and said, "You're evil and I think you're turning into a hot version of Greg." Lore grinned widely and said, "That's almost exactly what he said to me, but he thinks I'm turning into _you_!"

With each passing day Lorelai regained another quality of her personality before she had been taken. She was cracking jokes with Greg, reading Jay stories, on the phone with both her mother & James's mother. Yeah, James was pretty sure that his wife was going to be just fine.

The therapy team had gotten her out of bed and said that since she was pregnant, that it would be more difficult to get her knee to heal. So for the rest of the pregnancy they were recommending that Lore wear the brace. She wasn't happy about that news at all. After they had left James got to hear just how pissed she was, "This stupid thing is too tight and I can't reach my knee to adjust it or itch my own damn leg." Greg laughed when he saw her walk and said that she need a cane like him, yet another thing to piss her off.

One afternoon after James had brought Jay in to see Lorelai, he slipped out to a meeting with Lisa Cuddy, the therapy team, Lore's OB/GYN Dr. Marks, and Chase. They were trying to come up with a date when they all thought Lorelai could go home. Dr. Marks & Chase both said that Lore & the baby were healthy enough to go home. The therapy team said that she would continue to need therapy, but it didn't require that she stay at the hospital. This left the final decision up to James & Lisa and they finally agreed that she was ready to head home.

James was really excited to be able to tell Lorelai the good news about going home. He hurried back up to her room and stopped when he got to the door and saw that Lore & Jay had both fallen asleep while they were doing his homework. He was going to let them sleep and started to walk away when he saw Greg approaching. Greg half grinned and said, "So you get the verdict on bringing her home?" James nodded and said, "Yep, everyone agreed and Cuddy's going to sign the discharge papers in the morning."

Greg started to go into the room, but James stopped him and said, "I didn't tell her yet. She & Jay fell asleep while I was gone, so let's just have the nurse call us when they wake up. God knows I have a ton of paperwork to go through in my office and you can come hide in there with me." Greg totally grinned that time and said, "You're going to _let_ me hide? Awesome!" They both headed down towards James's office, where they spent the next hour working & hiding.

James's phone rang startling him out of his thought. He answered the phone glaring at Greg as he laughed at the younger man. Greg continued to laugh at James, so he threw his ink pen across the room and since Greg had looked down again playing his video game, the pen smacked the side of his head. Greg picked it up, looked at it oddly and launched it back across the room at the oncologist. James had been expecting this and easily caught the pen as he hung up the phone.

He stood up and said, "You coming with me? Their both awake now." Greg slowly stood and said, "Yeah I'm coming, gotta show Jay that I beat his top score on this game." James rolled his eyes as he waited for the other man to exit the office, he wanted to relock the door – still unclear about when he would be back. He & Greg were now back on their way across the wing headed towards Lorelai's room and Greg was completely absorbed in his game, shouting when the game's villain killed his character.

A few times James had to grab Greg's arm and pull him along so he wouldn't run into a wall or into another doctor. Greg looked up and said, "Coulda just told me or were you deliberately trying to make me fall?" James nodded and said, "Yep, that's my main goal in life – making you fall. Come on, I'd like to see my wife at some point today." Slipping the game into his pocket, Greg rolled his eyes and followed James down to Lore's room.

Being at home was something that Lore wanted so badly, but having the knee brace was a problem they hadn't considered. Lorelai headed up the stairs, but she only made it to the second step before turning to James and saying, "This isn't going to work. I can't bend this leg at all and with all this extra weight from the baby, it just won't work." James thought for a few minutes as he helped Lore back down the stairs and into the living room to sit down. The only bedroom on this floor was Greg's and he couldn't get up the steps any better than Lorelai could.

Then James had a thought, the couch in the room he used as his home office was a pull-out bed. He needed to talk to Greg and get his ideas. He headed down the hallway back towards Greg's room and passed the couch in question. Stopping at the door to his office James stared at the couch for a bit and thought, _'That mattress isn't the best thing for Lore to sleep on either.'_ Just then Greg came out of his bedroom and saw James standing in the door to the office. He walked down and joined James in the staring at the couch game.

James hadn't realized that Greg was next to him and was startled when Greg said, "Why are we staring the couch down? Did it leave the back door open and let Atticus out again?" James jumped slightly and then said, "Damn Greg, you scared me half to death. But no I have a problem, Lore can't walk up the stairs with her leg in that brace and with her back always sore this pull-out won't work." Greg tilted his head slightly in consideration and then said, "Well why don't I sleep on the pull-out and Lore can use my bed until she has the baby. It's only like a month and a half, I'll suffer for her." James was speechless; he didn't think that Greg would do something like that for anyone.

Greg had turned and left the room headed for the living room before James could say anything. He walked into the living room and sat on the couch beside Lorelai. During the next commercial break of the show Greg stole the remote and muted the TV before saying, "You're gonna stay in my room until you have that kid." Lore looked over at Greg and said, "What? Where are you gonna sleep?" Glancing over at her, Greg had a little spark in his eye when he said, "Jimmy said I can stay with you."

James walked in about that time and said, "No I didn't and you are not sleeping with my wife." Greg started pouting and said, "But you get all the fun Jimmy, it's not fair!" Lore leaned over, kissed Greg's cheek and said, "I still love you Greg, but I did meet that old man first. Who knows, if I had met you before Jimmy, I could be having your baby instead of his?" In his head Greg was a bit shocked by this statement, but said, "Yeah you did meet him first, but even if I had seen you first – BoyWonder over there would have stolen you from me with his flirt ray. It's a very powerful thing."

Standing back up Greg then said, "If you're going to take over my room, I better go hide all my porn." James & Lorelai both laughed as Greg walked from the room, but weren't quite sure if he was joking about his porn collection. On the way back to his bedroom Greg thought, _'Lore having my baby… that is an idea I hadn't ever considered. I don't know though, I don't really think I'm ready to actually be a father.'_ When he reached the door to his room Greg pushed the thoughts aside and started to gather up the things he would need if he was going to stay in James's office.

Over the next few nights Lore & Greg got used to their temporary living arrangements. They both thought it was weird to be sleeping in a new place and usually laid awake thinking about the other person. Lore sat up in Greg's bed and looked around the room that Greg had claimed after moving in. She had been in the room many times and was comfortable, but actually sleeping in Greg's private space was strange. Even though the room was meant to be a family room, it had been morphed into something that was totally Greg; he had hung old band posters and a few guitars on the walls. On the bookshelf there were dozens of medical books and scattered among the books were pictures of their small make-shift family. Most of the pictures were of him & Jay acting silly, but there were a few that contained the whole family.

A few doors down Greg sat on the side of the pull-out bed staring into the darkness of James's office. At first he wasn't sure why he wasn't able to sleep, his leg wasn't hurting anymore than normal, so that wasn't why he was awake. He flipped on the lamp on the table beside the couch and looked around the room. Rolling his eyes at all the trinkets scattered across James's desk, Greg got up and slowly walked over to the desk. He sat in James's chair and looked at the pictures that James had placed beside his computer.

There were 5 total pictures, one picture was one that he had taken when Jay was about 5 years old. That specific picture had James, Lore, & Jay all sprawled out on the floor on the back porch. Greg had come home and found the three of them sound asleep and quickly took the picture. There was one of Jay playing with Atticus in the back yard. Then one that was of himself & Jay sitting on his balcony at the hospital, Greg didn't remember that picture being taken. Another picture was of James & Lore at the hospital's Christmas party the year before. It had been yet another formal event, so James was in a tux and Lorelai was wearing a long green dress that made her eyes sparkle.

The last picture was one that had been taken a few days before Lorelai had been kidnapped. James had been playing around and teasing her about her belly. She was laughing when the picture had been taken and looked so happy. Greg examined the picture and saw how lovingly Lorelai was looking at her rounded belly. He had for years been unable to place what it was about Lore that he found the most attractive, but after studying this picture Greg finally figured it out. It was Lorelai's smile. Greg continued to stare at this picture of his best friend's wife for a few silent minutes, but then he realized he was starting to have feelings for Lorelai. He couldn't do this, she was married to his best friend, no to his _only_ friend. He placed the picture back in the formation on James's desk, turned off the light and went back to bed.

At breakfast the following morning Greg was especially jumpy. Any time Lorelai came near him or touched him he would almost jump away from her. When she walked over behind him and brushed against him, Greg wound up dumping his coffee. James looked over at Greg oddly and asked, "What is up with you today? You don't ever get jumpy." When Greg had finished cleaning up his spilt coffee he shrugged and said, "I don't know, but I'm taking my bike to work today."

When James got to work there was already a message on his hospital voicemail. Upon listening to it James heard that it was Detective Olson who had called. The man needed James to call him, because he had to speak with him about the case. The sound of Olson's voice concerned James, so he called the man back as soon as he had erased the message from his voicemail. Detective Olson grabbed his phone shortly after the first ring and James said, "Olson, it's James Wilson, you wanted to talk to me?"

Dect. Olson grabbed some of the papers on his desk and looked over them as he said, "Oh James, yeah I did need to speak with you. We won't be able to go to trial with these guys." James was immediately furious and shouted, "What? Why not? These assholes need to pay for what they did to my wife!" Vince felt the exact same way, but with the new developments weighing on his mind he sighed tiredly and said, "James, we can't have a trial; they're both dead. Kenneth hung himself last night and his idiot brother got in the middle of a gang fight and got himself stabbed."

James was speechless; he had never wanted these guys dead. He didn't even agree with the death penalty, but these two had committed a lot of crimes and the ordeal was now over. James was pulled from his thoughts when Olson said, "Hey listen James, I didn't want it to end this way, but it is over and you & Lorelai can move forward. I need to go now, so I guess good luck with your new baby." James thanked the man for all he did and hung up still shocked at the news.

He got up and headed towards the diagnostics conference room; knowing that was the best place to start looking for House. Seeing that the ducklings were just leaving the room James knew he would find Greg alone. He pulled open the door and saw his best friend staring out the window on the opposite side of the room. He cleared his throat to gain Greg's attention and half smiled when the other man turned.

Taking a seat in one of the chairs at the table James said, "I just got off the phone with Detective Olson." With both eyebrows raised Greg sat across from him at the table and said, "So when do they think the charges can officially be pressed or whatever?" James shrugged and said, "There won't be any charges…" before Greg could say a word he held up a hand and continued, "There won't be any charges because they're both dead." For one of the few times in his life Gregory House was speechless, so James explained what Olson had told him just a few minutes before. It took a while before Greg had fully absorbed this information and could think about his case again.

For the following few weeks Greg did pretty well with keeping his jumpy feelings under control and had been able to get back to his joking ways with Lorelai. James had 3 patients who needed his almost constant attention at the hospital, so Greg & Lore got to spend a lot of evenings hanging out after getting Jay to bed. Greg had even started helping in the kitchen, Lorelai would sit at the counter and instruct him on what to do and when.

Thursday of that week Lore's assistant Riley had come over to have Lorelai look over some paperwork. Her signature was needed on some release forms and since she couldn't drive herself to the office, Riley had brought them to her. When Riley saw that Lore was having back pains she got very concerned and asked if she should call James, but Lorelai told Riley that she was just sore and would be fine. It took about 15 minutes of convincing to get Riley off her back, but Lore was finally able to get Riley out of the house and back to the office. Riley wasn't happy about it, but she did leave.

When Lorelai closed the front door she leaned heavily against the wall and sighed deeply thinking to herself, _'Finally this baby girl is resting now maybe I can take a nap!'_ She slowly walked down to House's bedroom and laid down. It took a few minutes but she was finally able to get comfortable and another few minutes later Lorelai was sound asleep.

Lorelai awoke an hour later with a horrible pain in her lower back. Her eyes flew open as she groaned. The baby shifted oddly in her belly and caused Lore to wince. She tried to sit up but felt a different sensation and knew instantly what the cause of her pain was. Her water had broken and she was in labor. Lore looked over at the clock on Greg's nightstand and saw that it was only 2:30 – no one would be around for another few hours. Then she remembered that she was in Greg's bed and thought, _'Oh Damn-it! He is going to freak out.'_

She was still trying to come up with excuses to give Greg to explain what had happened when she had another contraction. This one actually took her breath and she gripped the sheets tightly, silently begging the pain to stop. When it did finally stop she grabbed her cell phone off the night stand and called James's phone.

James had just got off the elevator and was headed into the clinic at the hospital when he heard his cell phone ringing. He pulled it from his lab coat pocket and saw Lore's number on the ID. Flipping it open the first thing James heard was Lore's heavy breathing and quickly said, "Lorelai, are you alright?" Lore shook her head, but then realized that James couldn't see her and painfully said, "No, baby's coming!" James instantly said, "Oh shit! Um, let me tell Lisa and I'll come get you."

Lore's contraction let up and she said, "I can't move, this has to be back labor. Greg is going to kill me, but I'm in bed and my water broke." James nervously laughed and said, "Uh wow, yeah he isn't going to like that. Screw it; I'll buy a new mattress if he wants me to." James looked around the clinic lobby and saw Lisa sitting at her desk and Greg was standing in the office demanding something. He glanced at the clock and then said, "Ok kid, listen. I'll tell Lisa and be right home. Just try and breathe." Lore mumbled her agreement and hung up on James because another contraction was starting.

James went into Lisa's office and waited for Greg to stop screaming before he cleared his throat to gain their attention. Greg was especially pissy and said, "Oh what do you want BoyWonder?" James rolled his eyes and looked over at Lisa before saying, "I just got off the phone with Lorelai, and she's in labor. I need to get home, she said its back labor and she can't move." Greg's eyes went wide as he said, "Oh shit! Did her water break and was she in bed? I swear to God, Jimmy; if her water broke in my bed you are so buying me a new one Wilson!"

Lisa attempted to scold Greg, but James said, "Yeah ok whatever, but will you pick up Jay on your way home later? I don't have time to listen to your mouth right now, my wife is at home in labor so you can bitch at me later." Greg looked at James oddly as the younger man quickly left the office. When he looked back at Lisa he said, "Well uh yeah, will you give me a ride home later? I rode with him today." Lisa laughed and nodded saying, "Yeah I can take you to get Jay and take you both home."

When Lisa dropped Greg & Jay off at the house a few hours later she asked Greg to call if they needed anything. He waved her off and said, "Yeah I'll give you a booty call later on." Jay started to ask what that was but Greg interrupted and said, "Nevermind JG, lets just go inside and see how Momma is." That refocused the boy's attention and he sprinted for the front door of the house.

Jay impatiently stood at the front door waiting for his uncle to unlock the door. When Greg had got up the steps and across the porch Jay said, "Hurry up! I wanna see if Momma had the baby!" Greg started to fumble with his keys to make Jay's wait even longer and when Jay noticed he rudely said, "Uncle Greg! Open the door!" Greg made a face at Jay as he unlocked the door and said, "Ok here, but take it easy. I'm not sure how Momma is right now. Let me go in first and see if you can come in my room, ok?" As they crossed the foyer Jay held Greg's hand and nodded.

Greg knocked on the door to his bedroom and said, "Hey how are things going? We have a baby yet?" James opened the door and said, "Oh good, you're home! Come on in and see the baby." When Jay heard it was safe for him to come in, he shoved past Greg and went immediately to his mother's bedside.

Lore was propped up against the headboard and holding a tightly wrapped bundle against her chest. She looked up and smiled tiredly when she saw her son and said, "Hi sweetheart, if you're really careful you can get up here and meet your sister." Even though it didn't seem possible, Jay's big brown eyes got even bigger as he said, "I have a sister?!" James had come up behind his son and picked him up as he said, "Yep, you are now a big brother. Here sit beside Momma and you can hold your sister."

As Jay got settled Greg sat at the end of the bed watching the family fuss over the new baby girl. James had gone around to sit on the opposite side of the bed and carefully lifted his daughter from Lore's arms and said, "Ok Jay, you have to be very careful and sit still." The miniature version of James nodded quickly and held out his arms. James gently placed the sleeping baby in her brother's arms and said, "This is your sister Nina Katelynn."

Greg quickly looked up at Lorelai when he heard the name she & James had picked. He & Lorelai had been going through baby naming books over the past few days and he had suggested the name Nina. Lore smiled at Greg, winked and then mouthed the words, 'Yeah I did like it and thanks.' Greg blushed slightly and grinned back at Lorelai.

**Next Chapter: A few years later House has a request.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 24

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: The most important part of this chapter takes place almost 2 years later when House has a request…

The Wilson/House household has gotten busier, due to the addition of a second child. Just like her big brother, Nina instantly had grouchy Gregory House wrapped around her little finger. The man had been rendered speechless the moment he held the tiny girl. Greg could tell that she would be more like her mother and it looked like her eyes would transform to green rather than darken into the brown of her father.

With each passing month things got easier, Nina didn't have near the trouble sleeping as Jay did when he had been a baby. James again was the perfect doting father. Greg found this quality both odd and perfect in his best friend. He still remembered the former James Wilson, the playboy of the hospital. But James had easily stepped into this excellent husband and father figure.

At first Jay wasn't very fond of how loud his little sister was, but he soon got used to it and slept right through any of her late night crying fits. He had also grown away from his parents slightly because they were so focused on Nina, but Greg tried to be everything to everyone so the relationships wouldn't be strained. He would get up with Nina a few nights a week so James & Lorelai could sleep. Then when he had slept through the night, he hung out with Jay during the evening.

When Nina was about 6 months old Lorelai noticed something strange about her breathing. It seemed that anytime Nina was mad or fighting sleep that she seemed to wheeze. After the 5th straight night of hearing the mad baby girl's labored breathing Lorelai scooped Nina up and went to find James. She found him playing a video game with Jay in the living room.

Hearing his daughter's screaming cry, James turned to see what the problem was. When he saw the look on Lorelai's face he told Jay he would have to play later. He stood up and went over to where Lorelai was waiting for him. As James lifted his baby girl Lore said, "Does her breathing sound strange to you?" He listened carefully as he tried to comfort the screaming child and didn't hear anything out of the ordinary, but said, "Let me go get my stethoscope and listen."

On the way down to his office James passed Greg and at the curious look in the older man's eyes he said, "Lore doesn't like the way her breathing sounds." Greg nodded slightly, followed James into the office and watched as he listened to Nina's breathing. A few minutes of listening didn't prove anything to James, so as he pulled the stethoscope from his ears he said, "Will you listen? I just don't hear anything, but if Lore says she hears something I trust her." Greg nodded, sat down and took Nina from her father's arms.

When Nina's started to cry Greg quietly said, "Hey Nina-bell, its ok. Uncle Greg is just going to listen to you breathe for a sec." Upon hearing the comforting deep voice of her uncle, Nina quieted and settled against him. Greg then took the stethoscope from James's hand and struggled to put them in his ears. James grinned and reached up to help get them in the proper place. Greg rolled his eyes, but said, "Thanks."

As Greg silently listened to the small girl breathe he closed his eyes to block out any distractions. James even thought that Greg had stopped breathing so all that he would hear was anything that was going on in Nina's lungs. Another few moments went by and then Greg nodded slightly and opened his eyes. When he met James's eyes he said, "Yup, there is something there. Have to run some tests, but I do hear something."

Lorelai had been standing in the doorway and said, "What do you think it is Greg?" Neither Greg, nor James knew she was there so they both jumped slightly causing Nina to cry again. Greg handed the crying girl back to Lore as he said, "I'm not sure exactly. I have some theories, but nothing solid enough to mention. And I don't want to get you worked up about something totally false. Want me to run them tomorrow before we send her to the daycare? I don't think she has a cold or anything so they should let her come." Nervously Lore nodded and James said, "Don't get too worked up kid. If something is wrong, Greg will find it."

Greg wasn't expecting such a glowing vote of confidence from James and blushed deeply. Lore wasn't focused on him, so thankfully she didn't see it as she said, "I have no doubt that Greg will be able to find out what's going on. I'm just scared about what it could be." Before James or Greg could say anything else Lorelai had left the room and headed back up to the nursery.

The next morning when Greg walked into his office holding Nina, Chase looked at him oddly and said, "Why do you have her today?" Allison had gone over and took the sleeping baby from her uncle. Greg walked over to his desk and sat down before saying, "She's our new case. Lorelai has noticed that Nina's breathing has been labored and I want you guys to run her tests. Lorelai is already scared, so I want this done right. She trusts us and I will find out what is going on with Nina." The ducklings all nodded and took the baby to an exam room to start their tests.

Greg was the one to comfort the screaming baby when mean Dr. Chase had to take some blood. A few hours later James found Greg sitting beside Nina's bedside. Nina had gone back to sleep and Greg didn't want to leave her alone. James smiled at the sight of his gruff best friend totally absorbed in the world of this 6 month old girl. The sight held two people who couldn't be more different – this perfect, soft, gentle baby girl and then the rude, loud, abrasive House.

Taking a seat on the opposite side of Nina's bed James said, "Hey, got any results back yet?" Greg shook his head and said, "Nope, not just yet; it shouldn't be too much longer though." Just as James started to ask another question the door slid open and in walked Chase. He stood at the foot of Nina's bed with her chart and a slightly grim look on his face. Both men swallowed nervously as Robert scanned the information one more time.

After another quiet second Greg said, "Damn-it Chase what is it?" Robert looked up and met James's eyes before saying, "Nina has the early stages of asthma. I hope you don't mind, but I went and pulled some of your records. It looks like it is the same type that you have James." Greg looked over at James to gage his reaction. James looked back at his sleeping daughter and said, "How are we going to handle it? I didn't start showing signs until I was Jay's age. She can't use an inhaler yet, she hasn't even learned to crawl yet." Chase waited a full second before saying, "We can give her breathing treatments until she is old enough to use the inhaler. Then you can explain it to her." James didn't respond; he could only watch the slight rise and fall of Nina's chest as she slept.

It took a few more months to fully absorb Nina's breathing treatments into their regular nightly schedule. They had set it up so that she could have the treatment before she went to bed each night. Jay sat and nervously watched for the first week, his protectiveness learned from Greg. James had to finally explain exactly what they were doing and what the treatment would do for Nina. After the explanation Jay no longer questioned every action.

James sat in the nursery with his daughter late one night watching her sleep. Smiling down at her he realized just how much she looked like her mother, the only traits that she had taken from him were her dark brown hair and apparently his asthma. He was really glad that she looked so much like Lorelai, after all Jay was an almost exact copy of himself when he was a child.

With each passing month Nina grew a bit more, quickly learning new skills and it wasn't long when she was learning to walk by herself. James had been on Greg's ass about him using his cane to assist her the way he had helped Jay when he was little. When James was around Greg wouldn't even try it, but any other time that cane was Nina's balance bar.

The more time Greg spent with Nina the more he had this nagging feeling in his heart. While watching James wrestle with his son and Lore care for her daughter Greg came to a realization – he wanted to be a parent. A comment that Lorelai had made over a year before came back to his mind, _'Who knows, if I had met you before Jimmy, I could be having your baby instead of his?'_ They had been talking about Nina at the time and she was teasing, but Greg had put a lot of thought into this – maybe he would ask Lore to carry a baby for him.

Greg looked up quickly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and said, "What?" Lorelai had come over to ask Greg for help with something, but now saw that he was lost deep in thought and said, "Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you." As Lore started to walk away Greg reached up and took hold of her arm and said, "No, I was just thinking about something. It's fine, what did you need?" Lorelai came back over and said, "Well can you give Nina her treatment while I go take a shower?"

Greg nodded, reached for Nina and said, "Sure I can. Come here Nina-bell, I haven't gotten to talk to you for a while." Nina smiled widely and reached for her uncle. Lorelai brought the equipment over to the couch where Greg was holding Nina and handed it all to him before saying, "Ok, I'll come get her after I'm done so I can put her to bed. Thanks Greg."

As Greg got Nina settled and started her medicine he looked into the bright green eyes that matched Lorelai's. Sighing deeply Greg said, "Nina, I need to just talk to somebody about this and God knows I can't talk to your Dad about it. I'm gonna talk to you about it, cause you can't tell anyone what I'm saying." The toddler's eyes peered into his as he continued; somehow Greg felt like Nina knew exactly what he was talking about.

The machine was loud enough to keep James from hearing, so Greg quietly talked to the little girl lying in his lap. Her eyes never left his as he said, "Nina, I can't help the way I'm feeling. But I am so jealous of your Daddy, he is so amazing with you & Jay. I think I want to know how being a Dad feels like, but everyone knows that I'm an ass." Nina's brow furrowed when Greg cursed and he quickly said, "Oh sorry, I know Momma has told me to watch my language around you guys. Especially since your brother's first word was ass. But would it be a bad idea if I asked Momma to have a baby with me?"

Nina tilted her head slightly and looked like she was actually thinking about his question. Greg checked the machine's monitor and saw that the treatment was almost complete so he would have to stop with the voicing of his inner thoughts or someone would hear him. When he looked back at Nina, the little girl grinned at him through the clear mask administering her medicine. He looked at her with a skeptical glance and she nodded, giggled and then mumbled "baby". Greg's eyes went wide when he processed what he had just seen.

A bit later Lorelai came back into the room after finishing her shower and walked over to the couch. Sitting down on the arm beside Greg she said, "I'm all done. Here I'll take her up to bed. She always goes to sleep so easily for you – I still wish I had your touch with kids." While Greg watched Lorelai carry her sleeping daughter out of the room he quietly said, "You already have it with your kids, now if I could only ask you to have mine…"

It took a few months before Greg had worked up the courage to talk to Lorelai about his idea. He had been doing research about in-vitro fertilization, because he knew there was no way in hell James would let him & Lore have a baby any other way; he grinned at the thought though. Lorelai had to come by the hospital to meet with her newest family and came to Greg's office. She pushed open the door slightly and said, "Hey you busy?" Looking up to see who was at his door Greg was surprised to see Lore standing there and said, "No, but why are you here?"

Lorelai entered the office and sat in James's usual chair opposite Greg at his desk. She grinned and said, "I'm meeting a family, but it looks like their treatment is taking longer than expected. I guess Jimmy is down with them because his office is locked." Greg shrugged and said, "I dunno, but since you have some time to spare can I talk to you about something?" Lore glanced at her watch and out to the hallway real quick before saying, "Well yeah, I can't do anything until James gets back, so sure."

Greg was quiet for a bit and then said, "I've been thinking about something for a while. I have been watched you & James become these amazing parents and I think I want to a chance to be a dad." Lore was now sitting with her mouth hanging open and Greg smiled at her. When Lorelai had recovered she said, "Ok did you say you want a baby?" Greg nodded and said, "Yeah and I want you to be the baby's mom." This time Lorelai's jaw went completely slack and her eyes almost bugged out of her head. Greg laughed when he saw Lore fumbling for words.

She sat staring at Greg for a few moments and then finally said, "You want me to have your baby. Wow, that wasn't what I was expecting at all. Have you talked to James about this?" Greg shook his head and said, "Nope, haven't talked to anyone, especially James." Lore started to say something, but James walked in and said, "What about me?" Greg looked up quickly and said, "Nothing, nevermind." James walked over and kissed his wife and said, "Hey kid, sorry it took so long. The elevator got stuck and then one of the machines upstairs was broken, but the Harrisons are back in their room now."

Lore nodded, looked back at Greg and said, "Ok I'll be right down, can we talk about this later?" Greg nodded and said, "Sure that's cool." As Lore followed James out of Greg's office James asked, "What were you & Greg talking about?" Almost too quickly Lore said, "Nothing, why?" James looked at her oddly and said, "Ok then, I was just curious because he said something like 'especially James' and I didn't know what he meant."

That night James was busy giving Nina her breathing treatment, so Lore went down to Greg's room and knocked on the open door. He looked up from the book he was going through and said, "Oh hey, come on in." Lorelai entered the room and went over to the bench at the foot of the bed and sat down. She took a few moments to gather her thoughts and then said, "Ok can you tell me again what you want me to do now?"

Greg closed the book and flung it across the bed before saying, "I guess what I should have asked is, would you consider having my child? I'm at a point where I'm ready to be a parent and you're the only woman who even gives a damn about me." Lorelai stopped Greg and said, "No wait, that isn't true Greg and you know it. Lisa & Allison both care about you." Greg raised an eyebrow at the statement and then said, "Ok granted, Cuddy does, but she can't have kids. And you honestly want me to consider Cameron for having my kid? God that is just cruel and unusual Lorelai – I want a kid who doesn't cry about puppies or something constantly. Anyway Chase wouldn't let his wife have a kid with their boss – so um no! Besides you're the only woman who doesn't think I am an asshole, all the time."

Lorelai laughed and said, "Yeah that's true. I am one of the few who can see past the asshole exterior of Greg House." They both sat quiet for a minute or two before Lore said, "How are we going to tell James?" Greg looked up at Lore suddenly and said, "What? You are actually saying yes?" Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah, I know that you will be a really amazing parent and you made a good argument. So yes, I will carry your baby. But we have to get James's approval before we do anything. How soon did you want to do this anyway?"

A nervous look crossed over Greg's face as he said, "Well neither of us is getting any younger and I don't want to be like 60 with a toddler." Again Lorelai laughed and said, "Well then we better get started, cause 60 is knocking pretty hard on your door Greg." Greg started to respond rudely but Jay appeared in his doorway and said, "Momma, Dad said he needed you for something with Nina." Lore said she would be right down. She then stood up and threw a pillow at Greg before leaving the room.

A few days later while Greg & James sat on their balconies at the hospital Greg decided to talk to James about his idea. Glancing over he saw that the younger man was trying to make it look like he was reading the newspaper, but he was actually reading the comics page. Reaching over Greg stole the paper from James's hand and said, "I need to talk to you about something." James attempted to steal the paper back, but when he couldn't get it he said, "You know you can just say that, you don't have to take my stuff constantly." Greg grinned and said, "Yeah I know, but where is the fun in that?"

James rolled his eyes and said, "What? Nevermind, what do you want to talk about?" Greg had thrown James's newspaper back at him and was now pacing his own balcony nervously. James didn't like when Greg got like this, he instantly knew that whatever Greg needed to talk about was something serious. He stood up and went to the brick wall separating their spaces and said, "Greg stop, get over here and talk to me."

Greg stopped briefly and looked at James then started his pacing again. Seeing that Greg was letting his nerves get the better of him, James crossed the wall, grabbed Greg and spun him around. Looking his best friend in the eye James said, "You brought this up for a reason, talk to me… what's going on?" Greg pulled out of James's grip and sat down before saying, "I have an idea, but I don't know if you will agree to it."

Now being totally confused James sat on top the wall and said, "What?" Still not wanting to look at James, Greg stared at the ground and said, "I want Lorelai to have a baby for me." James jumped down off the wall and instantly said, "Whoa, what? You want to have a baby with my wife? First off Greg, you're 56 years old. Second, she is _MY_ wife not yours…" Greg looked back up at James and said, "Yeah I know she's _YOUR_ wife. Don't you think I have realized that by now? She is the only woman that can stand me or that I would even trust to be the mother of my child. You & I both know that Lore is a great mom."

James now glared at Greg and said, "Yeah I know she is a great mother – to _MY_ children. Greg this is _my life_ – stop trying to live it. It's not my fault you've always been an asshole and can't make a relationship work." Greg recoiled away from James and said, "Ok fine, there's your answer. Forget I ever brought this up." Before James could say another word the older man had gone back in his office. James stared at the glass door leading inside for a few seconds wishing he could take back what he had just said, he hadn't meant to be quite so rude.

**Next chapter: Will James ever agree to this?**


	25. Chapter 25

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 25

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Will James ever agree to this?

That night after dinner was finished Lorelai took Nina up to give her the breathing treatment and start getting her ready for bed. James started clearing up the dinner dishes and headed back to the kitchen. This left Jay & Greg sitting at the table, Jay had noticed that his Uncle Greg had been really quiet lately and couldn't figure out why. Greg got up and went back to his bedroom without saying a word to the boy. Jay went and quickly finished him homework so he could have time to talk to Greg.

A half hour later Jay jammed all his books back into his school bag and went in search of Greg. Finding the bedroom door shut, Jay knocked and listened for Greg's response. Greg was sitting in the darkened room quietly contemplating getting drunk when he heard the gentle knock belonging to Jay. He knew it would be a bad idea to get totally wasted in front of the kid and pushed his idea and the bottle on his nightstand aside when he said, "Come on in."

Jay opened the door and he searched around the dark room looking for his uncle. When his eyes had adjusted to the dim light Jay saw Greg sitting on the far side of the room staring out the window. Greg had turned and was now watching the 8 year old take hesitant steps across the room. Reaching behind himself; Greg switched a lamp on and said, "What's up JG?" Jay climbed up beside Greg on the window seat and said, "I wanted to know what's goin on with you. You haven't talked to me in a long time and I didn't know if you were mad at me."

Greg quickly said, "What, no. I'm not mad at you! I've just had stuff on my mind and couldn't really talk to anybody about it." Jay's action looked like something taken from his father's playbook when he got up on his knees, looked Greg in the eye and said, "Talk to me!" Greg grinned slightly and said, "You know you sound just like your dad when you do that?" Jay shrugged and nodded, which made Greg laugh.

He thought for a few moments and then said, "Ok, I'll talk to you, but you have to promise that you won't tell Momma or Daddy about this." The look that crossed over Jay's face was a mixture of confusion and hesitation. Jay hated to keep things from his parents, Lore's honest ways had been taught to the children early. Greg saw the look and said, "Well they do know about it, but just don't tell them what I am going to tell you. It won't help anyone and it will only make your Dad really mad at me. I've just got to accept what he has decided."

Again Jay shrugged, so House said, "Well I had talked to your Mom about maybe having a baby with me. Living with you guys for all these years made me realize that I want my own family, but since I'm a jerk and can't keep a relationship for more than a week – it might be kind of hard to have a family. Besides, your Mom is such a great parent that I wouldn't want anyone else to be my kid's mom. Does this make any sense at all?"

At first Jay said, "You want to have kids? Daddy said you don't like kids, well 'cept me & Nina." Greg grinned at Jay's comment and said, "Well your Dad is right, I don't like most kids. Their annoying and their moronic parents don't make them behave. But you & Nina are good kids, most of the time." Jay lightly slapped Greg's arm and said, "Hey, I'm good _all_ the time!" Greg again raised an eyebrow and said, "You keep believing that kid and one day it might be true! But I talked about this with your Dad and he doesn't like the idea and thinks I'm trying to live his life. I don't want _his_ life; I want one of my own."

James had finished cleaning up after dinner and glanced at the clock. It was getting close to Jay's bedtime and he still needed a bath. He was pretty sure that he had seen Jay head down to Greg's room so that's where James started his search. He knocked on the door and heard Greg's 'Come in' before entering. Pushing the door open James found his best friend & son sitting in the window seat watching the neighbors.

Jay looked over and said, "Hey Daddy." James smiled slightly and said, "Hey little man, time to head up for your bath and then get to bed. Uncle Greg probably has stuff he wants to do anyway, so say good night and come on." Jay nodded and leaned over to hug Greg before jumping down off the window seat and running out of the room. James glanced back over at Greg and asked, "You alright?" Not wanting to get into another argument with the oncologist, Greg said, "Yup, I'm good."

During his bath Jay looked across the room to where his father was seated on the bathroom counter and said, "Daddy, I want a cousin." James looked up from the tile he was studying on the floor and said, "You have cousins, Hailey, Quinn, Finley, Keegan…" Jay shook his head, interrupting James he said, "No Daddy, I want cousins that I see all the time. Why doesn't Uncle Greg have any kids?"

James thought back to the conversation that he & Greg had back at the hospital. He instantly felt the guilt return when he thought about his immediate rejection to Greg's idea. He had seen the hope slip from Greg's eyes and a bit of a sparkle go with it. Jay looked up at his father again and saw his idea had worked. Grinning to himself, Jay thought, _'Got Daddy to think about what he told Uncle Greg.'_ James finally said, "I don't know why Uncle Greg doesn't have any kids buddy. But maybe Momma & I can talk to him about it."

After both the kids were in bed James & Lore were sitting in their room going over paperwork. James couldn't concentrate on anything but the look he had seen in Greg's eyes earlier that day on the balcony. He finally threw the paperwork down on the bed and said, "You have talked to House about having a baby right?" Lorelai closed her laptop and glanced up at James with a questioning look. She had to clear her mind of what she had been reading before she said, "Yeah we talked about it, but I told him we would have to talk about it with you before we did anything."

James lowered his head and said, "He told me about it today at work and I blew up. I accused him of trying to live my life, it wasn't pretty. He won't admit it, but I could tell he was crushed. I have been thinking about it since we got home and I know he isn't trying to live _my life _– he's trying to get one for himself. And if you're the only woman he trusts to raise his kid then I think that shows how much he thinks about you."

Lore watched James run through his emotions and thoughts about the idea and had to grin. She could see that James had gotten to the same page she was at – Greg was ready to be a parent. Who cared how old he was or that he would technically be a single dad – he would be an awesome dad! It really didn't matter that he would be a single dad, because she would help him take care of the baby – it would be her baby as well.

When James had stopped his rambling, Lore stood up, grabbed James's hand and said, "Come on let's go talk to him about this now." James did stand but said, "Now?" Lore nodded and firmly said, "Yes, when we all get this out in the open it will be better." James rolled his eyes and sighed loudly before following his wife back downstairs to Greg's room.

Greg had gone out the living room and was scrolling through his Tivo menu when James & Lorelai came in the room. Lore took the remote and turned off the television before saying, "Greg we need to talk to you about your idea." Greg felt his defenses fly up as he looked over at his best friend. He had already been shot down once today and wasn't ready to get another Wilson rejection. Lore knew Greg well enough to read his face and said, "Stop it; we aren't going to fight about this."

James sat in a chair across the room and was absently petting Atticus. Lorelai was seated between James & Greg – like always she was the middle ground. Over the years she had fallen into the family negotiator role, especially with them. Looking between the two men in her life Lore said, "Ok we've all talked about this baby idea. And before you start yelling Greg, let me say that James has reconsidered. So if you still want me to, I will have your baby."

Greg had readied himself for another argument and now was speechless. James was studying the carpet like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Lorelai rolled her eyes and then said, "Damn-it you guys, why can't you two talk? You've known each other for almost 15 years and act like this!" Greg quickly recovered and said, "We're guys, we don't talk!" Lorelai looked him right in the eye and said, "And that is why you're always fighting."

For the next month Greg & Lore were in and out of doctors offices being checked and having samples taken for every test imaginable. On the way home from work one evening Greg had jokingly asked James if they could just skip all the in-vitro process and just have sex, but James quickly said, "There is no way in hell I'm letting you sleep with my wife!" From the back seat of the jeep Nina screamed, "Daddy bad!"

Greg grinned widely and said, "Yeah Daddy bad! No cussing in front of that beautiful baby girl!" James shook his head and flipped Greg off, but made sure that Nina couldn't see the action. Greg scoffed and said, "Now how would that help Lorelai get pregnant if I did that, besides you're not my type at all Jimmy." Again James shook his head and grinned at his best friend.

The following week Lorelai had gone in and had the fertilized embryos implanted. Greg had begged to be allowed to go too, but she had flat out refused to take him with her, so he pouted for an hour at work that morning. James took it upon himself to cheer up his friend, so at lunch he took Greg to get a new video game. It had worked and Greg spent the rest of the afternoon hiding on James's balcony playing the game.

Less than 2 weeks later James found Lore sitting on the bathroom floor fighting the urge to throw up. He really couldn't do anything for her just yet, so he silently stood out of her way. 15 minutes later he helped her up off the floor and handed her a glass of water. She leaned heavily against him and slowly drank the water. Once the glass was empty Lore placed it back on the counter and said, "Looks like we have baby." James kissed the top of her head and said, "Yep, looks that way. Why don't I make breakfast for the kids?" Lorelai groaned and nodded quickly to James's offer.

When Lorelai came downstairs a while later she found her family all seated at the kitchen island eating breakfast. Nina spun around on her stool and said, "Momma want oatmeal," offering up a large spoonful. Lore looked at the oatmeal on her daughter's spoon and again felt the need to throw up. Rushing from the room she sprinted for the nearest bathroom and slammed the door shut.

Greg's movement instantly stilled as he looked over at James with a questioning look. James grinned slightly and nodded. Greg's eyes went wide as his face broke into a huge smile. He was quiet for a few seconds and then said, "Really, wow. That's awesome, I'm gonna be a…" James quickly shook his head and looked at each of the children nervously before saying, "Uh not yet!" Greg understood what James was trying to tell him and nodded.

Lore reentered the room a short time later still looking a bit green. Meeting Greg's eyes she tried to smile, but he shook his head and mouthed the words, 'I'm sorry.' The smile was no longer forced when she quietly said, "Its ok." Nina couldn't have cared less about what was going on, but Jay being more aware of his parents & uncle's activities looked between the 3 adults oddly and asked, "What's goin on?"

Lorelai ruffled her son's hair, kissed his head and said, "Nothing's going on Mr. Wilson, now finish up your breakfast so we can get going." Not fully believing his mother Jay half glared at his father only to have James say, "I saw that look, we aren't lying. Now do as your mother asked and get finished up young man." Jay rolled his eyes and took the last few bites of his breakfast before jumping down out of his seat and heading off to find his book-bag. Nina had also finished by this time and asked, "Daddy you get me down pwease?"

James lifted his daughter off her chair, kissed her head and said, "Go get your bag and jacket baby girl. We need to get going to the hospital, ok?" She nodded quickly and ran from the room. James then looked back over at Greg and said, "Sorry, but I just didn't think it would be a good idea to say anything to them yet." Lore then said, "Yeah today was the first time I have gotten sick like this. So I will grab a couple pregnancy tests today if you want me to."

Greg nodded thoughtfully and said, "Yeah ok, you're right. We shouldn't tell them about this for a while. I didn't think about this part of it, it's going to be weird for them to understand this. Oh and yeah, if you want to take a test that's cool." James turned slightly when he heard one of the children run back in the room and saw that it was both Jay & Nina.

That night after both the kids were in bed Lorelai took the 3 pregnancy tests she had bought that day out of her bag and went to find James. Finding her husband sitting in his office reading through some drug trials Lore knocked on the door frame. James looked up tiredly and shoved his glasses up on his head so he could see across the room as he said, "Hey kid, you need something?"

Lorelai held up the boxes and said, "I'm going to take these now – see what kind of results we get." Unable to stop himself James yawned widely and then said, "Oh ok, come back down when you're done and we'll go tell Greg." Lore nodded and left the room.

20 minutes later Lorelai was again standing at the door to James's office. He laid the folder full of papers down on the desk and looked up at his wife. Lore was smiling, nervously chewing on her lip. James motioned for Lorelai to come in the room, so she walked over to the desk and sat on his lap and said, "That was the fastest I've ever seen one of these give results and the most definite positive I've seen either. Can't deny that I'm pregnant, these look like neon lights in Vegas or something." Laughing James said, "Alright then. Come on let's go tell Dad."

Greg was playing the piano in the living room when James & Lorelai found him. Glancing up he saw a slight hint of a smile on James's face and that Lore was carrying something. He stopped playing and waited for them to get across the room to him. Lore came over and sat beside him on the piano bench and laid all 3 positive pregnancy tests on the keys. Leaning over Lorelai kissed Greg's cheek and said, "Congratulations Dad." Greg blushed bright red and looked at each of the tests before saying, "Wow, I'm gonna be a dad?" Lore then pulled him into a hug and said, "Yeah you are!" James, who was leaning against the piano, smiled widely at Greg's reaction and asked, "So do I get to be Uncle Jimmy?" Greg nodded numbly while staring at Lorelai's still flat stomach.

Lorelai was sick at least 4 times every morning for the whole next month and asked Dr. Marks if that was normal when she was at her first official appointment. As he looked over her blood work he nodded and said, "Yeah, all your levels are in the normal range. Your weight is down a bit, but that is ok for now. If it doesn't get any better we can get you something, but I trust James & Greg to look over you."

On her way out of Dr. Marks's office Lorelai ran into all 3 ducklings and they questioned why she was there. Lore instantly got nervous and blurted out, "I'm having a baby with Greg." Foreman was first to react and about screamed, "What?" While Chase said, "You're actually helping that man become a parent?" Allison smiled and said, "That's really cool Lore, but I bet James didn't like the idea."

While they all went back to the diagnostics meeting room Lore & Allison talked about the situation and when she would be due. Greg didn't like that Lore had told the team about the baby, but James told him to shut up and quit whining because they were going to find out eventually.

By the time Lorelai hit her third month the morning sickness faded to only 1 or the occasional 2 times a day, but Greg did start noticing how fast she was putting on weight. He was happy that her morning sickness was finally getting better, but he was also really concerned about her health. House didn't want to say anything that would make her cry, because Lore's emotions had been all over the map lately. One night during dinner James had asked her to pass him something to drink and Lorelai had flipped out on him and wound up running from the room sobbing.

So Greg decided to talk to James about it at work so Lore wouldn't even be in the same building when he brought up her weight. After sending the ducklings off to do another round of tests on their latest patient Greg went down to James's office and barged in. Without even looking up James said, "I could have been with a patient!" Greg scoffed, closed the door behind himself and said, "No you couldn't have. I know your schedule." This prompted James to look up and say, "What? No, nevermind I don't even want to know. Who are you hiding from anyway?"

Getting comfortable on James's office couch Greg said, "Do you think Lore is gaining weight too quickly this time?" James shut the patient file he had been reading and thought about Greg's question for a moment before saying, "Yeah, I guess she is showing already. That is strange because she's just at 12 weeks, but maybe she is making up for the weight she lost right at first. But it does make me wonder if Allison has been taking her for ice cream again." Greg looked over at James oddly and asked, "What?"

James then explained, "Lore & Ally have lunch together a few times a week and you know that chocolate ice cream is one of Lore's biggest cravings when she is pregnant. So if she is having it, it would be when she is out with Ally. Where is she anyway, I want to talk to her!" Greg laid down on James's couch before saying, "Call her cell, she's supposed to be down in the lab." James nodded and grabbed his cell from his own lab coat and dialed Allison's phone.

Down in the lab Allison heard her cell phone and rolled her eyes thinking that it was House calling her to yell at her. Sighing she knew she would have to answer it or face more yelling, she pulled it from her pocket and saw that it was James calling and not her boss. Answering the call she said, "Hey James, what's up?" James greeted the younger doctor and asked, "When you get some time could you come down to my office? I want to talk to you about something." She said she would and had to hang up because her test results were ready.

Later that afternoon Allison went down to James's office and found her boss sitting with her best friend's husband. She knocked hesitantly and said, "You needed to talk to me about something James?" James smiled slightly at Allison's nervous stance and said, "You're not in trouble Allison, I just wanted to talk to you about Lore." Allison's eyes went wide as she entered the room and she asked, "Is she alright?"

James nodded and House said, "Yeah, she's fine. But we wanted to know if you're smuggling chocolate ice cream to her." Allison spun around and looked at Greg as she said, "What? Why would I do that? I'm not stupid enough to do that again after you both chewed me out when she was pregnant with Jay; besides Chase has taken your stance on letting pregnant women have sweets James." Both men sat up quickly and said, "What?!"

Allison realized that she had let her secret slip and flushed bright red. She knew she wouldn't be able to back pedal so she said, "Yeah, uh Robert & I are going to have another baby." James congratulated her, but Greg said, "Damn-it Cameron you just had to go and steal my thunder by adding to your damn brood!" Cameron rolled her eyes and said, "We don't have a brood – we have _ONE_ child. And yeah that is exactly what we were planning when it happened, ruining your plans! Oh I want to know when are you going to quit calling me Cameron, I've been married for almost 5 years now!" House scoffed loudly and said, "Ok I don't want to hear about your & Chase's sex life thanks and I really don't care if you are married or not – that's how I tell you all apart."

While they were getting ready for bed that night James got brave enough to ask Lore about her weight. He was back in the closet when he said, "Hey kid, um do you think you might be putting on a lot of weight really fast?" Lorelai had been thinking about this too, but didn't want to bring up her concern to James or Greg out of fear that they would both freak out. She walked back out of the bathroom and quietly said, "Yeah, but I'm not doing anything out of the ordinary. This is my 4th pregnancy though, that could be why I'm showing so quickly."

James nodded thoughtfully and said, "Yeah that is something that I hadn't thought of, but when do you see Marks again?" Lore checked her date book and said, "I see him on Friday. You want to come with me?" Again James nodded as he said, "Yeah I think I will sneak away and come with you. I want to talk to him about this and see what he thinks."

At her appointment later that week James & Lore both voiced their concerns to Dr. Marks. He did say that her weight was higher than it had been at the same time during her previous pregnancies. James saw something spark in Dr. Marks's eyes and asked, "You have an idea, what are you thinking?" Marks nodded and said, "Let me go grab the ultrasound real fast and I'll see if I'm right." James furrowed his brow as he watched the other doctor leave the room and then turned to face his wife.

Seeing a look of fear sliding into her eyes James said, "Kid, calm down. He doesn't seem like this is bad." Lorelai met James's eyes and said, "How can you be sure?" James had gone over to the small desk where Lore's chart was laying and started reading over it. A few moments later he said, "By the looks of your levels and everything there isn't anything wrong babe. He'll be right back and we'll see what's going on in there."

Lorelai was still scared and pulled James back over to her. James pulled his now crying wife against his chest and said, "Lore, its ok sweetie." Dr. Marks then opened the door and pulled the ultrasound machine back into the room. When he saw that Lorelai was crying he said, "I'm sorry, I scared you with what I said. Let me get this set up and I'll show you what I meant." She nodded, laid back on the table, pulled up her shirt to expose her rounded belly.

A few minutes later Dr. Marks was still moving the scope around Lore's belly and then said, "There we go, exactly what I thought; got a shy one in there." James & Lorelai both said, "What?!" James had taken hold of the monitor and spun it around searching for what Marks had meant. Lorelai saw it first and said, "Oh my God James, its twins." James finally saw the second baby and quickly passed out.

Dr. Marks tried to refrain from laughing, but failed. He pushed the ultrasound cart back out of the way so he could revive the unconscious oncologist on the floor. Lorelai was still in shock about the second baby and totally unaware that James had passed out. When James came to he sat up slowly, leaned back against the wall and said, "I'm gonna kill him."

**Next chapter: How will House take this news?**


	26. Chapter 26

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 26

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: How will House take this news?

James was able to hold himself together until they got off the elevator on the floor where his & House's offices were. The doors opened and James shoved through the few people waiting to get on the elevator. Lorelai apologized and tried to catch up to her angry husband. Unfortunately she didn't and saw James throw open the glass door leading into the diagnostics conference room.

Just as Lore got to the door way she saw James throw Greg against the wall separating the larger room from Greg's private office. James was in House's face screaming, "I am going to kill you House." The look in Greg's eyes was a mixture of confusion, a bit of panic, and slight fear as he saw the enraged look in James's eyes. Lorelai quickly said, "Eric will you get him off House please?" Foreman crossed the room and pulled the oncologist away from his boss as Lore said, "James calm down, he didn't know this would happen."

Greg still didn't know what was going on, so as he yanked his shirt back down into place he said, "What the hell Wilson?" James had pulled himself out of Eric's grip and stayed as far away from House as the room would allow, but he didn't answer Greg's question. Lorelai sat down at the table next to Allison and said, "Greg, come sit down. We just left Dr. Marks's office and have some news." Greg refused to sit and said, "What, is something wrong?"

Lore shook her head and said, "He found out why I'm putting on so much weight so quickly. I'm having twins." House stopped his pacing mid-step and said, "Oh my God." Ally had taken the newly printed ultrasound picture from Lore's hand and was studying it when Greg came over to the table and snatched it from her hand. When he grabbed it he rudely said, "Oh no you don't princess, I get to see my kids before you do. They're both healthy aren't they?"

James, still half-pouting on the far wall, said, "Yeah their both fine; damn-it Greg! I _just_ got used to this whole idea and now _this_! Why did I agree to this?" Greg glared up from the picture of his children and said, "What the hell, you aren't the one who's carrying them. So why the hell are you bitching about this?" James was across the room before anyone could stop him and again in Greg's face when he said, "Because she is my wife and having your kids! How am I going to explain this to my kids?"

Lorelai didn't ask anyone else to intervene this time, she decided that she would split them up herself. So she went over and pushed the men apart, standing between them she said, "James he didn't plan this, but we all knew it was a possibility! Greg you have to try to understand why he is upset about this – cut him a little slack ok? I am his wife." Both men turned and walked away from Lorelai scoffing loudly, she rolled her eyes and said, "Can we please have a day where one of you doesn't have a fit like a child? Both of you are semi-mature, highly trained doctors and acting like this!"

It took almost a week before James & Greg were speaking again, and it was only when Lorelai took the kids out for the evening and didn't tell either of them where she was going. James came down to the kitchen and found Greg rummaging through the refrigerator. He started to leave the room, but Greg said, "Where the hell did Lorelai go and what are you making for dinner?" James spun back around and said, "I have no idea where she is and why do I have to make you dinner? You're perfectly capable of finding something all by yourself."

James then started to leave the room, but Greg said, "You're gonna stay pissed off about this aren't you? I am not going to apologize and I didn't plan for it to happen that way." James again spun around and took a deep breath so he wouldn't scream at Greg when he said, "How would you react if the situation were reversed? This is my family Greg and I want to protect them." Shutting the refrigerator door Greg leaned against the counter and said, "Ok fine, I get that James. But I'm not trying to take Lorelai from you, I wouldn't do that."

The next few months were as normal as they could be for this family. Lore, James, & Greg were still trying to come up with a good way to explain to the kids that Lore was having Greg's children. The babies would be Jay & Nina's half siblings, but would also call Greg 'Dad', so they all knew it would confuse the children, especially Nina. James thought it might be best to explain it to Jay alone because he would understand things better.

Greg had also taken to sneaking Lorelai some of her favorite snacks. Her cravings were almost constant and Greg thought it was his job, as the babies' father, to get her what she wanted. James finally caught him one evening when he was taking a bowl of chocolate ice cream and large glass of Pepsi to Lorelai. Stopping the older man in the hallway, James said, "Whoa where are you going with that?" Greg looked everywhere but James's face and said, "Uh in to watch a movie, why?"

James glared at his best friend and said, "You don't like ice cream. You're sneaking this to Lorelai and you know that she isn't supposed to have it." Greg was finally able to look at James and he said, "Hold on there BoyWonder, you said that whenever I had a woman having my child that I could have a say in what she did or did not eat – so I am. Lore wants chocolate ice cream and Pepsi, then that is what Lore gets!"

Again James glared at Greg as he stood there speechless for a second. When he had recovered his voice, James said, "Are you out of your mind? You know damn well that all that caffeine isn't good for Lorelai or the babies – especially this late at night, there is no way they will let her sleep if you give her all that." Greg shrugged and said, "If she is keeping you up at night, then she can come down to my room. They are my kids after all." James rolled his eyes and gave up, he knew that it was pointless to fight Greg on this, so he pushed pasted the older man and went to his office.

While on the way home one evening Lore asked, "Jay, sweetie you know how you asked Daddy about having cousins and why Uncle Greg didn't have any kids?" Jay looked up from his video game and said, "Yeah Momma why?" Lorelai was now nervously rubbing her rounded belly and said, "Well um, what would you think if I was the one who had a baby for Uncle Greg?" Jay really didn't know what his mother meant so asked, "What? I don't get it Momma."

She had been chewing her lip trying to come up with an explanation and finally said, "A couple months ago I had to go to a bunch of doctor's appointments, remember?" Jay nodded so she continued, "Ok well Uncle Greg did too and he & I had those doctors make it so we could have a baby. Then about a month ago we found out that there are going to be 2 babies." Jay's eyes lit up as he said, "2 babies! Wow, I bet Uncle Greg is really happy about that!" Lorelai nodded and said, "Yeah he's getting there." She was happy that Jay was taking this news so well, but she also felt that he didn't fully understand what was happening.

Nina's breathing treatments were getting to a point where her body wasn't responding as well as it first had. They had been expecting this to happen, because she was getting older and James knew she would need something stronger to get the same results. He had called and talked to Nina's doctor Matt Patterson about getting her something stronger. They had set up an appointment for Lore to bring in the little girl to get her the stronger meds.

The week of the appointment Lorelai felt like she was coming down with the flu. She had been throwing up for days – all day and had a temperature. She didn't want to tell James or Greg because they would both freak and tell her that she was staying home and that was something she couldn't do right now. There was way too much going on at work and she couldn't just not go.

The morning of Nina's appointment Lorelai didn't throw up at all, her temp was lower than it had been in days and she was able to actually eat some toast. Both the kids were down playing in the living room while she cleaned up after breakfast. Jay didn't have school and she was going to take Nina down to the hospital for her appointment, so Greg & James had gone on to work earlier that morning.

Before heading to a doctor visit for Nina, Lore thought she would take the kids by James's office. She had felt better at home, but now she felt herself getting too warm again. She attempted to fan herself in the elevator and Jay noticed and asked, "Momma, you alright? You look funny." She smiled, kissed his cheek and said, "Yeah sweetie, just too warm in here." Once the elevator doors opened they started down for James's office and Lorelai paused momentarily and grabbed the wall for balance. Everything was now spinning and it felt like the twins were both doing backflips.

They had just stepped off the elevator and couldn't have gotten more than 10 feet from the elevators when Lore felt her legs giving out and knew that she wouldn't last long. Clamping her eyes shut, Lorelai stopped the children and told Jay, "Take Nina and go find your father, now!"

Jay grabbed Nina's arm and took off down to James's office. Just before he turned the corner Jay looked back and saw his mother fall to the floor, he quickened his pace and sped for his father's office door.

James was in his office going over charts when the kids burst in. Nina instantly screamed, "Daddy!" James was startled and said, "Jay, Nina – where is your Mom?" Jay then said, "Daddy, come help Momma!"

He wasn't sure what Jay meant so he asked, "Help Mom? Where is she guys?" Jay had gone over to his father, grabbed his arm and while tugging James up out of the chair he said, "She fell down in the hall out there," while pointing out into the hall.

Shocked, James inhaled quickly and then said, "Jay, go over to the meeting room – find Uncle Greg – send him out there, but you two stay with the team, okay?" Jay nodded, again grabbed Nina's arm and took off.

James ran from the room and headed down the hall to where the children had said Lorelai had fallen. As he rounded the corner he saw 3 nurses kneeling on the floor next to who he guessed was Lore.

Running up he saw he was correct and gently pushed one of the nurses away. He crouched down beside his wife and said, "Lore, wake up. Come on kid, I need you to wake up for me."

Not long after that Greg rounded the corner and when he spotted James on the floor he dropped his cane and; as best as he could, ran towards the small gathering crowd. As he got closer Greg said, "James, what happened? Is she breathing?"

James nodded and said, "Yeah, but she is totally unconscious." Greg looked around at the crowd of people and loudly said, "Would you all stop staring and actually do your jobs? God, somebody grab a bed so we can get her up off the floor." Sighing loudly as everyone scattered in different directions House struggled to kneel down beside Lorelai.

He checked her pulse as James continued to try and wake her back up. After James had brushed hair away from Lorelai's forehead he looked over at House and said, "She's burning up." Greg's brow furrowed as he reached up and felt Lore's face and realized that James was right – she was way too warm. He was about to turn and bark more orders for a bed when he saw that an orderly was a few feet from them pushing a bed. House then said, "There's the bed James, lets get her up."

Wilson was instantly up off the floor and walking around to get above Lore's head. The orderly went to her feet and the two of them gently lifted Lorelai up onto the bed. House had already gone into one of the empty rooms on their floor and was grabbing supplies when James & the orderly pushed the bed in.

Greg looked up and saw that 2 nurses were also entering the room to assist in whatever way needed. Before James could get in the middle of things, House said, "Hey, you need to back up. Let us take care of her; you know that you can't touch her right now." Nodding quickly James backed away from the bed and said, "Yeah ok, you're right."

He backed all the way to the far wall in the room so he would be completely out of the way; standing helplessly as he watched the small group of nurses and House work on his wife. Trying to process the information he could hear House was saying James could only think of how scared he was. On some level he knew he should understand what they were doing, but blind panic clouded his medical judgment.

James glanced up briefly when he saw movement in the hallway and saw Eric Foreman coming to the door of the room where he was standing, carrying House's cane. Quickly reasoning that he couldn't do anything at the moment James stepped into the hallway with Foreman. Eric looked James in the eye and asked, "What's going on? Jay came running into the room screaming for House and said he & Nina weren't allowed to leave. Do you know what happened, why she collapsed?"

Wilson shook his head no but said, "I thought she looked odd this morning before we left, but she told me she felt alright. I should trust my instincts when I get that feeling. Where are the kids, are they down with Allison?" Foreman nodded and said, "Yeah, Ally got them something to do. I told her I would come find out what was going on. Listen Wilson, you can't beat yourself up about not catching if Lorelai was sick. Her pregnancies have all be rough on her and the fact that these are House's kids probably doesn't help. They are going to be doubly stubborn seeing that House & Lore are their parents."

Looking back into the room James saw House injecting some medication into the new IV Lore had stuck in her arm. The nurses were beginning to clean up the scattered supplies from the bed and floor. James looked back to Foreman, who nodded slightly and said, "Looks like House is done for the moment, why don't you go in," so they both entered the room. When House turned from the screen showing Lore's vitals he looked up at James and said, "She has a pretty high fever and is dehydrated. I put her on some fluids and will run a few tests to see what else is going on. I told one of those nurses to get an ultrasound machine so we can check the twins."

James nodded slightly and tried to smile, but it didn't quite work. He was still too scared to make it genuine and Greg knew it. House reached up and put his hand on James's shoulder and said, "She will be alright. We will be right here with her and can monitor any changes. Why don't you go find the kids, they are probably even more scared than you are. I bet seeing Daddy will help; go with Foreman and I will come find you after I do the ultrasound."

Eric handed Greg his cane and nodded at the request to take James to find the children, reached over and gently touched James's arm to gain his attention. Foreman then said, "Come on, lets go find Nina & Jay." James allowed himself to be led from the room and followed Eric down to House's conference room. Before reaching the door James spotted his children sitting at the table coloring pictures Allison must have found for them. He grinned and pulled the large glass door open.

Hearing the door open Jay looked up and made eye contact with his father. The little boy smiled questioningly up at James and James smiled back at him. When Nina looked up and spotted James she jumped out of her chair and ran over to her father. Reaching up for him to pick her up off the floor Nina said, "Daddy! You hewlp Momma?" As James lifted the tiny girl into his arms he said, "Yeah baby girl, I found her and Uncle Greg is taking care of her right now."

Jay then said, "Dad, Momma said Nina had to see Dr. Patterson today for her breathing. Who's gonna take her now?" James looked at his watch quickly and then walked over to the desk across the room so he could make a quick call. Picking up the phone he dialed the number of Matt Patterson; Jay & Nina's doctor, whose office was on the 2nd floor of the hospital. When the receptionist answered he said, "Hi, this is James Wilson. I believe my daughter Nina has an appointment with Dr. Patterson today, could you tell me what time it is scheduled for?" While waiting for his answer James shifted Nina on his hip and threw Allison a half smile.

When James got his answer he quickly looked up at the clock and said, "Oh ok, we'll be right down. Thank you so much," and hung up the phone. He looked over at Ally and said, "Her appointment is in 10 minutes. Can Jay stay up here with you? I should probably be the one to take Nina down to see Patterson." Allison nodded and said, "That's not a problem, we'll stay around this area. Want me to tell House where you are going?" James shook his head and said, "No, I will stop in on the way to the elevator to tell him, but thanks. Ok little man, you be good. Nina & I will be back as soon as we can." Jay nodded up at his father and returned to his drawing.

Wilson again shifted Nina on his hip and left the room. After looking down the hallway he saw that Greg was standing just outside Lore's room talking to Foreman. He sighed and silently thanked his best friend for not being in the room where his wife was unconscious. He quickly glanced to the room where Greg had moved Lorelai and saw that they had closed the curtains, again he silently thanked the older man for considering his children.

Greg looked up and saw that James was headed in his direction carrying Nina. He made eye contact with the young girl and made a face that guaranteed her laughter. James smiled when he heard his little girl's laughing and said, "Uncle Greg is funny isn't he Nina?" Nina nodded quickly and reached for her favorite 'uncle'. Wilson reached up and put his right hand on Nina's back stopping her from going to her Uncle Greg and said, "Not right now sweetheart, we need to get down to Dr. Patterson's office. Jay is down with Allison and Nina has an appointment to see Patterson in a few minutes. Something about her breathing again, so I will be back as soon as I can."

House reached over and lightly tickled Nina before saying, "Oh ok. I will do the ultrasound while you are gone and check the twins. See you later Nina-bell." Nina giggled at the use of her nickname and said, "Yater Uncle Grweg, wuve you." Greg flashed a rare smile and said, "Love you too baby. Now you and Daddy better get going." Nina nodded quickly and said, "Kay! Wet's go Daddy!"

James laughed at his daughter's order to leave and headed towards the elevator. House also laughed and watched them walk away. Once they were on the elevator Greg turned and went in search of the nurse he had sent to get the ultrasound machine. Seeing that all the nurses were back at the desk instead of locating the ultrasound he decided that he just look for one himself. Finding one in a store room a few doors down from Lore's room he hung his cane on the bar and pushed the large machine out into the hall.

Reaching Lorelai's room House pulled the door open and pushed the machine into the room. He shut the large glass door behind him and made sure the blinds were completely closed. Greg wanted privacy as he checked the health of his unborn children. Glancing across the room House saw that Lore was still unconscious, so he went ahead and set up the machine.

After he had the ultrasound machine ready, Greg turned back to Lore, pulled the blanket down and shoved the hospital gown up over the top of her rounded belly. When he moved Lore's gown Greg's hand brushed her belly and he felt one of the babies push slightly. Greg smiled, put his hand directly on the spot where he felt the movement and said, "Hey there monkey, Daddy has to do an ultrasound on Momma's belly to make sure you guys are ok, so I want you two to try and lay still for me. Hopefully everything is ok and it won't take long."

Greg began as soon as he felt the twins' movement cease. He applied a thin layer of gel and grabbed the scope. Pressing it gently into Lore's belly Greg saw the fuzzy image appear on the screen. He had to move it around a bit, but soon found the fluttering image of each of his children's hearts. Being unable to resist House reached over to the machine and turned up the sound so he could hear the beating along with seeing it. Once hearing each child's heart was in the proper range House released the breath he hadn't realized he was holding.

Convinced that the twins were both unaffected by whatever was afflicting Lore, Greg put the scope back on it's perch and grabbed some tissues to clean the gel from Lore's belly. As Greg gently wiped across her belly Lore began to stir. She shifted slightly and attempted to giggle. Startling Greg, Lore said, "Hey that tickles." House's eyes flew up to Lore's face and he said, "Sorry, almost done. How are you feeling?"

Lore slowly opened her eyes and cleared her throat before saying, "I'm not sure, what happened?" Greg threw away the soiled tissues and said, "You passed out in the hallway a while ago. When I checked you over I found out that you're severely dehydrated and have a fever. Why didn't you tell us you were feeling so badly?" Looking away from Greg's piercing blue glance Lore said, "I don't know, I guess I just thought I was just overly tired."

House quickly reached up and took hold of Lore's chin and forced her to look him in the face and said, "Lorelai, you aren't that stupid. I hope you have a better reason for putting our children in danger." Lore pulled her chin from House's grasp and again turned away before saying, "I was scared Greg. I have yet to have a normal pregnancy and I don't know. Are they alright?" Greg sighed loudly and said, "Yes they are perfectly fine. I know your past pregnancies have had their difficult moments, but James & I have done whatever we could to help you. Why would you think that we wouldn't this time?"

Pausing momentarily, but not allowing Lore to respond Greg then said, "Lore, just tell me what has been going on the past few days? Have you been throwing up or anything like that?" The question caused Lore to look back at Greg, Lore said, "Yeah I was throwing up the past few days, but I was able to eat some toast this morning and had some juice – so I thought I would start feeling better." Again House sighed and said, "Well you see how well that worked! You passed out Lorelai, just be glad you were here and not somewhere alone with the kids."

After all the tests results were back House discovered that Lorelai had contracted the flu. He was thankful that it wasn't something more serious, but still wasn't happy that Lore had kept it from them so long and had let it get this bad. Storming back into the room Greg leaned against the wall and said, "I swear to God if you ever do something like this again I will knock you out myself." Being totally clueless about what Greg was talking about Lore sat up and said, "What in the hell are you talking about?"

Greg went over and was now standing at the foot of Lorelai's bed. He met her eyes and said, "If you get sick you tell me, do you understand me?" Lorelai leaned up as far as her belly would allow and said, "I am an adult remember? I don't have to tell you everything that goes on with me." Greg couldn't believe that Lore of all people was talking like this; she was always the rational person in his life. He took a few seconds to respond and said, "Yes, I know you're an adult, but you're also the mother of my children and I have a right to be concerned about all of you. Their health is totally dependant on your health Lorelai."

**Next chapter: A month later James & Greg get into it again!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 27

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: A month later James & Greg get into it again!

**AN3: Just a reminder or clarification – Cameron & Chase are married and have a 2 yr old son, Marcus. They are now expecting their second child.**

"That is all I can handle from you Greg! I want you out of this house and away from my children," James screamed across the room at his longtime friend. House rolled his eyes and said, "Stop being such an ass Wilson. It wasn't my fault that Jay tried to ride my motorcycle, he loves the bike and was curious about it. You know that I wouldn't hurt the kids for anything."

James took a deep breath and said, "House, my 9 year old son was trying to start and ride _YOUR_ motorcycle with his 2 year old sister standing in the garage with him. You were supposed to be watching them! I can't do this anymore with you; I refuse to let you endanger my children. You have to leave." House stood staring at the younger man while trying to come up with even something to say. He never thought that James would kick him out of the house.

After a few more silent moments spent staring each other down Greg turned and left the house. He got into his own car, started it and sat there, blankly staring out the windshield thinking, _'Oh my God, I didn't mean for anything to happen to those kids. They mean everything to me! How could I have let this happen?'_ He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and pulled out of the driveway, unsure of where he would go, Greg just drove.

James gasped as he saw House actually pulling out of the drive and realized that he had in fact kicked his best friend out of the house. He knew perfectly well that Greg would never hurt the children. James tightly shut his eyes and remembered what had happened earlier in the afternoon. _All his rational thought was gone when James had pulled into the driveway and had seen Jay sitting on top of Greg's motorcycle trying to start it. James had quickly jumped out of his jeep and ran into the garage; he then saw that Nina was standing not even 10 feet from where the motorcycle was parked._

_He grabbed Nina up off the floor and rushed over to the bike and stopped Jay from attempting to start the bike. As he took a shuddering breath James said, "No, just no. Where is House?" Jay looked up at his father oddly; knowing that James wasn't happy because he rarely called Uncle Greg, House, and then it was only when he was mad. Jay then said, "He answered his phone and went into the house. I'm just playin' Dad." James tried to smile and say, "I know buddy, but we don't play on Uncle Greg's bike. It is something that only grown-ups can use, ok?" Jay tilted his head and nodded up at his father then said, "Ok Dad." _James reopened his eyes and tried to will his past panicked feeling and now the feeling of regret away.

A few hours later Lorelai came home and saw that Greg's car was gone and that James's jeep had been quickly parked. Wondering what had happened Lore pulled into her stall of the garage and shut off the engine to the van. She grabbed the bags of groceries, climbed out of the vehicle and headed inside. Finding James sitting in the kitchen on the island's countertop, Lore smiled and put the grocery bags down behind her husband.

As she started to unpack the groceries Lore asked, "Where's Greg? I thought he was watching the kids this afternoon." James sighed and said, "I don't know where he is right now. I had to come home for a few of my medical journals and found our son attempting to start the motorcycle with his sister not even 10 feet away. And you know where House was while they were doing all this? Yeah, inside on the damn phone!" Lore gasped and stared over at her husband.

When she could finally speak she said, "So what happened? Are the kids alright? Where is Greg now?" James jumped down off the counter, rounded the island and started helping unpack the groceries before saying, "Yeah they are fine, he & I had a huge fight. I pretty much told him that he had to leave." Lore turned back around from the cabinet where she was putting the cereal boxes, stared at James and said, "You told him what? You kicked Greg out? James, where is he!?"

James leaned against the wall and said, "I told you I don't know where he is, he just took off. He's a big boy Lore; he can take care of himself." Lore slammed the cabinet door shut and said, "That is beside the point James. You just jumped to action before knowing everything. Did you talk to him at all, or just argue and kick him out? I am calling him to see where he is." James sighed loudly, shoved himself off the wall and headed towards the kitchen door then said, "Fine, do whatever you want. I am going upstairs to make sure Jay isn't making a mess with his science project and get Nina up from her nap."

As she watched James leave the kitchen Lore pulled her phone from her pocket and dialed Greg's number. After a few rings Lore heard Greg's, "Hi Lore." She smiled sadly and said, "Hey Greg, I just got home. James told me what happened and I know he is probably overreacting like always. So will _you_ tell me?" Greg laughed slightly and said, "Yeah you're right, he is overreacting. I had stepped inside for maybe 5 minutes to answer my phone. I guess Jay did grab the keys to my bike, but I didn't mean for him to get hurt. I am always telling him that he isn't supposed to mess around with or near my bike. But he is a curious kid; you & James of all people should know that. It would kill me if Jay or Nina got hurt; you know that Lore, I'm sorry."

Lore then said, "I know Greg, I know. Let me talk to James, I will call you back in a while. Where are you anyway?" Greg looked around and smiled before saying, "I'm at the hospital, sitting up on the roof." Lore also smiled and said, "Ok. Let me go talk to him and I'll get it worked out. Talk to you later." She hung up from speaking with Greg and went in search of James.

Finding him standing at the door leading into their daughter's room Lore placed a hand on James's back. James didn't turn but said, "I was so scared when I saw Jay on that bike and then with Nina so close to him. God, I don't even want to think about what could have happened." Lorelai took hold of James's hand and said, "James, they are both fine. And you know that Greg would never mean for anything to happen to the kids. It would hurt him just as much as it would hurt either of us if something ever would happen to them."

James shook his head and said, "I know he loves them, but I won't have that bike near these kids anymore. It is way too dangerous to have around Greg, let alone the kids. I can't do this anymore. He refuses to get rid of the stupid thing, so he can keep it – if he leaves." Lore looked up at James kind of shocked and said, "You are actually going to let that damn motorcycle come between you and your best friend? You can't totally cut him out of our lives. The kids love him and damn-it James I am carrying his children!"

James angrily left the room, unable to say anything that wouldn't be rude and inappropriate. He went down to his office and closed the door so no one would bother him; he just needed time to think. Lorelai was right; he couldn't totally cut Greg out of their lives. Jay & Nina adored the man and Lorelai was carrying his children – so one way or another Greg would be in their lives forever. But even thinking about what could have happened to the kids made his heart race.

Lorelai had followed him down and threw open his office door. James looked up at her with a look that said _'What the hell is wrong with you?'_ Storming across the room Lorelai stood in front of James's desk and said, "Tell me how kicking him out of our lives will do any of us any good! Are you going to ask me to give up custody of these two? Or are you going to force Greg to give up his only children?" James didn't know what to say, he hadn't thought that far – he had only gone as far as being mad and scared.

There was no way he could ask either of them to give up the twins that Lorelai carried. She was their mother and it would kill her to give away her children. He also knew what Greg would be feeling towards the children, as a father he would do absolutely anything for Jay & Nina. He could only assume the same would be true for Greg with the twins. Shaking his head James lowered his eyes to his desk and said, "I don't know, alright. Is that what you want to hear Lorelai, I don't know. I didn't think this out – I got scared and reacted. They're my children and they were in danger. I shouldn't have lashed out, but I did and I can't change that. I won't ever ask you or Greg to give up  
your children – just like you won't ask me to give up Jay & Nina. But I have to protect them."

Without anything else to say Lorelai left James alone to think. She had made the point she had wanted to make, so she went back upstairs. Jay was sitting on the kitchen floor behind the island with Atticus and had heard his parents arguing and was scared. He thought he was the cause of the whole problem because he had been the one on the motorcycle in the first place. Jay looked down at Atticus and quietly said, "I don't want Uncle Greg to leave 'cause of something I did. What am I gonna do boy?" Atticus tried to give his opinion voiced in a bark, but it didn't really help Jay that much.

A while later Jay knocked on the door to his father's office and cautiously entered when James acknowledged him. Jay sat on the arm of the couch staring at the floor, he was too ashamed of what he thought he had done and also too scared of James's reaction to anything he would say. When James saw Jay's behavior he got up and went over to his son saying, "I'm not upset with you Jay, I was just scared. I haven't ever liked that bike and Uncle Greg knows that."

Jay looked up into his father's eyes and said, "But I was the one who grabbed the keys when I know I'm not supposed to play with it. Don't be mad at Uncle Greg!" James knew he had to choose his words carefully and sighed before saying, "I need you to listen to me right now ok?" Jay nodded so James continued, "Uncle Greg & I have been friends for a very long time and we do things that make each other mad. Its part of being friends; that you will make the other person mad; that's the best way I can explain this right now. I need to come up with an idea about what to do with his bike, because I don't want it around you & your sister anymore. And now that the babies are coming – it's even more important to have a safe house to bring them home to."

They both tried to come up with ideas about the bike, but James knew Greg wouldn't go for any of them. The older man was insanely stubborn and set in his ways. James knew the only way to get Greg to agree with anything would be to go at it from a safety issue regarding the children. He had an idea, but he would need to talk to Greg about it. James asked, "Do you know where Momma is?" Jay thought for a few seconds and said, "Think she went back up with Nina, why?" James stood and said, "I need to ask her something, come on." Jay followed his father from the room and upstairs headed for his little sister's room.

They didn't find Lorelai in Nina's room – instead they found Lore & Nina in the room that would be used as the new nursery. Greg & Lore had finally agreed on what style they wanted the room to be, so she were getting things ready for the babies. Lore was putting the baby clothes away and Nina was sitting in the middle of the floor playing with some of the baby toys. Jay went over and sat beside his sister saying, "Here lemme show you how to do that one."

James grinned at how well his kids had learned to play together. He hadn't ever been that nice to his brothers, but didn't know how it was to have a little sister. Lore saw them come in and leaned against the dresser readying herself for what she was scared would be another argument with James. He half smiled and asked, "Did you find out where Greg went?" Still not ready to get past her attitude just yet, Lorelai said, "Yeah, he's at the hospital; why you just want to go yell at him some more?"

This time James grimaced at the harshness of Lore's words, so he said, "No, I want to _talk_ to him. We need to come up with a way to keep the kids safe with the bike here." Lorelai's stance softened a bit as she said, "You're going to let him keep it?" James nodded and said, "Hopefully we can come to an agreement, because I know that we both just want the kids to be safe. I think I'll go down and talk to him to get his ideas. I promise I won't yell and I'll actually listen to him, okay kid?" Lore nodded, walked over to James and said, "You better play nice old man." James quickly kissed Lore and each of the children before saying, "Ok I'll be nice. See you guys later."

James half grinned when he saw Greg's car parked in his normal parking place and pulled into the closest he could find. The whole way into the hospital and up to the top floor where he knew he would find Greg sitting on the roof, James was planning how he would talk to Greg about the situation. As James pushed open the door out onto the roof he saw his best friend sitting up on the brick wall facing off the side of the building. A wave of fear flooded through him and he rushed across to Greg. James grabbed the other man's shoulder and said, "What are you doing?"

Greg hadn't heard James approaching because he had his headphones on and the music was blocking any noise. Pulling off his headphones Greg asked, "What'd you say?" James's eye went wide, but he said, "Nothing, just get down please." Greg shrugged but did as James asked before saying, "Come to tear into me again?" James shook his head and leaned against the wall. When James didn't say anything Greg stood beside his friend and watched him carefully trying to read the man's face.

He knew James wasn't as angry as he had been a few hours before, but he wasn't totally over the situation. There was still a look of fear in the oncologist's eyes and Greg felt guilty for being the cause. James finally spoke up and said, "How can we keep the bike away from the kids? Jay's the oldest so we have 3 more kids to do this with eventually." Greg thought for a few seconds and then suggested, "Hey you know those shed things people store their lawn mowers in?" James tilted his head in thought but nodded, so Greg said, "Well um, what if we get one of those and I keep my bike in that. Plus Lore will like it if you get your massive mower out of the yard for a change."

James laughed because Lorelai had been on him for years to do something with the mower, but with all their vehicles in the garage there wasn't any room for it. Glancing over at Greg, James nodded and said, "That could work and God knows Lore will love it." Greg nodded in agreement – they had their solution. He elbowed James and asked, "So this mean I can come home BoyWonder?" James fake glared at Greg and said, "I'm 46 and you still call me BoyWonder?" Greg laughed and said, "Yeah, you're one to talk though. Lore's what, 40 now and you still call her 'kid'!"

**Next Chapter: The twins**


	28. Chapter 28

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 28

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: A month later when Lore is 8 months pregnant with the twins.

Lore was standing at the counter signing a few release papers for a one of her current client's wishes. She looked over the papers one more time to see if everything was in order, then as she handed the small stack of papers to her secretary, Riley, Lore doubled over in pain. Riley was on her feet and around the counter instantly saying, "Lorelai, what happened? What can I do to help?"

Without looking up Lorelai painfully said, "Call for an ambulance, something is wrong." Riley's eyes went wide, but she leaned over the counter, grabbed her phone and dialed 911. Quickly giving the operator the information on where to find them Riley slammed the phone back on the receiver. She then hurried to find a chair so Lore could sit down.

Less than 10 minutes later the EMTs came through the front door of the 'Make-A-Wish' offices with a gurney. Riley spotted them and loudly said, "Over here!" The two EMTs carefully wheeled the gurney over to where Lore was sitting and asked what the problem was. Lore spoke carefully as she was moved to the gurney. Then as they started back for the doors Lore stopped them and said, "Take me to Princeton-Plainsboro. My husband is a doctor there." The EMT who was driving said, "Ok Ma'am, Princeton-Plainsboro it is," and hit the siren & lights.

Lisa Cuddy was sitting in her office catching up on paperwork when over the ambulance radio she heard, 'We've got a 40 year old female, 8 months pregnant with severe abdominal pain who's requesting your ER; said her husband is a doctor there.' The ER tech then came on the line and asked, 'We have a lot of married doctors here, what's the name?' A few moments when by and then the EMT came back with 'Wilson, Lorelai Wilson. You got a Doctor Wilson there?'

Cuddy grabbed her radio and barked her orders, "Yes we have a Dr. Wilson. Bring Lorelai here as fast as you can – this is the hospital administrator Lisa Cuddy so move your asses!" Both the ER tech & the EMT both quickly agreed to Cuddy's orders and the line went quiet. Lisa quickly paged Lucas Marks, Lorelai's OB/GYN _'911 to the ER for L. Wilson'_ and then jumped up and ran out of her office heading for the elevator to get James & Greg so they could meet Lorelai in the ER.

When the elevator opened on the 4th floor Lisa practically ran to James's door and threw it open. James looked up at the sudden noise and was shocked by Lisa's frantic appearance. It took a bit for Lisa to catch her breath, but she said, "Lore coming to ER. Something's wrong, come on." James was on his feet and out the door before Lisa knew it. He had instantly gone to Greg's office and said, "Drop whatever you're doing. We're going to the ER – Lore's on her way in, something's wrong."

Allison took the files from her boss's hands and pushed him towards the door and said, "GO!" Foreman said, "We'll handle everything here." Chase nodded and said, "Yeah, go take care of Lorelai." Out in the hallway Greg joined James, who was now searching his pockets for his inhaler as they walked towards Lisa at the elevator. When the door closed Greg glared over at Cuddy and said, "Tell us what the hell is going on!" Lisa looked up at Greg & James and said, "I heard on the radio that Lore is on her way in with severe abdominal pain and had asked to be brought here. I didn't hear anything else, but she should be here by now."

When they got to the ER Lisa saw that Dr. Marks had gotten her page and was headed into a trauma room. James started to run for the room, but Greg pulled him back and said, "We can't go in there James. When they know what's going on they'll come get us." Lisa took them over to the waiting area and sat them both down before saying, "I'll go see if they will let me do anything, just stay here."

A half hour later Cuddy came back and found James & Greg both in the waiting area. James had gotten up and was now pacing nervously. Greg was blankly staring at the wall. Lisa saw how scared both men were, then as she sat beside Greg she said, "James, get over here." Both men were now anxiously waiting for the news. Lisa took a deep breath and said, "The placenta has ruptured and Marks wants to deliver the twins immediately."

Both James & Greg quickly said, "Yes, do whatever you have to do to save them." Cuddy went back to the trauma room to tell Marks to go ahead with the emergency surgery. A bit later James & Greg helplessly watched as Lorelai was rolled to the elevator for the delivery. Marks had knocked Lorelai out because she was in so much pain.

Cuddy came back to James & Greg and said, "You want to go up on deck and watch?" James only nodded, but Greg said, "You're damn right I want to, this guy is delivering my kids! If he does anything wrong I'll be on him like white on rice."

It wasn't even another half hour later when Greg & James saw Marks pulling the first baby from Lorelai's body. As hard as he fought it, Greg couldn't help but cry. He was a father. Hastily brushing away his tears Greg looked back down at his child and heard its first cry. James smiled and remembered when he had heard both Jay & Nina's first cries. Knowing exactly what Greg was feeling, James clapped a hand on his best friend's back and said, "Looks like your son is going to be fine."

Greg hadn't even thought to see what the baby was, he quickly wiped his vision clear and focused back down on the nurse now holding the screaming baby. He grinned widely when he saw that James was right, he had a son! James then grabbed his arm and said, "Marks is ready to get the second baby." Greg looked back over to the table and saw Marks now lifting his second child. This baby looked a bit smaller than its older brother.

When the nurse took hold of this baby, she barely had time to wipe off its face before the tiny red baby was screaming. The nurse smiled and looked up at the observation desk window, giving Greg the signal that this baby was also doing well. When the nurse had fully turned Greg saw that this screaming baby was his daughter. James half laughed as he said, "Well it looks like she has her daddy's temper."

Lisa came in the room and walked over to the window to stand with James & Greg. Placing a hand on Greg's back she said, "Congratulations Dad, got yourself a son & a daughter. I'll have the nurses take them down to the nursery so they can close Lore back up." James looked up at Greg and saw that the man was happily speechless as he watched the nurses care for his children. James grinned and said, "Ok, that's fine." Lisa smiled and went back down to the operating room to give the nurses their orders.

The nurses were barely out of the room with the twins before alarms started going off and the surgeon was screaming his orders. The sudden change of events pulled Greg from his haze. Both he & James were right against the glass trying to hear what was happening. Neither man could completely understand what was going on, but refused to move, both frozen with fear.

When Lisa came back in the room this time the news wasn't near as good as the first time. The look on her face was much grimmer as she said, "They can't get the bleeding to stop. James we need you to authorize a hysterectomy." James shook his head and instantly said, "No, just get it to stop, but don't go that far." Greg got right in James's face and said, "James, listen to me. They wouldn't have asked if there was any other way. She will bleed to death if you don't agree to this NOW!"

He still couldn't agree to such drastic measures, James again shook his head and said, "No, she won't forgive me if I let him do this. I just can't Greg." Lisa had looked back down in the operating room and saw the surgeon waiting for the decision. She looked back at Greg with a pleading in her eyes, Greg too looked down at met the surgeon's eyes. Seeing the look of urgency in the other man's eyes Greg knew that they were out of time.

Greg looked back up to James and saw that he was now crying. He took hold of James's chin and firmly said, "James, I know she won't like this, but you have to let them. Do you want our kids to grow up without a mother? You're kids will remember her, but what about mine? I want them to know her, so please tell them to do it – for our kids!" James knew House was right, the twins deserved to know their mother. It wasn't fair that Jay & Nina would only have time with Lore.

Looking down into the OR James met the surgeon's eyes and carefully nodded. The surgeon & his team were back to work immediately. James couldn't bear to watch, so he left the room and went to his office. He locked the door and drew the shades on his balcony side. He wanted to be alone and absorb what he had just agreed to.

Greg knew better than to follow James, so he stayed to watch the rest of the surgery. It wasn't long before the surgeons were done and Lorelai had been moved down to Recovery. Once he was sure that Lore was out of the woods, Greg went down to the nursery to meet his children.

The House children were the only two babies in the nursery when Greg went in. Each had been assigned a nurse and both were currently sleeping under warming lights. As he crossed the room he saw just how tiny they both were; his son's was the first bed he came to. Stopping beside the bed Greg studied the boy; he looked so peaceful and perfect. Greg took the chart from the end of the incubator and read over the boy's stats – all his numbers looked remarkably good for being almost a month early. He even weighed close to 6 lbs; Greg let out a relieved sigh and then went over to his daughter.

She was smaller than her big brother and Greg could already tell that she would look more like himself. Like he had done with his son, Greg looked over his daughter's chart and was again pleased to find her numbers were perfectly normal. When he got to her weight, Greg saw that the baby girl weighed closer to 5 and a half pounds; still a good size for being a twin and a month early.

One of the nurses came in the room and asked, "You must be Dr. House, I'm Becky and I'll be watching over your son while he's here with us. Hannah has been assigned to your daughter, but had to run something upstairs. Is there anything you want me to do for you right now?" Greg shook his head and quietly said, "Not a thing, just give me some time with my kids." Becky smiled and pushed a stool over for Greg to sit on while he was visiting the babies.

When Becky got back into the separate room that served as the nurse's station she saw that Hannah had returned. Hannah looked in the room and saw Greg sitting with the babies and asked, "That's Dr. House?" Becky nodded and said, "Yep, that's House. He just asked for some time with his children." Both women knew House's reputation, but hadn't ever met him before that day. Each knew that you didn't mess with Greg, so they stayed out of the room unless he needed assistance with the babies.

James was still sitting in his office when the alarm on his watch went off, signaling that it was 5 o'clock. He glanced at it quickly and realized that he needed to go pick up Jay from his after-school program. James got up and started down for Greg's office to tell him he would be back after while, but found the diagnostics meeting room & office both empty. Then remembering where Greg would be, James went to the elevator and pushed the number for the 3rd floor.

Finding the ducklings standing outside the nursery window James walked up and stood beside Foreman. Eric half glanced at James and said, "It's still hard to believe that he is someone's dad now." James only nodded and stared in at his best friend. Greg was getting to hold his daughter for the first time and grinning from ear to ear. Allison & Robert were both sappily teary-eyed. James watched as Robert leaned down and kissed Allison gently and then rubbed her heavily pregnant belly lovingly.

Thinking about all the times he had done just that with his own wife, James thought, _'Wonder how soon she'll wake up?' _Not knowing the answer to this question James wanted to ask one of the nurses to call, but then remembered that he needed to pick up Jay. He didn't specifically direct his statement to any of the ducklings, but said, "Tell House I'll be back after while. Gotta go pick up Jay from school, don't know what I'm going to do with him & Nina tonight though."

As James started to walk away, Allison said, "Hey we could keep the kids tonight for you. Robert can get Nina while he is getting Marcus, then he can take her up to the meeting room until you get back." James turned and said, "Are you sure? They're a lot to handle by themselves and with you being pregnant Ally and then Marcus." Allison grabbed James's arm and said, "James I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it." James smiled and said, "It would be great if you could do that. I'll be back in a while." This time James was allowed to leave and he headed for his jeep.

Opening the door to the building where Jay's after-school program was held, James found his son finishing up his homework. The boy was so smart and absolutely loved science. Shawna, the woman in charge, saw James and warmly said, "Well hi Dr. Wilson. It's been a long time since I've seen you." James chatted with the woman for a bit and then said, "Is there anything else Jay needs to finish before he can go today?"

Shawna shook her head and said that there wasn't, so James went over to his son and said, "Hey buddy, you all finished?" Jay looked up and said, "Oh hey Dad, yeah I'm done with my homework. Where's Momma?" James didn't say anything right away so Jay was instantly scared and again asked, "Dad, where is Mom?" James looked around real fast and said, "Let's talk about it in the jeep, come on." Jay gathered his book and grabbed his stuff from his cubby and then met James at the door.

James handed the sign-out sheet back to Shawna and both he & Jay said good-bye and exited the building. Jay couldn't wait until they got to the jeep before saying, "Dad, tell me what happened! Where is Momma?" James stopped at the end of the sidewalk and thought for a full second before saying, "Mom is at the hospital. Something happened and Dr. Marks delivered the twins earlier this afternoon." Jay's eyes went wide in shock as he said, "Is Momma ok?" James started walking again and said, "I don't know yet, but let's get back over there and find out." Jay didn't have to be told twice, he ran to the jeep and jumped in so they could get back to the hospital.

By the time James & Jay got back to the hospital Greg was back in his office playing with Nina. When Nina saw her father & brother walk in she squealed loudly and ran over to them. James picked up his daughter and said, "Take it easy sweetie, don't want to get all worked up do ya?" Nina shook her head and hugged her father tightly before saying, "Sowwy Daddy, but I reawwy missed you today. Jay will you draw me a boat pwease?"

James rolled his eyes at how quickly his daughter's attention jumped from one thing to another. He put her back on the floor and she & Jay went into the conference room to sit at the big table and draw. James sat down in front of Greg's desk watching his children through the glass wall. Greg was too watching the Wilson children as he said, "The babies are really good, she weighed 5 and a half, he weighed 6 right on. Have you been up to see Lore?" James shook his head and said, "No, I don't know how to explain my decision to her."

Greg glared at James and said, "You did what you had to. It was the only way to save her life!" James lowered his head and sat quietly for a few moments. He still felt awful for making the decision. Greg could see the guilt written all over James's face and said, "Hey I know she won't be happy about what happened, but this way she will get to see the kids grow up. She will be happy about that and if she isn't then I'll make her be happy about it." James grinned slightly and said, "Ok, I guess you're right." Greg nodded and said, "You're damn right I'm right!"

**Next chapter: Lorelai meets the babies and learns what happened.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 29

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: Lorelai meets the babies and learns what happened.

It was almost 6:30 when Robert & Allison came to tell James they were leaving. James followed them into the conference room and sat down next to his son at the table. Nina came back over and climbed up on her father's lap as he said, "Guys you're gonna stay with Aunt Ally & Uncle Robert tonight. I need to stay here with Momma and Uncle Greg is gonna stay with the babies. After Jay gets out of school tomorrow we'll see about taking you to meet them alright?"

Nina nodded, jumped off James's lap and ran over to Robert. Chase leaned down and with his empty arm he picked up the bouncing girl off the floor as he looked at his son and said, "Why Marcus, it sounds like Nina is excited about coming to our house. Am I right Nina?" Again Nina nodded and tightly hugged Robert's neck. Robert laughed lightly and carefully shifted Marcus so he wouldn't drop the boy. Jay turned to James and said, "What about Nina's breathing stuff?" James hadn't thought that far, but Allison pulled him from his attempt at planning the evening as she said, "Why don't we take you over so you can get Lore's van, because it's still at her office isn't it?"

James slowly nodded, so Ally said, "Ok, well then we can take you to pick it up, follow you to the house. You can help get some stuff ready for the kids and we can grab Nina's meds. That way you can grab some stuff for you & Greg for tomorrow too." Greg listened to Allison's idea and then suggested, "Yeah then you can bring my car back here so we can have separate wheels." James nodded, grabbed his coat, took Nina from Robert and followed them out to their van.

After James, Allison, Robert and all the kids had all left Greg went up to Lorelai's room. She was still asleep and after asking Greg found out that she was expected to sleep most of the evening. He slipped in and sat across the room from her bed. Quietly watching Lorelai sleep Greg grew sleepy, his breathing slowed and he was soon asleep.

_Greg's Dream_

_Standing just outside Lorelai's office Greg looked in through the glass on her door. She was talking on the phone to a client and looked in her element. As she moved around the room it looked like Lorelai was floating. She spoke with such an easy confidence that anyone who heard her knew that she was doing exactly what she wanted to do. Something she heard must have pleased her because the smile that now covered her face made her eyes light up; Greg couldn't help but grin as he watched._

_Lore said good-bye to whoever she was talking to and hung up the phone. Greg knew that it was the perfect time to make his move. He grabbed the door handle and opened the door, quickly shutting and locking it behind himself. Lorelai looked up as she heard the door open and smiled when she realized it was Greg. Before she had a chance to speak, Greg had crossed the room, hung his cane on the desk and pulled Lorelai into a heated kiss. His hands instantly went to her long golden brown hair, pulling her closer._

_She didn't fight him or try and pull away; in fact she deepened the kiss. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders and to the back of his neck. They stayed connected for a full minute before Lore pulled away slightly; gasping for breath she smiled widely and said, "Well that is one hell of a greeting." Greg didn't say a word; he only reached over and started removing Lorelai's clothes. As he met her eyes, he saw that she had a look of passion in her eyes. She then yanked off his jacket and both his shirts._

_Pulling him over to the couch, Lorelai shoved Greg down and went back to kissing him. For a few more minutes they only made out, but then Greg & Lorelai made love right there in her office._

James stood at the door to his wife's hospital room, smiling when he saw that his best friend had come to visit, but wound up falling asleep. Seeing the awkward position that Greg was sitting in, James went over and shook his shoulder slightly while saying, "Hey wake up, you can't sit like that." Greg sat up quickly and looked around nervously. When he noticed it was James that had awakened him he uneasily said, "It was just a dream! I didn't really do it!"

Being a bit shocked by Greg's outburst, James looked the other man in the eye and said, "It's ok Greg, calm down. I didn't mean to startle you." Greg took a deep breath and ran a hand through is hair as he tried to calm his racing heart. James sat up on the window-sill still watching his friend nervously fidget.

After a few minutes James said, "I took your stuff to your office, so you want to go grab some dinner before they close the cafeteria?" Greg nodded and said, "Yeah, she's gonna be out for a while longer and the nurses watching the twins told me to get out for a while. Think their scared of me…" James laughed and said, "Yeah you have that affect on a lot of people." Hearing the younger man laughing at him, Greg turned to face James and said, "Yeah because I don't try and sleep with anything that walks!"

James had jumped down off the ledge and said, "Hey, I don't do that… anymore." With the dream now gone from his mind, Greg laughed and said, "_ANYMORE_ being the operative word there Jimmy-boy."

It was almost an hour later when James's phone rang from inside his pocket. Pulling it from the lab coat James saw that it was a number from the hospital, at first he was confused as to who would be calling and why – then remembering that it was probably about Lorelai he flipped open the phone, "Hello?" The voice on the other end was unfamiliar, but said, "Dr. Wilson? This is Cami from up in recovery. Your wife is now awake and asking for you sir." James raised an eyebrow at being called 'sir' and said, "Oh ok Cami, thanks. I'll be back up in a few minutes."

Greg started to grab another fry from James's plate and asked, "Who was that?" James quickly slapped Greg's hand away and said, "A girl up in recovery, Lore's awake. I feel really old now, she called me sir! Damn-it!" Greg laughed loudly and said, "She called you sir! That is funny, well at least she doesn't have a crush on you." James met Greg's eye and glared at the older man. This time Greg was successful with stealing another fry and he said, "Yeah she doesn't have a crush on you, she thinks you're old enough to be her dad!"

James quickly stood and grabbed his plate out of Greg's reach before saying, "Ok that might be true, but you're even older – Grandpa." Greg hadn't been expecting that kind of come back, but quickly recovered, grabbed his cane and stood. Chasing James down the hall back to the elevator Greg yelled, "I'm not a grandpa, my kids are barely 4 hours old!" James laughed and waited for his best friend to get on the elevator before pressing the button back up to the 3rd floor.

When James & Greg entered Lorelai's room she was painfully trying to sit up. Both men went to the sides of the bed and carefully assisted the struggling woman. Lore smiled slightly and glanced up at the clock before saying, "Thanks, where are Jay & Nina?" James looked up at Greg oddly and slowly said, "They are staying with Ally & Robert tonight." Greg then said, "Do you remember what happened?"

Lore looked up at Greg and said, "Yeah, are the babies alright?" Greg stared into Lore's eyes and said, "Yeah, they are both fine over in the nursery. You want to see them?" Looking down at her blankets, Lore quietly said, "I guess so." James & Greg both looked up at each other, neither understanding what was going on. Greg then said, "Ok, I'll go see if I can get some help bringing them down. Be back in a bit."

After Greg had left the room, James pulled a chair over to the bed and said, "How do you feel?" Lorelai still wouldn't look up from the blanket, but said, "Really sore, what exactly happened?" James didn't know exactly, so he grabbed the chart hanging on the end of the bed and looked over it before answering Lorelai's question. Once he had familiarized himself with the information, James closed the folder and said, "Looks like the placenta ruptured and threw you into labor. After Marks delivered the twins they couldn't get the bleeding to stop, so I had to have them do a hysterectomy." Lorelai now glared up at James and said, "You did what?" James met Lore's eyes and saw just how angry she was becoming. He swallowed loudly and said, "Um baby, I had to! You were bleeding to death."

Lorelai didn't get a chance to say anything else, Greg was now back and being followed by 2 nurses, each pushing a tiny bed containing a baby. Greg met James's eyes and saw that he had interrupted an argument, but said, "We're back. Becky go ahead and take him over to James. And Hannah, I'll keep her over on this side of the bed with me. Thank you girls, we can handle it from here." Both nurses did as House asked and quickly left the room.

James had stood up and was carefully lifting the screaming baby boy from his bed. Greg rolled his eyes and said, "Oh great, we got a screamer!" James grabbed the bottle the nurse had put in the bed and said, "Shut up Greg, he's just hungry." Sitting down beside his daughter's bed, Greg said, "Well while your brother eats dinner, why don't you come meet Momma." Greg carefully lifted the baby girl and handed her to Lorelai.

Lore carefully adjusted the baby and settled herself back against the bed. She studied the baby girl's face and knew that the baby would look like her father. The little girl was awake and looked like she was trying to memorize her mother's face. It was a look that was pure House; those big, curious eyes looking over every inch of Lorelai's face. Even though they hadn't fully changed yet, Lorelai figured that the girl's eyes would be the exact color of Greg's crystal clear blue.

She looked back up at Greg and said, "She's definitely yours." Greg nodded proudly and said, "Yup, think I'll keep her." James looked up from the baby in his arms and said, "What about this little guy?" After taking a moment to consider the idea, Greg looked up and nodded saying, "Yeah, I'll keep him too."

Lorelai got to spend a little over an hour bonding with her children before James saw her yawn widely and grimace in pain. He went over and took the now sleeping boy from her arms and said, "Alright Mom, you need some more medicine and some sleep." She tried to reach for the baby, but James got of her reach and said, "No, you need to rest kid. I'm bringing our kids to see you tomorrow and God knows you'll need your strength for that."

Greg had already placed the sleeping baby girl back in her carrier and was pushing it towards the door. Lorelai quickly stopped him and said, "Are you going to stay with them Greg?" He turned back to Lore and said, "They won't let me stay in the nursery with them, but I'll sleep in my office and have them call me when one of the monkeys wakes up." James was now on his way to the door with the other carrier and said, "I'll have the nurse come up your meds and be back in a bit, ok kid?" Lorelai nodded and painfully laid back against the bed.

The next morning James had to go take care of a few patients so stood up, kissed his wife and said, "You be good today, no running laps or anything. The nurses will call me if you cause trouble. I'll be around so call my cell if you need me, ok?" Lorelai nodded and said, "I'll be good, love you." James grinned from the doorway and said, "Love you too babe," and then slipped out of the room.

A short time later one of the nurses came in and asked Lore if she wanted to see the twins and Lorelai quickly refused. She asked for something to eat and didn't speak of the babies at all. Allison came to her room when she got to the hospital a while later and asked, "You see the babies yet?" Lore said, "Yeah, did Nina & Jay give you any trouble last night?" Ally shook her head and grinned before saying, "No, it was Marcus who was the handful last night. He didn't want to mind at all and Robert sent him to bed with no dinner." Lorelai was surprised; Robert hadn't ever been one to stick to a punishment. Allison was usually the disciplinarian with Marcus and she hated it.

Ally stayed for a while longer talking about what the kids had done the previous night. She did try and talk about the babies with Lorelai, but whenever she tried Lore would almost tear up and quickly change the subject. Allison wanted to press her friend and see what was bothering Lore, but Greg called Ally's cell and told her to get her ass down to their office so they could actually get some work done. Allison told Lore that she would be back up later and left the room, deciding that she would talk to James when she had a break.

House & the ducklings had spent the morning brain storming about their latest patient and after going through almost 20 different diseases they got an idea that fit all the symptoms. Greg sent the boys to do the tests because it involved chemicals that wouldn't be safe for Ally & the baby. He told her to hang out and stay available to go cover his clinic hours – because he was going down to the nursery to see the twins.

Allison rolled her eyes and watched her boss sneak out of the conference room. Cuddy was on the floor and searching for House. After seeing that Greg had made it all the way to the elevator without being caught, Ally went down to James's office and stood at the door until he got off the phone.

James hung up the phone and looked up at Ally when he said, "Hey, what can I do for you Ally?" Allison walked into the office and over to the door to the balcony before saying, "I don't think Lore is dealing with everything properly. She doesn't want to see the babies and doesn't want to talk about anything regarding them at all. She is trying to ignore the fact that they exist." Tilting his head slightly James thought about what Allison was saying. Lorelai had been acting oddly this morning before he came up to his office and Greg hadn't been in to ask for his help in taking the babies down to Lore's room.

He stared down at his desk blankly for a few minutes before saying, "I'll go down when I get some time and see what is going on. Did Greg get past Lisa and go down to the nursery?" Allison nodded and said, "Yeah, told me to stay up here and be available if Cuddy wanted someone in the clinic." James smiled and glanced at the clock, realizing it was time to take a patient down for their chemo treatment he stood and said, "I have to get a patient down to chemo, but then I'll go down and talk to Lore, ok? Oh are you still going to go down to Jay's science fair today? Lore wanted to go, but with all this neither one of us can. I really want somebody to be there…" Ally nodded and said, "Yeah I told him I would come for a while this afternoon," she then left the room.

After taking his 19 year old chemo patient back up to her room, James went back to the 3rd floor and to Lore's room. Upon entering the room he saw that Lorelai was curled into an almost fetal position facing away from the door. James made sure the door shut behind him and walked around the bed to sit by his wife. When he saw that she was crying James quickly grabbed the chair and pulled it up close to the bed. He sat down and grabbed her hand saying, "Tell me what's going on, kid."

Lore tried to pull herself away from James, but after realizing he wasn't going to let her go she said, "James, I can't do this. I can't handle this." Taken aback by this statement James looked at his wife oddly and said, "What can't you do?" She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling while saying, "What if we had wanted another baby James? We can't do that now, I can't handle that." James sighed, pulled Lore's hand to his lips and kissed it before saying, "Listen to me. We talked about this when we only had Jay. Then you told me that you didn't want to have anymore kids after Nina. I don't understand; have you changed your mind?"

Shaking her head, Lorelai continued to look at the ceiling, but finally said, "No, but I wanted to decide when I had something this drastic done. It was totally decided for me and now I have no say in the matter at all." James closed his eyes and thought, _'I knew this would happen. Why did I think she would be totally fine with this?'_ When he reopened his eyes James reached up and gently touched Lore's face and said, "Lorelai, I am sorry we had to do things that way. But you were bleeding too badly and it was the only way to save your life. I am not willing to lose you. Besides, Greg & I both need you – there are 4 children who all need their mother. What do you want me to tell Jay, Nina, & the twins – 'sorry guys, Momma wanted to have a choice to have another baby, but she bled to death.'?"

This statement had forced Lore to start crying again, then she said, "No, but damn-it James let me be sad about this for awhile. For God's sake, you just agreed to give me a hysterectomy after giving birth to twins – it is a lot to handle in 2 days. Ok, I understand that it saved my life, but just let me do this for a while. I can get it out of my system and move on, alright?" Being rather ashamed of himself, James pulled himself away from Lore, slowly stood and quietly said, "Ok I am sorry." Not knowing what else he could do he then walked out of the room and back to his office, leaving Lore alone in her room.

House had been kicked out of the nursery again and was now standing out on his balcony when he heard James's office door slam. Turning to see his best friend angrily sit down behind his office Greg decided to go find out what had happened. He walked over to the brick barrier separating the balconies and climbed over it. House then entered the office and sat on the couch in front of the younger man's desk. He didn't even get a chance to ask what had happened, James began speaking first. "House, she is so upset right now. I know we had no choice, but she wanted a say in whether or not she needed a hysterectomy. We talked about how many kids we wanted and both of us said we wanted a max of 3. Then we lost Landon and it took so long before we were ready for Nina. I really thought that she wanted to stop – but she just told me that she wanted to decide when everything happened. What am I supposed to do with that information? How can I change anything?"

Greg sat staring at James for a moment and then said, "This is my fault. She was pregnant with my children. If I hadn't whined my way into getting what I wanted this would not be an issue." He had been thinking about this whole situation the whole night. He adored his children, but felt insanely guilty about causing everything. Lorelai had always given him pretty much anything he wanted and this was no exception, she had willingly given up her body to carry _his_ children. And look where it had gotten her, Greg had basically taken her whole ability to have children and he knew what he had to do.

Before James could say a word House had gotten up and left the office. He got up and started after the other man, but when he got to the hall and called for him, House half turned, shook his head and held up his hand. Greg then resumed walking towards the elevator. James was speechless, he had no idea what to do or say. Lorelai was upset and Greg was now in his rarely seen 'self-destruct' mode, what the hell was he supposed to do?

**Next Chapter: What is Greg going to do? And Jay & Nina get to meet the unnamed twins.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Title: It's My Life**

Part: 30

Author: Mlizhobie

Disclaimer: Don't own House or any of the other characters except for the OC characters.

AN: This is my first time writing any type of fandom – so be kind and **review**. Thanks to my Beta reader, without whose help I wouldn't have had the courage to even think about posting this.

AN2: What is Greg going to do? And Jay & Nina get to meet the unnamed twins.

Opening the door into Lorelai's room Greg saw that the doctor had allowed her to get out of bed. She was now sitting in a chair facing the window. He walked in and sat on her bed. Lorelai didn't turn or even acknowledge that he was there. Unable to stay quiet any longer Greg finally said, "Do you want me to take them and move out?" Still not turning towards him, Lore shook her head and said, "I don't know what I want. Well that's not true; I know I don't want to feel this way. I know that it had to happen this way. James said I would have bled to death and I can't let my kids grow up without me. But I don't think I can be the twins' mother." Greg had half expected this type of answer, but it still surprised him to actually hear it. He stayed quiet and stared out the window, unable to think of anything to say.

They had both sat quietly for a half hour before the door opened and Nina & Jay ran in. Hearing the laughter belonging to her children, Lorelai turned to greet them both. Nina launched herself into her mother's outstretched arms and said, "Momma!" Jay climbed up beside Greg on the bed and quietly said, "Hi Momma." After kissing Nina, Lore looked up at Jay and said, "Hi sweetheart how was the science fair today? I'm sorry I couldn't come and see your booth."

James was leaning against the far wall and said, "I had Allison go down and make an appearance for us. I think she took some pictures." Jay blushed and nodded before saying, "Yeah, she took a ton of pictures. And all the older guys think she has a nice ass." James & Lore's eyes went wide and they both started to call their son on his cursing when Greg wrapped his arm around the boy and said, "JG, don't curse like that! Besides the fact that Momma is in the room – so is your sister!" Jay half grinned and said, "Oops sorry Uncle Greg. Its ok Momma, I know you couldn't come. How are the babies anyway?"

Greg looked up and met Lore's eyes before saying, "They're both good. We can go down and see them in a bit if you want to." Nina bounced on Lorelai's lap and said, "Yeah! I wanna go see the babies! Plwease Uncle Greg, take us down there!" Lore groaned painfully and grabbed hold of Nina before saying, "Sweetie stop, it hurts Momma when you do that. Daddy & Uncle Greg will take you guys down to see them."

James went over and lifted the now frowning girl off Lore's lap as she said, "I sowwy Momma, didn't wanna hurt you." Lorelai kissed Nina's hand and said, "I know baby, its ok." Greg got up off the bed and started for the door when he said, "Come on JG let's go see if I can sneak you guys into the nursery without getting caught by the evil witch and get sent to the clinic." Jay did get up off the bed but shook his head saying, "I'll be right there, I wanna ask Momma something. And stop calling Aunt Lisa a evil witch, cause I'll tell her you say it and get you more time down in the clinic!" Greg actually looked half scared that Jay would do exactly what he had said, so he nodded and followed James out into the hallway, leaving Jay alone with Lorelai.

Jay went over and leaned against the window-sill and while looking out the window he said, "Momma, I was thinking about something. You're the babies Mom, but Dad isn't _their_ dad right?" Lore nodded and said, "Yeah, Uncle Greg is their dad." He turned back to Lorelai and said, "But since you're _my_ mom and _their_ mom, don't that make me their big brother?" Lorelai smiled and said, "Yeah, kind of, but technically you are their half brother. We can figure all this stuff out later though. Why don't you go down and meet your baby brother & sister – but don't talk about this with Nina, she won't understand it, ok?" Jay nodded quickly and kissed his mother before saying, "Ok Momma, we'll be back in a while."

As Lorelai watched her oldest son run from the room she knew she couldn't let Greg take the kids and leave. They were a family and now that Greg was officially a family member he couldn't leave. It would take getting used to and a lot of time, but Lore wanted all 4 of her kids to grow up in one home – with their fathers. She decided right then and there that as much as it hurt that this is the way things were meant to happen. She & James were meant to have Jay & Nina and she & Greg were meant to have the twins.

Grinning, Lorelai realized that they didn't have names yet. She & Greg had sort of come to a decision a few weeks back that he would chose their middle names and she was pretty sure that he already had them picked out. That left her to choose their first names. She thought for a while and eliminated quite a few choices that had been thrown into consideration. After a while she was almost positive that she had the perfect name for each baby – but she wanted to see them again before telling anyone what it was. So she grabbed the phone off the bedside table and after fumbling with it to try and figure how to call out of the hospital, she dialed James's cell phone.

The nursery stillness was broken by the ringing of James's phone. Quickly walking away from the small crowd of people surrounding the twins' beds James answered his phone, "Hello?" Lore heard the soft conversation of the nursery going on behind James and said, "Hey old man, why don't you guys come back down here and bring the babies with you?" Not knowing if he had heard her correctly James said, "Wait, what did you say Lore?"

Lore laughed and said, "Ok listen to me this time James, come back down here and bring all 4 of the kids with you. God, we need to get you in to have your hearing checked." James scoffed lightly and said, "Hey, that's not fair. I heard you; I just wanted to make sure I understood you. And we'll be down in a bit kid, love you." Lore grinned and said, "I love you too."

After hanging up the phone James went back across the room and said, "Lore wants us to bring them back down to her room." Greg looked up at James and said, "Really? That's good, come on guys lets go back to Momma's room!"

When Jay opened the door into Lore's room Nina shoved past him and screamed, "Momma, there's 2 babies!" Jay quickly caught his sister and took her a chair. He sat down and then pulled the small girl up on his lap before saying, "Yeah Nina, Momma knows there are 2 – they were in her belly remember?" Suddenly remembering Nina hung her head and started crying softly, nodded and said, "Oh yeah she does 'member…" James stopped beside the chair where his children were seated and lifted the girl off her brother's lap. He pulled her up even with his face and said, "Sweetheart, don't get upset. It's ok that you forgot about that. Come on will you help me push this bed over here to Momma?" Nina sniffled loudly, smiled and said, "Yeah Daddy."

Greg looked over at Jay harshly and quietly said, "Why'd you make her cry?" Jay glared at his uncle and said, "I didn't make her cry, I was nice!" Greg was close enough for Lorelai to reach, so she slapped his arm and said, "Knock it off, he didn't make her cry. Give me that baby girl, I want to see if the name I want to use works for her." This got everyone's attention back on the babies.

James & Nina were now over on the far side of the bed and James said, "You decided on their names? Tell us what you came up with!" As Greg handed Lorelai their daughter, she grinned up at him and said, "What do you think about calling her Imogen?" Greg looked at her strangely and said, "Imogen, that sounds like an old woman's name!" Lorelai furrowed her brow at Greg and said, "I like it! If you don't like it though, we could call her Immy or something…"

Greg thought for a few seconds and then said, "Hmm… Imogen Alexandra House, I think that could work if we call her Immy." James had been watching his best friend consider the name the baby girl and said, "Alexandra, where did you get that from?" Greg looked up and met James's eyes before saying, "My best friend in high school. She was the only thing that kept me sane when I was growing up and also kept me from killing my dad after all the things he did to me. I also thought about using Alexander for his middle name, but what did you want as his first name?"

Lorelai had only heard bits and pieces about Greg's troubled childhood. James had told her a few things that Greg's father had done to him as a child and it shed some light on Greg's attitude about people in general. She was glad that Greg had had a friend like this Alexandra to get him through those rough times. Lore looked up at Greg and saw that he was fighting back tears. She quickly grabbed his hand, squeezed it tightly and said, "What if we call him Isaac?" Greg smiled slightly and then tried out his son's name, "Isaac Alexander House, I like it.

The next morning Lorelai & the twins were released from the hospital. Even though she & James had done this twice before – it was still required that they be shown how to fasten the babies into their seats. Greg hadn't ever seen this part of bringing them home and never really seen how to do it properly, so he stood at the door to the van intently watching as the nurse fastened his son's seat. When the nurse was finished, she looked up at Greg and said, "You see how I did that Dr. House or would you like me to show you again?" Greg shook his head and said, "Nope, I'm good. Now get out so we can get these kids home."

James had been standing right behind Greg and heard the man's comment. He started laughing and apologized to the nurse once she had climbed out of the van. The nurse looked at him oddly and grabbed the wheel chair that Lorelai had rode down in, pushing it back inside the hospital James could hear that she was angrily mumbling about how much of an ass Greg was.

After almost a full week of being stubborn and trying to care for his children alone, Greg finally gave in and asked Lorelai for help. It was 2:15 and Greg had only been allowed to sleep for maybe a half hour without being interrupted by one of the children. With what Greg knew was a migraine coming on, he grabbed his cell phone and called Lore's – he was even too tired to try the stairs. Lorelai quietly answered her phone and said she would be right down to help.

20 minutes later Greg & the twins were all sound asleep. Lorelai had taken both babies up to their nursery and confiscated Greg's baby monitor. She stood at the nursery door listening to each baby's breathing as they slept; sighing contently Lorelai went back to bed knowing that it wouldn't be long before one of them was awake again.

That morning at breakfast Greg walked in the kitchen looking more rested than he had in days. James had already gotten Jay & Nina up and dressed and was now fixing their breakfasts. Greg sat down beside Jay and said, "Jimmy-boy, your wife is my favorite person on the planet." James grinned at his best friend and said, "Yeah she is pretty awesome isn't she?" Lorelai walked into the kitchen about that time with a baby in each arm. Seeing that Greg was sitting at the island, she went over to him and said, "Here take Immy and help your favorite person out."

Greg spun in his seat and carefully took his daughter from her mother's arms saying, "There are Daddy's monkeys, come here baby girl." Lore smiled at Greg's interaction with Immy as she crossed the room to make bottles for each baby. James kissed his wife and placed a quick kiss on top Isaac's head as he said, "Mornin' kid." Lorelai shifted Isaac so he was lying in her arms instead of against her chest and said, "Mornin' old man," and started making both bottles.

When she had both completed she grabbed James's arm and said, "Hey can you help me?" He nodded and turned to see what she needed, she then said, "Here can you screw both tops on these and hand them to me; Isaac doesn't want to be put down today." James again nodded and ran a gentle finger against Isaac's face as he said, "Sure, that's not a problem." Quickly completing the task Lore had given him James grabbed both bottles and turned to Lorelai saying, "Here let me feed him while you get something to eat." Lore handed Isaac to James and thanked him. James then slid the other down the counter to Greg.

When both babies were totally absorbed in their bottles Greg looked up and said, "I need to go get some pacifiers and crap like that, Isaac won't ever quit crying for me." James looked up from Isaac and said, "What, he doesn't need a pacifier, he's fine. I don't ever have a problem calming him down." From the pantry Lore heard the conversation and started to giggle, she loved how ironic it was that James hadn't been able to comfort his own son and Greg could, and now the situation was reversed – James was the one who was now comforting Greg's son.

It wasn't long before all the breakfasts had been eaten and James & Greg were ready to take Jay to school and Nina to daycare. Lore would be left to care for the twins. Greg kept asking if she would be alright by herself with a pleading in his eyes. She knew he was just trying to get out of having to do clinic duty, but Lore would be fine with the babies. James finally had to grab Greg's arm and say, "Seriously we need to leave NOW! We have to get Jay to school on time and then get to the hospital. Stop whining to Lorelai and get your ass in the jeep."

Nina chose this specific moment to reenter the room and heard her father cursing and shouted, "Daddy no bad word!" James then lightly punched the wall and said, "Damn-it, why does she always catch _ME_!" Again Nina heard him and screamed, "Bad Daddy," while stomping her small foot on the floor. Greg started laughing and glanced over at the almost 3 year old girl. He started laughing even harder when he saw just how she was standing, staring at her father. Nina had her hands on her hips and her face was set in this stone serious glare at James; it was the stance Greg had coined the _'Super Jimmy'_ stance.

Lorelai handed Immy to James for a bit and went over to her oldest daughter before saying through a fit of giggles, "Nina, Daddy knows he shouldn't be talking like that, but you shouldn't be yelling at him. It's not very nice sweetheart." Nina looked Lorelai square in the eyes and said, "But Momma, Daddy said bad words. He's a bad boy." Lore watched Nina for another second and then said, "Yes I know Daddy is a bad boy. Would you like if Momma spanked Daddy for talking like that?" Lore quickly glanced up at James with an evil smirk on her face. His face was now going red and he had to turn away from his wife & daughter to keep from laughing. Nina had thought about Lore's offer and said, "Yes, Daddy needs spanking."

Greg had done well with keeping his laughter very quiet, but could no longer keep quiet and had to say, "That might not be a good idea Nina-Bell, Daddy would like that way too much!" Nina looked up at Greg confused and said, "Daddy yikes spankings?" Greg nodded and said, "Oh yeah, Daddy loves being punished. You should hear him begging for more." Lorelai had jumped back up and clapped a hand over Greg's mouth before saying, "Greg! She's not even 3 years old; you are not telling her anything about that."

James's face was now beat red, but he saw how late it was getting. So he went over, handed Immy back to Lore and picked up Nina. As she settled against his hip Nina looked placed a hand on her father's cheek and said, "Daddy why you so red?" This comment started a new outburst of laughter for Lore & Greg. James glared at both of them and calmly said, "I guess I'm just too warm, why don't we go outside and see if that helps. It looks like Momma & Uncle Greg just want to laugh at me today, so let's get going. Jay, come on. It's time to go."

Jay walked in carrying a now screaming Isaac and said, "Ok Dad. Here Momma, Atticus musta knocked something in the playpen cause Isaac started screaming." Lore carefully took Isaac and shifted Immy so she could hold both babies. Greg's laughing stopped as he saw how much Lore was struggling to hold both children and he said, "Sure you don't want me to stay here and help?" Once Lorelai had gotten the twins settled she looked up at Greg and firmly said, "Yes I'm sure, we'll be fine. You guys need to get going or you'll be late. See you tonight – love you all. Go Greg!" Greg had started to pout slightly, but Jay grabbed his arm and yanked him towards the garage entrance in the kitchen.

Once Greg, James & the kids had left, Lorelai took the babies back upstairs to her bedroom. She laid them both on the bed and sat facing them. Both babies watched her intently as she sat quietly. Finally Lore said, "Ok monkeys, what are we going to do today? I know I need to take a shower, but just as soon as I get in there one of you two will scream. How about I get your bouncy seats and you can hang out in those while I get a quick shower?" Neither baby protested, so Lore went down to the nursery and got both seats and came back to the bedroom.

She carefully put each baby into a seat and took them to the master bathroom. Immy was perfectly content with staring at the toys hanging above her head, but Isaac ignored the toys and cried because he couldn't focus on where Momma was. Lore had discovered the night before, that if she or James spoke aloud that it calmed Isaac. He just needed to know that he wasn't alone and the 2 voices he preferred were Momma & Uncle James, for some reason hearing his father only stirred him up. It was something that Greg was starting to hate.

Greg getting used to the fact that his son liked James better than himself took a few weeks. James didn't know why Isaac felt calmer with him and tried to distance himself from the baby. But one Saturday afternoon Greg opened the door into James's office at the house, limped over to the desk and shoved Isaac at him saying, "I don't know why he likes you better, but I need you to get him to sleep. He hasn't slept all day and I need a break from this screaming." James half smiled and took the baby, carefully settling the exhausted boy against his shoulder James said, "Ok, you go lay down or take care of Immy. I got him for now." Greg let out a relieved sigh and left the room, leaving his best friend to take care of Isaac.

Lorelai came in the office a while later and found James & Isaac both sleeping on the couch. Smiling at how adorable her husband and son looked, Lore grabbed the camera off one of the bookshelves and took a quick picture before quietly leaving the office, shutting the door to keep the children out. Lorelai had then gone down to Greg's room to see what he was doing and found the diagnostician sleeping on the bed holding their daughter. Lore repeated the same action she had done with James & Isaac, because she had brought the camera down to show Greg the picture. She then slipped out of the room, shutting this door as well to keep Jay & Nina from disturbing them.

About another month went by before Greg was at the hospital pacing in the conference room when he looked up at the only duckling in the room and noticed a pained look on Allison's face. Throwing the case file down on the table Greg went over to her and asked, "How far apart?" Ally looked up at her boss and said, "It's only been 10 minutes since my last one. I can't have the baby yet, we aren't ready." Greg led her to a chair as he said, "You two are beyond ready for this baby. So just sit down princess, while I call the wombat."

20 minutes later Robert was nervously pacing beside his laboring wife's hospital bed. House walked in and rolled his eyes at his employee and said, "Calm the hell down, you've done this before Chase." Chase stopped briefly, but it wasn't 5 minutes when he was up pacing again. Greg reached up and slapped the back of Chase's head as he walked by for the third time and said, "Sit down! You're making _me_ nervous and I'm not the one who's in labor." Allison reached up and grabbed Robert's hand and said, "Sweetheart, please stop."

Chase nodded and went over to the window. Greg looked back to the file in his hand and said, "Ok Ms. Immunologist explain to me what these test results are saying." Allison took the test results of their latest patient from Greg's outstretched hand and between contractions she tried to interpret what they were saying. This was Greg's way of helping distract Allison from the pain of contractions and it was working.

James had a feeling he would find Greg in Allison's room disturbing them, so when he opened the door and saw House standing at the foot of the bed with a patient file he wasn't surprised. He went over, grabbed Greg's arm and said, "Why should I even ask why you are down here making her run differentials with you. Greg she is labor and by the looks of that monitor over there, her contractions are less than 5 minutes apart. Shut up, get out of here and leave them alone!" Greg scowled at his best friend, but took the papers from Allison & Robert's hands before leaving the room.

When James started to leave the room Dr. Lucas Marks came in and said, "Are we ready to have another baby Chase family? Oh hello there James, how are Lorelai & the twins doing?" James smiled at the mention of his wife's name and said, "They are all doing really well thank you. Why don't I get out of here and let you get to more important things? Call me or Lore later will you Chase?" Robert nodded at James's request and returned his attention to Allison.

A few hours later James & Greg were on their way down to the hospital daycare to pick up Nina & the twins when James's phone rang. Answering the phone James discovered it was Lore. She sounded very excited when she said, "Hey old man, where are you guys? Don't leave the hospital; Jay & I are on our way there now. Robert just called and wants us to come see their baby girl." Grinning James said, "Ok kid, we'll meet you down in the lobby and then we can all go see them." Greg looked over at his best friend as the younger man slid the phone back into his pocket and asked, "What's going on?"

The smile on James's face was still abnormally goofy as he said, "Lore is coming here and we're all gonna go see Ally & Robert's daughter." The elevator doors opened with a loud ding and House rolled his eyes saying, "Do I have to?" James pushed his friend out of the elevator and said, "Yeah you do, because they're our friends. And even more because you're their boss! Now quit whining and let's go pick up the kids."

James & Greg were both sitting holding a baby watching Nina spin around in the lobby when Lore & Jay rushed over. Lore looked like a little kid on Christmas morning when she said, "Come on, I want to go see them!" Greg slowly stood and shoved Immy into Jay's arms as he said, "Here make yourself useful and carry her. Lorelai get your daughter before she spins herself sick," and headed for the elevators. James rolled his eyes and said, "He's moody tonight and doesn't really want to go up and see them, but I told him that he has to."

When they all got to Allison's room they found that Robert had gone down and picked up Marcus. They wanted him to meet his baby sister. Lorelai quickly crossed the room carrying the still semi-dizzy Nina. Nina grinned and said, "Momma, Aunt Awwy had the baby! What she name the baby?" James & Isaac, Jay & Immy, and Greg were all now in the room as well and James asked, "Yeah what did you name her?"

Allison looked up at everyone with a huge smile on her face and said, "Well everyone, I'd like to introduce you all to Mackenzie Elizabeth Chase." Lore & James both said that they loved the name. Robert grinned and said, "Mackenzie might be a bit of a mouthful for the kids for awhile, so we are going to call her either Mac or Kenzie." Jay then said, "I like Kenzie that's really cool!" Allison thought for a bit and then tried it out, "Kenzie Chase, hmm… I think we have a winner!"

Greg stood on the far side of the room leaning against the wall watching both the Wilson & Chase families. Sure he had Isaac & Immy now, but he still felt lonely. James had Lorelai and Allison had Chase, who did he have? Again Greg felt jealousy settle in his heart and as hard as he tried he couldn't push it away. He wanted someone too! Now if he could only stop acting like an asshole all the time… that would be the hard part for Greg.

**The End – Would anyone like to have a sequel to this story?**


End file.
